Love is Madness
by ZarakiGirl11
Summary: Ayumi Otsuka is a new recruit fresh out the Shin'o Academy. With her wish granted she is now about to join the 12th Division, will her admiration for Mayuri Kurotsuchi be a blessing or a curse as her feelings for the eccentric Captain turn from admiration to interest? Love is indeed Madness when the mind tries to override the heart.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Lady Yoruichi Shihoin looked down at the wide green eyes of the new recruit that stood in front of her as she handed her, her assignment paperwork. The younger Soul had made quite an improvement over the past six years passing all of her classes with flying colors and had finally managed to graduate the Shin'o Academy.

"Thank you so much for taking my request into consideration, Lady Shihoin." She sweet female replied graciously as her full lips lifted into a smile before she bowed.

"It was nothing. Not every day I get someone interested in joining Squad 12 and I think you meet all the criteria for such a squad." She replied with a grin.

Ayumi kept smiling up at the older woman. She couldn't help the sense of glee that she felt inside. She had managed to make it and would now be on her way to her very own division. She was excited to get started and couldn't help but wonder what her future would bring her being a member of Squad 12. Her admiration for the Squads Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had been the main reason her interest had peeked. While other students had their eyes set on the more popular Squads such as six and even eleven, she had her mind set on the one she could be more of an asset to. While she wouldn't label herself a genius by any means she did comprehend more than most and her outlook on life had always been a bit more analytical in nature always seeking out a plausible scientific reason for events.

"I hope that I will not disappoint." Ayumi whispered as Yoruichi's golden cat like gaze studied her soft feminine features and smiled warmly at her.

"Captain Kurotsuchi can be a bit difficult at times but I don't think he'll really give you a hard time. Just be yourself and I am sure you will go far. He's bound to find some form of use for such an educated mind." She replied back.

Ayumi nodded as she gripped her transcripts to her chest as if they were a prized treasure.

"Don't be a stranger, come and visit me sometime." Yoruichi stated right before she turned and headed back into her office.

"Sure thing." Ayumi replied as she too turned and made her way down the hallway of the building.

She had to get her things packed up and ready for her move tomorrow and even though her body hummed with excitement she couldn't help the butterflies that gathered in the pit of her stomach. She would finally be able to meet the man she had read so much about. She had copies of all of his published works on his experiments and the outcomes of each. She looked forward to reading them on a monthly basis. He was filled with so much passion and love for all thing scientific she couldn't help but feel a connection to him, she just hoped she didn't screw up her chances of making a place for herself within the Squad.

She hoped to work closely with him and his Lieutenant if at all possible inside the Research and Development Center. She willed herself to calm her nerves as she turned down another hallway that would lead her to the student housing ward. She had managed to make it six years living with three other women in a communal environment each having their own bed and wardrobe inside the same room. While she gave it her best at attempting to make friends with the other women her awkward behavior always seemed to leave her out in the cold when it came to others and eventually she had just made it a point to stick to her studies and make the most out of her situation. It seemed having such an academic mindset was not the best when mixed with the more outgoing playful personalities that she lived with. Ayumi made it to the door of her room and pulled the key from her pocket unlocking the large grey door and stepped inside the room. Two of her roommates sat inside laughing with one another as she entered. Both women looked up at her and their laughter died down as they watched her.

"Hey Ayumi. I hear you have been deemed worthy enough to enter one of the Divisions." Haru greeted her.

Ayumi smiled at her as she sat her transcripts down on her neatly made bed.

"I have. I will be placed tomorrow actually, so tonight will be my last night here." She informed the two.

"Man, you're lucky. I wish I could be placed so early. I probably have another year before I can join a Squad." Haru contend as Mikka sat silently looking as if she would rather be talking about something else.

"Keep working hard and eventually I am sure they will find a fit for you." Ayumi replied as she opened the wooden doors to her wardrobe.

All she had inside were her uniforms, books and stacks of all the magazines her future Captain published his work in.

"Yeah I guess." Haru replied before turning her attention back to Mikka.

"So what squad did they put you in anyway?" Mikka finally spoke with a bored expression.

"I've been put in Squad 12. Research and Development." She replied happily as she unzipped a large duffelbag and started to pack up her belongings.

"Huh. I guess that would be the perfect place for you." Mikka replied.

Ayumi wasn't sure if the tone in the other woman's voice was mocking or sincere, sometimes she wondered if the other women were making fun of her, but she chose not to dwell on the matter so much. She knew that while these women would one day find a squad of their own they wouldn't be able to make a seated officers rank in any division that they were placed in but Ayumi figured she would at least be able to find a rank within the 12th Division.

"I think so." She replied back as she picked up the stack of magazines and placed them down into the duffel.

She looked up at the Red and white uniforms hanging up on metal hangers and wondered if she should even pack them. She knew that tomorrow she would be given the standard Soul Reaper uniform, a black Shihakusho and the reminder of her change in status made her heart flutter with accomplishment. She decided not to pack the old uniforms after all, she would toss them into the bin to be cleaned and handed out to a new recruit, as of tomorrow she would no longer be a mere student she would be Ayumi Otsuka a Soul Reaper of the 12th Division.

* * *

Ayumi woke to the sound of her roommates alarm going off and slowly stretched her body arching her back off the bed as her arms reached out above her head. She slowly sat and yawned loudly as she wiped the sleep from her groggy green eyes. She reached over and grabbed her purple framed glasses and secured them to her face and her vision cleared, other than the damage to her right eye.

She had sustained an injury to it during an accident when she had first arrived in the Soul Society many years ago and it had left her with only partial vision in her right eye but she didn't let that fact slow her down any. If anything the experience had taught her to be more aware of her surroundings and the environment she was in. She had been unlucky to have spent many of her years in the district of Kusajishi were most of the Soul's acted like mindless ruffians causing havoc and spreading unnecessary violence around everywhere they went. The chemical that had been intended for someone else had inadvertently been tossed in her face instead when she had walked in the way of the attack. The burning of her skin had healed without leaving much scarring but her eye had not been so lucky and if it hadn't been for the few kind people around her thinking quickly on their toes laying her down and flushing her wounded eye with water she may have lost the eye completely. Now she was left with an odd marbling inside her right eye and every time she looked in the mirror it reminded her of how lucky she had once been.

Ayumi tossed her blankets aside as she decided it was time to get up even though part of her just wanted to lay back down for a few extra hours but it was already close to seven in the morning and she didn't want to be late for her eight o'clock appointment with her new Lieutenant. Her transcripts had informed her she would be meeting with Akon around that time and she was expected to be prompt. Ayumi stood and watched as her three roommates quickly threw on their Academy Uniforms and tied their hair back into secure pony tails.

"I guess we will see you around sometime." Haru spoke to her just as Mikka and Rei walked out into the hallway.

Ayumi shrugged her shoulders and managed a slight smile.

"I guess so. Good luck." She replied to the woman she still didn't even really know.

Haru smiled before she stepped out of the room into the hall and the door closed behind her.

Ayumi sighed to herself as she lifted her hand into her chestnut brown hair and thread her fingers threw it. Today was going to be the start of her new life and she didn't need the reminder of her awkwardness getting in the way. She rolled her shoulders and took in a deep breath as she grabbed her clothes she had laid out the night before and made her way for the communal bathing room. She wanted to make herself look as presentable as possible for her new Lieutenant and her new Captain.

Twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathing area dressed in her standard Red and white Academy uniform, her hair tied back into a secure pony tail that hung all the way down her back. She gripped the key to her room in her hand and turned the lock on the door securing her shower supplies in the duffle bag she zipped it closed and grasped the arm strap in her hand and lifted it across her shoulder. She took one last glance around the room she had spent so much time in, so many hours of study, so many daydreams about what her future could be if she could just manage to make it into the Gotei 13. With a deep breathe she turned and placed her key on the night stand that sat next to the bed she wouldn't be using anymore and reached out for the door handle. She pulled the heavy grey door open and stepped out into the hall with plenty of time still to make it to her meeting. Her nervousness grew as she made her way outside the doors of the Academy and walked forward towards the main entrance of the Seireitei. She paused as she looked around the scenery and started to feel a bit flustered. It looked like a giant maze of pathways framed by giant white walls. Anxiety filled her as the thought of getting lost and being late plagued her mind. She looked around seeing many other officers walking around and figured her best bet would be to ask someone. She walked forward and tried to decide which person to ask when she felt someone bump into her a bit roughly.

'Oh, Sorry about that." She heard a male voice speak to her.

She turned her gaze and looked up at the man, He had black spiky hair and grey eyes with a couple tattoos running across his face. She smiled to herself wondering what the 69 on his cheek stood for.

"It's okay. Um…Actually…would you be able to point me in the direction of Squad 12?" She asked softly.

The man smiled down at her warmly.

"Sure. Just follow the pathway to your left when you come to the fork take a right it will be straight ahead. You must be the new recruit I heard about." He continued.

She nodded her head as she smiled a bit awkwardly.

"I'm Shuhei Hisagi, the Lieutenant of Squad 9." He introduced himself as he held out his hand for her.

She wiped her palm on her bottoms before she accepted his hand.

"Ayumi Otsuka." She replied.

He let out a small laugh as he seemed to notice her nerves.

"Well, welcome to the Gotei 13 Ayumi." He replied as he pulled his hand back and began to walk away.

She turned and watched him for a minute before her mind remembered she didn't have much more time to waste. She quickly ushered herself forward following the path that the Squad 9 Lieutenant had given her and she managed to let out a sigh of relief when she reached the large doors of the research and development center. She reached out and took a hold of the door but it didn't open like she expected it would. She stepped back a bit confused and that's when she noticed the plaque on the side of the door. "Knock loudly." It read. Ayumi lifted her petite hand in the air and with one final breathe she pounded against the giant metal door.

"Here goes nothing…" She whispered to herself as she waited for the door to open.

(Authors note: For those of you who have not read or did not know about the RenRuki novel ( We do Knot always love you) It states in there that Yoruichi is alive and now teaching at the Academy so I thought it would be a fun way to introduce my OC for this story. I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter. I'll be taking my time with this one so new chapters make take a little while to be posted. Thanks for reading! )


	2. Chapter 2

The giant metal doors of the Research and Development center swing open and Ayumi took a step back as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the meeting. She willed herself to have a bit more confidence and she found herself hoping she could stem her awkwardness for once.

"Hello. You must be the new recruit." She was greeted by a young male Soul Reaper who looked to be in his teens but she knew he was probably much older.

"Uh…Yes, I am. I'm Ayumi Otsuka." She replied back as she took in his appearance.

He was rather short and looked quite slim, his brown hair fell to his shoulders and on the top of his head his bangs were pulled back into a cute pony tail that stood straight up. She found herself smiling at the poor guy but she couldn't help that she found him instantly adorable.

"I am Rin, one the department heads here." He explained as he turned his body and held out his hand gesturing for her to enter the building.

"I see. I was instructed by my transcripts to seek out Lieutenant Akon." She replied.

"Yes. He is currently occupied at the moment, so I am afraid I will be the one to give you a quick tour until he can arrive." Rin continued to explain with an apologetic look on his face.

"I would love a tour." She replied with a smile as she stepped inside.

Rin smiled back as he closed the large metal door and secured the large latch that locked it from the inside. She couldn't help but wonder why the Division felt the need to keep the building under such safeguarding but she decided to keep her questions to herself.

"It's been quite a few years since our Squad has been sent a new recruit. So we may be a bit clumsy in our welcome, I hope you can forgive us." He stated as he turned on his heel and started to walk down the dimly lit corridor.

Ayumi followed him closely as she looked around at her surroundings. It seemed a bit eerie to her as she walked down the hallway but she pushed the feeling aside.

"I hope my coming is not any kind of inconvenience." She spoke softly.

Rin paused mid-step and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Not at all, we can always use an eager mind and an extra set of hands. I have been informed that you will start your training with me anyways so I figured why not be the one to show you around. I think I will take you to your room first, that way you can change. The Lieutenant instructed me to let you know the first uniform will be free of charge but you will have to purchase some more once you receive your wages." He rambled.

She smiled at him and a part of her was pleased that she would be working with him, He seemed like such an easy person to be around already.

"Thank you that was very considerate of him." She replied as Rin turned and lead her down another hallway that lead to the Squad 12's living courters.

She noticed the deeper into the building he lead her that the hallways seemed to fork out in all kinds of directions she found herself feeling a little bit flustered and she hoped she wouldn't become a nuisance to anyone by repeatedly getting herself lost all the time. Rin turned again leading her down another hallway but this time she noticed the doors that framed the walls on each side. It reminded her of her Student housing back at the Academy.

"Will I be sharing a room here?" She asked him.

Rin paused in front of one of the doors and she noticed the silver numbers. Number 1101.

"No, you will have your own room but we all share a communal bathing area that is a couple halls down, I had planned on showing you the basics today. This will be you're room." He replied as he took a small key from his pocket and unlocked the door for her and pushed it open.

Ayumi walked forward as he held the door out for her and she stepped inside the room. It was a lot more spacious then she had first expected. She turned her attention to the futon that laid on the floor to the right and noticed the folded up black Shihakusho and the white lab coat. She smiled to herself as another rush of excitement filled her.

"I'll give you a few moments of privacy." Rin commented before he stepped out of the doorway and let the door close behind him.

She didn't waste any time as she tossed her Duffel bag down on floor and slipped her feet out of her sandals. She pulled the Red and White top she was wearing open and shrugged it off allowing it to fall to the wooden floor and made quick work of removing the bottoms. She bent down and grabbed the Shihakusho from the bed and unfolded it. She glanced at the fabric and her heart skipped a beat as she wondered if the size would be right. Her height and weight was in her personal file, but it seemed that her Lieutenant had not thought about the possibility of her having a curvaceous figure, which she did.

She stepped into the bottoms and pulled them up her thick hips and sighed in relief when they didn't get stuck but seemed to sit just right. She left the tie loose as she thrust her lean arms into the top and wrapped it closed around her large breasts. She tucked the black fabric into the bottoms and secured it in place by tying the band into a knot below her belly button. She raised her arms and tested the fit of the top, it was a bit snug and showed off more the she would have liked but she wasn't going to complain about her Lieutenant's friendly gesture. She was able to move freely enough, she would just have to make sure the top didn't slip open and end up giving her new Squad members an unexpected view.

She stepped back into her sandals and almost forgot about the white lab coat that laid neatly folded. She reached down for it and quickly shook it loose and tossed it on over her the Shihakusho. She sighed in relief as the coat seemed to hide just how form fitting it really was. She bent down and picked up her old Academy uniform and folded it up placing it on top the desk that sat on the opposite side of the room with a matching wooden chair. She left her Duffle bag on the floor and decided not to keep Rin waiting any longer as she reached out and pulled the door open.

She found him standing patiently in the middle of the hall, he had the white stick of a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. He turned his dark gaze to her as she stepped out into the hallway.

"How's the fit?" he asked as his eyes seemed to scan her for himself, his hand reached up and removed the candy from his mouth.

"It will do for now." She replied not wanting to be picky.

"Hmm, Are you sure it's comfortable? It looks a bit snug in some places." He replied back honestly.

"Is it really that obvious? I thought the lab coat hid it." She admitted as she brought her arms up and wrapped them around her middle.

"That made it worse." He replied.

Her cheeks flushed red as she realized her habit of holding herself when she felt insecure had only managed to bring even more attention to her chest. She dropped her arms to her sides and willed herself to gain some composure, it wasn't indecent it just extenuated her body's natural curvature.

"I will be okay, I don't want to be rude." She replied.

Rin lifted is gaze and shrugged his small shoulders at her before sticking the purple lollipop back in his mouth.

"Very well." He replied as he stepped forward.

"I'll continue the tour by showing you the bathing area." He stated as he trudged forward.

She sighed to herself as she continued to follow the kind Soul's lead.

About an hour and half later Ayumi was ushered into the main station in the lab, She passed by a setup of multiple computer screens and a giant table with many keys that almost resembled a Piano to her, each key had a symbol engraved in it but she couldn't make out what they meant. She turned her attention back to Rin as he continued forward turning away from the station that was set up, she noticed an exam chair and even a medical bed set up farther back in the room.

"This is the Captain's personal area, nobody is permitted to touch anything when passing through, and the main lab where we will be working is located down this hallway." He explained to her as he turned to his right and led her down a short hall and her eyes filled with wonder as she looked up at the giant screen filled with so much information.

"My main job is to keep an eye on the comings and goings of each Soul Reaper and Soul as they pass through the Dangai Pressapace World into the Human world or the Soul Society. I make sure that travel is safe for each Soul the passes through...or Human for that matter. I will be teaching you what to look for and how to monitor situations correctly and the protocols we have for if something goes awry." He informed her.

"Okay." Ayumi replied feeling a bit unsettled by the information.

She hadn't expected to be working in such close proximity of the ranked officers so soon, but she wasn't going to let it intimidate her, if she paid enough attention and even took notes on what he taught her she would be fine she assured herself. He walked her farther into the large room and she noticed the way the other officers looked up from their personal computer stations and studied her closely. She kept her gaze forward as each pair of eyes she passed scrutinized her.

"I took the liberty of setting you up your own station next to mine, I figured that would be the easiest solution for when you had any questions. I know this may seem like a lot to take on, but it's fairly simple after you get used to it." He assured her.

She smiled over at him softly.

"I am sure under you guidance I will be catch on quickly." She replied giving the high ranked Soul a compliment.

He smiled back at her as he stopped in front of a computer station in the front of the room. Ayumi noticed the man who sat in a large swivel chair but under closer inspection she wasn't so sure man was the right way to describe him. He didn't resemble a normal Soul or a human in any regard. He was quite round and bulbuls and his skin tone was an odd shade of green. He appeared to be more amphibian looking to her as she tried to stem her curiosity and turn her gaze away from him. She didn't want to insult him by staring too hard.

"Hiyosu, this is Ayumi, the new recruit that will be working with us." Rin addressed the frog man.

She allowed herself to look at him again as he turned in his swivel chair and gawked at her with a wide toothy smile.

"I see...That's nice." He replied as his gaze passed over her entire body before he swiveled the chair back to face the giant screen in front of him.

Rin turned to her and shrugged his shoulders again.

"He takes some getting used to." He offered as he held out his hand.

"This will be your station, if you would like to take a seat I will help you create a password that will allow you access into the system. I will have to scan in your fingerprints." He continued.

"Right, Okay." She replied as she sidestepped into the cubical and carefully took a seat in the second chair. Rin slid in and sat down next to her.

"Please excuse my reach." He offered as he extended his arm and she felt his body lean into hers as his small fingers typed in a code on her keyboard making the screen in front of her come alive.

She had no clue what she was staring back at, but it almost looked as if it were a map of every inch of the Seireitei itself and she could see blinking red dots and green lines strategically placed in certain area's marked by a blue circle. She guessed that the different colors were used as some form of code.

"Ah, there you are, Rin." She heard a deep male voice speak and she looked up from her station.

She met the man's dark gaze as he stepped forward.

"You must be Ayumi. I am Lieutenant Akon. Sorry I could not meet with you personally the Captain and I had an unexpected meeting." He explained as he leaned forward extending his hand out to shake.

Ayumi smiled as she leaned across Rin's lap just as she caught the site of a baggy white Captain's Haori standing next to Akon.

"It's nice to meet you." She replied as she took the man's hand in hers.

"Uh…Yeah…It seems I may have picked the wrong size for you." He commented referring to her uniform.

Her brow furrowed as she wondered why he would bring that up so suddenly and her cheeks turned red as she looked down realizing she had just given her new Lieutenant and her Captain a view of just how curvaceous she actually was. She let go of his hand and sat ramrod straight in the chair wishing she could disappear completely. She pushed her embarrassment aside and braved a look at the man she had admired for years.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi grinned down at her as his exotic golden gaze seemed to be studying her closely. She locked eyes with the brilliant man and her lips parted. She had yet to see him in person but she had seen many pictures of him and she realized they had not given him justice. His gaze was intense and the way he was grinning at her made her stomach do a somersault. He was wearing one of his signature headdresses and this one resembled two white horns that drifted back behind his head and his face was painted black and white. While she didn't personally understand the man's eccentric style she found herself ever curious about him all the same. She knew that he was the type of personality that would wear something to make himself stand out from the crowd, a way of allowing everyone he came in contact with a warning that he was not like the average man.

"I'll be sure to have another Shihakusho delivered to you later on." Akon continued bringing her attention back to him.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you." She replied as she looked up at him.

The man was also not bad to look at she thought, although he too felt the need to express his own uniqueness she noted as she seen the three silver horns protruding from his forehead.

"What exactly is going on with your eye?" She heard Captain Kurotsuchi ask her.

Ayumi turned and looked over at him and her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his unique voice. It was a mixture of both high pitch and a monotone rasp. Her eye? Nobody had ever taken enough notice to even bother asking her about it before.

"I was involved in an accident almost twenty years ago." She replied.

She kept her gaze on him as he stepped forward his intense stare peering down at her.

"An accident you say? Do you have permanent damage to the retina?" He continued.

She turned her gaze away from him as she lifted her hand and pushed the purple glasses she wore back in place.

"I only have partial vision in that eye, but I assure you it will not interfere with any of my work." She answered.

She heard him snort at her.

"I could really care less about that, honestly. I'd like to take some time to examine you myself if that would be something you are interested in?" He asked as he smiled down at her.

Ayumi felt her mouth go dry as she heard the Captain's offer of an examination. She wasn't sure what would prompt the man to have such an interest in her scarred eye. She allowed herself to look back up at him and she hoped she didn't look too awkward when she replied.

I…uh…That would be fine." She managed to answer him.

"Excellent. I will make some time in the next couple days, until then we will let you get accustomed to your new environment. Come along, Akon we have work to finish." Mayuri replied as he turned on his heel and walked away.

"If you need anything feel free to ask one of us and welcome to Squad 12, Miss Otsuka." Akon added before turning to follow Captain Kurotsuchi.

"T…Thank you." She called out to his back.

She took in a deep breath in order to attempt to calm herself. She hadn't expected Captain Kurotsuchi to be so forward with her and even though she knew he was most likely only interested in her eye from a biological stand point but the attention he'd shown her had given her pause. She wiped her clammy hands on the bottom of her Shihakusho and tried to calm her racing thoughts…This was Mayuri Kurotsuchi she was talking about here it was no wonder he picked up on her flaws, that man made it his mission in order to create and to perfect the things around him, she needn't make it so personal she told herself as she looked back over to Rin who was still sitting patiently at her side.

"Shall we continue?" She asked him.

"Ah…Yes of course…You seemed to need a moment to clear your mind." He replied back before he leaned his small frame back in next to her and began his first lessons on the system in which she was expected to learn. The only problem was no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on what Rin was telling her the image of her Captain's hypnotic golden eyes looking down at her filled her mind and even though she wished she could deny it, it seemed that her admiration may have just shifted to something a whole lot more personal.


	3. Chapter 3

Mayuri Kurotsuchi found himself caught in deep thought as he made his way down the small hallway from the main lab. When he had received notice from Yoruichi Shihoin that she had in fact found him another pair of hands he hadn't thought much of it and when he had noticed the new recruit was a female it had never occurred to him that she would be a pretty one. While he had to admit her body was one of the most perfectly curved he had yet to witness, what interested him more was her flawed eyesight. He smiled to himself as he silently thought about how unusual the color of her eyes where, such a vivid shade of green.

One could say that when the woman's Celadon gaze looked upon them it had an almost eerie sense of captivation, he himself could not have ignored them if he tried. The dark scar tissue that marred the beautiful Iris of her right eye felt to be mocking him, while he was one to always state that perfection was something that did not exist and should never be something one would strive for, he found himself staring back at something that could very well be the personification of perfect beauty in his eyes, that is if he could manage to rid her of the flaw that marred that said beauty.

"Is everything alright Captain?" He heard his Lieutenant ask as they stepped into Mayuri's own personal lab space.

"Everything is fine, why would it not be?" He replied as he tried to push the thought of the young woman out of his mind.

He had more important things to fill it with then the thought of some woman he didn't even know being attractive. He had witnessed many forms of beauty over his long life and he didn't see the point in letting something so base level such as attraction sidetrack his personal endeavors.

"Ayumi seems to be a very sweet woman." Akon stated seeming to zero in on exactly what Mayuri was trying to push away.

"Tch. Yes well, let us not let it go to our heads, she is here to be of help to us, nothing more." He replied to his Lieutenant.

Akon's lips lifted into a half-grin.

Mayuri paused and narrowed his golden gaze at his Lieutenant.

Akon wiped the knowing smirk from his face and decided against bating his own Captain. It wasn't like the man to show such kind hearted interest in a female, Akon wondered if his Captain may have picked up on what he had seen in the young woman's eyes. The way she had looked up at him and the blush that had taken over her cheeks told Akon that she felt more than just admiration for their Captain but it was not Akon's place to point it out to him if he in fact had not noticed it himself. He also had a feeling that the next couple weeks as the woman became more comfortable were going to be for lack of a better term…entertaining.

* * *

Ayumi followed Rin down yet another dimly lit hallway as they took a break from work in order to eat lunch. He had already shown her the Squad 12's cafeteria earlier but she had to admit she didn't know what hallway would lead her back too it. He explained to her that Captain Kurotsuchi had taken it upon himself to set up a system when it came to the Squads meals. Certain officers would switch out and take turns cooking for themselves and the whole Division that way when the time came to pause and eat it didn't take too much time. The officers were broken up into color coded groups and each group had a time frame for when they could eat their meals as well as when they worked. She found it interesting that the Squad was one of the only ones who worked in three shifts in order for the Soul Society to be under constant surveillance as a protective measure. She found the information a bit comforting to know that someone was always looking out for all of their best interests.

While she was working with Rin she would be awake during the first shift and she was informed that she would fall into the color code of blue that represented that schedule, her shift would start at Eight AM and if she wanted breakfast she would be expected to show up no later than half past the hour of seven to receive it. Her lunches wouldn't be until noon and then her dinner would be served promptly at six exactly one hour after her shift ended in the evening. She was however allowed to go out and pay for her own meals if she wished but Rin had not recommended it too her explaining that the Captain and the Lieutenant had no tolerance for anyone returning late.

"I hope I don't end up getting lost tomorrow." Ayumi admitted her fear out loud to Rin.

His lips lifted in a slight grin as he looked over at her.

"My room is only a couple doors down from yours since I am going to be your lab partner for the next few months I have no problem walking with you until you figure everything out." He replied.

Ayumi couldn't help but feel relieved and extremely grateful for his kindness.

"You have my deepest thanks, Rin. I wouldn't want to upset Lieutenant Akon or Captain Kurotsuchi by constantly being tardy." She replied.

"Are you always this awkward or are you just nervous?" He asked bluntly.

Ayumi's jaw fell slack at his question.

"I guess you could say awkward is something I come by naturally unfortunately." She replied back feeling a bit sheepish.

Rin let out a small laugh as he pulled another lollipop from his pocket even though they had just entered the cafeteria.

"You seem to like sweets." She pointed out yet again making herself feel awkward for pointing out something that seemed so obvious.

He raised his brow at her as he placed the bright pink candy in his mouth.

"I love sweets. I can never get enough of them. I went to the human world once, they have this thing there called cake,it's the best thing I've ever eaten." He explained as his eyes filled with excitement.

She laughed softly feeling a bit better about her question.

"Have you tried to make one of these cakes here?" She asked him.

"I have, but for some reason they don't turn out the same here, I can't place what I am doing wrong." He replied back as he walked over to the line of officers waiting to be served their lunch on silver metal trays.

She looked over and seen that it looked as if Chicken Curry and Rice was going to be the main course for the day and she had to admit the smell wafting from the buffet style set up made her mouth water. She had not eaten anything since the night before and her hunger was catching up with her.

"Have you thought about asking one of the women who live here? One of the Human Substitute Soul Reapers?" She asked him.

Rin looked over at her and smiled at the mention of the two women who had previously been brought over from the human world almost three years ago, they had caused quite the uproar for a time making the Soul Society a pretty entertaining place to live. Both women had supernatural abilities along with their Soul Reaper Powers. Amaya Aizen and Linake Zaraki were both now married to their past love interests and it seemed to be working rather well now that the two women were in fact considered to be seated Officers within the Gotei 13.

"I haven't actually…I wasn't aware that the students in the academy even knew about them?" Rin countered.

Ayumi smiled back at him as a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

"Most don't, I read Captain Kurotsuchi's papers on his study of the two women a couple years ago and when I asked Lady Yoruichi about them she had informed me of their current status." She explained.

"Oh I see, so you must follow the Captain's work quite closely then?" He asked her as the line moved forward a little bit.

"Yes, I have." She admitted.

Rin pulled the pink sucker from his mouth and looked to be thinking deeply about something.

"You know… you might be on to something with your idea. Amaya is with the punishment force now so she rarely has much free time but I might ask Linake if she knows how to bake a decent cake." He rambled as his eyes seemed to glaze over from the thought of digging in to the precious invention.

"Is she the one married to Captain Zaraki?" She asked.

Rin let out a small chuckle.

"She is actually. I am guessing you have already been briefed on the notorious captain of Squad 11?" he asked.

Ayumi nodded before she replied.

"I don't think there is a person in the Soul Society who hasn't." She replied with a half-laugh.

Rin smiled as he bent forward and grabbed a silver tray from the stack at the end of the metal counter and then handed it to her. She accepted it as he reached for another for himself and then moved methodically down the assembly line. He grabbed a clean plate from the stack and a pair of disposable chop sticks and sat them both down on his tray as he slid it down the counter and he waited for his turn to fill his plate. Ayumi followed his lead by reaching out and grabbing a plate and a pair of chopsticks for herself and sat them down on her own tray.

She turned her gaze and looked around the room for a minute trying to familiarize herself with her new surroundings. After spending a good chunk of her life living at the Academy and falling into a routine that left her on her own most of the time she found herself feeling a little bit over stimulated by the day's events and it was only half way over. She was growing physically tired from all of the interaction already but she wasn't going to let her natural introverted nature stop her from making a place for herself within the Squad.

She turned her attention back to the line as Rin stood forward and helped himself to the food. She pushed her tray down the counter top and reached out for the serving utensil and helped herself to a small portion of steamed of rice and a generous portion of Chicken Curry hoping that the protein boost from her lunch would help her mind sharpen and she would be able to remember at least something Rin was trying to teach her tomorrow. Rin made his way down the counter and stopped at the end were a Tea station was set up with multiple pots of varying teas that seemed to be freshly brewed. Ayumi stared down at her options and pondered to herself whether or not a nice dose of something caffeinated would help with her focus? She decided that it couldn't hurt as she reached out and grabbed the pot that was labeled Black Tea and lifted a clay cup from the counter and carefully poured herself some of the dark liquid taking her time to add a couple spoonful's of honey to sweeten the deal before she placed the cup on her tray and turned her attention to her superior.

"I actually tend to eat my lunches away from the crowd most of the time. You are free to join me outside if you would like." Rin informed her as he started walking in the opposite direction of tables that filled the cafeteria.

She paused for a second thinking about her options and decided it would be best not to separate herself from him until she could manage to figure out the labyrinth of hallways on her own.

"As long as I won't be a bother to you, I would prefer to join you." She replied politely.

"I figured that would be the case, either way I didn't want you to feel obligated to follow." The youthful looking Soul replied to her with a slight grin on his lips.

It seemed that the pink sucker had been devoured and he had already disposed of the white stick. She silently followed as he continued to walk down yet another hallway that seemed to lead them to a large door. He lifted his hand and pressed his palm against a square panel that was shaped like a hand and she watched as a green light lit up seeming to scan his fingerprints. The doors lock made a loud click right before he pushed it open. Ayumi looked forward as the door swung open revealing a small court yard that the building had seemed to be built around, it wasn't much of an outdoor space with their only being two picnic tables and a rusted metal container filled with dirt and old cigarette butts placed in-between the two tables. She guessed that this was actually the designated smoking area for the Squad 12 members and not a place that was designed to eat but even though the space lacked a sense of warmth to her by the absence of foliage she wasn't going to complain about the fresh air that gave her a sense of rejuvenation.

"I know it's not much to look at out here, but it helps to get some fresh air when you can." Rin offered as he took a seat on one of the wooden benches.

"I can see how some fresh air would help, I guess you could say I find myself feeling a bit surprised by just how much this squad seems to contribute to everyone within the Seireitei and not just its own members." She replied as she took a seat across from him.

"Yes, well after the events from the previous war many of the Squads have learned to work more closely together. It's not uncommon now for us to even work closely with the Captain of Squad 4. I probably shouldn't say this but a lot of what the students are taught at the Academy about the Quincy and what happened during the war has been sugar coated." He replied as he took his chops sticks in hand and raised a bite of Curry to his mouth.

Ayumi paused and her brow furrowed at his admission.

"Why would they feel the need to do such a thing?" She asked.

Rin finished the bite of food before responding.

"It's just like with any major disaster, the central 46 felt it best not to enclose all of the information on how it really was to this newer generation. I'm only telling you this so that you are a bit more prepared if any past events come up in conversation around you in order to spare you the embarrassment of commenting on something you don't fully understand." He explained.

Ayumi met the Soul's dark gaze and realized just how much of a gap there was between the two of them. Rin may look like just a sugar obsessed teenager, but she understood now he was indeed much older then he appeared to be, and also much smarter then she thought most gave him credit for.

"I thank you for the warning, I'll be sure to take what I have been taught lightly and not to question the things I may hear in the future by those who have lived through it. I was one of the lucky ones I guess you could say, the Kusajishi district was not personally attacked by any of the Quincy themselves and at the point in time I had not yet been enrolled in the Academy." She replied.

Rin smiled softly.

"Well it was almost sixteen years ago now, I've seen many of the new recruits from other Squads talking about the events as if they themselves experienced it and coming from my own personal perspective of actually having been faced with the enemy I can assure you the tension can become rather uncomfortable once the new recruit is given the honest truth. I find myself enjoying you're company so far…so as a gesture of friendship to you I decided to let you know beforehand." He continued.

Ayumi couldn't help buy grin at him, his offer of friendship hit her square in the chest and she almost embarrassed herself further by allowing herself to get emotional. She knew to other people someone offering friendship wasn't such a big deal, but to someone like her who had spent most of her life alone feeling like an outcast it meant everything.

The conversation changed between the two Souls' to a more relaxed topic of what she had studied while in the Academy and what she had excelled in and what she thought her weak points would be. It seemed that Rin had taken the job of being her guide to the point of almost tutelage in a way and that thought made it easier for her to relax as the two of them had made their way back inside the building and stacked their dirty dishes up along with the others waiting to be collected and cleaned.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with her inside the lab and after she had filled her stomach and gained some well needed energy she found that her focus had in fact increased and she had starting to absorb the information her new friend was so willingly teaching her. Time seemed to skip by as the two of them worked together sharing their own versions of humor, his was more sarcastic and blunt and hers a bit softer and more sweet of nature. By the time the clock hit the last hour of her shift her mind seemed to be humming from all of the information she was trying to process and it seemed that Rin understood that she wasn't going to remember everything on her first day as he reached down in his pocket and grabbed two Lollipop's and to her surprise he offered one to her. She wasn't one to really indulge in too much sugar but she figured a little rush couldn't hurt as she accepted it and unwrapped the bright yellow candy and placed it in her mouth, the lemon flavor spread across her tongue enveloping her senses and as the sugar dissolved she thought she was beginning to understand his addiction.

'I think I will go ahead and pause on the lessons for today. You can just sit back as I write out my daily report for the Captain." He replied as she turned to attention to his own screen and clicked on an Icon that resembled the Squads Symbol.

She sat back in her chair and watched him as the form appeared on the screen and he quickly began to type out his daily progress with her and what he had spent most of his time on. She decided to give him his privacy and turned her attention up to the giant monitor above her. Rin was blunt enough for her to know he would be honest in his report to their Captain about her progress.

Her mind wondered back to the earlier encounter with Captain Kurotsuchi and she couldn't help the fluttering sensation and filled the pit of her stomach when she remembered that at some point in the near future she herself would be face to face with the man on a much more personal level as he examined her. She kept trying to push back the emotional responses that had seemed to be triggered by the man's imposing presence. The rational aspect of her mind told her he was simply viewing the examination from a scientist's perspective seeing something that he could possibly fix he had offered his assistance to her, nothing more.

On the other hand the fluttering of her stomach and the rapid beat of her heart seemed to be telling her something else entirely. Ayumi sighed to herself and she twirled the lollipop between her fingers in a circle on her tongue. It seemed she was caught in the middle of one hell of an internal battle. What was she supposed to do with these feelings? She had no doubt in her mind that they would never be something he would reciprocate and it would be foolhardy for her to act upon them in any way. Yet still she sat there staring up at the giant screen in front of her as her heart and her mind seemed to be waging an internal battle inside her and she feared that she wasn't sure which one was going to come out on top.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayumi woke to the sound of a knock at her door. She sat up abruptly blinking the sleep from her eyes as she looked around the unfamiliar room and remembered in a flash that she was no longer in her room at the Academy. She turned her head and looked at the small black digital clock she had unpacked and sat on the top of her desk before passing out for the night. The fuzzy bright red numbers gleamed back at her letting her know it was only half past five in the morning. She heard the knock come from outside the hallway again and pushed herself up from her futon quickly.

Who was calling on her this early in the morning? She thought as she closed the distance between her and the door reaching for the handle and pulling it open. She was greeted by a small dark haired female with wide dark blue eyes and a youthful round face from what she could see without her glasses on.

"I am sorry to disturb you so early Ms. Otsuka. Master Mayuri instructed me to deliver this to you before you're shift started." The girl announced as she lifted up a folded black Shihakusho.

Ayumi reached out for the new uniform she had been promised by her Lieutenant and gave the girl a warm smile. She didn't have to ask to know who this pre-teen girl was, it was obvious she was the eighth experimental being that her Captain had created himself, his daughter, Nemuri Hachigo.

"Thank you. It was nice of you to bring this to me." Amyui replied.

"It was no trouble at all." She heard the girl's soft spoken voice as she bowed her head.

"You are Nemuri, correct?" Ayumi asked in order to start a small conversation.

She had to admit after reading so much about how Captain Kurotsuchi had managed to create a form of life on his own was fascinating to say the least. While all the information on exactly what had happened to the previous seventh creation was not mentioned, it had been stated in an article that the girl in front of her had been fused with the rescued cerebrum of the previous subject and it made Ayumi curious as to whether the girl had the same memories as the previous version?

"Yes, I am. Is there something else you wish for me to help you with?" Nemuri asked.

Ayumi paused at the girl's behavior, she seemed to be just like any other soul but with the way she was talking and with her mannerisms it was almost as if her meek personality was somewhat programmed.

"No, I was just trying to make light conversation." Ayumi answered honestly.

She watched the small girls lips lift into a slight smile.

"That would be nice but I am afraid I must get back to Master Mayuri now." She answered.

Ayumi squinted down at the girl and was about to reply when she heard the girl speak again.

"You shouldn't squint. Especially when it does not help you see me anymore clearly." Nemuri stated.

Ayumi couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped her chest as she realized her earlier assumption was inaccurate as the girl proved she did in fact have a mind of her own.

"Don't let me keep you from your duties, Nemuri. If you are needed back at the lab you should go, thank you again for bringing this to me." Ayumi replied.

"You're welcome." Nemuri spoke softly before she turned away and began to walk back down the hallway.

Her long purple tinted black hair spilled down the back of her black Shihakusho and Ayumi couldn't help the warm sensation that filled her as she stepped back inside her room and allowed the door to close behind her. She hadn't expected to meet with her Captains daughter so soon and it left her puzzled as to why he had instructed her to take care of an errand that the Lieutenant had promised?

Ayumi rolled her eyes and sighed at herself as she tossed the folded Shihakusho on the top of her desk next to her alarm clock. Her mind kept telling her not to read anything special into the way her Captain had treated her the previous morning and yet here she was standing in the dark wondering if the man may have seen something about her he liked all because he had sent his daughter to complete a simple task. It didn't mean that the man actually liked her she told herself as she plopped down on her futon and laid back down.

"I really need to get a grip on myself." She whispered to nobody as she looked up at the clock and read the fuzzy red numbers.

She figured she would be okay with going back to sleep for another half hour or so as she grabbed her blankets and tossed them over her head covering herself completely.

* * *

"I have completed the errand you sent me on, Master Mayuri. Ms. Otsuka has been given her new Shihakusho." Nemuri spoke softly as she walked up to her father figure.

Mayuri turned his head from his elaborate set up of computer screens and lifted his brow at the young girl.

"Very well, go back to labeling all of the samples I had instructed for you to do earlier." He replied.

"Yes, Sir." She replied as she made her way into the back of his personal lab space.

Akon looked up from his own station that was set up to the side of the room and couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"You sent her to do that?" Akon asked before he could stop himself.

Mayuri sighed loudly as he turned in his chair to look at his subordinate.

"Yes, I took the liberty of making sure the woman had proper attire before her next shift." He replied.

"I was going to give her a new one once she showed up for her shift." Akon stated.

Mayuri snorted.

"What good would that do? Then she would have to go all the way back to her room to change. Honestly, Akon sometimes you're logic astounds me." He grumbled as he turned back to his current project.

Akon's brow rose in question, not from the tone or how his Captain had spoken to him but from what his actions were telling him. He had never seen his Captain go out of his way to make someone feel comfortable before, at least not in the same way he was for Ayumi.

"You seem to like her." Akon continued knowing that he should leave well enough alone.

"Tch. Just what exactly is it that you are implying?" Mayuri countered not even bothering to look back at him.

"I'm not implying anything, Captain. It's just that you're interest in the woman seems…odd." He replied.

Akon stared at his Captains back as he waited to see whether or not the man would even admit he had any form of interest in Ayumi. He wasn't surprised when he heard the rough sigh escape from deep inside the man's chest before he turned his body to face him again.

"Akon, need I remind you that you are in fact my subordinate?" Mayuri challenged, his golden eyes seeming to glow from his frustration.

"No, Sir." Akon replied back.

"Then shut up! Frankly speaking your insistent babbling is getting rather annoying." Mayuri growled.

Akon turned his head back to his own personal computer screen as his lips lifted into a small grin. He couldn't believe it but it actually seemed as if his Captain were really interested in the new recruit, no matter how hard he pushed back with his denial.

Mayuri turned his body back to his own elaborate set up of computer screens. The nerve of his Lieutenant to speak in such a manner had sent his teeth on edge. His interest in Ayumi Otsuka was nothing more than a scientist's curiosity he told himself as he leaned forward in his chair. Why, it almost sounded as if his subordinate was accusing him of having some form of honest attraction to the woman he couldn't help but think.

The Captain lifted his slender pale hands and resumed what he had previously been working on. His research was more important than some asinine conversation about a woman he had only seen for a matter of minutes. His fingers flew over the keys as he tried to concentrate on the new article he was working on for this month's publication. He had been documenting all of his experiments over the years the same way, publishing his articles had become something he had grown to look forward to, yet, he couldn't seem to shake his sense of agitation as he tried to keep his mind set on his task. His hands paused in midair as he allowed his mind to process what it could possibly mean. Why was he in fact sending Nemuri to complete such a personal errand? Why was he finding himself thinking about those green eyes at the most inopportune of moments? Was his agitation really towards his Lieutenant or was he in fact frustrated with himself?

* * *

Ayumi groaned as she heard the sound of her alarm clock going off. The insistent Beep! Beep! Beep! Was enough to make her want to throw something at it, instead she shoved her blankets from her body and rose from her futon. It seemed the extra half hour of sleep hadn't done as much as she had hoped as she walked over to her desk and pressed the button that silenced the alarm. She yawned loudly as she stretched her hands up into the air arching her back in the process. She reached up and rubbed her eyes before picking up her glasses and securing them to her face. She glanced over at the clock and sighed. She had roughly twenty minutes before Rin would be waiting for her out in the hallway as they had planned the night before.

She pulled at the silk kimono she wore to sleep and shrugged out of the light fabric and reached out for the newer uniform that had been delivered to her earlier and unfolded it. She held it up and right away seen that the fit would be much better suited for her figure as she threw the top on and quickly slipped into the baggier bottoms to the new Shihakusho and she knew that she would be more comfortable working as the day progressed and she wouldn't have to worry about anymore accidental indecent cleavage being presented which was a plus she thought as she tied the white fabric belt around her waist and bent down into her duffel bag that sat on the floor next to her desk.

She rummaged through it until she found her shower kit and tucked it under her arm as she glanced over at the time. She still had enough to spare in order to make herself a little more presentable for the day. She made her way over to the door and slipped her sandals on but paused turning back to the desk to grab the key to her bedroom before she did something foolish, like lock herself out of her own room. She tucked the silver key in the pocket to her Shihakusho and then pulled her door open and stepped out into the hall. She didn't see any sign of Rin so she continued on her way towards the bathing area in order to freshen up a bit before they went to breakfast.

Ayumi followed the maze like hallways keeping a mental note of each turn she took as she made her way to the Squads bathing area, she passed by a couple other lower ranked officers along the way, each of them smiling to her greeting her a good morning as she passed by, which made her smile. She wasn't used to such wholehearted friendly acceptance. She had to remind herself that being within the Squad 12 building meant that she was around her own kind of people, the intellectual types who may have at one time been in the same place she had been herself back at the academy.

The doors to the bathing area came into view and she silently praised herself for managing to make it without getting lost. She hurried inside and stopped in front of one of the many sinks that lined the wall atop a large counter that was placed across the giant wooden bathtub that sat in the middle of the room. She turned and noticed that some of the other female members were relaxing in the tub and she could only guess they belonged to the third shift color code which she remembered was Black. While the Squad shared a communal bathing area she was relieved to know that it was at least broken up by gender, one doorway would lead the males to their side while the one to the left lead to the female side, just as it had been at the academy.

Not wanting to waste any time and risk making her and Rin late for work she placed her shower kit on the counter and pulled her toothbrush and toothpaste out, twisting the cap and squeezing a blob on the bristles of the brush she reached out and turned on the tap allowing the water to run over the green paste before she placed in in her mouth and started to brush her teeth. If she was going to adopt the candy eating habit from Rin she had to make sure her teeth didn't suffer from it. She brushed for a couple minutes and then rinsed her mouth with some water from the tap and placed her toothbrush back inside the kit and turned her attention to her hair, having realized she was suffering from a major case of bed-head. She pulled the black bag that held her shower supplies open and spotted the small brush that she kept inside. She quickly ran the brush threw her brown hair, once all the knots had been smoothed out she felt satisfied. She was presentable enough to start her day. She tossed the brush back inside the kit and zipped is closed and tucked it back under her arm before turning to leave the room.

* * *

Rin stood in the middle of the hallway feeling a bit confused by his current situation. Ayumi had agreed to meet him exactly at seven am and to his surprise she wasn't answering the knock at her door. The only explanation was that she was not inside the room, but instead of leaving his new friend to her own devices he decided to wait patiently thinking she may have needed to use the facilities. He leaned his small frame against the wall next to her door and reached his hand into the pocket of his lab coat giving into his sugar craving he pulled a piece of hard candy from his pocket twisting the plastic wrap free and popped the blue clump of hardened sugar in his mouth and continued to wait. His suspicion was clarified when he turned his gaze and seen her walking towards him from the direction of the bathing area holding a black bag under her arm.

"I'm sorry, Rin. Have you been waiting long?" He heard her ask.

"Not too long, maybe ten minutes at the most." He replied as he watched her dig her hand into her pocket and pull out the key to her room.

"I'll just be a second, I need to put this away and grab my lab coat." She explained before she disappeared into her room.

He pushed himself away from the wall and she reappeared with her lab coat draped over her forearm. She looked over at him and met his dark gaze and he couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lips. When you looked past her awkward insecure behavior she really wasn't bad company he thought to himself as he turned and started to lead them in the direction to the cafeteria. He knew it was going to be a long day for the both of them and he was in dire need of something caffeinated. He'd already secured his sugar stash for the day in the pockets of his Shihakusho, and he'd even thought to bring enough to share with his newfound friend.

"Today is going to be a pretty hectic day, many of the lower ranked Soul Reapers who are stationed in the Human world will be calling in for their weekly reports, so I'm afraid I may not be able to give you much direction today." He warned her.

He noticed the flush of panic that seemed to spread over her body as she looked over at him.

"Will I be expected to give these reports as well?" She asked.

His gaze was drawn to the marred marble like scar in her right eye as her eyes widened at the thought of being thrust into the task so suddenly.

"I had thought about it. I wouldn't mind seeing how capable you are at adapting to the situation." He admitted honestly.

Ayumi felt her stomach clinch at the mere thought of being thrown into such a task on her second day with the Squad.

"If you don't feel comfortable yet just say so." He replied softly as they entered into the cafeteria.

Ayumi's shoulders slumped as she continued to debate with herself. Should she show the initiative and just go for it or should she hold back and watch him for a while first? She thought.

Rin reached out and grabbed two metal trays like he had the day before and handed her one and she almost told him she wasn't hungry but decided against not eating, if she were going to be tossed into the fire she would need her energy. The line wasn't nearly as long as it was the previous day and they quickly made their way over to the selections being offered for breakfast. She reached out taking a small bowl of fresh white rice with a fried egg on top and helped herself to a spoonful of natto, placing it next to the egg. She felt that would be all her nerves would allow her to manage for now as she followed Rin over to the Tea station and helped herself to another cup of Black Tea. She found herself surprised when Rin walked over to one of the tables inside and took a seat instead of heading to the smoking area.

"You're not going outside?" She asked him as she took a seat across from him.

"We won't have the time." He replied as he picked up his chopsticks and took a large bite of his own eggs with rice.

Ayumi nodded as she too began to eat her breakfast.

Twenty minutes later Ayumi followed Rin into the main lab and was fighting the overfull feeling she had inside her stomach. It felt as if she had eaten a brick for breakfast and she knew it was all due to her anxiety. Rin looked up at her and gave a soft reassuring smile as he held his hand out for her to take her spot in the cubicle. She was about to face the music and take her seat when she heard a deep voice address her.

"Ms. Otsuka, would you come with me please? Captain Kurotsuchi has requested to speak with you."

She turned and faced her Lieutenant as the brick in her stomach did a somersault. It seemed she was going be let off the hook when it came to the workload, but now her mind was racing with unanswered questions and her heart rate increased as she looked over at Rin.

"It seems you won't be joining me after all." He replied as he took a seat by himself and placed his small hand to the pad next to him allowing it to scan his fingerprints.

Ayumi turned her attention back to Akon and forced herself to try and act normal.

"O…Okay." She replied.

She closed her eyes as her mumbled response betrayed her by revealing her nervous reaction to being summoned by the man she couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

Akon began to walk forward and she forced herself to follow him as he made his way back down the short hallway that lead into the Captains private lab, she had just passed by the empty space only minutes ago but as she stepped back into the room with its elaborate set up she noticed him then, clad in his usual headdress and face paint standing next to the exam chair.

"Ah. There you are. I've decided that I have the time to perform my exam today. Hop up and let me take a look at you." Mayuri instructed her.

Her knees buckled when she met his intense golden gaze and seen his lips lift into a wide smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayumi forced her shaking legs forward as she kept eye contact with her Captain. His smile widened into a full grin exposing his teeth and the brick lodged in her stomach exploded into a fluttering kaleidoscope of butterflies. She willed herself not to do something stupid like trip herself on the baggy pants of her new Shihakusho. Just once she hoped that she wouldn't come across as someone who was hopelessly insecure. She managed to make it across the room to the exam chair and was thankful she was able to push herself up onto the high seat without making an ass out of herself by falling off the side.

Mayuri turned his body and faced her. She clasped her clammy hands together in her lap as he reached up and without asking he pulled the purple framed glasses from her face. Her vision blurred and she couldn't help but blink rapidly. He carefully folded the glasses and his chest brushed against her arm when he leaned to the side. The simple brush of his body against a part of hers sent a shiver of awareness up her spine and she hoped he wouldn't notice the reaction to his presence. He placed her glasses on top of a metal side table that sat next to the exam chair before he stood straight and leaned his body in for a closer look.

She was forced to spread her legs open a little so her knees wouldn't dig into his abdomen. The chair was raised so high up it made her feel as if she were almost being put on display for his personal viewing pleasure and in a way she guessed she was.

"If my memory serves me right, you mentioned it has been twenty years since the damage was first inflicted, correct?" He asked.

Ayumi didn't trust herself to speak so she simply nodded.

"And the glasses, do they also correct another flaw?" he continued.

She nodded her head once more.

"Are you just going to continue nodding your head at me? Have you lost your ability to speak?" he asked.

Ayumi allowed her eyes to close briefly before she forced herself to answer.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I developed a stigmatism in both eyes about a year after the incident." She replied softly.

Mayuri reached his hand out and took a hold of her chin and used it to tilt her head back.

"Stop squinting and look straight at me." He demanded, seeming to sound as if she were making him agitated.

"I'm sorry." She reiterated as she complied with his demand and opened her eyes wider.

"Ah, Much better. Now I can see what I have to work with." He replied.

The view of his face was clearer for her with him being in such close proximity and she relaxed a little when his smile returned.

He used the grip he had on her chin to turn her head to the left and she didn't complain about the treatment. He wasn't being harsh with her by any means, his touch was surprisingly quite gentle.

"What form of substance was it exactly that caused such damage?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know the name of what it was, but it was a liquid chemical." She answered.

"I thought you said that this was an accident, please, do tell, how would having a chemical thrown in your face be any such thing?" He countered.

Ayumi let out a small sigh and her shoulders slumped.

"I walked in front of an attack meant for someone else." She admitted.

"I see, so it was also a case of you not paying attention to your surroundings." He continued.

Ayumi nodded again and she could tell by the way his hold on her chin tightened that he found the habit exasperating.

"The good news is the scar tissue does not seem to be as thick as I had originally thought. The damage to your vision is probably nothing more than a simple case of it building up along the surface of the cornea." He explained.

"Does that mean you think you can fix it?" She asked feeling a bud of hope bloom in her chest.

She had lived for many years feeling inadequate. Even though she had learned to cope with the minor disability, the thought of once again being able to see as if nothing had ever happened sounded like a dream.

"As long as everything goes correctly. I should not only be able to fix the damage inflicted by the chemical, but also free you of the stigmatism in both of your eyes." He answered.

Ayumi turned her head and looked at him as her lips lifted into a smile. His face was only inches from hers now with the way he had been leaning in to look at her. She had the high ground with her being raised up above him and the insane urge to lean in and press her smiling lips against his filled her mind but she knew better than to give in to her heart's mad reasoning. This was a man of science who stood in front of her, not some Casanova who wanted to sweep her off her feet and live happily ever after.

She felt the hold he had on her chin lessen as he let his hand fall. She could see by the way his gaze had wondered that he either didn't notice the effect he had on her or he was choosing to ignore it. Her smile fell as she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and let her gaze drop to her lap. She felt as if her Captain had somehow just managed to give her the world and yet she couldn't even bring herself to open her mouth long enough to say thank you.

She lifted her head intending to force herself to at least say the words when she was caught off guard by the soft touch of his fingertips brushing her hair back from the right side of her temple. Her lips parted and she didn't have to ask him what had caught his attention. The simple fact that he had spotted the feint scaring told her just how observant the man really was. His touch was gentle as his slim fingers brushed over her skin.

"It would seem that your eye was not the only part of you to be afflicted." He commented.

"No. It wasn't." She replied.

Mayuri dropped his hand from the woman's soft skin and took a step back. For reasons he could not place he felt the urge to put some distance between himself and the young woman currently occupying his exam chair. It was almost as if his mind could not concentrate fully on the process of simply conducting an examination. His hands had lifted to touch her on their own not once, but twice. The uncontrollable urges and the foreign feelings that flooded him left him feeling a bit wary.

"I think that will be all for today." He replied as he put even more distance between them by stepping to the side of the chair.

He watched as the woman nodded her head at him, again. Why she couldn't just simply open her mouth and communicate verbally was beyond him. She seemed like she had such an intelligent mind behind those green eyes of hers and yet she had absolutely no backbone. Did he make her nervous?

He had to admit it wasn't a secret that his personality tended to be too much for the average layman to handle, but Ayumi Otsuka was far from a simple layman. He knew just from a simple glance at her transcripts and the scores she had received while in the Academy why Yoruichi had recommended her for his squad. She was not one honed for the battlefield and it wasn't very difficult to see that she lived inside her own mind, much like he did.

He kept his gaze on her as she slid forward on the exam chair and hopped down back to her feet. She grabbed her glasses from the small table and put them back on. He noted that the new Shihakusho she was wearing had a much looser fit then the previous one and while he found it more appropriate for her to work in he also felt a bit of disappointment. He sighed as he shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind, he didn't have time to stand there like a neanderthal wishing for another view of the woman's curves.

"Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi." He heard her soft voice speak and he allowed himself to look at her once more.

"Yes. Well, I will be sure to have you notified once I am ready to perform the procedure. You may go." He stated.

"Yes, Sir." She replied.

He noticed the way her arms wrapped around the middle of her body as she walked down the small hallway back into the main lab. He hadn't the slightest clue as to why it bothered him to see her in such a state, but he couldn't deny that it did. The smile she had given him after he had told her about his plans to fix her need to wear glasses had caught him off guard. It was very rare for him to get such a reaction from anyone and he had chosen not to comment or give it any form of reaction. When her smile had faded and she tucked her pert bottom lip between her teeth he had almost lost all sense of reason, even now he wondered what it would be like to take her lip between his own teeth.

Mayuri snorted at himself in pure disgust, if he kept carrying on this way he would be no better than the brutish Captain of Squad 11 strutting around with his arm dangling around the shoulder of his woman. He simply could not allow such a silly chemical reaction in the mind to cause so much havoc for him. Attraction and love was nothing more than that and he refused to be brought down to such a simple base level. He would heal the woman and be done with her. It was that simple.

* * *

Ayumi managed to make it back to the small cubical that her and Rin shared and she saw him leaning into the computer screen. A small black earpiece was lodged to the side of his left ear and he was busy speaking into the microphone.

"That is correct. You are to stay within the confines of the yellow zone. Your Captain's report has stated under no circumstances are you to enter into any other Soul Reapers jurisdiction." Rin stated with a bit of edge behind his youthful sounding voice.

He caught a glimpse of her as he lifted his head and his lips lifted into a half smile. She smiled back as he lifted his hand to the ear piece and rolled his eyes indicating that the Soul on the other side was being stupid. She had to hold back the giggle that got caught in her chest. She didn't need anyone hearing her laugh on the other end of the line.

Rin paused and his brow furrowed. She could make out the faint sound of a male talking on the other end of the line seeming to not be happy with his Captains newest orders that were being relayed to him.

He shook his head and began to speak again.

"I understand what you are implying. I myself am not the one who has written your current instructions. If this is something that you have an issue with I suggest you place yourself under a Code Red and come speak to Captain Hitsugaya on your own time." Rin snapped back into the ear piece.

She heard the static from the other end as the voice replied back but she couldn't make out the words.

"Alright then. I am glad you have finally decided to understand the situation, 14th seat of Squad 10. You will be notified of any further instructions next week and as a reminder, please remember to send in your daily reports before seven pm." Rin replied before he leaned forward and pressed the space bar on his keyboard ending the connection.

"Having a rough morning?" She asked him.

He smiled halfheartedly at her as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of candy.

"Some of these guys will try and test you. I don't understand what is so difficult for them to understand - I am merrily the messenger." He replied as he popped a dark pink hard candy inside his mouth.

"I take it your meeting with Captain Kurotsuchi went well?" He asked as he slid his small frame from his chair and stood up.

Ayumi smiled.

"Yes, I think it did." She answered as she turned her body and slid into the cubicle taking her seat.

Rin sat back down next to her and leaned his body back into his chair.

"I'll let you watch me a couple times and then I will put you online yourself. You will have to learn to be more forceful with some of these men and even some of the females. Do not allow them to goad you into an actual argument. Just tell them if they have an issue they have the right to be placed under a Code Red and head back through the Senkaimon. Most of them will back off once you use that term. It's the color code we place them under when they show insubordinate behavior." He explained.

Ayumi inhaled a deep breath and smiled over at her superior. She knew she had a lot to learn if she had any hopes of making it within this squad. She had told herself the night before she left the academy that things would be different for her here and she was starting to understand that she was the key to making that change a reality. She was Ayumi Otsuka, A Soul Reaper of the 12th Division, she repeated and even if it killed her she would find a way to push past her insecurities and make a name for herself.

* * *

Ayumi laughed as her and Rin enjoyed the fresh evening air as they walked together through the pathways of the Seireitei. He was still busy venting to her about the last call he had taken for the day. It seemed that one of the lower seated members of Squad 6 had not liked the orders given to him by his captain any more than the previous member of Squad 10.

Ayumi had been lucky only having taken six calls herself throughout the day, it seemed that Rin had decided to take it easy on her with it only being her second day. She had been grateful to him for showing her such kindness. Both of them had been more than ready for the day to come to an end. They still had about an hour before dinner would be served for their color code, so Rin had taken it upon himself to take her through the Seireitei and show her around. Although Ayumi had a sneaking suspicion he had an ulterior motive that involved a cake.

Rin turned down another pathway and Ayumi realized her suspicions were true when they came upon a row of buildings. The main house that was built away from the rest had the Squad 11 symbol etched into it and she smiled as her own excitement grew. She found herself hoping he would find the woman he was looking for, she was dying to meet both of the female substitute soul reapers.

Rin sighed before he walked up the small staircase to the main building and reached his hand out and knocked lightly.

"I hope Captain Zaraki doesn't answer." He whispered to her as she waited at the bottom of the staircase.

She had yet to see the notorious captain that everyone had talked about at the Academy and she was interested to see if the man was really as intimidating as everyone seemed to make him out to be. The door slowly slid open and she grinned as she saw a petite young woman with dark auburn hair come into view. Her dark blue eyes locked on Rin and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey, Rin." She greeted him.

"Hello, Mrs. Zaraki. I am sorry to show up unannounced, but I have a request I would like to speak to you about." He stated without wasting any time.

"What request would that be?" the woman replied before her gaze looked down.

She quickly bent in order to stop a toddler with a head full of jet black hair sticking up in all directions from crawling out onto the wooden porch. Ayumi's lips parted from the surprise of seeing the child. She hadn't known that the captain and his wife had conceived.

"Wow. Takeo is getting big!" She heard Rin comment as he bent down and pulled the toddler into this arms lifting him up from the ground.

"Yeah. He'll be two in the next couple months. I can't believe it really." Linake replied.

Ayumi's curiosity got the better of her and she walked up the small staircase and smiled wide as she got a better look at the child, his big blue eyes stared back at her as his chubby cheeks lifted when he smiled back.

"Oh, please excuse us. This is Ayumi Ostuka, she's a new recruit from the Academy." Rin introduced her.

"Hello, Ayumi. I am Linake Zaraki." The woman replied back with a friendly smile.

"It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Zaraki." Ayumi replied a little too excitedly before she bowed.

"So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Lianke asked bringing the conversation back to its original topic of conversation.

"Oh, Yes. Do you know how to bake a cake?" He asked.

Linake let out a small laugh as she took in his question.

"A cake, huh? I'm surprised you even know what that is." She answered honestly.

"I haven't had one since I was stationed in the Human world years ago. I find them quite delicious." He replied.

Linake placed her palm over her stomach and Ayumi's eyes widened as she realized the woman looked to be expecting another child.

"I guess I could give it a shot. I have baked before in the past. I've been informed I am no longer allowed to train, so I'm about to have a lot of free time on my hands." She answered.

Rin smiled as his gaze lowered to Linake's stomach.

"Yes, I heard that you and Captain Zaraki are having another, Congratulations." He smiled.

"Aw, Thanks." She replied as she smiled back at him.

Ayumi kept silent not feeling comfortable enough to congratulate a woman she had just met. She turned her gaze as the bouncing little boy made a frustrated sound as he reached his chubby hands out to her. She wasn't sure what to do being a stranger to the boy's mother.

"You can hold him if you would like. He's stubborn just like his father, he won't stop until he gets what he wants anyway." Linake stated.

Ayumi smiled and reached for the adorable boy and carefully scooped him up in her arms. He smiled at her revealing two small teeth that had popped threw on his bottom gum line as his tiny hand reached out for her glasses. She grabbed his hand and gave him her thumb to latch onto to prevent him from taking them off her face. His brow furrowed as he lowered his head and stared down at her hand with interest.

"He really is the most adorable baby." Ayumi spoke softly as she looked up at Linake.

"What's goin' on?" A low deep masculine voice growled behind Ayumi and she paused as she turned to investigate.

She was standing on the third step of the small porch yet she still had to crane her neck to look up at the massive beast who stood before her and all the breath in her lungs seemed to get stuck.

"Hello, Captain Zaraki." Rin greeted the giant.

Ayumi sucked in a breath as the child she held in her arms started to bounce excitedly as he saw his father. She noticed the intense glare on the man's face soften as he reached his large hands out and took a hold of his son. Ayumi let go of him and watched in complete astonishment as the fierce looking warrior tucked the small child into the crook of his neck and shoulder supporting him with his forearm.

"Rin just stopped by to ask me if I could make him a cake." Linake informed her husband.

Kenpachi lifted his brow at her.

"What the hell is a cake?" he asked.

Linake looked as if she were trying to hold back her laughter.

"It's a form of dessert we have in my world." She answered him.

"Oh. Whatever." He replied.

Ayumi realized that the Captain couldn't get by her with her standing on the stairs so she stepped down and cautiously stood to the side. Her mind reeled at the thought of Linake being intimate with such a monstrous man like Captain Zaraki but she pushed the thoughts away as she watched him climb the stairs and drape his long muscled arm around the woman's shoulder. She noticed the gentle way he laid his palm over her stomach in an almost protective gesture.

Witnessing the almost instinctual comfort between the couple made Ayumi think about her own situation. She knew that her captain wasn't against the idea of a family or he wouldn't have felt the need to create life on his own by creating Nemuri. Seeing the beautiful child that Captain Zaraki and Linake had created together made her wonder, maybe deep down inside the brilliant mind of Mayuri Kurotsuchi he longed for the same thing?

"I will see what I can do for you in the next couple days, Rin. It's actually time for us to head to dinner." Linake explained politely.

"Yes, of course and thank you." Rin replied before turning and walking back down the wooden porch to join Ayumi.

"Hold on a sec. I've never seen you before." Ayumi heard the rough voice of the Squad 11 Captain.

She paused and turned to face the man.

"I…I'm new here. I just graduated the Academy." She replied softly as she stared up at his scarred face.

"Tch. So you're Kurotsuchi's new recruit, eh? Good luck with that." He replied as his lips lifted into a slight grin.

Ayumi wasn't sure how to respond to the man but didn't want to seem rude. She knew she had to be coming across as simply ridiculous with the way she just stood there slacked jawed looking so unsure of herself.

"Have a nice night, Ayumi. It was nice to meet you." Linake spoke up seeming to understand her need of a rescue.

"T…Thank you. You as well." She replied with a bow before her and Rin both turned back in the direction of their Squad's barracks.

"Judging by your reaction nobody has bothered to warn any of you students about Captain Zaraki's size or appearance." Rin assumed.

Ayumi looked over at her superior with a bewildered expression and shook her head.

Rin smiled.

"He takes some getting used to but I can assure you as long as you stay on his good side, he's not all that bad." Rin explained as they continued walking.

"I'll be sure to remember that." She replied.

The pair continued to walk together in comfortable silence the rest of the way back to their Squad's barracks, giving Ayumi enough time to process everything she had just witnessed. Just as her mind had started to relax again she heard her name being called by another deep voice that she recognized as her Lieutenants. Rin and Ayumi both paused as Akon walked over to them from the doorway of the Research and Development Building.

"I've been looking for you. Lady Yoruichi has asked that you be brought to Squad 4 immediately. I have been instructed to escort you myself by the Captain." Akon informed her.

"Squad 4?" She asked knowing that the Squad in question was one that only dealt with medical issues.

"Yes, it would seem that a couple of the young women you used to live with have come down with an Illness, I'll explain more on the way." He informed her as he gestured for her to take her place next to him.

"I guess I will see you later on." She turned and spoke to Rin.

"Okay." He replied with a sympathetic look.

Ayumi stepped forward as she took her place next to her Lieutenant and her mind began to race. The only females she knew were her old roommates. Even though she really couldn't say she actually knew them, the thought of either of them being sick enough to be placed within the Squad 4 medical unit left her feeling concerned. Haru, Mikka and Rei had always been of perfect health the whole six years she had lived among them, for something like this to come out of the blue didn't sit well with Ayumi. In fact it did nothing but set off alarm bells inside her, just what had the other women gotten themselves into?


	6. Chapter 6

Akon stepped forward and gripped the handle on the door to the Squad 4 Medical Unit and pulled it open. He stood to the side and gestured with his hand before speaking.

"After you." He stated to Ayumi.

She smiled up at him softly.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Ayumi replied as she stepped inside the brightly lit room filled with medical beds.

She looked around the space and spotted her former instructor standing to the side of the room in conversation with a woman who was wearing a white Captain's Haori with shoulder length light purple hair framing her face. The woman was unusually tall but still seemed to be poised and quite feminine.

Ayumi walked up to the two women but stayed silent not wanting to interrupt their conversation. Lady Yoruichi's catlike eyes turned and spotted her and by the forlorn look on her face Ayumi could tell she wasn't the only one who had internal warning bells ringing.

"Thank you for coming, Ayumi. I'm sorry I had to pull you away from your training." Lady Yoruichi stated as the two women turned and stepped closer to her.

"It's fine. I was actually done with training for the day." She informed them.

"I'm afraid that Haru and Mikka have come down with something pretty serious. At first we all thought it was nothing more than a simple virus that would pass, but, it's looking like it's something much worse." Yoruichi explained.

"I see. I am very sorry to hear that. Thank you for letting me know." Ayumi replied.

Even though she had not really been very close to the other women she knew that the average person would think her a friend to them having lived together for such a long period of time. Ayumi didn't see the point in correcting their assumption.

"That's not the only reason we summoned you. We also have Rei being looked at as a precautionary measure. With both Haru and Mikka being ill, it is only safe to assume it may have spread between the four of you. We would like to collect a blood sample from you and keep you under a forty-eight hour observation." She heard the Squad 4 Captains calm soft voice explain to her.

Ayumi felt her shoulders slump as she reached her arms up and wrapped them around her middle. Her day had started out on a pretty high note having been informed her vision could be corrected and now it seemed she would be stuck inside a sick ward for the next two days.

"I understand. That would be the safest route." She replied.

"Since you have not shown any symptoms we will keep you separated from the other women. We don't even want to take the chance by putting you in the same room as Rei." Isane Kotetsu continued.

"Okay." Ayumi agreed.

"Captain Kotetsu, I have everything prepared to take the blood sample now." A soft male voice spoke from the other side of the room.

Ayumi turned and spotted the male who had spoken and she smiled. He was small in stature with jet black hair that fell just above his shoulders and soft blue eyes. He looked so much like Rin she was tempted to ask if they were related in some way but held it back not wanting to ask unnecessary questions.

"If you wouldn't mind coming over and taking a seat, Ms. Otsuka." The petite male asked as he gestured to the medical chair he stood in front of.

Ayumi nodded as she crossed over to the other side of the room and sat in the ugly green chair.

"My name is Hanataro Yamada. I am the 3rd seat of Squad 4 and I will be the one in charge of your care while you stay with us." He explained.

His soft youthful looking features seemed to express his sympathy as he reached out and very gently took a hold of her wrist to her right arm and began to lift the sleeve of her Shihakusho. Ayumi didn't fight him as he rolled the sleeve up her arm and placed a rubber tourniquet around her bicep and pulled it tight.

She looked up and noticed Lady Yoruichi standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest next to the chair.

"I must say, that Shihakusho looks pretty damn good on you." She smiled after giving her the compliment.

Ayumi couldn't help but smile back even as the small sting from the needle spread up her arm. She looked down and watched the dark crimson liquid fill the small vile that the 3rd seat held in his gloved hand.

"I'm sorry if that stung a little. I'm trying to practice my skill level in order to be as painless as possible." The 3rd seat offered.

"It wasn't too bad." Ayumi replied honestly.

"What is the plan regarding Haru and Mikka?" Ayumi looked up at Lady Yoruichi when she asked her question.

"For now we are keeping them sedated in order to try and keep their fevers down. Neither one of them have been able to keep any food or drink in their system since the night after you moved out of the dormitory." Yoruichi replied.

Ayumi frowned at the information and for the life of her she couldn't understand what the problem could be.

"That seems rather strange." Ayumi replied.

"This is all just a precaution. We are sending your blood sample along with the samples we have taken from the other three women back to your Captain with your Lieutenant. If anyone can help us solve the mystery it will be Captain Kurotsuchi." She offered with a small smile.

Ayumi nodded as her lips lifted into a smile of her own. She didn't need Lady Yoruichi to tell her they were all in very capable hands when it came to her Captain. He would use whatever methods he had at his disposal to help and would not stop until he found a solution.

* * *

"I have the blood samples here, Captain Kurotsuchi." Akon announced as he entered the man's personal lab space.

Mayuri turned and faced his Lieutenant then held out his pale white hand. Akon placed the four clear vials filled with deep red liquid into his Captain's hand.

"We will need to be very thorough with this, Akon. I will start by comparing the samples from the women who are ill against Ayumi's to see if she has been infected first." Mayuri informed him.

"Yes, Sir. No need in keeping her there if she is not." Akon agreed.

Mayuri turned and walked into the back of his lab space where a full wall of computer hard drives stood stacked up one on top of the other. It was the brain of the Squad 12 division's operations and it was what allowed them to keep the Soul Society running so smoothly. Mayuri turned his attention to a smaller machine that sat to the side of the wall on top of a steel table.

It resembled that of a large printer with a round circular chamber covered by a plastic guard, a blood chemistry analyzer. Mayuri lifted the plastic lid and inserted each of the four tubes inside the machine carefully taking note of the slot he placed Ayumi's sample. He shut the lid and locked it in place before his pale fingers pressed against the numbered buttons typing in his access code. The machine lit up and hummed to life as the small chamber began to spin pulling the black plastic wheel inside.

"It shouldn't take any longer than a couple hours and we will have the results. In the meantime I am going to act as if nothing has changed and continue working on another project." Mayuri stated to his Lieutenant before he turned on his heel and walked back out into the wide space where his work station sat.

Akon turned his gaze to the machine that would tell them the outcome of Ayumi's fate. He found himself hoping that the woman would be lucky and not succumb to the illness. She had only been a member of the squad for a short time but already the woman had seemed to not only charm his captain but him as well. Akon liked the woman almost instantly and that was not something that happened very often for him, let alone their Captain. His silent admission brought his thoughts to another squad member who would be waiting for an update on the new recruit.

He turned and walked back out into the main lab space and didn't even bother to interrupt his captain by letting him know he was going to speak with Rin. Akon knew very well what that other project Mayuri had referred to was without even having to ask. His captain had been hard at work the whole day trying to synthesize a new combination of condensed Reishi molecules mixed within a complex liquid compound that he could administer like an eye drop in order to help break down and heal the scar tissue that marred Ayumi's right eye. In addition, the eye drops would not only heal the damage but perfect the cellular structure of both of her eyes, therefore, theoretically improving the woman's vision completely.

* * *

Ayumi looked around the small room she had been escorted into, it was minimal at best with the standard size medical bed placed directly in the middle of the room. The only other furniture was a large table with a clay jug and a plastic basin sitting on top.

"I've been informed by my Captain you have not eaten yet so I will be back with some food." Hanataro announced as he turned to head out of the room.

"How did Captain Kotetsu know that I have not eaten?" Ayumi asked finding it strange that the captain would know something like that without her saying so.

"Your Lieutenant informed her you would need a meal tonight." Hanataro replied as his brows lifted.

Ayumi couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips or the emotional pang that filled her chest. In such a short time the men of the Squad 12 Division had managed to give her more kindness and consideration than anyone else had in her life. The only other person she could think of being remotely close was Lady Yoruichi.

"Thank you, Hanataro." She whispered softly.

He simply nodded his head before stepping out of the room pulling the door closed behind him. Ayumi stood there for a couple minutes pondering the situation. Her old roommates had obviously picked up some sort of virus or bacteria. It couldn't have been the food served at the academy or more students would have been admitted.

She wrapped her left arm around herself as she brought her right hand to her lips and bit down on the nail of her thumb as she contemplated the possibilities. Had the three of them eaten someplace else? Ayumi knew that Haru had an adoptive family consisting of an older woman and two middle-aged men she considered to be like older brothers. Had the three of them gone to Hokutan recently?

Ayumi shook her head. No, Hokutan was the 3rd district, if anything went wrong there it would be noticed rather quickly. It wasn't like the 79th district she was from where people feared to tread unless they were up to no good. Violence and death were a part of everyday survival for those unlucky enough to live in Kusajishi.

The inability to keep down food and drink with a high temperature, those symptoms could literally be anything from basic food poisoning to a life threatening parasitic infection. Ayumi let out a frustrated breath as she walked over to medical bed and sat down. It seemed she was going to be left to her own devices for the next couple days and she was already starting to annoy herself.

Would Captain Kotetsu be willing to let her visit Haru? Maybe if she put on a mask? Wouldn't she have already been exposed to it by being around the Captain who had been treating them anyway?

She heard the clicking sound of the doorknob being turned and she looked over expecting to see Hanataro with her meal but was caught off guard when instead of being greeted by kind blue eyes she met a pair of intense gold.

"Captain Kurotsuchi?" She looked up at him, her expression one of confusion.

He smiled down at her as he stepped into the room.

"My, my. You would think they could make these rooms a bit livelier." He commented casually.

Ayumi's lips parted as she sat there gawking up at him. She didn't understand what would have made him come to see her.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" She asked him trying to understand the situation.

His lips lifted into a knowing grin as his captivating eyes met hers.

"Not at all, on the contrary, I decided to come and collect you myself. Your blood is clean, there are no traces of any form of infection and in all honesty you seem to be in perfect health." He grinned.

"So I don't have to stay here then?" She asked him.

"Not unless you like sleeping in a medical unit." He replied.

Ayumi stood up from the bed and walked over to his side.

"I'm confused, Captain, why didn't you just send Akon?" She asked him.

Mayuri turned his gaze from her and she found it strange that he would turn away.

"I wanted to see the other women with my own eyes, but it seems even I am not allowed to enter." He frowned.

"Did you find anything useful in their blood work? Is it some kind of infection? Maybe a parasite of some sort?" She rambled.

Mayuri turned and looked back at her, his head tilted to the side as he seemed to be studying her closely.

"I think that's the most I've heard you speak since I've met you." He commented.

"I'm sorry, Captain." Ayumi replied kicking herself for forgetting who she was talking to.

"Sorry? For what reason would you have to be sorry? Especially when you were asking all of the right questions." He replied.

Ayumi felt her face flush. He wasn't a man of a very large build and his height was average making her only a couple inches shorter than him but even so, his presence was overwhelming.

"You seem to be able to grasp the current situation. Is this a subject you have studied by chance?" Mayuri asked.

"I've studied many different subjects while at the academy. I will admit I have always had a high interest in the body and Biology in general." She admitted.

"Excellent. I may have to pull you from your current duties to assist me." He stated.

Ayumi's eyes widened.

"Assist you? I don't think I would be qualified for such an honor." She replied as her head fell forward indicating that her personal opinion of her skillset was low.

"Tch. I will be the judge of whether you are qualified or not. Tell me, what scenarios have you eliminated so far?" He asked.

Ayumi lifted her head and met his gaze but felt a bit hesitant to speak freely.

He raised his left hand as if indicating his impatience and the look he gave her matched.

"Well? Spit it out! I don't have time to deal with you being so self-conscious." He replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Sir." She answered as she squared her shoulders and mentally prepared herself.

"My first reaction was that it may have been something that the women ate, but I quickly eliminated that possibility. Since it's only two of them showing signs of illness. If it had been the food being served there would have been quite a substantial number of students being admitted. Not only that, a simple case of food poisoning tends to wear off within a matter of twenty-four hours. Haru and Mikka have not been able to keep anything in their system for almost forty-eight hours so the only other logical assumption would be an infection of some sort." She explained.

Ayumi kept her gaze on his face and she felt a wave of relief when he smiled at her again.

"It is in fact an infection, a viral one. It would also seem that not even Captain Kotetsu's healing kido has had any effect in treating it. Which led me to believe that the women in question either have poor immune systems or their spiritual pressure is simply not high enough to fight it off." He offered.

"That makes me concerned, Captain. I lived with these women for six years and during that time they never got so much as a cold. While it is true, if comparing them to someone of a Lieutenant or Captain's rank than their spiritual pressure would be considered low but that doesn't explain the strength of the virus. In order to withstand the healing kido this has to be a virus of a substantial caliber." Ayumi replied.

"Healing Kido is used to treat an affected area, it is a simple medical treatment. Do not confuse it as something superior to scientific studies. True it does have its purposes for healing wounds inflicted during battle, but even then it can fall short. It also depends on the skill and strength of the wielder. It is not unheard of for it to fail to heal disease, especially if the affected individual cannot maintain their own reiatsu." Mayuri countered.

Ayumi paused as she contemplated the information he had just shared with her. If it all depended on the strength of a Soul's own reiatsu then it could be possible for the infection to take over someone of a lower spiritual pressure, if the virus had mutated enough to attack the soul's defenses at the source. Ayumi gasped and her eyes widened as the thought occurred to her.

"What is it?" She heard him ask as he leaned his body in closer to hers.

"What if the virus itself is what's preventing their reiatsu from healing? Could it have mutated into something that attacks the reiatsu itself?" Ayumi asked him.

Mayuri's brow rose as he heard the woman's question and he found himself silently commending her for her way of thinking. It was in fact a plausible explanation.

"I would say that you more than qualified to assist me, Ayumi. Come along, we will continue this discussion in my lab." He answered.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku sighed heavily before he reached his hand out and pulled the door open to the Squad 4 Medical Unit. His Lieutenant, Nano Ise, followed him close behind as they both stepped inside the brightly lit room. The head Captain paused as he saw Captain Kurotsuchi step out from the back of the building, a petite woman with long brown hair that fell to her waist followed behind him.

The 12th Division Captain noticed him and paused.

"I've just been notified of the situation. Have you gotten any leads as to what this could be?" Shunsui asked.

Mayuri walked forward closing the gap between them before he answered.

"I am still in the process of investigating exactly what it is we are dealing with. I should know more within the next twenty-four hours." Mayuri answered honestly.

"What about Captain Kotestu? Has she been able to help the women in any way?" He asked, his empathy showing on his face.

"It would seem she is not going to be of much help. The only thing we can do for now is keep them both sedated." Mayuri answered.

Shunsui nodded as his gaze moved to the young woman who stood behind the Squad 12 Captain. She looked to be in her mid-twenties but he knew with her being a Soul she was much older than she appeared to be. He noticed the self-conscious way she wrapped her arms around herself as she politely waited.

"You must be Ayumi Otsuka. I am Shunsui Kyoraku, The Head Captain of the Gotei 13." He introduced himself.

He noticed the way the woman looked up at him with wide innocent looking eyes before she bowed.

"It is nice to meet you, Head Captain." She replied.

"I take it Ms. Otsuka has not been infected?" Shunsui asked.

"No, she has not. I don't see any reason for her to be subjected to the possibility of becoming so by staying here. I will be taking her back to the Squad 12 barracks." Mayuri informed him.

Shunsui nodded in agreement.

"What about the 3rd woman? Rei Konishi, what did you find in her blood?" The Head Captain asked.

"Unfortunately, she has traces of the infection. Either she is able to fight it off or she is only just now succumbing to its affects. It would not be wise to allow anyone other than the medical staff who have already come in contact with her be near her." Mayuri warned.

The Head Captain let out another deep sigh as he stood with his arms folded in front of his chest. Nano stood by his side but chose to stay silent as the two Captains discussed things.

"Has anyone thought to at least ask Ms. Konishi about the women's ware bouts these past weeks? Have either of them left the academy at any point in time?" Shunsui asked.

Mayuri turned his gaze to the woman to who stood by his side. Ayumi looked up at her Captain and understood he was looking to her for an answer to the Head Captains question. Her brow furrowed as she tried to think back on the events that happened in her last weeks at the academy. The three of them had always come back to their sleeping quarters at the end of the night, but as far as what they had done during the hours of the day she really wasn't sure.

"I honestly wouldn't know. I…I didn't spend very much time with them socially." She admitted.

"I see." Mayuri replied as he turned his attention back to the Head Captain.

"I have not been permitted to speak with her myself, it seems Captain Kotetsu is being cautious about just who is able to see her patients." Mayuri offered his own conclusion.

"Well in that case I may have a solution. Nanao, have a message sent to Captain Soifon. Tell her I need to borrow Amaya Aizen for a little while." Shunsui instructed.

Nanao looked up at her Captain and smiled softly.

"Yes, Captain. I will go personally." Nanao replied as she turned and left the building.

Ayumi looked up at the Head Captain and smiled. She didn't need anyone to explain to her why they would call on the substitute soul reaper for her assistance. If it was information someone was seeking, Amaya Aizen would be the perfect one to call on. What better way was there to get all of the answers then to use a woman who had the remarkable ability of telepathic communication?


	7. Chapter 7

Nanao Ise stepped forward and pulled the door of the medical unit open and Amaya Aizen stepped inside the crowded room. Her brown eyes scanned the faces that belonged to the inner thoughts she could hear so vividly. The head captain stood in the middle of the room in conversation with both the Captain of Squad 12 and Squad 4.

She noticed the brunette that stood to the side next to Captain Kurotsuchi and she didn't need to ask to know who she was. Amaya smiled as she forced the young woman's private thoughts to the back of her mind. While her abilities did have their benefits, sometimes she found herself stumbling into some rather personal territory. Amaya walked forward with an air of confidence about her, something she had gained after the years of being under the Squad 2 Captain's guidance.

"You sent for me, Head Captain?" Amaya spoke softly as she joined the group.

Shunsui turned his head and his lips lifted in a warm smile as he looked down at the petite blonde.

"Hey there. Glad you could join us." He replied.

Amaya nodded to the Head Captain and decided to skip the pleasantries as she sensed the urgency of the situation.

"I would be glad to help in any way that I can. The best way would be for someone who has already been in contact with Rei to go and ask her questions and I will listen in and let you know whether she is holding back any information." Amaya offered.

"Right. In that case I will go in and ask the questions myself." Isane stated.

"Have you been in direct contact with the woman?" Mayuri asked.

Isane turned her gaze to the Squad 12 Captain.

"I have been wearing a mask and gloves in an attempt to keep myself from catching anything that may be contagious. If that is what you are asking, Captain Kurotsuchi." Isane explained with a bit of edge to her voice.

"Ah. I see. Well, in that case I don't see why you wouldn't let me in to perform my own examination." He countered.

Isane turned her gaze away from the Squad 12 captain.

"I see. So I'm just expected to run the tests and give you all of the answers without ever being given the opportunity to see for myself?" Mayuri continued.

"Now, now. I think we've gotten on the wrong topic here." The Head Captain replied as he held up his hands between the two Captains.

"It would be better if the two of you could try and see eye to eye. The current communication between the two of you is just a misunderstanding. Captain Kurotsuchi, I can assure you that Captain Kotetsu is only looking out for everyone's best interest." Amaya stated without hesitation.

Mayuri turned his golden gaze to the young human soul reaper hybrid that he himself had spent so many hours of his time studying. He should have known that the woman would be able to read him like an open book, especially with him being in such an agitated state.

"Well then, I guess I will let you get back to your eavesdropping, let me know if you find out anything more that will be of use to me." he snapped.

Ayumi stayed silent as she listened to the substitute soul reaper speak. It was one thing to read and hear about the woman's ability but to see it in action was outright exciting. Amaya didn't even have to ask any questions or wonder about anything that happened around her. What would having such a power be like? If Ayumi had to guess she could see it being both a blessing and a curse in many ways. While Amaya would always know if someone was being forthcoming, she would also be able to hear when they were being adverse.

"Come along, Ayumi. We have more important things to discuss." She heard her Captain order.

"Yes, Sir." She replied before taking another peek at Amaya.

The woman's dark brown gaze met hers and Ayumi felt a chill of unease run down her spine as Amaya's lips lifted in a knowing smile. The look on the substitute's face was unlike anything she had ever witnessed and it left Ayumi feeling as if she were standing in front of the woman completely naked, fully exposed and at her mercy.

Mayuri pushed the door too harshly sending it flying open to the point Ayumi had to hold her hands out to prevent it from swinging back and hitting her in the face. She didn't need Amaya's ability to understand that her Captain was dealing with some serious frustration. For a man like him who insisted on having all of the facts laid out in front of him, being told he could not see and examine the subject he was expected to study would be like expecting a warrior to walk away from a promising battle challenge.

Ayumi followed as he turned and walked down the path that would take them back to the Squad 12 barracks. The sun had already set indicating that many hours had passed since Ayumi had left Rin outside of the Research and Development building and she still hadn't had anything to eat for dinner. Once her Captain had come to collect her it seemed that Hanataro had been given new instructions that had left her out of luck.

"The nerve of them all, expecting me to clean up the mess without having all of the proper information, why, it's downright infuriating!" Mayuri continued fuming.

His stride quickened forcing her short legs to trot forward in order to keep up with him. He paused in the middle of the pathway and before she could right herself her chest bumped right into his back.

"I'm so sorry, Captain." She stated before she backed up a couple steps.

He turned and met her gaze and by the look on his face she could tell that her clumsiness had not improved his mood any.

"Very well. Although your clumsy behavior is most likely due to your poor eyesight, at least I would hope you don't continue bumping your breasts against everyone after I have treated you." He snapped.

Ayumi felt her face flush again, being around the man was giving her a major complex. He had the uncanny ability to make her feel as if he were constantly observing her like she were a specimen on a slide underneath his microscope.

"I…I won't follow you so closely." She offered as her arms lifted and wrapped around herself.

"Why is it that you insist on holding yourself in such a way? Does it really bring you comfort or does it just enable your self-conscious mindset?" He continued.

Ayumi looked up at him and tentatively let her arms fall back to her sides. He caught her off guard when he reached his hand out and once again took a hold of her chin forcing her head back.

"Straighten your shoulders and walk with intent behind your actions. If you can't find the confidence within yourself you will be of no use to anyone. Nobody is going to take you seriously if you insist on acting like a meek little girl, instead of the woman you are." He blurted.

Ayumi stared up at him with wide eyes as his words sunk in. He dropped his hand from her chin and sighed before turning and walking away from her. While she understood that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was never going to be the type of man to sugar coat his opinions, she couldn't help the way his words of harsh encouragement made her heart race. Was she really out of line to think that the man may be interested in her as well?

"It does not matter what others think of you, Ayumi. It is quite apparent that you feel the need to hide who you truly are in fear of what others may think. That is complete nonsense." He spoke lowly.

She stared at the back of his Captain's Haori as she realized that the man she had unintentionally started to grow feelings for seemed to understand what he was talking about on a personal level. She lifted her hand and was about to press it over the Squad 12 symbol on the middle of his back but she let it drop when he stepped forward and began walking again. She silently followed him as he led them both back through the maze like pathways, careful not to step too close this time.

* * *

Isane Kotestu stepped out of the room that Rei Konishi was currently occupying. She had spent the last twenty minutes questioning the young academy student, hoping to get a lead or some sort of clue about where the three women could have picked up the virus. It seemed that Captain Kurotsuchi had been right in his diagnosis. Rei had taken a turn for the worse developing a high temperature and severe nausea within the last hour which had made Isane hold back on a lot of her questions, only asking what she felt would be the most important.

Amaya stood at the back of the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest. The Captain of the 4th division met the substitute's gaze and asked her silent question. Amaya shook her head indicating that the young woman had not been completely forthcoming with her answers which disappointed the Captain of Squad 4 to the point she almost turned back around to scold the sick woman but stopped herself. Now was not the time to let anger or frustration cloud her judgment.

Amaya turned and headed back out to the main entrance of the building as Isane followed. The Head Captain had decided to wait for the outcome of the questioning and she found him lounging back in one of the exam chairs with his straw hat placed over his face shielding his eyes from the bright florescent lights.

"Captain Kyoraku?" Amaya called out to him.

The Head Captain lifted his left hand using the tip of his finger to lift the straw hat from his face and squinted up at the two women.

"That didn't take long. Were you able to find out anything useful?" He asked as he sat up placing his hat back on the top of his head.

Amaya took a seat in an empty exam chair next to him as Isane remained standing, keeping distance between herself and the other two in an effort to keep them away from any possible exposure to germs.

"I would focus your attention on District 79. Apparently this "Mikka" woman had a relationship with a Soul who was expelled from the academy about a month ago due to his behavior. He was crude and inappropriate when it came to the female recruits. From what I can tell from Rei's opinion on the matter, Mikka was being taken advantage of but was too naive to see it. The last time she went to see him was approximately a week ago where an argument broke out between the two. That is the only other area Rei has any knowledge of the two being other than at the academy." Amaya explained.

"District 79, huh? That's a pretty rough section of the Soul Society for two young women from the 3rd district to be traveling too." Shunsui replied with a frown.

Amaya turned her gaze to the Squad 4 Captain.

"Captain Kotetsu, I wouldn't take her dishonesty as something personal, in Rei's mind she is being loyal to her friend." Amaya offered.

Isane met Amaya's gaze and managed a soft smile.

"Rei openly withheld information from a Captain of the Gotei 13, that's not something we take lightly, Amaya." Shunsui countered.

"I understand that, and I agree she should be expelled. As a Soul Reaper we cannot allow personal feelings to dictate how we respond to the safety of the Soul Society as a whole. If she is willing to withhold information that could help in preventing others from falling ill just to protect one person from getting into trouble then she is not cut out to be an officer." Amaya replied.

Shunsui smiled.

"Nice to hear you refer to yourself as one of us." He teased.

Amaya turned and met the man's one uncovered grey eye.

"After three years, Head Captain, it's kind of hard not to embrace it." She replied with a soft smile.

"Well, I guess that covers it then. I'll send notice to Captain Muguruma in the morning, have him and his men take a look around Kusajishi for anything suspicious. We all know if something strange were to happen there it's not likely to be reported." Shunsui stated as he stood up from the chair.

"I think I'll call it a night. Would you like me to escort you back to Squad 2, Amaya?" He asked politely.

"That won't be necessary, Captain Kyoraku, but thank you." She replied as she also stood.

"Alright then, you ladies try and have a nice remainder of the evening." He replied with a tip of his hat.

"Goodnight, Head Captain." Isane replied softly.

"I'll help you and Hanataro set up for the night before I head back." Amaya stated.

Isane smiled warmly at the young woman she had begun to think of as another sister.

"Thank you, Amaya." She replied.

"No need to thank me, Isane. Just make sure you don't wear yourself out trying to take care of everyone. If you need my help, call for me." Amaya demanded, addressing the Captain by her first name.

"I hope I'm wrong, but I have a feeling I may need to." Amaya heard the Captain's inner thoughts just as the woman turned to head into the back of the building.

Amaya sighed as she followed Isane into the back. She also found herself hoping that this was just a freak occurrence and that there wasn't something lurking in the blood stained shadows of the 79th district.

* * *

The building to the research and development center came into view as Ayumi continued to follow her captain down the pathway. She paused as she noticed that he wasn't going to the front entrance like she had expected. Instead of knocking and waiting for someone to open the door, Mayuri passed by the front altogether walking towards the right side of the structure down a small gap just big enough for someone to fit through if they turned their body sideways.

He paused and turned his head to look at her seeing her unsure expression, which made him sigh heavily again, something Ayumi seemed to be making him do a lot lately.

"Don't just stand there gawking at me, if you are not sure of something open your mouth and say so, honestly, it's really not that difficult." He admonished.

Ayumi opened her mouth to apologize but realized he wasn't going to wait for her to reply as he sidestepped down the narrow gap. She stepped forward and turned to her side as she squeezed her body into the small space. As she urged herself forward she couldn't help but feel a bit ridiculous when she had to suck her stomach in, in an effort to keep her chest from brushing against the wall in front of her.

She caught up with her captain and noticed the slim narrow doorway at the end of the gap that seemed to be getting smaller in width as she walked. Mayuri lifted his right palm and pressed it against another scanner just like the one that had scanned Rin's handprint before going out into the smoking area. She heard the sound of a lock clicking before the panel opened allowing them both entrance into one of the main hallways.

Ayumi sidestepped the rest of the way inside and watched as the panel in the wall swung itself back into place aligning with the wall seamlessly as she heard the lock click back into place. She never would have known the one-way door was even there had her Captain not just shown her. She turned her head and realized that he had not paused for her to investigate the hidden door and she hurried forward to catch up with him. His mood was not the best and she didn't want to make it worse by trying his patience even farther.

Mayuri tried to stem his agitation as he made his way down the hallway that would lead him back to his personal lab space. While the current situation regarding the ill students was an important one, he had other things on his mind. If Ayumi was going to be of any real help to him he would need her operating at one hundred percent, which meant fixing the woman's impaired vision was his top priority. He would concentrate on one thing at a time until the other Captains decided to give him more than just a blood sample to work with.

He turned down the last hallway and found his Lieutenant sitting at his work station. Akon lifted his dark gaze and he gave a lazy smile as he saw Ayumi walk into the lab. The Captain paused and stared down his subordinate as his brow furrowed. Mayuri could not place the reason behind his hostility. Why, if he really had to ponder its meaning it was almost as if he felt…territorial.

"Welcome back." Akon greeted her.

Mayuri noticed the warm smile that the woman gave the other man before she replied.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"I have decided that Ms. Otsuka will be assisting the two of us during this new investigation regarding the virus." Mayuri stated.

Akon turned and looked up at the Captain from his seated position.

"Really?" He replied as his brow lifted in question.

"Yes, really." Mayuri mocked his subordinate before he walked over to his own work station.

He just needed to make sure that the eye drops formula had synthesized correctly before administering the treatment to Ayumi's eyes. He felt her presence next to him as she walked over and seemed to be studying the content on his screen.

"What language is this, Captain?" She asked him.

"It is not a real language, it's a code I thought up as a way for me to keep track of my research while keeping prying eyes none the wiser." He explained.

"I see." She replied softly.

Mayuri turned his gaze to the petite woman and noticed the way her palm was pressed against her stomach. His brow tightened with not only with more agitation but also a slight sense of unease.

'Is your stomach starting to bother you?" he asked her out right.

Ayumi looked up and met his gaze.

"I…I'm just hungry. I haven't had dinner yet." She admitted.

The Captain rolled his eyes as silent relief spread through him. He couldn't put his finger on just what it was about the woman that intrigued him so, but he was beginning to see that whatever it was could not be ignored. It wasn't just the woman's abundant curves that had him feeling the base needs of a man against his will, he found himself drawn to the woman's mind as well.

"Would you like for me to send someone to get her something, Captain?" Akon asked seeming to hear the woman's admission.

Mayuri turned and faced the younger man.

"That will not be necessary, Akon. I have yet to eat something so I will simply accompany her myself." He replied.

He noticed the way his subordinate's lips lifted into a different kind of smile this time and it took all of Mayuri's control not to slap it off the other man's face. While he was starting to realize that his affections for the woman were less then platonic, he didn't like that it was so easy for others around him to pick up on.

"Where is Nemuri?" Mayuri asked suddenly seeming to remember his daughter.

"She asked if she could be excused to her room almost twenty minutes ago. She has finished labeling the specimens you instructed her to do, so I didn't see the harm in giving her some free time." Akon explained.

"Very well. We shall return in about an hour, have the bed in the back prepared for when we return." Mayuri demanded.

"Yes, Sir." Akon replied not seeming to find the request odd in any way.

Ayumi looked up at Mayuri, her mesmerizing eyes filled with her silent question.

"I will be administering the treatment for your eyes when we return. I will have to sedate you and monitor the progress over the next twelve hours." He explained to her.

"Oh…Y…You don't want to rest first?" She asked him.

Mayuri couldn't help the smile that spread across his painted features.

"While that is considerate of you, I think I will manage, let's go." He replied as he headed back out of the lab.

Ayumi stole a quick glance at her Lieutenant and caught him smiling again. It seemed that the two men were pretty close to one another with them having the uncanny ability to communicate silently. For a second, she thought that Akon may have been teasing their Captain with his previous smirk in some way.

"Ayumi!?" She heard her name being called impatiently from the hall.

"Sorry, Captain." She called out as she hurried forward and found him waiting for her.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, woman." He scolded her.

Ayumi looked up and met his gaze.

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi." She replied as her stomach clinched.

Mayuri reached out and took a hold of her wrist with his left hand and pulled her forward so that she stood next to his side. She could feel the warmth from his simple touch radiating up her forearm and she had to suppress the thoughts that popped up inside her mind as they walked. He dropped his hand from her wrist and she hated the fact that she felt a wave of disappointment.

It seemed that her imagination wanted to read much more into her current situation. While she had to admit she didn't know much about the man's normal day to day personality. She was sure by the reactions from the others around them that his mannerisms when it came to her seemed to be out of his normal character.

Could she have somehow caught the brilliant man's attention? Was he only interested in fixing her and having her assist him in a purely platonic way, or was the look in his deep gold eyes really saying something more? Ayumi shook her head as she walked by his side in silence. She found herself wishing she could borrow someone else's courage because she knew she would never have enough of her own to find out for herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Mayuri looked over at the woman who sat across from him and studied the way she was eating her meal. He had made the decision to bring her into the private eating area that he and Nemuri used on a regular basis. He found it more comfortable for him and his creation to sit in private as they eat, that way he was not bombarded by questions from the lower ranked officers and could use the silent time to decompress his mind.

He watched as Ayumi sat with her left arm in her lap, her right hand grasping the pair of chopsticks as she carefully lifted the bite sized pieces of steamed fish to her mouth. He never realized just watching a woman eat could bring about such an erotic thought process, but the feminine way she carried herself and the fullness of her lips did more than catch his attention.

He suspected that the woman was still nervous around him and was not eating in the manner she normally would. This made him question his current predicament. If he were to entertain the thoughts in his mind, would Ayumi be willing? He had to admit the possible outcome of her rejection did not sit well with him and this made him hesitant.

"Is something wrong?" Ayumi asked him.

"No. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"You're not eating, a…and the way you're looking at me made me wonder if I was doing something to upset you?"

Mayuri tilted his head to the side as he thought about his response.

"I'm afraid I have a lot on my mind at the moment, and you would know if you did something to upset me." He replied.

Ayumi nodded as she reached out for the clay cup next to her bowl and lifted it to her lips. He forced himself to look away as he adjusted the way he was sitting. He made a mental note not to allow himself to be closed in a room with the woman in the future. Whatever was causing this immense attraction to her could be seen as nothing less than a total distraction. He was the head of a very important department that dealt with very sensitive situations. He simply did not have the time to entertain himself no matter how curious Ayumi Otsuka made him.

He forced himself to focus on the remainder of his own meal in order to give himself enough energy to keep operating throughout the night. He planned on doing more investigating with the current blood samples obtained from the sick women while watching over Ayumi as her eyes regenerated.

Ayumi finished up the last bits of her rice and fish and decided to wait in silence for her captain to finish. The uncomfortable ache from her hunger had been replaced with another assault of butterflies when she had caught him blatantly watching her eat. She couldn't ignore the way her body had tensed under his scrutiny as his exotic gaze had followed her movements.

The anxiety of possibly doing something that upset him was the only thing that had forced her to ask her question. While he had been quite direct with her earlier on her inability to hold herself in a confident manner, she knew that old habits wouldn't be broken so easily. If she were being honest with herself it was his own sense of confidence that she found so appealing…not to mention the brilliant mind behind those golden eyes that seemed to hold her captive.

All the man had to do was look at her and her heart rate would rise, sending not only her mind but the rest of her body into overdrive. Twice she had almost acted rashly while under his spell. The first when she almost kissed him during her examination, and the second when she had tried to press her hand on his back earlier. Still, she wondered just what his reaction would be. What exactly was she seeing inside those hypnotic pools of gold?

Mayuri sat the pair of chopsticks down into the now empty bowl that sat on the table. He took the last drink from his own clay cup before he stood from his chair. Ayumi looked up at him and figured it was time to head back to the lab, so she too stood up. She reached out for the tray that held the dirty dishes, intending to drop them off herself to be cleaned.

"Leave them. Someone else will come in and pick them up." Mayuri demanded.

Ayumi lifted her head to see him standing with the door already open.

"Yes, Sir." She replied, pulling her hands away from the tray and walking over to him.

Mayuri and Ayumi both stepped out of the small private room back out into the main cafeteria, where third shift squad members were enjoying their breakfast. She turned and looked up at the giant digital clock that hung on the wall above the doorway as she followed Mayuri out into the main hallway. In another ten minutes it would already be eleven o'clock. Now that she had a full stomach, her body was focused on the one other thing it needed in order to function properly…Sleep.

She continued to follow him into the main hallway. Her mind began to wonder as it tried to process the day's events. She had only been awake for seventeen hours, but so much had happened in such a short time, that she felt as if days had merged together. Her fatigue was making her feel a bit fuzzy.

"Ayumi, come and walk next to me." She heard him order.

"Uh…Yes, Sir." She replied as she hurried forward and took her spot next to him on his right side.

"My, my, it seems I'm going to have a hard time breaking you of your habits." He commented.

"My habits?" She replied.

She heard him let out a weary sigh.

"It should have been made clear to you before when I placed you at my side, that I would expect it from you later." He explained.

"I…I see. I'm sorry, Captain." She replied.

"Yes, that seems to be all I hear from you... Apologies." He continued.

Ayumi turned and looked up at his profile as they both walked. How was she supposed to answer him?

"Am I not supposed to apologize?" She asked.

"If you paid closer attention you wouldn't have anything to be sorry for." He countered.

Ayumi turned her head forward as she realized what he was trying to say.

"Yes, Sir. I…I will try and work on that." She replied.

"It is clear to me that you live inside your mind, much like I do, which is not a bad thing, really. You just need to pay attention to your surroundings. I would think that you had already learned that lesson." He continued.

Ayumi knew he was referring to the accident that had damaged her. What she couldn't understand was what made him so interested in how she chose to carry herself. It was almost as if he were trying to build her up into something more…like a woman worthy of walking by his side.

* * *

Akon paused and looked over at the clock that hung on the wall. The large digital red numbers indicated that it had almost been an hour since his captain had taken Ayumi to get something to eat. He turned his attention back to the medical bed that was kept in the lab for emergency purposes, and mentally went through his check list that had been given to him by his captain.

The bed was remade with freshly cleaned linens he had personally gone and collected from the laundry. A small metal side table stood next to the bed with the syringe and sedative ready to use. Akon turned to the small station just to the left of him, where Mayuri had spent most of his afternoon. A glass beaker containing a light blue liquid substance sat on the table, with a cork placed snuggly inside its top. Akon couldn't really classify it with a name himself. It was more than just a simple drug. In a sense it could be used for all matters of healing and regeneration.

Akon walked over to the small station, and with gloved hands, he carefully picked the beaker up and carried it over to the metal table, placing it next to the sedative. The procedure was going to be a fairly simple one. His captain would spend a span of twelve hours, dripping three drops in each of Ayumi's eyes every hour in order to give the condensed Reishi enough time to bond to the cellular structure of both of the woman's eyes, all the way down to the optic nerve itself. In theory, once the cells bonded with the Reishi, they would take on natural regenerative properties, hence dissolving the scar tissue and correcting any impairments to the eyes' function.

Akon turned to peek at the time once more and wondered what was taking them so long. Mayuri wasn't the type to lose track of the time. The 12th Division Lieutenant allowed himself another smile as he playfully thought- I would lose track of time in the company of a beautiful woman too, Captain.

He caught movement of white material in his peripheral vision and quickly cleared the smile from his lips as his captain, and the beauty herself, walked back into the lab. Akon's brows lifted when he saw the woman walking at his captain's side. Mayuri would normally never allow a lower ranked officer the privilege of walking at his side, and this only fueled Akon's amusement further.

"Is everything ready?" Mayuri asked.

Akon cleared his throat in an attempt to stifle the smile that threatened to return before he answered.

"Yes, Captain. I just finished setting up for you." Akon answered.

"Excellent, that will be all I need from you then. You may go." Mayuri replied.

Akon paused at his captain's dismissal. He had been under the impression he would be assisting him throughout the night.

"Are you sure, Captain? I will gladly stay and help." Akon replied sincerely.

"There is nothing for you to help with, Akon. This is a pretty standard procedure, and I have plenty of work to keep me occupied in-between. Besides, I would rather you be rested in order to help when she wakes back up." Mayuri countered.

"Ah. Yes, Sir." Akon replied as he pulled the latex gloves from his hands and tossed them into a nearby trash can.

If his captain wanted to take on the task on his own he would not argue with the man. Akon had a sneaking suspicion that Mayuri simply wanted to be alone with the woman. He was starting to notice an almost territorial air about him when it came to Ayumi. Akon shook his head and decided it was better not to overthink the situation. It was a simple procedure and Mayuri had spent many a sleepless night working on his research. It really shouldn't have come as a surprise, Akon thought, as he leaned down and signed off of his personal computer.

Akon could hear Mayuri instructing Ayumi to climb up onto the medical bed and he let out the smile he had been forced to hold back. He couldn't help but steal another glance at the pair before he decided to head to his room for the night. His smile faded and his jaw fell as he witnessed the man extend his hand to the woman in an effort to help her up onto the bed. This act of thoughtfulness came as a shock to Akon. His captain was not known for his compassionate bedside manner…he was usually more cold and analytical, always focused on the outcome of his goal and not necessarily the subject themselves.

Akon decided it was best not to get caught staring at the pair and turned away before Mayuri could see his expression. He walked out of the main lab and stepped into the hallway. He never thought he would see the day that Mayuri Kurotsuchi would allow himself to act upon his emotions. It wasn't that Akon couldn't see that the woman's presence had an effect on him, but now he was beginning to wonder just how deep of an effect it really was.

* * *

Ayumi hesitated for a split second before she accepted Mayuri's hand. He guided her as she hopped up onto the side of the bed and pushed herself back, staying in a seated position, not sure if he wanted her to lie down yet or not. She had to admit, the thought of sleeping in the open lab made her feel as if she really was some sort of science experiment being put on display for anyone who walked into the room.

Mayuri walked over to the end of the bed and, without saying a word, he reached out and took hold of her right ankle. She felt the warmth from his touch shoot up her calf as his left hand pulled her sandal from her foot, leaving it bare. Her breath hitched as his hands moved over to her left ankle, repeating the process and sending another hot wave of awareness throughout her body. She never knew just a simple touch from a man could make her heart race in such a way- I mean really, he was only removing her sandals, but it felt so much more intimate coming from a man like him.

She watched him as he stepped to his left and that's when she noticed the syringe that sat on the table, its blue cap still secured over the needle. Her body broke out in goose bumps and she couldn't hide the fact that she hated needles. She hated pain in general, having been through so much during her recovery from the accident. It may have been years ago, but the memory of the horrible stinging sensation filling her eye and covering the right side of her face was something she could never fully shake.

Mayuri tossed her sandals down to the floor and kicked them under the table out of his way. He turned away, giving her his back as he stepped over to a small wall sink next to another small but elaborate work station. His foot lifted and pressed down over a small pedal and water sprang from the sinks tap. He lifted his hand to a mechanical soap dispenser and began to thoroughly wash his hands.

Ayumi turned her head and let her gaze fall to her lap. She was nervous, but deep down Ayumi knew she was in the most capable of hands. She heard the sound of his footsteps as he walked back over to the side of the bed. She didn't look up as he lifted the syringe off the table and removed the blue cap from the needle. He tucked the small vile of sedative into the palm of his left hand and filled the syringe a little less than half way.

"Hold out your right arm." He instructed her.

Ayumi did as he instructed, unfolding her arm from around her middle. She could feel the way she was shaking as her arm outstretched. Mayuri watched her as the she extended her arm for him, and he noticed the way she was trembling. His brow tightened at the sight of the woman's fear. If she didn't trust him enough to perform such a simple procedure, then would she ever trust him enough to be comfortable in another way?

He sat the filled syringe back down and lifted a sterile cleansing pad, ripping the package down the middle and exposing the square piece of cotton. He reached out and lifted the sleeve to her top, gripping her elbow with his left hand as he wiped the area where he would be inserting the needle.

Ayumi felt the cold sensation of the alcohol on her skin and she closed her eyes, trying to brace herself for the pain of the needle that was still to come. She knew she was acting rather stupid- It was just a needle! She was taken aback when she felt his palm cup her chin, forcing her to tilt her head back. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. For a moment she thought she could see something that resembled sympathy coming from behind his eyes, but it hadn't lasted for more than a second.

"Do you not trust me?" he asked her flat out.

Ayumi's lips parted as she understood how she must look to him.

"No, it's not that at all. I…I don't do well with pain." She admitted.

"Ah, I see. Well it's not like I'm going to just jab you. I will at least try to make it as painless as possible." He replied with a straight face.

"I'm sorry, Captain." She whispered.

"More apologizes, I swear." He replied as he lifted the syringe from the table with his right hand and firmly gripped her elbow with his left.

Ayumi squeezed her eyes shut preparing for the sting that never came. She opened her eyes and looked down, seeing that the needle had already been skillfully inserted into her skin. He pressed the plunger with his thumb slowly, and she could feel the gentle flood of liquid as it filled her veins.

"This is a pretty powerful sedative I am giving you. It will help you sleep for the amount of time I will need you to. When you awake, you may feel as if you are intoxicated." He explained to her.

Ayumi felt her eyes start to grow heavy as she listened to his explanation. She was finding it difficult to stay in an upright position already. She turned her glossy eyes over to him and saw that he had pulled the needle from her arm already…Again, she hadn't felt anything. Her head began to swim as her body swayed.

Mayuri noticed her immediate reaction to the sedative, as he had expected, and reached his arms out to keep her from falling off the bed onto the floor. He gently guided her down on her back, careful to lift her long brown hair from under her so it wouldn't pull uncomfortably. Her eyes fluttered and she seemed to be fighting against the drug. He leaned in just as she was able to force her eyes back open.

"You are fighting a battle you cannot win. Give into it now and when you wake up, you'll be seeing me." Mayuri smiled.

Ayumi's lips lifted into a soft smile and she allowed her body to relax into the waves she was riding on. Her eyes fluttered open one more time, catching the view of his profile as he uncorked the beaker full of blue liquid and filled a small dropper by pushing the rubber top. Her last thought, before sleep took her over, was how handsome he was to her…even with the paint on his face.

Mayuri sat the glass beaker down on the side table and looked up at the clock on the wall above him to note the time. He needed to be sure to administer the drops to each eye precisely every hour. It was now ten minutes past midnight. He picked up a small silver gadget that was a timer and set it to go off at eleven minutes passed one in the morning, then sat it back down next to the glass beaker. Mayuri leaned in and, as a test to see if she had successfully been sedated, he pinched her forearm.

When she didn't respond he felt it was safe to continue. He removed her purple framed glasses from her face and sat them on the steel table before lifting the dropper from the beaker and leaning in above her. Using his left hand he pulled her eyelid open, revealing the white of her eye. He pressed the rubber top to the dropper and carefully took count of each drop that hit its target. He saw the blue liquid spread out across her eye before he let the lid slide back closed. Leaning in further, he repeated the process with her left eye.

Mayuri stood straight and placed the dropper down onto a sterile towel and pressed the cork back into the top of the beaker, as an effort to keep the air from diluting the serum he had spent so much time creating. He allowed himself to pause and looked down at the sleeping woman. Her breathing was soft and he could see the slow rhythm of her chest as it rose and then fell again.

"Such beauty." He whispered right before he let out a deep sigh.

He walked down to the foot of the bed and tucked her bare feet into a white blanket that had been laying at the end of the bed. He didn't understand his urges, but he wanted to take care of this woman and didn't see any real harm in allowing himself to do so. He pulled the soft blanket over her body and tucked it up around her shoulders. He knew that the sedative he gave her would most likely prevent her from moving too much while she slept, but he figured he would also make sure she didn't feel cold.

Mayuri allowed himself one more look at her before he turned away. He walked over to his set up of multiple computer screens, pulled his chair aside, and stood in front of the controls. The long blue nail on the middle finger of his right hand tapped against the keys as he typed in his access code. The file containing the blood work for the sick students popped up on the middle screen. To the left, the database of any and all known viruses was open. He typed in another formation of symbols, transferring the information from the first screen over to the database on the left screen.

If the virus was in fact something completely new to them there would be no matches within the database, but if it had in fact mutated like Ayumi had suggested, the baseline bacteria could give him an answer as how to treat it. Mayuri glared at the screen in front of him when four similar matches appeared. It would seem this nasty bug had been around for quite some time, and the sleeping beauty that laid only a few feet away from him had, in fact, been correct.

He tilted his head to the side as he clicked on the file of the four matches and sent microscopic images to the blank screen on his right side. Each bacterial structure seemed to be different, but his eyes narrowed in to the top of each photo. All four specimens seemed to have the same hooked bend at the top indicating its similarity. Mayuri stepped back and allowed the information to sink in. He turned his attention to the samples and where they had come from, what Souls had been infected by the lesser bacteria, and what treatments had taken place.

All four samples came from officers within a span of thirty years. The first case had not required much treatment. A simple dose of anti-nausea medication and two days bed rest had fought it off. Only two lower ranked Souls had come down with it. Stage two, however, affected more than ten Souls of varying ranks and took twice as long to treat. Mayuri could see the pattern forming. After about five to ten years in-between, the virus would mutate and return even stronger. It seemed now it had evolved into something strong enough to even possibly kill its host.

"My, my. You are one nasty little thing aren't you? Too bad for you, I am on your trail, and that means you have just met your match." Mayuri smiled.

He turned his head as the timer went off indicating that he had been reading through the files for an hour already. He quickly turned from his station, walked over to the side of the bed, and once again repeated the process from earlier: Set timer, administer eye drops, place cork back inside the beaker. He stepped back and allowed himself to look at her again.

"It would seem you have brains as well as beauty, woman." He spoke out loud as a new sensation crept up into the center of his chest.

He lifted his hand and placed is over the ache that seemed to be right above his heart.

"Well, this is unsettling." He stated to nobody as he rubbed his palm over the heaviness.

He turned away from her then, deciding that maybe the feeling would go away if he went back to his other research.

* * *

Mayuri sat leaning back in his chair waiting for the last hour to pass by. He rubbed his hands over his tired eyes and glanced up at the clock. In about twenty more minutes it would be almost noon, and then he could go and rest. Nemuri had arrived in the lab a little after eight in the morning and, in an effort to keep her out of the way, he had allowed her to have a day to herself. He even suggested that she go out and find her friend, Ichika. The two children had grown up playing together, and he didn't see the harm in allowing Nemuri some bonding time with a girl around the same age. It would help the child grow in ways he could not.

His Lieutenant had arrived only an hour later, asking him if he needed any assistance. Mayuri had shrugged him off, telling him to go and supervise those in the main lab in order to get him out of his hair. He wasn't in the mood to have people around him breaking his concentration from his current tasks. He had spent most of the night trying to figure out what was beneath the virus, and just what exactly gave it its ability to mutate. If he could find the source it would be much easier to come up with some form of treatment.

As the night wore on and his own fatigue started to take over, he simply decided it would be better to continue after he had enough time to sleep without the hourly interruptions from the timer going off. He allowed his eyes to close for a few moments as he tried to decompress his mind. The heavy ache in his chest had not left him once the whole night. As a man of science he had never had these kinds of reactions. While he would admit he felt for some, mainly Nemuri. In the way a creator looked at all of his successes, he enjoyed watching her grow and helping her learn. He guessed she was as close to a daughter as a man such as he would ever have.

Mayuri opened his eyes and sighed. Love was nothing more than a chemical reaction in the brain, he repeated, trying to fight back the uncomfortable sensations that had taken him over. It was one thing to be curious about the woman, lust he could even understand, but this need to shelter her from harm…This almost primal urge to take and keep her-why, he almost felt as barbaric as Captain Zaraki.

He turned his head towards the woman when the timer started to beep again, indicating that he had made it to the finish line. He pushed himself up from his chair and walked over to the bedside, unplugging the cork from the glass beaker just as he noticed her start to move. He paused as the woman lifted her arms up over her head stretching out her body. Her breasts lifted in the air causing the blanket he had tucked around her to shift and it gave him a whole new view of her generous curves.

Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked rapidly. He had not expected her to wake for another hour or so. He placed the cork down on the table and leaned in to take a look. Her vision seemed to come into focus and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. She looked up at him as her lips parted and her beautiful eyes widened.

The dark marbled scar that had once marred her beauty was gone. He felt the rush of success fill him as he decided to take a seat next to her on the bed.

Ayumi blinked and when she saw her captain's face come into perfect unobscured view she couldn't help the awe that filled her. He'd done it. She could see him perfectly. For the first time in twenty years she could see everything around her.

"Can you see me clearly?" she heard him ask after he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Yes!" She whispered breathlessly.

He had expected her to have some kind of reaction to the success of the experiment but he'd never considered her to act emotional. He could see the fresh tears of what looked to be happiness filling her eyes.

"Don't cry. It will flush out the remaining serum." He instructed her.

Ayumi closed her eyes and willed herself to pull back the intense emotion she was feeling. She didn't know how to thank him. She wanted to thank him so badly, but she couldn't find the words.

"I had not expected you to wake so soon. I guess you must have a higher tolerance to sedation than I had calculated." He continued.

Ayumi slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position and she noticed the way he leaned back from her.

"Thank you so much." She whispered as she grabbed a hold of his forearm.

Mayuri's gaze dropped to her hand and debated on whether or not to pull away from her touch. When he lifted his gaze she had moved closer to him, her face just inches away from his own. He paused out of curiosity, it looked as if the woman was about to kiss him.

Ayumi could see the deep seated curiosity behind her captain's gaze as he looked at her. She still had a grip on his right forearm and all she had to do was lean in a few more inches. Just a few more inches, and she could thank him with the kiss she so desperately wanted to give him. She let go of his arm and tentatively lifted her hand to the side of his painted face. His brow lifted as he felt her touch, but he didn't pull away. She took that as the only permission she would ever get from him, and in one swift act of bravery she leaned in and pressed her lips over his.

Mayuri tensed as he felt the woman lean in and press her soft lips against his. He wasn't sure what would make the woman kiss him so suddenly. Was it her way of showing him gratitude? He felt her lips move over his slowly and his mind focused on the sensation. He felt her body lean back as if she were about to pull away from him, but he had yet to kiss her back. He lifted his hands and cupped both sides of her face as he leaned into the kiss. She tilted her head to the side and he felt her hot breath as her lips parted for him in further invitation.

He allowed himself to let go as he parted his own lips, allowing the tip of his tongue to taste her. He heard her gasp in reaction to the slight invasion, and it was all the encouragement he needed. He lowered his hand and wrapped his arm around her back, pressing her against him as he delved his tongue into her mouth completely. He felt her arms lock around his neck as her tongue met his, gently lapping against him. His body grew even tenser as he heard her soft moan come from the back of her throat, but his tension was of a whole different kind.

His body seemed to know exactly how to react as he felt her go soft against him, pressing her breasts against his chest. His palm twitched with the urge to caress her as her tongue kept meeting his…playfully mingling as their lips overlapped-deep open-mouthed kisses. He'd never expected it to feel so pleasant. He gave in to the base urge to grope her as he lifted his right hand and covered the side of her breast. Ayumi moaned deeper and he felt her lean back enough to allow him better access. His hand moved up and he filled his palm with the generous mound, feeling her nipple tighten through the fabric of her top in response.

Mayuri dropped his hand and gripped her by the shoulders before he pulled away from their kiss. She looked up at him with confusion at his abrupt stop, and that's when she heard the footsteps echoing in the hallway.

She looked up into his intense gaze as he stared back at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, that was unexpected." He whispered.

Ayumi felt her body shutter at his words. His voice was a low rasp and she had no doubt that it was the tone he used when aroused. Before she could reply she heard the voice of her Lieutenant calling out.

"Was the procedure a success, Captain?" Akon asked as he begun to walk over.

Mayuri squeezed her arm before he reluctantly stood from the bed and turned to face his Lieutenant.

"Yes. It was. I think I will go and rest for now. Make sure she is taken care of for the next couple hours." Mayuri demanded.

"Yes, Sir." Akon replied.

Ayumi pressed the back of her hand to her lips and closed her eyes. She never knew just how good it felt to be kissed, let alone touched by a man, and a man like Mayuri, who was passionate in everything he felt was worth his time, seemed the perfect man to show her.

Akon walked over to her then, and with a straight face, seeming to have no clue of what he had interrupted, asked if she would like any breakfast. Ayumi looked up at him, and even though a part of her wanted to kick him, she simply nodded.

"Any requests?" He asked her thoughtfully.

"No, anything will do. Thank you, Akon." She answered.

"Right then. I will be right back." He replied.

She nodded to him as she watched him turn and leave the room. She knew it was just wishful thinking, but a part of her had hoped Mayuri would walk back in and demand her to accompany him back to his room. Her shoulders slumped before she fell back against the bed and pulled the white blanket over her face. Her first kiss had been amazing, and she hoped with all her heart that Mayuri would do it again soon.


	9. Chapter 9

The Captain of squad 9, Kensei Muguruma, kept his gaze focused on his surroundings as he and six members of his squad trudged onward through the dirt filled streets of the 79th district, known as Kusajishi. He had no clue as to how the hell was he going to find the guy he was looking for. It wasn't like he could stop one of the souls and ask.

When it came down to it, Kusajishi was like the armpit of the Soul Society. Only one other district was even less desirable, that being district 80, known as Zaraki. If Kusajishi was the armpit, then Zaraki could only be summed up as a living hell. Only a certain kind of soul could survive in the lower numbered districts, and in order to do so, that soul would have to possess tremendous strength…both physically and mentally.

"We've been at this for almost four hours, Captain. Maybe we should head back now?" Kensei heard his Co-Lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi, speak up behind him.

"No. Our orders were clear. We can't turn back now. We must make sure that no one else is sick. If we miss something and others get infected, it will be our fault." Kensei countered.

Shuhei nodded to his captain and silently admitted Kensei was right. Shuhei would feel responsible if he gave up now and more souls ended up ill…or worse, dead.

"I think we should fan out from here. Mashiro, you take two men with you and head to the east side of the district." Kensei ordered.

The green haired woman looked up at him and shrugged her petite shoulder before she agreed.

"Okay. You two come with me." She stated pointing to two male lower ranks.

Both men stood forward. They seemed on high alert, never having ventured into the higher numbered districts. Mashiro didn't feel the need to worry. She was perfectly capable of handling anything that came her way.

"We'll meet back here in two hours. Make sure you keep an eye out." Kensei instructed her.

"Okay." She replied, with a half-hearted lift of her left hand.

Kensei sighed at her nonchalant attitude. She may be his other Co-lieutenant, but the woman seemed to be taking the mission a bit too lightly for his liking.

"Let's go. Keep your eyes peeled for anything that looks suspicious." Kensei ordered.

Shuhei and the 12th seat both replied in unison.

"Yes, Sir."

Shuhei wiped the sweat from his brow as he continued to search the buildings that surrounded them. He could feel the glares of the residents as he passed them by and it was like invisible daggers being thrown at him. Many of the souls who lived in the high numbers were low on spirit energy and felt that the soul reapers had been given the better end of the stick. They were bitter and envious of the power they couldn't possess, and sometimes that made them act stupid.

Kensei paused just as they came to the last bend in the pathway. After taking a turn, the path would go into a dead end, forcing them to turn around and go back the way they came. His intuition told him that he was missing something, and he couldn't shake the restless feeling in the pit of his gut.

Just out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a small boy walking barefoot, wearing a torn and tattered kimono. He appeared to be around the age of ten, but he couldn't be sure. The boy looked at the three men with wide brown eyes, backing away as if scared. Kensei tilted his head as an idea occurred to him. The adults in this district wouldn't open their mouths for anything, but maybe this kid could point him in the right direction.

"Hey Kid, you know where I can find a guy named Hayate Sakurai?" Kensei asked.

The child averted his gaze and stayed silent as he tried to side step them. Kensei stepped in his way, blocking him from being able to evade them. The boy paused and looked back up at him, his eyes darting in all directions, trying to see if anyone else could see them.

"I'm not supposed to tell you soul reapers anything!" The child replied.

Kensei figured it was something like that.

"Come on, Kid. I don't have all day. Do you know him or not?" Kensei countered.

The boy's brow furrowed as he seemed to be weighing his options. He knew. Kensei could feel it.

"It's important that we find him. He might be sick." Shuhei stepped forward and hunched down making himself less intimidating for the boy.

"Yeah. He has been." The boy replied.

"Is that right? Well, we can get him help if you tell us where he stays." Shuhei continued.

Kensei stood back and decided to let his Co-lieutenant take over. It seemed the boy reacted better to his approach.

"H…He used to go to the academy, but they kicked him out. I...I used to want to be like Hayate, but he was mean." The boy replied.

"Was he mean to you?" Shuhei asked.

The child shook his head.

"No, he was screaming at a pretty lady." The boy answered.

"Did he call her Mikka?" Shuhei pressed.

The boy's eyes widened at the mention of the name and Shuhei realized they had just gotten a very lucky break.

"Yea! That's what he called her. He stays with two other mean guys now." He answered.

Now that Shuhei was able to get the boy talking he could see that the child had somehow retained a sense of honor, not liking a lady being yelled at.

"What's your name?" Shuhei asked.

The boy dropped his gaze down to his dirty bare feet.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but it's really important that we find Hayate and his friends. It could help Mikka." Shuhei continued, hating that he had to use the woman as leverage.

"Is she sick too?" he asked, looking back up at Shuhei with sad brown eyes.

Shuhei felt dirty, he didn't want to tell the kid, but it was the truth.

"She is, but there are other soul reapers who are trying to make her better." Shuhei answered.

"Okay, if it'll help the pretty lady I'll tell you. You passed it already. It's back that way, the house with the red mark on the door." He answered.

Shuhei smiled at him.

"You have been a big help. Thank you." Shuhei replied.

The child nodded his head as his shoulders slumped a little.

"Please don't tell. I…I wasn't supposed to tell soul reapers anything." He repeated.

"Your secret is safe with us, Kid." Kensei spoke up as he turned on his heal, leaving Shuhei with the child.

Now that he had a decent lead, he wasn't in any mood to waste any more time. He and his 12th seat walked side by side, both keeping their eyes open for a red mark.

"Over there, Captain!"

Kensei turned his head and saw a door with red paint sloshed down the front of it. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he didn't have time to think about it. Kensei ignored the glares and curious stares as some of the residents watched him step up to the door and knock loudly. The door didn't seem to have a real latch, and it swung open on its own.

"Did you find him, Captain?" He heard Shuhei call out to him from afar.

Kensei covered his mouth and nose as he stepped back away from the doorway. Shuhei caught up to the two men then.

"What is it, Captain?" Shuhei asked as he noticed the sweat dripping down his captain's forehead as he covered his face with his hand.

Shuhei went to step forward, but Kensei clasped him hard by the shoulder before he could. It didn't stop Shuhei from being able to see inside. It just prevented him from stepping too close.

"They're dead…" Shuhei whispered.

* * *

"Captain Kurotsuchi!"

Mayuri opened his sleep filled eyes as he heard the voice of his Lieutenant calling his name. He was also knocking rather persistently on his door in conjunction.

"What is it, Akon!?" he snapped as he rolled over onto his back.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so soon Captain, but Captain Muguruma has just arrived. He says he needs to speak with you urgently." Akon explained.

Mayuri let out a frustrated sigh as he looked over at the clock that sat on his bedside table. He'd only been asleep for a little over four hours, and had half the mind to dismiss whatever it was the Captain of Squad 9 had come to tell him, but he decided against it.

"Very well, I will be out momentarily!" Mayuri called out.

"Yes, Sir." He heard Akon's muffled reply through his bedroom door.

Mayuri tossed the blankets aside and pushed himself up into a sitting position in the middle of his large futon. It had taken him almost a full hour to fall asleep after the intimate moment he had shared with Ayumi, and even still he couldn't seem to shake the memory of the woman's lips pressing over his own.

He sighed deeply as he lifted his hand and ran it through his uncovered dark blue hair. Mayuri figured he might as well get it over with and go and see what the fuss was about. He turned his body and pushed himself up from the futon and stepped inside his personal bathing area. He caught his unpainted reflection in the mirror and paused.

Mayuri normally wouldn't step out of his room without putting on his signature face paint and headdress, but considering he planned on coming right back to bed, he didn't see the point in taking the time to apply it. He turned on the tap and bent down, splashing his face with cool water in an attempt to refresh himself, which seemed to work as the grittiness from his eyes dissipated.

Without overthinking the situation, Mayuri turned off the tap and grabbed a hand towel to pat his face dry, then tossed the towel back onto the counter before turning back out into his sleeping quarters. Making his way over to his wardrobe, he shrugged out of his black kimono and reached up, pulling a clean Shihakusho from a metal hanger. He then quickly redressed securing the band around his lean hips before stepping into his sandals.

He didn't bother to put on socks or to even grab his Zanpakuto from its stand, but he did, however, reach out and grab his Captain's Haori, securing it over his shoulders before pulling the door open and stepping out into the hallway. As he walked he grew more alert and the fuzzy feeling of fatigue lessoned as he turned down the last corridor that would lead him to his personal lab space.

Mayuri stepped into the room and was greeted by four bewildered expressions. Well, it seemed that his decision to come out unadorned was indeed unexpected.

"You felt the need to disrupt my sleep, so come on and spit it out, what is this news?" Mayuri demanded.

Kensei stepped forward from the group, standing with his legs spread and his arms crossed over his wide chest. Mayuri had the urge to roll his eyes as he watched the man's display.

"We've just come back from Kusajishi. It doesn't look good either. Hayate Sakurai is dead." Kensei blurted.

Mayuri's brow rose at the other Captain's statement.

"He and two other men known in the district, a couple of thugs." Kensei continued.

"I see, and how, pray tell, does this concern me?" Mayuri asked.

Kensei let out a ragged breath before he continued.

"They died of whatever this virus is. No signs of any foul play." Kensei countered.

"You didn't think of bringing me a sample?" Mayuri scolded.

"The only thought I had was to get my men out of harm's way. If you want a sample that damn bad, go and get it yourself." Kensei retorted.

"My, my. Funny how gratitude seems to waver as the years go by! I think I'll remember that if you ever happen to be turned back into a Zombie again." Mayuri replied.

Kensei sighed at the reminder of his debt to the madman standing in front of him.

"Go and get it myself, you say? Very well then. Akon, send a message to both Squad 11 and Squad 2. Tell the Captains that I require both Linake Zaraki and Sosuke Aizen's assistance." Mayuri ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Akon replied before stepping out of the room to carry out his order.

"How the hell is a traitor and a pregnant woman going to help you?" Kensei barked.

"Ah, now let's see, that pregnant woman has the ability of covering herself in flames. Now I know to a laymen such as yourself it may be hard to comprehend, but in most cases, a virus cannot survive under high degrees of heat. I shall collect my samples and Linake will incinerate the corpses along with the building in an attempt to prevent any further spreading of the infection." Mayuri explained.

Kensei frowned as he silently admitted the man had a point.

"And Aizen?" Kensei growled the name.

"Why, who better to send in to collect said samples then a man who is Immortal?" Mayuri grinned.

* * *

Ayumi's shoulders slumped for the millionth time as she tried to snake her way around the maze of hallways. She had managed to make it from her room to the bathing area, in order to take a relaxing bath, and back to her room, but once she had decided to head back to the lab and see if Rin wanted company for dinner, she had only ended up getting herself lost. She could hear the faint sound of voices coming from afar, so she decided to follow them and hoped it wouldn't lead her into any awkward situation.

She lifted her hands absent mindedly and remembered she didn't have any glasses on her face to adjust. She blinked her newly regenerated eyes and a soft smile returned to her lips that spread out into a full grin, as the memory of her first kiss replayed in her mind. She seemed to get lost in the memory instead of paying attention to her surroundings, and ended up bumping into a large framed man with platinum blonde hair.

"I am so sorry." Ayumi began as she looked up at the man.

"No harm done, but you should walk with your head up. You'll see what's in front of you better." He replied.

"Ayumi!" She jumped at the sound of Mayuri's voice calling her name.

The good news was, she made it to the lab entrance. The bad news was, she was about to get another ear full about paying attention to her surroundings.

Kensei looked down at the pretty brunette and noticed the way her face flushed at the sound of Mayuri calling her. He lifted his brow as she squared her shoulders and allowed herself to turn and face the Squad 12 Captain.

"I…I'm sorry, Captain." The words rushed out of her mouth before her head had lifted fully.

Ayumi's breath caught in her lungs as her lips parted. Her knees buckled, and her heart literally leapt in her chest. Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood in front of her completely exposed. His skin no longer painted white, but was a healthy looking peach, and his dark blue hair was a bit long and shaggy looking. A part of his overgrown bangs hung down over his forehead.

He was gorgeous.

"Good grief, I corrected your vision and yet, here you are, still bumping into everyone." He shook his head as he sighed.

Ayumi didn't trust herself to speak again. She thought the man was intimidating before with the face paint and headdress…now that she knew what lived underneath her mind had back pedaled her straight into her awkward mode.

"I…I…"

"I swear, if I hear one more apology from you…" Mayuri's golden gaze stared her down intensely, making her shrink down and lift her arms around herself.

"Take it easy, Kurotsuchi. No need to be so hard on her." Kensei interrupted reminding Mayuri of the man's presence.

"What gives you the right to tell me how to speak to my own subordinate? And furthermore, why are you still here!?" Mayuri snapped at the Squad 9 Captain.

"I forgot, there is no reasoning with a man like you." Kensei retorted, turning away from the madman.

Shuhei stole a glance at the young woman he recognized before he followed his captain out of the room. He remembered that she had bumped into him too only a couple days before. Shuhei couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about the way the woman was looking at her captain…but he knew one thing. The look in her eyes had nothing to do with fear.

Once the members of Squad 9 left his view, Mayuri stepped forward, closing the gap between him and Ayumi. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he gripped her by the wrist and pulled her into the lab space away from the open hallway. His grip was firm but he wasn't pressing hard enough to hurt her. He pulled her in front of him and backed her up against the wall. Her eyes widened and she absentmindedly licked her lips in preparation for him.

"The only man you should be pressing up against, is me." He stated as he gripped her other wrist in his free hand and lifted both of her arms above her head.

He leaned into her, pressing his body against her soft curves, giving into the temptation.

Her breath hitched as he changed his grip on her, pinning her to the wall with only one large slender hand. His left hand fell to the side of her face and she felt his thumb run across her bottom lip.

"You seem to have woken something up inside me, Ayumi. I am afraid I cannot ignore it for much longer." He whispered.

"I didn't mean to upset you." She whispered back.

She heard his soft laughter as he leaned his head down right next to her ear.

"I've already told you once, if you had upset me, you would know it." He countered before lifting his head and pressing his lips to the side of her jawline.

"Captain Kurotsuchi…" She whispered breathlessly.

"I think we've crossed the line between Captain and simple Subordinate, wouldn't you? You may call me, Mayuri." He instructed right before he claimed her mouth with his.

Ayumi leaned into the wall behind her for support as she felt Mayuri's firm lips cover hers once again. Her knees trembled and she willed herself to stay upright as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. She felt the rush of heat spread throughout her body as his hot tongue slipped passed her lips and lapped against hers, encouraging her to respond to him.

She didn't need his encouragement. She felt like she was burning up inside, her body flushed from head to toe. She moaned into his mouth as his left hand skimmed down the side of her body from her breast all the way down to her thigh and back up again. She could feel his arousal pressing up against her, and it made her want even more.

She felt uncomfortable in her clothes, and she knew that if her hands were not pinned above her head she would have been tearing at the fabric herself. She'd never felt more alive than in this moment…never felt more beautiful. Mayuri pulled his tongue back and she felt his lips lightly press over hers once more before he pulled his head away.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow myself to go much further than this. Duty calls, and I have to prepare for a trip to Kusajishi." He explained.

Ayumi understood what he was trying to say, but it didn't do much to stifle her utter disappointment. She was so riled up she wouldn't have stopped him from taking her right there against the wall, even though it would have been her first time.

"I understand." She replied.

Mayuri smiled at her. He lifted his hand from her wrists, allowing her the use of her hands once more, and while her arousal still made her feel bold enough, she reached out and grabbed the front of his Captain's Haori and pressed her mouth over his on her own. One more kiss…just to let him know how much she wanted him.

She let her hands drop and backed away from him. Her gaze fell to the floor as she tried to comprehend everything that was happening.

"Ayumi." He spoke lowly as he took hold of her chin. Her gaze lifted back to his.

"I spent many hours working on that serum to fix those pretty eyes of yours. Walk with your head high and use them." He demanded.

She felt her lips lift into a slight smile.

"Yes, Captain." She replied.

Ayumi saw the way his head tilted and his brow furrowed.

"I mean…Yes, Mayuri." She corrected herself.

"Where were you heading to before you bumped into Captain Muguruma?" he asked her.

"I was going to ask Rin if he wanted to eat with me. I figured you would still be asleep, or I would have rather gone with you." Ayumi answered honestly.

"Unfortunately, I cannot accompany you this time. Rin should be on his way through in the next couple minutes, you can ask him then. If you should see Akon on your way let him know I went to finish getting dressed." Mayuri replied as he turned away from her.

"Okay." She replied before he walked out of the room.

Ayumi leaned her body back against the wall and laughed.

She didn't have to ask to know what he had meant. He was going to hide his remarkably handsome face behind his face paint. Even though she would never fully comprehend his reasons for wearing it, she smiled at the thought of possibly being the only woman to wake up next to him without it, at least she hoped it wasn't just wishful thinking.

He'd said she'd woken something up inside of him, if he only knew just how much he'd just woken up within her. She hoped she wasn't being foolish when it came to the situation. Ayumi would be the first to admit she didn't know anything about what it felt like to be in a relationship with someone.

If she wasn't careful she may end up giving Mayuri more than the man was capable of handling. The logical part of her brain told her it was just simple attraction and nothing to read much into, but when he kissed her, when he touched her, her chest grew tight with an explainable emotion, it almost felt like…Love.

* * *

Mayuri walked down the hallways that led him back to his Captain's quarters. His mind was filled with the events that had just taken place. Earlier he had told himself before falling asleep that he couldn't let Ayumi get under his skin, and what had he accomplished? Not a damn thing. The woman did more than just get under his skin, she dug her claws in and burrowed.

Mayuri was scowling by the time he made it back to his room. He pushed the door open and shrugged out of his Captain's Haori and the top to his Shihakusho allowing the bottoms to hang loosely on his hips. His body was still sensitive form the stimulation, he didn't understand what made Ayumi so damn appealing.

Yes, the woman was beautiful and she proved that she was smarter than average, yet, she made him act like some simple minded brute, pressing her into the wall in such a way. His body responded to the memory, refueling his arousal all over again. He shook his head as he entered back into his private bathing area and made quick work of applying the special white concealer. He had personally made it, it was a protectant for his skin mainly, but he also didn't see the problem with making it a bit of a signature style.

He took the time to make sure that his hands, arms, torso and face were fully coated, and he even used a specially designed brush for his back. He turned so that he could see in the mirror in order to apply it. Once satisfied he brought his attention to the detail on his face, using a thicker black concealer he covered his chin completely, then moved up to his forehead filling it in all the way down to the sides of his nose. When he felt content enough, he returned the caps to each bottle and stood as he waited for the substance to dry.

Mayuri stared at himself in the mirror as his mind wondered back to the woman. It seemed that he couldn't get any more than a couple minutes reprieve until some thought regarding her would creep back up from the depths of his psyche. What was it about the woman!? Why did he crave to see her!? He'd never felt more haunted by an urge.

The way she had looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes and kiss swollen lips had sent a wave of the most intense male satisfaction he had ever felt. In that moment he had wanted nothing more than to strip her bare and take her, right there, against the wall with no cares of who may have entered. If it hadn't been for the new information he had been given and the fact he was expecting Captain Zaraki to barge into the lab at any moment, snarling and carrying on-What do you want with my woman, Kurotsuchi? Mayuri would have taken Ayumi, he knew that much was true.

Was he really that similar to other men? He'd never thought it possible that his resolve could be swayed so easily by a pretty face and a pair of green eyes. Her thick body did more than catch his attention and it sent him spiraling down into a carnal abyss where the only things that existed were the two of them, and the only thing worth having was the pleasure they could discover together. Even the soft smell of jasmine mixed with her personal scent drove him crazy. Mayuri patted his face to test and see if the foundations had dried as his mind continued to race.

If he did bring her into his room to have his way with her, would one time be enough for him, or would it only throw fuel onto the preverbal fire? There was also the question of the strange sensations that filled his chest whenever she was around him, why, they almost felt to be some kind of emotional response to her merely being around him. It had happened again when she had pulled on his haori and taken another kiss from him. She hadn't seen his expression, but he was sure his surprise would have been evident.

Mayuri met his own gaze in the mirror in front of him.

"Nothing wrong with wanting the woman, I suppose." He spoke aloud.

"Ugh! The woman has me talking to my own reflection! Is this just the beginning of this madness?" He snarled, pushing away from the bathroom counter and stepping back into his room.

"Either way, I have other things that need my attention now!" He berated himself.

Mayuri put on the top to his Shihakusho and tucked it into place, once again tying the band above his hips before bending down and putting on his socks. This time he walked over to a small table were the current headdress he wore sat. He picked it up and placed it on his head, then tucked his hair up underneath.

He reached out and took hold of his sheathed Zanpakuto and placed it directly in front of him. He hooked the sheath to the band around his waist before tossing his Captain's Haori back over his shoulders and securing his arms into the long sleeves. With a pause at the door he secured his sandals to his feet and without any more delay he stepped back out into the hallway.

* * *

Linake Zaraki smiled at the the Lieutenant of Squad 12 as he opened the large metal door to the entrance of the Squad 12 barracks.

"Hello, Akon." She greeted him.

"Yes, Hello, Mrs. Zaraki, it's nice to see you again." He replied.

"Cut this chit-chat! What the hell is this about?" Akon raised his head and met Kenpachi Zaraki's gaze.

The man looked down right agitated and if he had to guess a bit insulted.

"Captain Kurotsuchi will have to explain. I merely sent the messages at his request." Akon replied.

"Tch. Messages? Who else did he send for?" Kenpachi demanded.

"Sosuke Aizen." Akon answered simply.

Kenpachi's glare intensified.

Linake reached her hand up and laid her palm on Kenpachi's forearm.

He turned his scowl on her and Linake sighed. Why the man had to have such a stubborn streak was beyond her, it was quite obvious to her that Captain Kurotsuchi just wanted her help in some way.

"This isn't happening, Woman." Kenpachi growled at her.

Akon stood patiently waiting for the couple to stop trading glares with each other when he spotted two more souls walking up to the doors.

"You asked for Sosuke, what I don't understand is why?" Soifon, the captain of squad 2 asked.

Linake slid over closer to her husband giving the petite captain some room on the threshold.

"If the four of you would be kind enough to enter the building, I will tell you." Mayuri replied, his voice laced with sarcasm as he appeared behind his Lieutenant.

Kenpachi growled from low in his chest before he placed his palm flat against Linake's back ushering her inside. It seemed that the Squad 12 Captain had raised the warrior's curiosity. Akon held the door open and waited for Soifon and Sosuke to enter.

"Did Amaya not wish to join you?" Akon asked.

"She is busy helping Captain Kotetsu." Sosuke replied.

"Ah. Of course." Akon replied as he pushed the metal door closed, then secured it once more.

Mayuri led the group down the dimly lit hallway back into his personal lab space. His gaze searched the room and he found it empty, he could only guess that Rin had accepted Ayumi's invitation and they had gone to eat. Mayuri walked over to his computer station and as he waited for everyone to catch up with him he typed in his access code.

The room filled with the two captains, the substitute and the immortal. Akon followed the group close behind. Once back inside the lab, the Lieutenant took the time to step over to his own computer station. He lifted his personal chair and walked it over to where Linake was standing and sat it down behind her as he placed his hand to her shoulder.

She turned her head and smiled at his kind gesture.

"Thank you, Akon." She replied.

He simply nodded, feeling the intense gaze of Kenpachi baring down on him.

Akon lifted his head to the giant man and was given a simple nod of thanks from Captain Zaraki before he stepped to the side of the room.

Linake sat down and placed her hands over her growing belly as she waited for the Squad 12 Captain to start his explanation. Kenpachi moved to stand behind her and she felt his large hands cover her shoulders, his way of indicating to her that he was there and he was willing to hear Mayuri out.

The only sound in the room was the taping of keys as Mayuri accessed his files and brought up all of the microscopic images of the virus he had on file, from the oldest to the newest. He stepped aside and turned his attention to the group.

"What am I looking at, Kurotsuchi?" Kenpachi asked, breaking the silence.

"Ah. Well, allow me to speak in terms you will understand, this is what is known as a spore of bacteria. It would seem that this nasty little virus has been living among us in the Soul Society for many years going unnoticed." Mayuri began.

"What's it have to do with us?" Kenpachi continued.

"That's the thing, for now I am not really certain on what its impact could possibly be. For now there are three women from the academy who have come down with this strain." Mayuri explained, pointing to the last picture on the screen.

Linake reached her hand up and placed it on Kenpachi's before she stood from the chair.

"What are you doing?" Kenpachi asked her.

"Getting a closer look." She answered as she walked in front of the screens.

Linake wasn't anywhere close to a genius like Mayuri, and even though her major in college had been Astronomy when she lived in the human world, she knew a little bit about basic cellular biology, she knew a spore when she saw one, and this one looked like it was evolving.

"It's getting stronger?" Linake asked Mayuri as she turned and faced him.

The squad 12 captain smiled at her question.

"It is indeed. I have just been notified that three men in the 79th district have been found dead. It would seem that one of the men had a relationship with a woman who is currently under Captain Kotetsu's care." Mayuri continued.

"That's unfortunate. What is it that you want from me and Sosuke?" Linake asked.

"It would seem that the Squad 9 Captain was not competent enough to collect a sample for me. I am afraid I cannot conclude that it was in fact this virus that killed those men until I have the evidence to support the claim." Mayuri answered.

"I think I understand where this is leading, you want me to collect the samples for you, is that correct, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Sosuke Aizen asked.

"Precisely!" Mayuri answered with a grin.

"What about Linake?" Kenpachi growled.

"I would like for her to use her flames in order to cleanse the area." Mayuri answered.

"You mean you want her to go around this virus?" Kenpachi pressed.

"She wouldn't be going inside the home with the deceased, I would simply need her to set the house ablaze with them inside after Aizen is able to collect what I need. It's rather simple." Mayuri countered.

"If it's so fucking simple why aren't you doing it?" Kenpachi spat.

"Oh boy, here it comes." Mayuri commented with a sigh.

"Kenpachi, I should be fine outside of the house with my flames." Linake addressed her husband.

"Should be, ain't good enough. How the hell am I supposed to protect you and the kid from something I can't see?" Kenpachi retorted.

Linake sighed as she placed her palm over her stomach.

"Well, I'm afraid if the Squad 11 Captain is that adamant about his objections we will have no other alternative then to prepare ourselves for what could possibly come." Mayuri stated.

"And what is that?" Kenpachi snapped.

Linake looked up at her husband with sad eyes.

"A pandemic." She answered.

"What the hell is that?" he growled, not liking it when she used terms he wasn't familiar with.

"If those men were killed by this virus and we don't prevent it from spreading by destroying anything it's come in contact with, it could spread across all of the districts. It could even come inside the Seireitei." Linake explained.

"Well if these men were killed by the same virus that those women you mentioned have, it's already in the Seireitei." Soifon pointed out.

"Captain Kotetsu has put the medical unit on lock down and I have been informed that my 5th seat is now not even allowed to come out." She continued.

Linake's lips parted at the new information.

"Amaya's in quarantine?" She asked.

Sosuke nodded.

"I am sure that is all just a simple precaution. I was not even given the opportunity to examine the women myself." Mayuri stated.

"You've been inside and so has Lady Yoruichi, neither of you have come down with anything." Soifon pointed out.

"Yes well, the one thing that Yoruichi and I have in common is a high level of Spiritual Pressure, the virus may not be able to get past higher levels, and of course that is simply just a theory." Mayuri replied.

"What about Ayumi?" Linake asked.

Mayuri turned his gaze to Linake at the mention of her.

"How do you know of her?" Mayuri asked.

"She and Rin stopped by the other day, has she been around these women form the academy?" Linake asked.

"The three of them were actually her roommates." Mayuri answered honestly.

Linake felt her face flush.

"That woman who was holding my son?" Kenpachi growled.

Linake lifted her gaze to her husband and nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about as far as Ayumi is concerned, I have tested her myself, twice. She has no sign of the virus in her blood what-so-ever." Mayuri reassured them.

Linake leaned back against Mayuri's computer desk and sighed in relief.

"You better hope you're right about that, Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi threatened.

Mayuri met the Captain of Squad 11's angry gaze.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Mayuri challenged.

"Fine. I'll let Linake do this, but I'm coming with her, this virus ain't the only thing you have watch out for in Kusajishi." Kenpachi gave in.

"Excellent!" Mayuri smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Ayumi took in a deep breath of fresh air as her and Rin sat outside in the small smoking area enjoying their meal together. It had been a little over two hours since her and Mayuri's last encounter and for some strange reason she couldn't shake the ominous feeling that surrounded her. She was worried for Mayuri, even though she knew it was pointless-He was a Captain after all.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind." Rin stated.

Ayumi looked over at him and smiled softly.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She answered.

"You look good though. Without the glasses I mean." Rin complimented her.

Ayumi half-laughed.

"It's going to take some getting used to on my part, I'm afraid, but thank you." She replied.

Rin turned his gaze to the metal door as he heard the automated lock click indicating that someone else was coming outside. Ayumi turned her gaze as well and smiled softly when she saw their Lieutenant step outside, placing a cigarette between his lips.

Ayumi tilted her head as she studied him. He didn't seem like the type that would smoke to her.

"You started smoking again, Akon?" Rin asked with his brow furrowed.

"I steal one every once in a while, you know how it is, old habits die hard." He replied.

Rin nodded before he turned his gaze back to Ayumi, and noticed the way she was looking over at the Lieutenant.

"Did you find something else out about the virus?" Ayumi asked Akon.

The Lieutenant had leaned back against the wall of the building and was pulling deeply from the lit cigarette in his hand.

"You could say that, I know you are going to be helping us on this, but, I think I will wait for Captain Kurotsuchi to explain more." He answered.

The man's tone did nothing to calm Ayumi's restlessness, she couldn't place what it was, but she had the urge to leave the barracks and follow her captain back to her old district. She knew the way around, so maybe if she did go it would be a help to him.

"What did Captain Muguruma find in Kusajishi?" She asked.

She may very well be awkward and a bit clumsy, but she was definitely not dense. She knew that the Squad 9 captain had been the one to give Mayuri the information he spoke of earlier.

Akon sighed before his dark eyes met her gaze.

"I don't think you really want to know the answer to that question, Ayumi." He countered.

She felt her stomach clinch against the food she had just finished eating as a sense of foreboding spread down her spine. Was she just being overly anxious? Was she just jumping to conclusions or was that fear she saw in her Lieutenant's eyes?

"Has Captain Kurotsuchi left already?" She asked as she stood up from the bench.

"He has, about thirty minutes ago." He replied.

She nodded as she lifted her tray from the table and looked down at Rin. He was choosing to stay silent but she could tell by his features that he was more than confused about the situation.

"Thank you for eating with me, Rin. I am getting a bit tired, so I think I will head to bed early tonight." She lied.

"Oh, okay. It was my pleasure." He replied with a nervous smile.

Ayumi lifted the tray and walked away from the table. She was just about to place her palm against the scanner for the door to open when Rin turned and called out to her.

"Wait! Do you know how to get back to your room from here?"

Ayumi paused as she contemplated her options, she could lie again and say she did or she could allow Rin to walk her back to her room and hope she could find her way back to the exit on her own.

She turned to face him and tried her best to look as awkward as she could feign.

"Actually, I don't." She forced herself to laugh halfheartedly.

She knew that if Akon or Rin caught on to her plans she would be prevented from leaving the barracks and she wouldn't be able to follow Mayuri.

'In that case, I will walk with you." Rin offered, like she knew he would.

"Thanks." She replied with a genuine smile.

"Goodnight, Ayumi." She heard Akon's deep voice speak to her and when she looked back at him she caught the glimpse of suspicion in his knowing eyes.

Shit! -Was the man really that observant, or am I really that bad of an actress?

"Goodnight, Lieutenant." She replied before allowing the scanner to read her palm print.

The door clicked open allowing her and Rin reentry into the building. She walked down the small hallway back out into the crowded cafeteria and made her way over to the drop off window where she stacked her dirty dishes and tray. She paused, waiting for Rin to do the same. He turned to her and lifted his dark gaze at her as he pulled a piece of hard candy from his pocket and handed it to her.

She accepted the rock of sugar from him and unwrapped the bright red candy placing it in her mouth. She expected it to have a fruity taste, but was surprised by the sting of cinnamon that coated her tongue.

"He's going to be waiting for you at the exit." Rin spoke lowly.

Ayumi's body tensed as she realized Akon had not been the only pair of observant eyes.

"You don't hide your thought process very well. You could have at least tried not to look so anxious when asking if Captain Kurotsuchi had left yet." He criticized.

Ayumi's shoulders slumped as she made a mental note to work on her facial expressions in the future.

"Okay, so you both are more observant than I gave you credit for." She admitted.

Rin smirked at her.

"I can show you another way out, but, you didn't find it from me." Rin stated before walking forward out into the main hallway.

Ayumi followed him closely as she tried to force her body to relax.

"Why would you be willing to help me?" She asked him.

Rin paused and turned to look at her.

"Isn't that what friends do? Help each other?" He asked.

Ayumi smiled fully at his reasoning. He was putting himself at risk to help her because he had already accepted her as a friend, something she still wasn't used to hearing.

"I don't really want to know about what has everyone so worked up. I don't seem to do well in these kind of situations." Rin commented as he continued down the hallway.

"Honestly, I don't know much about what's going on in Kusajishi. I just…have a feeling." Ayumi replied.

Rin's brow furrowed as he glanced over at her as they walked.

"Do you get these feelings a lot?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"No. I've never felt this before. I'm sure I am just overreacting, being dramatic, but, it almost feels like something is coming." She answered.

"Hmm. Well, I won't stop you from going after the Captain, but, at least be careful on your way to him." Rin pleaded as he turned down another hallway.

Ayumi followed his lead all the way down and she thought that the hall looked a little familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.

"Place your hand on the wall right here." Rin instructed as he came to a stop.

The memory of the small tunnel that Mayuri had led her down the night before sprang back as she placed her palm against the wall. The door's lock made a clicking sound and the wall panel swung itself open.

"Remember, I didn't show you this, you found it on your own." Rin reminded her.

"Don't worry, it won't to be too hard to make that sound convincing, Mayuri has brought me through this once already." Ayumi explained as she side stepped in-between the concrete walls.

"Thank you, Rin!" she whispered before she gripped the panel and closed it shut behind her.

"You're welcome." He whispered to the wall, thinking it odd that the woman had just used their captain's first name.

Ayumi hurried down the claustrophobic space not bothering to suck her stomach in this time. She shoved her way out of the small crevice and tentatively looked around the front of the research and development building. The sun had almost finished setting and it looked like she would be traveling back to her old stomping grounds with only the moon to guide her way.

Luckily she didn't have any problems remembering the way. Ayumi leaned back against the cold concrete wall and closed her eyes as she contemplated her options. She could go back the way she came and hope for the best, or she could start running in the direction of the 79th district. Ayumi's eyes shot open as another wave of unease shot down her spine and without another thought she turned her body to the North and took off at a full sprint.

* * *

Linake stayed close to Kenpachi's side as he led the group down the dirt path of the 79th district. He seemed to be recognized by many of the souls that they passed. Most of them going as far as to walk back inside their homes upon seeing him. Was it just her husband who gave them that fearful reaction, or was it the four of them?

While she understood that Kenpachi would be known in these high numbered districts having fought his way out of them and into a captaincy, she was also standing in front of one of the Soul Society's most famous traitors in history. She knew to the souls around them that Aizen could very well be considered the equivalent to the modern day boogieman.

Linake sighed as she took in the state of what she would call a neighborhood. All of the buildings looked to be well past their prime, some of them probably even over a hundred years old, doors half falling off of hinges. The glass from many windows busted out, littering the dirt pathway they walked on. She winced at the thought of someone stepping on the glass shards.

"Any idea on where this house is at, Kurotsuchi?" Kenpachi asked him.

"Captain Muguruma reported that it was at the end of the main pathway, and the door would be marked with red paint." Mayuri answered.

"Well. There's your painted door up ahead." Kenpachi replied.

"What about all these souls? Shouldn't we have them evacuate before I start setting things on fire?" Linake asked.

Mayuri glanced over at the woman.

"While that would be something we could consider, I don't see the point when they won't bother listening." Mayuri countered.

Linake sighed again knowing that he was right, she would just have to do her best to keep the blaze contained.

"I take it I don't have to instruct you on how to collect the samples?" Mayuri turned his attention to Aizen.

Sosuke's lips lifted into what could only be seen as a sarcastic smile.

"You would be correct in that assumption. Hand over the vials and I will get you what you need." Sosuke replied.

"Very well then." Mayuri replied, reaching into the top of his Shihakusho for the three glass vials he had placed inside his pocket.

"Linake, fire, now!" Kenpachi demanded his wife.

"Okay." She replied, stepping away from the group.

Linake closed her eyes and tapped into the connection she shared with the fire element, and almost instantly bright orange flames burst around her creating a shield, she willed the flames to surround her body but not damage her clothing. She hardly even had to think about using her minor abilities anymore, it was almost as simple as flipping on a switch. Once she had learned the name and commands of her Zanpakuto, she had come to understand that her earlier powers had just been the tip of the iceberg. She didn't need her Zanpakuto to call upon the elemental properties that lived within every living being, but when she did use it, the strength and power increased tenfold with some slight differences.

"Are you ready, Linake?" Sosuke asked, stepping next to her side.

Linake met his honey brown gaze and she could see the sadness that lurked within. Amaya was everything to him and now because of this stupid virus Amaya was locked in quarantine.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She answered.

"Don't go inside!" Kenpachi growled at her just as her and Sosuke stepped forward.

"I won't, my love." Linake called out her promise as she followed Aizen and stood directly in front of the house.

Aizen walked up to the threshold and pushed the painted door open. He could just barely make out three bodies slumped down on the dirt covered floor. They hadn't been dead for very long. If he had to guess it hadn't been any longer then twenty-four hours. Aizen carefully stepped inside and made his way to the closest corpse. He bent down and uncapped one of the three vials he held in his hand exposing the head of a needle.

He reached out and grabbed the man's cold arm and inserted the needle's tip. The sun had finished setting and the only light he had to work with was from Linake's flames coming from outside the door. He noticed that the blood that filled the vile looked black in color, but he knew it was just a trick of the shadows. Once the vile was filled he pulled it free and returned the cap. He stood and walked over to the next and quickly, he repeated the process twice more.

Linake waited patiently outside of the house as she watched Aizen stoop down in the darkness. She realized that it would be difficult for him to see while completing his task so she walked a little bit closer to the door.

"Linake!" She heard Kenpachi yell his warning.

She turned and looked over at her husband and nodded, indicating that she understood.

"Alright, Linake. I have what we came for. You can set it now." Sosuke stated as he immerged from the house.

Linake turned her head back to the building and she felt a wave of remorse as her hand grasped the onyx black hilt of her Zanpakuto and pulled it free from its sheath.

Aizen stepped to the side, but didn't walk away. She could make out his movements in her peripheral vision but she didn't think anything of it.

Linake knew that the minute the flames touched the dried out tattered wood it would engulf rather quickly. Without any more hesitation Linake pointed the tip of her blade in the direction of the open doorway. She was thankful that she couldn't see the corpses.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Ignite! Godai Ka!" Linake commanded.

The darkness around them lit up from the surge of bright electric blue flames that surrounded the blade of her Zanpakuto and with a flick of her wrist the flames twirled forward in the air and landed right in the center of the old house. The blue light lit up the inside and she squeezed her eyes shut as she saw her flames make contact and spread. In a matter of minutes her command was heard and the whole house was taken over by her fire.

Linake knew that if the virus could in fact be killed off by the heat, the flames of her Zanpakuto would be the most effective. While the flames that lived inside her body came out orange, the flame her Zanpakuto used was a million times hotter and was blue. The same color of burning brimstone.

Linake opened her eyes and watched the blaze, intent on making sure it didn't spread to any of the other structures. In an effort to make sure she lifted her Zanpakuto once more.

"Contain! Godai Fu!" Linake commanded.

A blast of white air pulsed and like a cloud of smoke it swirled from the blade's tip, enclosing the burning building, preventing the flames from escaping its enclosure.

"You never cease to amaze me." Aizen commented.

Linake heard him and the sound of his soft deep voice made her turn her head to him. Her eyes widened and she averted her gaze as she realized the movement she had seen in the corner of her eye had been him stripping down to the buff.

* * *

"What the fuck is Aizen doing?" Kenpachi stated.

Mayuri's brow rose as he witnessed the immortal man strip out of his clothes and gather them up into a ball that he used to shield his lower region. He seemed to be waiting for Linake to set the building ablaze.

Kenpachi stepped forward as his brow lifted in agitation.

"Zaraki! Put aside your barbaric brooding for once and look closely at the situation." Mayuri snapped.

'What!?" Zaraki barked, not even bothering to look in Mayuri's direction.

"It would appear that Aizen plans to dispose of the clothing he wore inside by tossing it into the flames." Mayuri explained.

Kenpachi's shoulders relaxed and Mayuri noticed the barbarian drop his hand from the hilt of his own Zanpakuto.

"Uh…Sosuke…what's with the sudden exposure?" Linake asked before turning her head to seek out Kenpachi's reaction.

She was met with one infuriated light green eye and the deepest scowl she had ever seen on his face.

"Will the wind you created keep this from being destroyed?" Aizen asked her.

Linake didn't dare take her gaze away from her husband.

"If you mean your clothing it should be able to pass through." She answered, finally understanding the meaning behind his behavior.

The immortal man walked up to the collapsing heap of wood and gracefully tossed the wadded up pile onto the blue inferno.

"Now, use your flames on me." Sosuke demanded as he turned to face her.

Her eyes widened in shock at his request and she turned her head to meet his gaze.

"Excuse me?" She asked, feeling bewildered.

"It's the only way to insure I don't bring the virus with me." He explained calmly.

"Do you have any idea how much that will hurt?" She blurted.

Aizen's lips lifted into a small smile.

"While I understand there will be pain involved, I will regenerate rather quickly." He explained.

Linake's jaw fell open and her gaze turned back to her husband again. Kenpachi's hand was grasping the hilt of his Zanpakuto and looked as if he had already started taking steps forward.

"It's okay! This crazy bastard just wants me to set him on fire!" Linake yelled out.

"Do it!" Kenpachi barked.

"Frankly speaking, I don't care if the woman cooks him, the vials are fire proof." Mayuri shrugged.

Linake turned her gaze back to Sosuke.

"Are you really sure about this?" She asked.

"Try not to go full blast." Aizen smiled.

Linake groaned with uncertainty as she backed up and pointed her Zanpakuto straight at her best friend's husband.

"Sorry, Amaya." She whispered.

"Ignite! Godai Ka!" She commanded as she turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

Linake felt the wave of power rush down her blade and the night erupted with the immortal man's howling scream.

* * *

Ayumi skidded to a stop as she heard the sound of a man's blood curdling screams. Her heart began to pound as she stood in the darkness next to a row of trees. Was someone attacking Mayuri and his group? Would anyone be stupid enough to go against a Captain of the Gotei 13? Ayumi walked over to one of the giant trees and leaned her backside against it as she bent forward desperately trying to force her chest to stop heaving-I'm really out of shape!

She wiped the sweat that had started to drip from her forehead due to her exertion and continued to listen to the wailing cries of what sounded like a man being tortured. Just as quickly as the cries had started, they abruptly came to a stop-Is he dead?

Normally when someone stopped screaming so suddenly it was because they had been silenced by someone. She hated to admit it, but these were not the first screams of agony she had heard erupt in the 79th district. She pushed back the memories of her personal time living within the district and forced her trembling body from the trunk of the tree. She still didn't feel any better and she was almost to the main pathway, almost to Mayuri.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A Soul reaper?"

Ayumi turned her wide green eyes and spotted three men standing behind her.

"Hey, you look a little familiar." The man standing in the middle of the group commented.

"I…I…I don't want any trouble." Ayumi replied as she backed away in the direction she hoped Mayuri would be.

"Oh, I know…You're that little squirt that had her face fucked up." The man to the left stated.

Ayumi continued to slowly step backwards from the group as she held her hands up in air. She wasn't very good at it but if they made a move towards her she would have to use Kido.

"Oh wow. That's you? You grew up pretty nice, didn't you?" She heard the man to the right comment with a sickening sneer.

Ayumi felt another rumble of restless energy run down her spine but she couldn't place the reason. She knew she was in a fearful situation with the three men in front of her, but, it didn't make sense for her to become even more fearful-What is coming?

"I…I…I think you three should leave. H…Hollows might be coming." Ayumi forced herself to speak.

"Hah! Nice try. What would hollows want with low spirit energy like ours?" The middleman spat at her as he started to walk closer in her direction.

She silently cursed herself for getting herself in this situation. Mayuri had warned her over and over to pay attention to her surroundings, and what had she done? She'd run off in the dark with absolutely no weapon into one of the most deadly districts of the Soul Society.

Ayumi turned her body to the side and tensed to try and make a run for it, but she knew her stamina was almost at its limit and the men would catch up to her in no time.

"W…What do you want?" Ayumi forced herself to ask.

Maybe if she kept them talking she could buy herself enough time for someone to come to her aide.

She heard two of the men laugh out loud as the middleman glared at her.

"You soul reapers think you're hot shit, don't you? Not so hot now, are you?" He spat as he reached his hand out for her arm.

Ayumi tried to run backwards out of his reach but only ended up tripping herself and falling onto her back-Fuck! Not good, you just helped them!

The two other men broke out with another wave of mocking laughter.

"Some soul reaper she is…look at her!" The man to the right laughed at her.

Ayumi braced her weight on her elbows and started to drag herself away from the men. Just as the middleman bent down to grab at her the air around them started to grow thick. The three men turned and looked behind them with confusion on their faces. Ayumi felt a strong wave of energy as she realized whatever had been on its way was about to arrive.

Ayumi scrambled to her feet while the men were sidetracked and backed up. She knew she should just run while she had the chance, but she had to know who this energy belonged to.

The air grew even denser around them as a giant black mass began to form in front of them, small at first, but then it grew as if it was literally ripping a hole into their dimension, a giant jagged black mass. Ayumi felt her heart rise in the back of her throat as she put two and two together. It wasn't just a hollow that was coming through…this black mass was a…Garganta.

Ayumi's knees buckled and she had to force herself to keep standing upright as the rift into their dimension extended wide enough for someone to step out from. Her jaw fell when she saw what looked to be a man step out. He was dressed in all black clothing, she couldn't place them, and they didn't look like anything from her world. When the man turned and faced her she was met with intense piercing blue eyes. Her stomach clinched as he stepped forward.

The three men who had though it funny to mock and torture her, were all backing away like the cowards they were, now that a male stronger than them had shown up.

"What part of the Soul Society am I in?" The blue eyed creature asked her as he turned his head to the side.

The white bone that covered the side of his jaw seemed to gleam in the moonlight, his hair was also blue but brighter than his eyes. Ayumi knew what this man was…he…was an Espada.

Ayumi turned and unlike before, her flight response took over sending her into a full blown sprint down the dirt pathway. She heard the Espada's heavy footsteps as he took off after her. Ayumi whimpered as she tried to force her legs to move faster, but this man's reflexes were unheard of and before she knew it she was snagged around the waist by arms of steel.

"What the hell are you running for? I just asked you a question. Will ya quit squirming?" The Espada rambled as Ayumi kept up her struggle against the beast.

"Claw out! Ashisogi Jizo!"

Ayumi's body went limp at the sound of Mayuri's voice. She turned her head and when she saw him she wasn't sure if he was going to be very understanding, he looked like she had really managed to upset him this time.

"That just happens to be one of my subordinates you have your arms around, Espada. If you would like to keep the use of your limbs, I would suggest removing them."

* * *

(Author's note: Just in case anyone was wondering Linake's Shikai commands translate to: Five Elements-Fire, and Five Elements-Air. Literally the only thing I could find in Japanese close enough to represent what I wanted. Also, I normally stick to the Manga's plot line pretty steadily, but with the RenRuki novel giving us some insight on Kisuke and Yoruichi being alive, I like to think that Grimmjow made it too, at least he did in this universe. Hope you guys enjoyed, next one will be up sometime soon. –L.J.)


	11. Chapter 11

Grimmjow narrowed his gaze at the soul reaper captain who stood in front of him with his Zanpakuto already in preparation for an attack. The Espada wasn't stupid, he knew who this captain was. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the last soul reaper he had ever thought he would run into upon his arrival into the Soul Society.

The woman who had been fighting against his hold now lay limp in his arms as she tried to take control of her ragged breathing. Grimmjow pulled his arms away from the woman's waist and it seemed she no longer had the strength to stand on her own and before he could catch her she fell to her knees with a hard thud.

Mayuri kept his gaze on the Espada as he stepped closer to Ayumi. If the beast planned an attack he would be ready for him, with one slash or stab of his Shikai the wound would render the area useless, hence giving Mayuri an advantage.

"Stand up, Ayumi!" Mayuri demanded her as he stepped in front of her, not daring to move his gaze from the intruder.

Ayumi swallowed hard. Her body felt as if it had been pushed to its limit and now that she knew Mayuri was there it seemed like total exhaustion was taking her over. She pushed herself up on shaking arms and felt utterly pathetic when her muscles failed to comply and all she did was fall face first into the dirt.

Mayuri allowed himself to peek behind him and grew even more agitated with the situation when he realized Ayumi had ran herself useless-What the hell was the woman thinking? Why had she even left the safety of the barracks?

Grimmjow took a step back and raised his hands up in front of him. Mayuri's lips lifted in a sneer as he thought about the Espada's motives.

"It takes a lot of gumption for one of your kind to travel here, tell me, Espada, just what prompted this little visit?" Mayuri questioned.

Grimmjow glared back at the captain, but he knew if he made any false moves he would only end up having to fight and that would make his Queen unhappy.

"Tch. I'm here on business, came to see if any of you soul reapers are dropping like flies." Grimmjow countered.

Mayuri tilted his head at the Espada's comeback and had to admit the man had just peaked his interest.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?"

The Espada's eyes darted behind the captain of squad 12 and locked onto the man who had just spoken. Mayuri could see the malice behind Grimmjow's blue eyes and it made him grin. It would seem that Sosuke Aizen had enemies in more than just one dimension.

Sosuke stepped forward form the shadows wearing nothing more than an old tattered kimono, his body fully regenerated.

"Hah! Well look at that! How the mighty "Lord Aizen" has fallen…What? The soul reapers decided to let you out of "time out"." Grimmjow taunted his former leader.

Sosuke Aizen narrowed his eyes at the Espada as he stepped forward.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kenpachi growled as he and Linake caught up to the group.

Mayuri and Aizen both turned and met the challenging gaze of the 11th division captain.

Linake paused with wide eyes as she took in the scene before her. She had no idea who the man with such wild blue eyes was, but it seemed that Sosuke knew him very well as the two traded glares-had the man just referred to Sosuke as "Lord Aizen"?

Mayuri moved his hand down the hilt of his Zanpakuto allowing his Shikai to withdraw before slipping it back into his sheath. It seemed to him that the Espada had information from his own world that might very well be beneficial to the current situation.

"What exactly did you mean before we were so rudely interrupted? I can only guess that you have come here seeking information?" Mayuri asked as his lips lifted into a smile.

Grimmjow turned his attention back to Mayuri and with a sneer on his lips he answered.

"Hollows are dying left and right, we can't figure out why. The Queen of Hueco Mundo sent me to check this place out, see if you've been having any problems." Grimmjow answered.

"I see, and how would Hollows dying be any concern of ours?" Mayuri countered.

Grimmjow glared back at the soul reaper-Cocky son of a bitch!

"You know as well as I do, if too many Hollows croak then it will cause a shift in the balance between all of our worlds. You telling me that's not your concern, soul reaper?" Grimmjow retorted.

Linake listened to the men's exchange for a couple minutes until her gaze dropped to the dirt covered ground. Her lips parted in shock seeing Ayumi lying face down-Had this newcomer hurt her?

Linake didn't hesitate to go to the woman's side. She pushed her way past her husband then sidestepped in front of Aizen. Once Linake reached Ayumi, she carefully squatted down and pushed Ayumi's long hair away from her face. Linake could see the stream of tears that clung to the woman's cheeks streaking the dirt as they fell.

"It'll be okay, Ayumi. You're safe now." Linake whispered to her as she reached her hands up under the woman's arms and tried to help her up.

Ayumi looked up at her and Linake couldn't help but feel sympathy for the Soul. It hadn't been that long ago when Linake herself had once felt the sting of utter defeat.

Mayuri turned his head and witnessed the state of his subordinate and even though he felt the absurd urge to go and comfort Ayumi, he forced the thoughts away as he turned his attention to the more pressing matter.

"It would seem that we find ourselves in the most peculiar of situations. Are we to believe that you have simply come here for this reason alone?" Mayuri addressed the Espada.

"Tch. You can believe whatever the hell you want, you're going to anyway." Grimmjow countered, placing his hands in the pockets of his black pants.

"Ah, Yes. I figured your answer would be something in that regard. While I must say the temptation of picking your brain is quite appealing, I must insist that the conversation wait for another time. If it is help you seek, Espada, then follow us." Mayuri replied before turning away from Grimmjow completely.

The way he saw it, if the Espada had taken the chance to come alone into the soul society he was of no real threat to them, especially with the 11th division captain looking as if he were waiting for Grimmjow to make his move. Mayuri was sure the battle loving brute was just itching for a reason to fight.

Ayumi managed to make it back to her feet even though her knees kept shaking. She felt disgusted with herself, she hadn't been able to lift so much as a finger against the men from earlier and if it hadn't been for the Espada's interruption she could have been brutalized. She hated that she felt gratitude towards a being that was supposed to be labeled as her enemy.

Warm fresh tears fell from her cheeks as she lifted her gaze and looked Linake in the eye. The substitute seemed to be looking at her with knowing eyes, like she sensed how Ayumi was feeling and she could somehow relate to her situation. Ayumi didn't want the woman's sympathy, she didn't deserve it.

"Are you able to walk?" Ayumi heard Mayuri ask her.

She turned her gaze to him and even though she felt embarrassed by her emotional outburst she didn't hide it from him.

"I can try." She whispered softly.

Mayuri stepped into Ayumi's personal space as he wrapped his right arm around her small waist. Linake let go of Ayumi as confusion filled her, she didn't understand what would make Captain Kurotsuchi act in such a manner towards Ayumi. He would normally never go out of his way to show such compassion for someone.

Ayumi raised her left arm and hooked it around Mayuri's shoulders and in an instant Linake realized that the pair did not seem uncomfortable being in such close contact. Linake gasped at her realization and when Mayuri's intense gold eyes looked over at her with silent agitation, it only confirmed it. Mayuri Kurotsuchi did have feelings hidden deep down inside his analytical mind, and even though it seemed like he was trying desperately to hide them from everyone, Ayumi Otsuka was slowly managing to bring them to the surface.

Mayuri paused as he witnessed the way he was being stared at, not only by the smiling substitute, but also by the brute and immortal. He had never felt more uncomfortable then in this moment while under the three's scrutiny.

"What is it!? This woman is my subordinate, there for she is my responsibility, I don't see why the three of you are standing there gawking at me in such a way!" Mayuri snapped at them before taking steps forward in the direction of the Seireitei.

"Yeah…you keep tellin' yourself that, Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi taunted.

The 11th division captain watched the way Mayuri's shoulders tensed and Kenpachi chuckled lowly when he heard the man's frustrated sigh. Kenpachi knew what was going on, even if Kurotsuchi wanted to deny it. His pretty little subordinate had managed to grab him by the balls and Kenpachi knew all too well what would come next…when a woman grabbed you by the balls, it didn't take much for the heart to follow.

Mayuri walked past the blue haired Espada without any cares, now that he knew the beast wasn't an immediate threat he could concentrate on getting to the bottom of his subordinates behavior. She was on thin ice with him, had he not told the woman repeatedly to be aware of her surroundings, yet, here she was being chased down by one of their enemies in the dark. The memory of the Espada's arms being wrapped around her body made his blood boil-She belonged to him now and it was time the woman realized that!

Grimmjow sighed feeling like he had just walked into some kind of private joke. He could tell by the frustration on Mayuri Kurotsuchi's face that he didn't like being taunted for his apparent concern for the female. What Grimmjow didn't understand was if the female meant so much to the soul reaper, why had she been out in the dark all alone? What would have happened to the woman if he hadn't shown up when he did? Caring about what happened to some soul reaper normally wasn't Grimmjow's style, but, the woman had looked so scared he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her-Shit! I'm starting to get a little too soft.

Grimmjow kept his hands in his pockets as he turned and began to follow the head of research and development. He'd needed a guide to the Seireitei and it looked like he'd found one. Tier Halibel, his Queen, had instructed him to seek out the Head Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. It seemed that he was the Soul Reaper who had taken over for the old man after the war with the Quincy. Grimmjow felt his former leader and the giant behemoth, who could only be Kenpachi Zaraki, walk up behind him.

Now he was surrounded by the Soul Reapers and the man who had once been known as a traitor. The fact that Aizen was out walking around like he was strolling through the park on a Sunday morning didn't sit well with Grimmjow. He got that almost seventeen years had passed since his betrayal and he had heard news that Juha Bach had been defeated with Aizen's help, but still, to let a man like Aizen out of his prison meant he would have had to go through some serious rehabilitation, or the Soul Reapers were once again under his hypnosis somehow-I'll have to keep my guard up, for now.

Ayumi regained her bearings about half way through the walk back to the Seireitei. She could see the white walls in the distance and she dreaded the conversation that would come once Mayuri got her back into the research and development building. She could feel the tension radiating off of his body as he kept his arm locked around her waist. She allowed her gaze to look up at his profile and the scowl on his face told her just how upset at her he really was-am I about to find out what happens when someone really makes him angry?

It didn't matter to Ayumi what he would do, she didn't fear him, and for some reason she just knew that he didn't have the urge to hurt her. He was just simply frustrated with her lack of common sense. Even she had to admit her impulsive actions had been more than stupid. What bothered her the most was now she feared he would take her off of the virus investigation completely-What would I really bring to the table that he couldn't accomplish on his own anyway?

As the buildings of the Seireitei came into closer view Ayumi prepared herself for whatever was to come. She wouldn't fight him and she would listen to whatever it was her captain wanted to say to her, she was as he had stated before, his subordinate, and she respected him more than any other man she had ever had the privilege of knowing. Ayumi would take whatever it was he chose to give her.

"I think I can walk on my own now." She whispered up to him.

Mayuri's scowl only deepened at her statement.

"Very well, head back to the Squad 12 barracks, I will deal with you later." He stated, removing his arm from around her waist.

"Yes, Sir." She replied, her head lowered again.

The shameful sadness Ayumi felt inside made her arms reach up and wrapped around her middle. It was the only way she knew to try and comfort herself. Mayuri turned and faced the blue eyed Espada as he walked up inside the main entrance to the Seireitei.

"I will take it upon myself to show you the way to our head captain, after that I must excuse myself, I have other things I need to attend to." Mayuri informed him.

"We'll be coming too." Kenpachi informed them as he and Sosuke came up from behind.

"Go ahead and head back to the barracks, Wife." Kenpachi ordered before dropping his head and pressing a chaste kiss to Linake's lips.

Grimmjow's brow rose as he witnessed the woman kiss the behemoth back. His instincts were slipping…how could he have just now realized that the woman was pregnant? Grimmjow sniffed the air around him, he wasn't picking up anything that smelled familiar. Each of the Hollows that had turned up dead had all died from the same thing, he was sure of it, whatever it was had a distinct smell, although there was nothing he could compare it to, if he smelled it again, he would know it.

"Let's get going then, I have no desire to stand out here wasting my time!" Mayuri snapped at the three men before stomping off in the direction of the squad 1 barracks.

Grimmjow's upper lip lifted in a sneer as he watched the squad 12 captain stomp away. He shook his head thinking it was pretty apparent what the guy's problem was. He was too uptight-Maybe if he took some time to enjoy the woman he seemed so fond of the bastard could learn to relax a little.

"Move!" Kenpachi growled from behind him.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he stepped forward following the trail of the 12th division captain's scent as the behemoth and the traitor continued to watch him closely from behind.

* * *

'Ayumi! Hold on!" Linake called out to her just as she was about to squeeze herself back threw the small gap in the concrete.

Ayumi paused and turned to look at Linake.

"Did something happen to you back there?" Linake asked, her brows drawn in concern.

Ayumi dropped her gaze to the ground feeling more shame wash over her.

"No…thankfully. It could have been much worse for me if Grimmjow had not shown up when he did." She admitted.

Linake stepped in closer her concerned brow switching to one of confusion.

"What do you mean by that? Was someone else following you?" Linake asked.

"Three men had been following me, I hadn't even realized it. Mayuri has been telling me to pay attention, to use my eyes now that he's healed them and I can't even seem to do that right." Ayumi spoke softly.

Linake reached her hand out placing it on the souls shoulder.

"Try not to be so hard on yourself, okay? It was kind of dumb to go out there by yourself, but, I am sure you had a reason, right?" Linake asked.

Ayumi met Linake's kind blue eyes.

"I felt Grimmjow coming, somehow. I thought that Mayuri might have been in some kind of trouble…" Ayumi laughed at herself.

"Not like I was really much of any help." She finished.

Linake snorted.

"We've all had our moments of temporary lapse in judgment. I still have the scar from mine." Linake half-laughed.

It was Ayumi's turn to look confused.

"Scar?" She asked.

Linake shook her head.

"It's a long story, don't worry about it. What did you mean by you could feel Grimmjow coming? Do you mean you could feel his energy?" Linake pressed.

Ayumi nodded.

"It scared me. It was like a restless jolt that kept running down my spine. I…I...knew that something was coming, I know that probably sounds crazy." Ayumi answered.

Linake laughed.

"I can use the elements on a whim and even set myself on fire, that's crazy…what you're talking about sounds like "deep listening" to me. You might want to look into it. For the lack of a better term, it's a form of open consciousness that allows people to sense things. Most can only achieve it when their mind is at ease, a meditative state, like when we try and communicate with our zanpakuto." Linake tried explaining.

"I think I understand. This "deep listening" will allow me to pick up on events, such as Grimmjow already being on his way here. If I allow myself to focus I will be able to pick up on events that are about to happen and I will be more prepared for them. Is that accurate?" Ayumi asked.

Linake nodded.

"It's a fairly decent explanation, although, allowing it to scare you to the point of acting impulsively could deter it from working the right way. I bet if you would have stayed calm on the way to Kusajishi those men wouldn't have been able to corner you the way they did." Linake answered.

Ayumi allowed herself to smile softly at the substitute. Linake was kind without needing a reason and that warmed Ayumi to her nurturing nature. The woman didn't have to stand here talking to her about her problems, or even care about what had happened to her, but she did anyway and that gave Ayumi a bit of peace in knowing that not everyone wanted to write her off.

"Thank you. I will look into this when I have some free time." Ayumi stated.

"No problem. I guess I should head back now, Takeo is probably driving our 3rd seat crazy by now." Linake laughed at the thought of Yumichika chasing her son around the squad 11 barracks. Takeo was only able to crawl around right now, but he was pretty quick.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Zaraki." Ayumi replied.

Linake smiled warmly at her.

"You can call me Linake…and goodnight, Ayumi." Linake stated before she turned and walked away.

Ayumi turned back towards the concrete crevice and wedged herself between the two walls as she sidestepped down the claustrophobic space. Leave it to her captain to create an entrance that was secret and a bit embarrassing to use. As her mind wondered back to Mayuri she felt a wave of dread in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to overreact, but by the way he had spoken to her last-I'll deal with you later…she had a sinking feeling she was about to be kicked out of her squad, kicked out just when she was finally starting to feel like she belonged somewhere.

She reached her hand up and pressed her palm into the scanner and once again the panels lock clicked and swung open for her. She pushed herself inside the building the rest of the way and allowed the panel to slide back closed on its own. She had bathed earlier in the day before dinner, but after tripping herself and falling face first in the dirt, she was in need of another. Her elbow stung from the small graze she had inflicted on herself when trying to escape her would be attackers.

Ayumi sighed heavily as she turned and headed to the right. She tried to remember the way back to the main lab, she figured she would take another bath after Mayuri was done scolding her for her stupidity and if she couldn't find the lab someone would find her eventually, wandering the hallways looking as lost as she felt.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku found himself standing in the middle of the Squad 1's great hall. He had to admit he felt a bit out of place standing across from an Espada. He had thought his run-ins with their kind would be a thing of the past-hoped was more like it.

"So you're telling me that a lot of the lower level Hollows have been dying unexpectedly, and you've been sent here by this "Tier Halibel" to see if we've been having similar occurrences?" Shunsui recapped Grimmjow's explanation.

"That's right! So, what about it? Any of you soul reapers croaking for no reason?" Grimmjow asked.

Shunsui sighed at the man.

"So far the only deaths we've had have been three souls, no soul reapers have died, but we do have some students that are currently sick." Shunsui admitted, feeling a sudden rush of restlessness.

"Sick? So that means it could be the same thing, right?" Grimmjow pressed.

"That would all depend on the process of which these Hollows you are speaking of have perished. Have you just been finding the corpses, or have any of you witnessed the behavior leading up to their demise?" Mayuri interrupted.

Grimmjow turned his head to the left and met the man's golden gaze.

"We've just been finding them, it almost seemed like they were trying to get to Hueco Mundo for help but didn't make it." Grimmjow answered.

Mayuri tilted his head as he studied the Espada.

"How do you know then that it was an illness? Could these have not been the cause of something natural to your world?" Mayuri countered.

Grimmjow scowled at the soul reaper.

"I think we know the difference between what's natural and what's not. They can't keep any fluids down, I can tell that by the trail they left behind." Grimmjow sneered.

"Ah, I see. It would have been helpful to have that information beforehand. What exactly have you and your "queen" been doing with the bodies? In order for me to figure out if this is in fact connected, I would need a sample." Mayuri continued.

"They've all been buried outside of Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow answered.

"How long ago did these mysterious deaths start to take place? I mean are we talking months? Weeks? Days?" Mayuri pressed.

Grimmjow growled from low in his throat.

"I guess the first one would have been about two weeks ago, now we've had to dig holes for over twenty. Whatever this shit is, it's killing them from the inside out." Grimmjow replied.

"From the inside out you say? Would it be safe to assume that their spiritual pressure had failed to regenerate?" Mayuri asked.

"I think it would be safe, considering they're dead." Grimmjow retorted.

Mayuri narrowed his eyes at the Espada-the beast was being quite the smart ass.

"It would seem you do not comprehend the question. It is not a secret that Hollows feed on both humans and souls, stealing the spiritual pressure from their meal, it would in fact make them stronger than the average soul in most cases. What I am asking, Espada, is did it look as if their spiritual pressure had no effect in helping them fight it off?" Mayuri pressed.

Grimmjow snorted.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I wasn't there watching them, like I told you, they'd already bit-the-dust by the time I got there." Grimmjow countered.

"What about the spiritual pressure, Captain Kurotsuchi? Why would that be something important?" Shunsui asked.

Mayuri sighed.

"It would seem that in the current cases of the students infected that the virus in question is able to get past lower levels of spiritual pressure, in fact, I had it brought to my attention that it could very well be feeding off of their Reiatsu itself." Mayuri revealed.

Shunsui turned his head away from the 12th division captain.

"That's unfortunate. How the hell are we supposed to counter something like that?" Shunsui stated.

"I am currently trying to figure out how, but it seems with every bit of information I am able to find out, more and more distractions keep presenting themselves." Mayuri countered as he turned his gaze back to the Espada.

"I'm sorry to say this Captain Kurotsuchi, but, this is a problem. If this virus is one in the same, we can't afford to let it wipe out every hollow in Hueco Mundo. I don't have to tell you how much of a headache that would be for all of the worlds, not just the soul society." Shunsui replied.

"And just what exactly are you suggesting I do, Head Captain? Go gallivanting around the deserts of Hueco Mundo until I find a specimen?" Mayuri snapped.

Shunsui chuckled.

"I don't care if you go gallivanting, but you will be going to Hueco Mundo, Captain Kurotsuchi." Shunsui countered.

Mayuri's lips thinned into an angry frown as he heard the man-the whole situation was becoming much more of a hassle than it was worth!

"I take it you can show Captain Kurotsuchi where these bodies are so he can use one of them as a sample?" Shunsui addressed his question to the Espada.

"Tch. I didn't think this would turn into a field trip, but I guess." Grimmjow answered.

"That settles it then, I'll give you the rest of tonight to prepare, Captain Kurotsuchi." Shunsui stated.

Mayuri huffed as he turned away from the group of men. The back of his captain's haori swung as he made his way for the exit not even bothering to wait for the head captain to dismiss him from the meeting-he had had enough of the conversation!


	12. Chapter 12

(Author's note: Strong sexual content warning: Intended for mature readers, enjoy! –L.J.)

Ayumi stumbled into the entrance to the main lab by accident after almost an hour of wandering in what seemed like circles. She felt utterly hopeless as she walked inside the dimly lit room and looked around. She had half expected Akon to be sitting in his chair working on his personal computer but then she looked up at the clock that hung on the wall and realized it was half past nine already.

Deciding she may as well do as her captain had asked and wait for him to return, she turned the large chair in front of Mayuri's computer station so that it faced the open hallway and sat down. She had no idea what was in store for her once he returned and part of her really wasn't looking forward to it, but she wasn't going to be a coward. Sure, she could go hide in her room-once she found it again, but she knew he would just come and get her.

Ayumi leaned back in the chair and let her eyes close as she continued to wait for the man who had seemed to fill her mind with nothing but longing. The memory of the way he had pinned her against the wall and kissed her filled her mind and she couldn't help the sad sigh that left her chest. Would her stupidity make him take back his words from earlier?

"What are you doing!?"

Ayumi's eyes jerked open as she heard Mayuri snap his question at her from the open hallway. By the look on his face he was livid. She wasn't sure what could have put him in such a mood, but something told her it didn't have anything do to with her.

"Waiting for you, like you told me too." Ayumi replied as she sat up in his chair.

"You didn't think of going to clean yourself up? You have dirt all over you." Mayuri pointed out to her as if she were simpleminded.

"I did…I just figured it would be better to wait and do that once you've…dealt with me." She answered as her gaze fell to the floor.

"Oh, I see. So now you want to listen to me. Tell me, woman, what you thought you could accomplish by running around the 79th district by yourself and in the dark no less?" he asked.

She lifted her head and met his gaze.

"I had an unexplained feeling and it made me worried for you…so, I was trying to come and help you." She admitted.

Mayuri snorted.

"What makes you think I would ever need you to help me in such a way?" He countered.

Ayumi shrank down in the chair, she felt as if she were two inches tall and he was about to stomp on her.

"I…I just wanted to help you…I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You're running out of apologies, Ayumi…" He countered.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked, barley a whisper.

"Go? Oh, I don't think you fully understand the situation, woman. You won't be going anywhere, in fact, I think it's time I showed you." He smiled.

Ayumi's brow furrowed as she noticed his mood shift from hostile agitation to something she couldn't recognize. Her lips parted as he crossed the room and his hand reached out, grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her up from his chair. She stood and met his heated gaze as he leaned his body into her.

"Come." He commanded her as he pulled on her arm.

Ayumi didn't dare hesitate, she couldn't believe what she had just seen in his eyes, the man may have been infuriated by her actions, but his eyes only told her one thing…He wanted her…even after her mistake, he still wanted her.

Ayumi relaxed and she felt the grip on her wrist loosen as a result. She thought back to the other night and remembered how he had demanded she walk next to his side, so in an attempt to try and please him she stepped forward to walk by his side, rather than just letting him pull her forward.

She saw the way he peeked over at her and she felt better when the sides of his lips lifted. Her heart sped up as she tried to process what the smirk on his face really meant…had she finally done something to appease him?

"I want you to be bolder in your actions, Ayumi, not reckless, do you understand?" he broke the silence as he turned her down another corridor and paused in front of a door.

"Yes." She answered as she forced herself to swallow her sudden nervousness.

"Then show me." He challenged her as he reached out and opened the door.

Ayumi looked up at him as if waiting for his direction, but then realized his pause was his direction, he wanted her to walk into his room on her own. It was his way of asking her, or better yet telling her that once she was inside, she was permitting him to take her any way he saw fit. Ayumi felt a rush of butterflies as she witnessed his gold eyes darken for her, and without any further hesitation, she walked inside.

Mayuri stepped inside his room after the woman and kicked off his sandals by the door. He watched her as she turned and did the same. He could see her bare feet dusted with dirt. Even covered in the dust of the 79th district the woman was beautiful to him. The only thing that marred her beauty was the trail of dried tears stuck in the dirt on her face.

Ayumi looked up at him expectantly with wide green eyes and it made him smile. Now that he had made his decision, he wasn't going to let anything sway him.

"Go inside my bathing area and wait for me." He instructed her.

Ayumi turned and looked around the room, once she spotted the door to her left, she walked inside. Mayuri walked across his bedroom, removing his headdress, then placed it on the table. He ran his hand through his dark blue hair and felt his overgrown bangs fall across his forehead. He pulled his zanpakuto free from the band at his waist and sat it back into its stand before shrugging out of his captain's haori and placing it on its hook.

Mayuri turned and saw the woman sitting on the edge of the giant wooden tub, her green eyes watching him undress for her. He felt a surge of masculine pride as he noticed the way the woman was chewing on her bottom lip. Memories of wanting to pull that lip into his own mouth so he could run his teeth across it came fluttering to the surface, and now he wasn't going to deny himself. He would be sure to run his teeth across many parts of her, but first, she needed to bathe.

Ayumi couldn't take her eyes from the man as she shamelessly watched him undress. When he turned and looked at her with hungry eyes she felt a twinge of something new in her lower abdomen that shot down deep inside her core. Just looking at the man was turning her on and he was still wearing his Shihakusho.

Her heart skipped a beat when he crossed the room and entered into his bathing area and gestured with his hand for her to stand up and she did.

"I'm going to take my time with you, Ayumi, so you can get to know how it feels to be touched by me." He explained to her as he reached out and grabbed the belt to her Shihakusho.

Ayumi held her breathe as he pulled her top open, revealing the more than generous curves of her breasts to him. She couldn't fight the sense of awkward self-consciousness that overwhelmed her as his hungry golden gaze devoured her. She felt his fingers slide under her top caressing her shoulders as he forced it down her arms, the slight touch of his fingers teased her soft porcelain skin. She gripped the bottoms to her Shihakusho, feeling a little overwhelmed as he leaned his body into her.

"Let them drop." He demanded her.

Ayumi sucked in a breath as she listened to him and opened her clinched hands. He'd told her he wanted to see her act bolder, but she had no idea what she was doing, or what he would even like and it made her feel hesitant. Mayuri stepped back and took in the sight of her standing in nothing but a pair of purple panties. The woman seemed to have an affinity for the color, he noted.

"Turn around, let me see all of you." He instructed.

Ayumi pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes as she turned giving him the view of her backside that he wanted. She wished he would say something, anything that could help her understand his reaction to her body. She wasn't like a lot of other women, while she was short, she had plenty of curves, and her body was shaped like an hourglass.

Mayuri stared at the woman's curvature until content. He was searching her, looking for anything that he could possibly see changing, whether anything could possibly be improved, and amazingly, he found nothing he wanted to change. Her body was in fact, perfect.

"Mayuri?" he heard her whisper his name.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice soft and low.

"I…I've never done this before…" Ayumi started to explain that she wasn't sure what he wanted or what she should do.

She let out a soft gasp as she felt him press his body against her backside as his arms closed around her waist. She could feel the heat from his breath on her neck as his lips lifted to the top of her ear.

"I am the only man that's touched you? How fitting, you are the only woman who has ever made me want to touch her." Mayuri admitted.

Ayumi felt a wave of relief wash over her and she allowed herself to lean into his body. She heard him laugh softly in her ear.

"It seems that revelation has made you more comfortable." he noted.

"Yes." She whispered.

The muscles of her stomach twitched when she felt the tips of his painted fingers tease her skin.

"Lift your arms up and wrap your hands around the back of my neck." He ordered.

Ayumi paused at his request for a second but then tentatively raised her arms and threaded her fingers together bracing them against the back of his neck. She felt his lips close over her the pulse point at the side of her throat. Her arms being raised forced her to arch her back and presented her breasts to him. She gasped and closed her eyes when she felt his hands reach up and caress her. Her nipples hardened almost instantly against his palms as he massaged her, squeezing lightly.

"Mayuri…" she whispered.

Mayuri forced the first moan from her lips as he gently drug his teeth across the sensitive skin of her shoulder as his palms molded to her curves. He could feel her body responding to his touch and it left him craving more. He wanted her as a man and it felt good to let go and embrace the base urge to take her, to tease her, to hear her soft moans as he gave her such pleasure.

He pulled his mouth away from her shoulder letting his lips drag across her salty skin. Mayuri let his left hand drop from her breast, trailing his fingertips down her taunt stomach, he wedged his fingers between her legs and pressed against her through her panties. He could feel her getting ready to receive him and he smiled as he heard her shocked intake of breath.

"I rather like touching you, but I think it's time we move to the tub, I wish to bathe you."

Ayumi's body trembled as he pulled his hand away from between her legs, leaving her wanting so much more. Her body was changing, reacting to his touch, the low rasp of his voice, his scent. She felt intoxicated by him, and when he reached his hands up and gently brushed his fingers along her lifted arms her nipples tightened in response.

Mayuri gripped her by the wrists urging her to unclasp her hands and she complied allowing her arms to fall back down. He backed away from her and she felt the loss of his body's heat and it left her feeling disappointed. She didn't want him to back away, she wanted him to keep touching her. Ayumi wanted to touch him back, to make him sigh with pleasure only she could give him.

While she still felt bold enough Ayumi turned to face him and reached out with both hands taking a hold of the collar to his Shihakusho. Mayuri's brow rose and his lips parted as he noticed the change in the woman. She was completely wanton and it seemed to have given her courage as he felt her pull the top to his Shihakusho open. The woman's soft hands splayed across his bare chest, seeking the heat from his skin. He could see just how much she wanted to explore him as well.

Ayumi's hands caressed over the lean muscle of his chest, she was surprised to see how toned he really was. Her fingers ran across a section of raised skin and her brow furrowed as her gaze dropped seeing one of many scars. Mayuri caught her wrist with his hand and it made her lift her gaze.

"They are scars from making improvements on myself, I have many of them." He explained to her.

Ayumi nodded as her lips parted, although she felt a slight twinge of sadness hearing him say he had improved himself, it didn't make him any less attractive to her. She understood that with the way he thought, he would constantly be trying to improve the things around him, including himself.

"What about me? What would you improve on me?" She asked him.

Mayuri's lips lifted into a wide smile at her question.

"I've already improved it." He answered referring to her vision.

Ayumi smiled softly at him.

"That's it? Just my vision?" she pressed.

Mayuri averted his gaze before he answered her.

"There is nothing else I see that I would change on your body, as far as your behavior, there is much to improve on." He countered.

Ayumi pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she accepted his statement, while she understood it from his perspective regarding her behavior, she was surprised to hear the scientist in him didn't want to change her body and she couldn't help but take it as a complement from him.

Mayuri let go of her wrist and used his hand to catch her by the chin. Ayumi freed her bottom lip from her teeth and inhaled sharply as he leaned into her pressing his lips over hers, taking a kiss. Ayumi pulled at his Shihakusho exposing his chest to her before she leaned into him. She heard his sigh against her lips as he felt her breasts brush against him. She moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue between her lips and flicked it over her own tongue a little playfully.

The more she felt him relax into her the more confident Ayumi grew in her actions, she pressed her body into him as she reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, her hands delved into his thick blue hair and her lips moved over his in unison. She felt his hot breath and could taste him on her tongue as he lapped at her. Ayumi groaned as she felt him suck her bottom lip into his mouth and gently pulled back grazing her with his teeth.

Mayuri paused…allowing himself to stare into the woman's eyes, he found himself drawn to her gaze, she pulled him in and it almost felt as if he were drowning in her emotions. She wanted him that he was sure of, but he swore he could see so much more inside her Celadon gaze…She cared for him and the notion sent him reeling because he couldn't deny that he cared for her as well.

Ayumi ran her hands through his hair as he stared into her eyes and her chest tightened from the intimacy of the act, standing there in nothing but her panties, her breasts pressed against him, his arms wrapped around her slim waist holding her to his painted skin. He looked as if he wanted to say something to her, but she didn't press him. Now that she understood this was just as new for him and it was for her, it made it easier somehow. They would both have to adjust to the new emotions as they shared each other.

Mayuri dropped his arms from around her waist and pulled his body from her embrace. Ayumi let go of him freeing his hair from her hands. She had liked playing with it, and she had a suspicion that he'd liked it too. Mayuri stepped over to the large wooden tub and reached down making sure it was plugged before he turned the tap on and adjusted the temperature of the water. He stood and allowed the top of his Shihakusho that was hanging open to fall from his shoulders revealing his back to the woman, who he could feel watching him.

He lowered his hand and pulled at the band around his lean hips and rid himself of his bottoms. While he didn't have any qualms about studying the woman's body, he felt a bit of hesitancy allowing her the same opportunity with his own. Mayuri turned, intending to climb into the filling tub when he felt Ayumi press her palm against the middle of his back. His muscles tensed from the contact.

"Will you not let me see you?" He heard her ask.

"Very well." He replied, turning and facing her, completely exposed.

Mayuri's lips parted as he witnessed her gaze roam over his nude body. He had never been under this type of scrutiny, it was different being exposed around someone whose opinion you didn't care about, but when it came to a woman you wanted, their opinion seemed to be the only one that mattered.

Ayumi turned the tables on her captain when he turned and faced her, allowing her a full view of his body. While the top part of him was painted-something she still didn't fully understand- he was physically fit, and his lean body while average in build, still excited her. She allowed her gaze to trail down his toned stomach and take in his lean hips, shaped like a vee leading her to the most intimate part of him. Her jaw fell as she studied him there, the rest of his body was average but his lower region was impressive, even with her not ever having a comparison.

She would normally be embarrassed to study him so openly, but, she felt he deserved a little taste of his own medicine. She could tell by the way his hands clinched at his sides that he wasn't completely comfortable with her seeing him, or was it her reaction that he was waiting for-did he want her approval?

Ayumi decided to give him something more in return as she slid her fingers under the sides of her panties and pushed them down her thick hips allowing them to fall to the floor-now we are even.

Mayuri swallowed hard as he watched the woman pull her panties down in front of him. He was memorized by the thickness of her hips and thighs and the carnal thoughts that filled his mind almost made him reach out for her. He wanted to lean her back against the tub and explore what laid beyond the soft patch of dark hair between her legs. He wanted her spread open for him, freely given. Instead, he fought the urge and simply turned away from her, stepping down into the steaming hot water.

"Come inside." He demanded her.

Ayumi smiled to herself as she walked over to the side of the bathtub and climbed over the side. He wanted her to be bolder, so she purposely lifted her legs in a way that would give him a more intimate view of her and she knew it worked when she heard his rushed exhale of breath. It felt nice that she held a little bit of power of her own, she forced him to react to his arousal and nothing else in the world could ever make a woman feel more beautiful than knowing a man craved to touch her.

The woman was being mischievous, presenting herself to him in such a way…but Mayuri had to admit he liked that she seemed to be warming up to him. Mayuri didn't much care for the way she would normally hold herself and shrink away from him as if she felt inferior to everyone around her. He much preferred the woman who brazenly lifted her legs giving him a full view of her essence, even if it was meant to tease him.

He kept his gaze on her as she lowered herself down into the hot water. He noticed the way her eyes closed as the water enveloped over her body and he smiled when she dunked her head all the way down and sprang back up. Her brown hair slicked back, looking darker from the water.

The dust that had been clinging to her cheeks washed away as she wiped at her face. She forced another breath from him when she opened her eyes and looked at him. Mayuri didn't think the woman could ever look more beautiful then she normally did, but, he hadn't seen her wet until now. He leaned up, turning the tap off now that the tub had filled with enough water for the two of them, then leaned back against the wooden basin.

"Come here." He ordered.

Ayumi let her lips lift in a small smile as she pushed her way through the water over to him. She wasn't sure where her newly found confidence was coming from, but if she had to guess, it was from her arousal. She could tell that he liked it too, by the way his golden eyes seem to darken as he watched her.

"You seemed eager to touch me earlier, so I'll allow you to wash me." Mayuri stated, reaching for a bottle of soap that sat on the edge of the tub.

Ayumi reached for the bottle but he shook his head.

"Hold out your palm." He instructed her.

Ayumi smiled as she realized he needed to keep control of the situation-would she ever be able to make him lose his composure?

Listening to his instruction she turned her hand over and he poured a decent amount of the soap into her palm.

"Will this take the paint off?" She asked him.

Mayuri placed the bottle back and looked over at her.

"Yes. It will, I created it for that purpose." He replied.

"Why do you paint yourself?" Ayumi asked, as she rubbed her hands together creating a lather.

Mayuri smiled at her question.

"I used to paint my whole body, but now I concentrate on only the upper region. Its purpose is to protect my skin from anything that may be harmful if ever in battle. It blocks the pours not allowing any kind of chemical weapon to pass through it." He explained.

"I see. Would you let me paint you next time?" She asked, as she placed her lathered palms against his chest and watched the white paint wash away from his peach skin.

Mayuri half-laughed at her request.

"I don't see what the appeal would be, but, if you really wanted to, I suppose I could accommodate you." He replied.

Ayumi smiled as she made her way up to his shoulders massaging his muscles as she washed away the paint from him. She could feel his tension hadn't eased any from earlier and she wondered if he was still waiting for her approval of his appearance.

"I just think it would be fun to paint you, and I would enjoy helping you." She admitted.

"Very well. I'll let you in the morning then." He agreed.

"Mayuri?" She whispered as she stilled her hands on his shoulders.

He met her gaze as his brow furrowed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why are you so tense? It's almost as if you don't really want me to touch you." Ayumi asked.

"Tch. That's not the case at all, woman. I'm simply just not accustomed to being touched, much like you." He replied.

Ayumi nodded feeling content with his answer as she continued to wash him. She gripped him by the bicep and pulled on him indicating that she wanted him to lean forward and he complied, giving her his back.

Mayuri sighed as the woman's hands dug into the knotted muscles. What he had told her was true, he was not accustomed to being touched, let alone massaged. He would admit that it felt quite relaxing allowing Ayumi's soft hands to melt his tension away. He reached up, grabbing the soap again and took it upon himself to wash his face as Ayumi continued her massage. He used his hands to scrub his face clean of the concealers then leaned forward dipping into the hot water as he continued to scrub.

Ayumi ran her hands down Mayuri's shoulders and across the back of his neck as he washed his own face, the excitement of being able to see him without his paint on again filled her. She liked the way he looked with it on as well, but, she had a feeling she would always look forward to seeing him without it, especially if it led to more erotic nights with him.

Mayuri lifted his head from the hot water and Ayumi leaned forward to look at him. He met her gaze as he wiped the water from his face and when he saw the way she smiled at him his chest tightened and filled with another wave of foreign emotions.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi averted her gaze and shook her head.

"You're handsome, that's all." She answered honestly.

Mayuri sucked in a deep breath as he heard Ayumi's compliment. Why her approval was so important to him, he would never understand, but knowing that the woman did in fact find him physically appealing as well made him swell with an unspoken sense of pride. A woman as attractive as she, thought him handsome?

Mayuri reached his arm out capturing the woman around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Ayumi didn't hesitate when she felt his arms wrap around her and he pressed his lips over hers. She reached her hands up and cupped the sides of his bare face as she kissed him back. His hands caressed her as he began to tease her all over again with his tongue. He hadn't been joking when he said he was going to take his time with her, she had begun to wonder if he had changed his mind about being with her.

Ayumi gasped against his mouth when she felt his fingers press against her between her legs. He hadn't spread her, but instead he was teasing her even further gently rubbing circles with his fingertips against her. The sensation was something new, and she'd never known she could feel such an ache deep inside her. She craved for him to spread her, to actually touch her, to fill her.

"More…Mayuri…" She panted against his lips.

He flicked his tongue against her parted lips as his hand spread the ones below. Ayumi tipped her head back as her eyes rolled in reaction to his fingers playing with the most sensitive part of her, her body began to tremble and her nipples tightened as his skillful fingers continued to tease the tip of the swollen bud.

Ayumi groaned as sensations unlike any she had ever felt before rushed her. She never knew that simply being touched like this could bring her so much pleasure. It felt exquisite and downright carnal. Ayumi bucked her hips against his hand instinctively craving something she didn't even understand, she needed even more.

"Mayuri!" She moaned his name as his hot mouth closed over her the side of her throat, she could feel the flick of his tongue against her skin as his fingers played with her. She wanted to feel him flick his tongue where his fingers were.

Mayuri pulled back and grinned at the state of the woman straddling his lap. He never knew he would get such enjoyment from watching a woman enjoy his touch. He felt himself getting aroused watching her, almost painfully so. The way her hips rocked against him seeking more from him sent his teeth on edge. He wanted nothing more then to lower her on top of him and push inside her, to give her what she craved, but he had planned on taking her for the first time in his bed, not the tub.

Mayuri pulled his hand away from her and she moaned in protest as she looked at him with carnal eyes.

"I'm going to bathe you now, after, I will give you more of me." Mayuri teased.

Ayumi groaned as she tried to lean in and kiss him again. Mayuri laughed, but gave in half way allowing her another kiss.

"Turn around for me." He instructed her.

Ayumi pushed herself up from his lap using his shoulders as leverage and turned her body away from him. Mayuri continued to smile, knowing that she would want him to bathe her quickly so that she could get another taste of what he could give her, little did she know, he had other plans for her. Mayuri reached out for the soap, but instead of pouring in into his hand, he let it drop down from the bottle over her breasts.

Ayumi's breath hitched from the sensation of the cool liquid hitting her sensitive skin and she let out a low moan. Mayuri sat the bottle down, and gently cupped her with his hands using the task of bathing her as another way to give her pleasure. Ayumi moaned as she felt his hands caress her breasts before spreading the soap up along her shoulders across her neck, and down each of her arms. He was taking his time again, and she felt like she was about to burst.

"Mayuri…please…" She whispered hoping he would understand what she needed from him.

"I said I would give you more after I bathed you, I didn't say I wouldn't continue to tease you as I did, after all, with this being your first time, I'll need you ready to receive me. The way I see it, the more I tease you, the more you burn for me, and the more you burn, the less pain you will feel." Mayuri stated as he continued to wash her.

Ayumi tipped her head back against his chest as she fought to slow her breathing. He'd gotten her so riled up by the way he had touched her she felt down right desperate for him to do it again. She needed something else…she needed him inside her, she wanted to feel what it was like to be taken by him completely, to be one with him. Pain was the furthest thing from her mind when all the man had to do was run his hands across her breasts to make her empty core clinch.

"Sit up." He demanded and she complied.

Mayuri ran his hands down her back, returning the favor of a light massage as he washed her. Ayumi groaned as she felt him press against her sore muscles and she melted into his touch. The man had talented hands, she would give him that much and he was beyond attentive, which fueled her anticipation.

Mayuri spent the next ten minutes using those hands to wash every inch of the woman, pausing to tease her strategically with soft caresses and gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders and even taking the time to wash her long hair for her. He knew she was growing impatient with him, but he needed her to be as ready as possible and if extending the build-up for them both was what it took, then so be it.

"You can get out now and start drying off. I will only be a few more minutes while I finish washing myself." He stated.

"Okay." Ayumi replied as she pushed herself up from the warm water and climbed back over the side of the tub. She paused as she looked around the room for a towel but didn't see any.

"In the cabinet to your left." Mayuri answered her unspoken question.

"Thank you." She replied as she stepped forward and opened the small wooden cabinet and pulled a fluffy clean white towel from inside. She wrapped herself up in it and stepped out of the humid bathing area into Mayuri's sleeping quarters.

Ayumi took the time to look around the man's room as he finished bathing. His room was pretty large, complete with a full desk and chair, on top sat a bunch of paperwork and a few books open to a certain page. To the right was a table that seemed to be a stand for his headdress and next to it was his Zanpakuto.

The white captain's haori with the squad 12 symbol hung on a hook and she had the strangest urge to put it on, like maybe seeing her wearing nothing but his haori would give him a bit of a thrill…but she decided she would save that for another time, when she understood his humor better.

Ayumi unwrapped the towel and began to dry herself as she looked over at his large futon. Her stomach clinched as she thought about what was still to come, after tonight, she would know what it was like to be taken by a man…never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that that man would be Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

She heard the sound of splashing water and she figured he was on his way out. She quickly flipped her head over and toweled her long hair trying to wring out as much of the water as she could then flung her head back again. She turned to her side and noticed him then, his dark blue hair slicked back after being washed, his body rid of the white paint with nothing but a towel wrapped around his lean hips and when she looked lower she could see his arousal.

With her anticipation and her own arousal fueling her she decided she would wait for him on his bed as she finished drying her legs. She placed the damp towel down on the floor next to his futon and then climbed down onto his soft black blanket. Ayumi took in his scent as she laid down on her back trying her best to fight her returning nerves as she waited for him.

Mayuri stepped out of the bathing area and found Ayumi laying on her back in the middle of his bed. Her brown hair sprawled out across one of his pillows as she bit her lower lip in what looked like nervous anticipation-she is truly a vision.

Ayumi lifted her gaze and spotted him watching her, and her lips lifted into a soft smile. Mayuri allowed the towel around his waist to drop to the floor before walking towards her. He kept his eye on her expressions as her gaze drifted back down lower. She absent-mindedly licked her lips as she watched him walk over and her gaze didn't lift until he went to his knees and laid down beside her.

Ayumi's brow furrowed as Mayuri laid down next to her instead of climbing on top of her, like she had expected him to. While her nerves were starting to come back, she still wanted him, she figured being a little nervous was expected when it came to trying something new. Mayuri smiled down at her, as she met his gaze. He lifted his right hand and gently dragged the long blue nail on his right middle finger down the sensitive skin between her breasts all the way down her stomach to the top of her pelvis and back up again.

The sensation teased her delicate skin and her body responded, her core clinched, her nipples tightened, begging to be touched, teased, tasted.

"Do you still want more of me, Ayumi?" He asked her, his voice low.

She felt his hand lift and capture her left breast in his hand, gently groping her.

"Yes!" She admitted breathlessly.

"In that case, I shall make sure you are ready enough for me." He commented as his hand lowered and slipped between her closed thighs.

Ayumi spread her legs open for him as he pushed himself back up to his knees, positioning himself between her open legs. She felt her face flush a little, even though she knew it was a bit late to start acting coy, but his gaze was staring down at her sex and being so exposed was a bit unnerving-What if he doesn't like the way I look?

The self-conscious thought left her as she watched him lower himself down and felt his left hand spread her open to him. He didn't continue right away, she knew that the scientist in him would want to inspect her, to study her body. Ayumi felt a wave of arousal shoot up her spine as she waited for him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

Mayuri lifted his head and looked up at her from between her legs.

"Not at all, I'm simply admiring you…" He admitted.

"O…okay." She replied as another blush spread over her cheeks.

Mayuri returned his gaze to the woman's essence, it would seem that he truly wouldn't change anything about her. Her body was impeccable, and could very well be a body made of dreams. While she was still delicate he had a feeling a carnal sensuality would be awakened within her once he took her. She was more woman than she realized, he just needed to bring it to the surface.

He kept his left hand in place, spreading her open for his inspection and the erotic thoughts from earlier returned to him. He'd wanted her spread open for him, freely given, and here she was, waiting for him to take what she was giving. The base urge within him took over as he dipped his head lower and flicked his tongue across the swollen bud he'd been admiring. He knew it was the most sensitive part of her, filled with the most nerves that would send a wave of raw pleasure coursing throughout her body.

Ayumi's jaw fell, her head tipped back on the pillow and her hands shot up to the back of his head as she felt him tentatively flick the tip of his tongue across her. She'd wanted to feel what it would be like to have his tongue on her there. She gasped and let out a deep moan as she felt him suck her into his hot mouth fully, as his tongue lapped at her.

Mayuri let out a groan of his own as the woman's taste filled his mouth, it was almost maddening how perfect she was to him. Every new thing he discovered about her sent him deeper into a mindless lust filled despair, he felt as if he didn't have any control over his bodies reactions as his arousal intensified making him pulse with the need to fill her, to take what was his.

Mayuri leaned his body to the side as he brought his left hand up and gently caressed her opening, he could feel her slick with need and it pushed him even further over the edge realizing just how much she seemed to want him. Her body couldn't lie to him, she was more than simply just attracted to him-She craves me.

He felt her tense as the tips of two of his fingers lightly delved inside her and he understood she would be expecting pain. Mayuri lifted his head and looked up at her.

"Relax your body for me, Ayumi. If you tense up on me while I do this, it will only cause you unnecessary pain." Mayuri urged her.

"I'm trying…" She whispered back between soft pants.

Mayuri raised himself up from between her legs and laid next to her again, but kept his hand between her legs, the tips of his fingers teasing her entrance. Ayumi turned her head and met his gaze and he leaned in and pressed his mouth over hers. Ayumi could taste herself in his kiss and she felt another spasm of arousal as her sheath clinched for him again.

Ayumi felt the tips of his fingers push deeper and she forced her muscles to relax against his invasion, she wanted to feel him, but she also didn't want to feel any pain. Mayuri reached his fingers up barley inside her and found the barrier of her virginity and he sighed against her mouth. He had hoped it would have broken in another way previously, but it was no matter, he would just have to take his time with her.

Ayumi winced as she felt his fingers push deeper against her. Mayuri pulled away from her lips and met her gaze.

"I'm going to do my best not to hurt you, I think it would be better if I use my fingers for this, rather than the alternative." He explained.

Ayumi nodded her head.

"Okay." She replied.

Mayuri dropped his head to her breast sucking her hardened nipple into his mouth as he thrust his fingers up deeper past the small opening of her barrier. The deep moan that escaped her gave him encouragement as he gently stretched her while thrusting into her. Ayumi let her legs fall open wider as she felt his fingers plunge inside her, sending a sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before-If his fingers felt that good, what would it feel like to have him inside her?

"I'm ready…Mayuri!" She moaned to him.

He lifted his head from her nipple he'd been teasing and smiled as he pulled his fingers from inside her and positioned himself on top of her. Ayumi spread her hips as wide as she could trying to help him but was taken aback when he went up to his knees instead of laying down on top of her.

"This might seem a bit impersonal at first, but it's the best way for me to ensure you enjoy this." Mayuri offered his explanation as he took hold of her by the ankle positioning her left leg up against his chest the heel of her foot resting on his shoulder. Ayumi's eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"Wrap your right leg around my thigh." He instructed her.

Ayumi complied lifting her right leg and wrapping it around him. She could see the angle he had her in would allow him deep penetration while also giving him total control of how deep or fast he thrust into her-and he could watch.

Mayuri leaned forward and used his left hand to spread her as he aligned himself with her entrance, he pushed his hips forward slowly filling her as he raised his hand and started rubbing against the small mound of nerves. Ayumi gasped as she felt him stretching her, she felt almost too full at first as he inched his way inside her, but when he lifted his fingers and started to play with her she groaned loudly as her muscles relaxed, allowing him to push all the way inside her.

Mayuri's eyes rolled back as he felt the way the woman wrapped around him, he let out a deep grunt as he finally pushed himself to the hilt. He forced his eyes open and looked down at her. Her expression was one of awe as he paused for a minute…allowing her enough time to become accustomed to his size as he kept playing with her with his fingertips.

He watched her head tip back as her back arched forward giving him a nice view of her breasts. His gaze lowered and he watched as he slowly pulled back and then thrust his hips forward again sending a wave of sensation through her. He felt her squeeze against him and gave into the urge to grind into her as he found his rhythm.

Ayumi reached her right hand out and gripped a hold of his left thigh as she instinctively rocked her hips to meet his thrusts and moaned loudly as he sent wave after wave of pure ecstasy coursing though her body. Her nipples tightened and her muscles tensed as he took control over her, pushing into her as deep as he could with every grind of his lean hips. His golden gaze lifted catching her attention and she stared back at him with love drunk eyes.

"You see what you've reduced me to, woman?" He asked before turning his head, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses down her ankle and calf as he continued to thrust.

"Let go, Mayuri…take me!" She encouraged him.

He met her encouragement with a smile as he leaned his body into her increasing his speed.

"Yes!" She moaned as her grip on his thigh tightened, her nails digging into his skin, her other hand gripping the blanket under her tightly.

Mayuri watched as her pale skin blushed pink, her taunt nipples hard begging for his attention, the muscles of her toned stomach contracting as she thrust up to meet him. He lifted his left hand away from teasing her knowing that if he kept playing with the sensitive bud, she would come before he was ready for her to.

Ayumi groaned as she felt his left hand reach out and cup her right breast capturing her nipple between his fingers, pulling lightly on the over sensitive peak, sending another wave of intense pleasure. She couldn't control her moans, she gasped for air as he plunged into her increasing her arousal making her feel as if she were chasing ecstasy. On the verge of imploding as her muscles tightened around him building at the center of her lower abdomen, waiting for the final push of his hips that would make her see stars.

"Mayuri!" She groaned his name.

Mayuri grinned as he watched her, giving into the carnality of their union, her sensual eyes seeking him out as she moaned his name. Mayuri let her leg drop from his chest as he leaned forward pressing his chest against hers, she gasped as she felt the change in position right before his lips covered hers. She kissed him back with such ferocity, her lips molding to his as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He felt her wrap her legs around him as her arms raised, her hands gripping his hair-He didn't even mind the slight sting when she pulled.

He allowed his hand to slip between their joined bodies as he sought to make her come. Her response to him, the way she was clinging to him filled him with the masculine urge to bring her release, he wanted to feel her come for him, and to give her the ultimate pleasures a man could give a woman-something he'd never imagined he would ever feel.

Ayumi's moans increased and her breathing intensified coming out in short deep pants as the tips of his fingers found his target. She pulled away from his kiss and their gazes locked…his gold to her celadon. Her emotions were clear to him as he looked into her eyes, the woman was lost to him, and he felt the familiar tightening in his chest as he thrust inside her, he had the urge to tell her she was beautiful and decided he wouldn't hold back the compliment.

"You are beautiful, Ayumi." Mayuri whispered to her right before he felt her body tighten around him.

Her jaw fell and her eyes widened as her core pulsed around him, her hands gripped his shoulders as her body tensed, her nipples tightened against his chest as she trembled, her deep moans coming out louder and louder, she was almost there…almost about to come. Mayuri increased the speed of his thrusts, deciding it better to not hold back as he sought his own release, so he could join her.

Ayumi moaned his name as she felt her body being taken over…she was no longer chasing ecstasy…it had found her. With one more deep thrust of his hips Mayuri sent her body sky rocketing, her core clinched around his shaft, milking him of his own release and it felt as if it would never stop sending round after round of the most satisfying bliss she had ever felt.

Mayuri groaned the woman's name as he felt her body pulling his own release from him, he kept thrusting into her as her core tightened around him, pulsing, demanding he spill for her. He felt the intense explosion of pleasure shoot out from his groin as he thrust into her one last time. He came to a stop as he found his release, his teeth clinched as he groaned. Ayumi smiled up at him as her body began to relax and from the look in her eyes, Mayuri could tell he had done more than just satisfy her, he had awakened her.

Ayumi reached her arms around his neck pulling him down for another kiss. Mayuri followed her direction allowing his body to come down on top of her, she kept her legs wrapped around him as she demanded her kiss from him. He had no issue with giving the woman what she wanted, she had just given herself to him freely without the slightest hesitation and even though his rational mind was still conflicted, telling him the feelings washing over him were nothing more than a chemical reaction, for the first time, his heart was begging to differ.


	13. Chapter 13

The early rays of sunlight poured in past the dark blue curtain that covered the window inside Mayuri's bedroom as he adjusted his position on the bed. He rolled over and brushed up against Ayumi's soft skin causing him to open his eyes. The two of them had fallen asleep holding one another and he could only guess that during sleep they had parted. Mayuri glanced at the clock on his bedside table noting the time. It was only half past seven in the morning and even though he'd gotten more sleep then the previous night, he still felt the urge to keep resting.

Mayuri allowed himself to reach out for the woman who lay on her stomach still fast asleep. Her dark hair splayed across one of his pillows. He lifted his hand and began to trace his fingertips down the small of her back and across her hip. She laid with her leg extended out towards him, bent at the knee.

Ayumi stirred as she felt his light caress but she didn't open her eyes. Mayuri studied the woman for a couple minutes, admiring her soft feminine features before lifting the leg that was extended placing it across his hips as he slid himself closer to her. Her eyes opened and he was greeted with what looked like a shy smile.

"Is it time to get up?" She asked him.

"We can stay in bed for a while longer, but, unfortunately, I'll have to get ready soon." He answered.

Ayumi's brow rose in question.

"Ready for what?" She replied.

Mayuri let out an exasperated sigh before he continued. He wasn't sure how the woman would take him being sent off to Hueco Mundo right after what they had just shared together. He still felt confused himself as to what it all really meant, he supposed the two of them could now be considered an item, although the thought still boggled his mind, he found himself pleased with the idea.

"I've been given orders to accompany the Espada to Hueco Mundo." Mayuri explained.

Ayumi's brow furrowed as she looked at him with concern filled eyes.

"Can I come with you?" Ayumi whispered.

Mayuri allowed himself to laugh softly at the absurdity of her question.

"I'm afraid not. Hueco Mundo is no place for you, I fear you would only end up distracting me from what I needed to accomplish." He admitted.

"Besides, I need you here to continue the research I have already started. I intend to have Akon run the samples that were successfully collected last night and I wish for you to help him compare them with the ones taken from your old roommates." Mayuri continued.

"What happened in Kusajishi? Akon didn't want to tell me when I asked him." Ayumi pressed.

"Yes, well, I can see his hesitation on the matter, but since you are in fact assisting, you have the right to know. Three men in the district perished from an unknown cause. One of the men was in some form of relationship with that "Mikka" woman you used to live with." Mayuri answered.

"I see. I think I know who you're talking about. I never did catch his name myself, and if I'm being honest I didn't pry in any of Mikka's personal affairs." Ayumi stated.

"Those women didn't accept you, did they?"

Ayumi shrugged her shoulder at him as she met his gaze.

"Not really. I wasn't interested in the same things as them, I liked to study and keep to myself most of the time." She admitted.

"Ah…well, it was their loss." Mayuri replied.

Ayumi smiled at him wondering if he even realized he had just given her another compliment. The situation felt surreal to her, as if she were currently living some kind of fantasy. She had wanted to wake up to him like this. She thought about how it would feel to lay with him in his bed and listen to him speak about one of his projects and now that it had come true, she didn't know what to think.

"How do you feel?" Mayuri asked, bringing her back outside of her thoughts.

"I feel fine, why?" She replied.

He nodded his head as he averted his gaze.

"I simply wanted to make sure you were not in any pain, after what took place last night."Mayuri admitted.

Ayumi's smile turned into a full on grin as she watched him. She never would have suspected that the man could be this charming under all his normal angst. While she had liked him from day one, she had realized quickly, his personality was one of a kind. He demanded order and control and could be quick to aggravate, but she still found him cute, even when he was brooding.

"What? Why are you smiling at me in such a way?" He asked her as his brow lifted.

Ayumi leaned forward, her lips only inches away from his.

"Because I think you're cute." She whispered, hoping her flirtation wouldn't upset him.

Mayuri leaned in closer to her as he heard the woman call him cute. If he had known taking the woman to bed was all it would take for her to find a spark of confidence, he would have done it sooner. He couldn't deny that he liked the playful look in her eyes as she leaned her naked body against him. He didn't think he would ever get used to such intimacy, but, he was willing to put aside his confusion for now.

"Is that so? Just remember that I am still your captain outside of this room, I cannot allow you to undermine me in any way." He warned her.

"I understand, Mayuri." She whispered right before she pressed her lips against his, succeeding in turning his rational mind into a lust filled ball of mush.

All the woman had to do was look at him with those mesmerizing eyes and he was lost to her, now that they had become lovers he understood what he had been missing and even though he could admit he had a new found understanding, he couldn't allow it to take him over, he still had a job to do.

Mayuri pulled away from the woman's kiss before she sent him too far over the edge, he wanted nothing more than to lay her back down and enjoy her again, but he hadn't the time and he needed to stay focused on the task at hand.

Ayumi stared up at him as she licked the taste of his kiss from her lips. She could feel his hesitancy, and she didn't want to pressure him, so she backed away.

"I think it's time I get ready, if you still wish to paint me, come along." He offered before rolling away from her and pushing himself up from the futon.

Ayumi caught a glimpse of him as he stood and she smiled in silent triumph when she noticed his arousal. She understood that a man like Mayuri wasn't going to fall into the role of a lover very easily. His scientific mind would probably tell him it was nothing more than just chemicals in his brain causing his attraction to her.

Ayumi knew because she'd had had the same argument, but after last night she didn't see any more reason to fight with herself, the internal battle didn't change the fact that when she looked at him her heart filled with joy. It wouldn't change that when the man touched her he sent her into another world filled with such passion-Love is madness, and I'm about to ride the wave.

* * *

Isane Kotetsu let out a sigh as she stared down at the young women laying in beds next to one another. She had moved Rei into the same room as the other women in an effort to keep the area controlled. When Isane had heard the news from the Squad 9 captain that someone may have died from the illness, she had made the harsh decision to close the medical unit completely. In doing so she had managed to upset some people in the process, the head captain, the captain of squad 2 and Sosuke Aizen.

While the head captain understood her reasoning, he hadn't liked the fact she refused even him reentrance. She had stood in front of one of the windows to the unit arguing with the man for almost half an hour. It seemed that Shunsui had convinced himself that since he hadn't come down with anything yet, that he never would, but Isane wasn't so sure about his logic. While she hadn't succumbed to any symptoms either, she wasn't so full of herself to think it wasn't a possibility.

Soifon and Sosuke had been so upset by her demand that Amaya stayed inside since she had taken it upon herself to assist in the care of the women. Amaya had made her choice and Isane's hands were now tied. It had taken almost an hour of Amaya talking to her husband through the window to appease him even slightly. Isane had refused him entrance when he had demanded he be able to come inside with his wife. She knew that he was immortal, but still, she didn't want to take any chances with people entering and leaving the building.

Aizen had only put his argument on hold when a messenger had walked up to both him and the captain of Squad 2 informing them that Captain Kurotsuchi requested Sosuke's assistance.

Isane and her staff were diligent, taking precautions to wear masks when in the presence of the women. Whenever someone came inside the room they would be required to dress down and once they left the room the clothing would be removed and an automatic shower was mandatory. She knew that her efforts may just be a vain attempt at appeasing her own mind, but she was determined to keep whatever virus had taken these women over from seeking out any other victims.

Isane feared her only hope now was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. If anyone would be able to come through for the three women by finding a treatment, it would be him. She knew that it would take time for the squad 12 captain to figure out the answer, and she would just have to be patient and do her best to keep the women as comfortable as possible.

Isane turned her head as the door opened and her 3rd seat peeked his masked head into the room.

"Captain, you have a visitor at the window." Hanataro stated.

Isane sighed heavily.

"Who is it this time?" She asked him.

Hanataro looked up at her with a bewildered expression.

"The head captain and a guest." He replied.

"A guest?" she questioned as she stepped forward out of the room and pulled the door closed before removing the mask from her face.

"Tell them I will be moment, I must wash quickly." She insisted.

Hanataro nodded before stepping back out into the main room of the medical unit and back over to the window. The head captain stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest and a man in all black with blue hair and eyes stared up at him through the window with a bored expression on his face.

The 3rd seat sighed to himself as he witnessed another walk up to the window and stand next to the head captain. Hanataro turned and looked over at Amaya who was sleeping on one of the empty medical beds. He walked over to her and gingerly rubbed her shoulder. Amaya's eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Your husband is at the window." He informed her.

Amaya wiped the sleep from her eyes before sitting up on the medical bed. She could hear the thoughts of three men outside, as well as Hanataro's. She focused her mind and willed her ability to silence by concentrating only on her husband.

Hanataro walked back over to the window and called out to the head captain.

"Captain Kotetsu will be out in a few minutes, Head Captain."

"Alright then." Shunsui yelled back from the other side of the paned glass.

Amaya stood from the medical bed and made her way over to the window. Sosuke stepped forward and placed his palm on the glass and Amaya lifted her hand wishing she could touch him back, but she understood Isane's worry and wasn't going to argue with the squad 4 captain's precautions. If Amaya were being honest with herself, she felt them necessary. It wouldn't do anyone any good if more people fell ill, and she was the next best thing to a Squad 4 member having been in the middle of nursing school before she'd been brought to the Soul Society years ago.

" _Are you alright_?" She heard Aizen's voice push into her mind.

The couple didn't have to speak out loud in order to communicate.

" _I Am. Don't worry so much Sosuke_." She pleaded with his thoughts.

He shook his head as his gaze averted, looking over at the Espada.

Amaya didn't have to question who the blue haired man was standing on the other side of the Head Captain, she knew from Sosuke's memories who the Espada was, and when she turned her gaze to Grimmjow his brow lifted in question. She opened her mind to allow herself to hear his thoughts at her husband's request.

" _What the hell is this woman looking at?"_

Amaya turned her gaze back to Sosuke but continued to listen to the Espada's inner dialogue.

" _That was fucking weird. It almost seemed like she was looking right though me…like she can read me."_

"Who is that woman?" Grimmjow asked the head captain out loud.

Shunsui turned his attention to him and answered.

"Her name is Amaya Aizen, she would be Sosuke's wife."

" _What the fuck!?"_

Amaya heard Grimmjow's thoughts scatter from the shock of the information. She listened in on him seeking out what his intentions really were. Whether or not he really was here because of dying Hollows or if the few remaining Espada's had something up their sleeves. The man didn't know it yet, but the head captain didn't really want to speak with Captain Kotetsu, they were using that as an excuse so that Amaya could infiltrate his mind.

"How are things holding up in there, Amaya?" Shunsui asked her, knowing that she would be able to hold a small conversation with him and also listen to the Espada simultaneously.

"Things are as expected, the students still don't seem to be making any progress, even with our best efforts." Amaya replied.

" _How the fuck is Aizen married to this woman? Does she even know who the hell she married? This is fucking crazy… Wait. Is that the change I sense in him then? Could the bastard have actually found something he cares about more than himself?"_

Amaya held her temper as she listened to the Espada, she understood Aizen's past, and she had accepted it years ago. Grimmjow would never understand the connection that she shared with her husband, or that she was in fact the only thing Sosuke seemed to care about now. He was no longer the power hungry monster that everyone remembered, he was her immortal.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is about to take a trip to Hueco Mundo. It seems that this virus might be there as well, we are hoping it might point us to some answers, maybe even give us the source." Shunsui continued.

Amaya knew the head captain had brought up the trip in order for her to listen to the Espada's reaction.

Grimmjow turned his head abruptly seeming to lift his head in the direction of the room the students were being held in. Almost as if he were sniffing them out, like an animal.

" _I smell it…that same scent…from before."_

Amaya opened her mouth to speak but caught herself before she gave her ability away to the Espada.

"I see. It would be a good thing if Captain Kurotsuchi could find the source, then maybe he would be able to come up with a solution." Amaya replied to Shunsui.

Grimmjow turned his gaze over to her and stepped forward with his head lifted as if he were smelling her now.

" _It's not coming from her…but it's definitely in there. I knew this shit had to be connected, but that arrogant squad 12 asshole isn't just going to take my sense of smell as word for it. I'll have to bring him through the Garganta now, the bastard might be our only chance at solving the problem."_

Amaya sighed in relief. The Espada's intentions were true and from his perspective, it seemed that she wasn't infected with the virus, if his scent could be trusted, she herself had doubts with just taking his word for it.

Isane appeared next to Amaya just as she was about to inform the men it was safe to continue.

"An Espada?" Isane asked as her brow furrowed in confusion.

Sosuke stepped forward as the head captain began to explain the situation to the Squad 4 Captain.

Amaya pulled her concentration forward blocking out everyone but her husband.

" _He's telling the truth. He seems to think Captain Kurotsuchi will be able to help solve it now. Also, he mentioned a scent, from what I can tell he thinks it's the same scent he smelled on the bodies of the Hollows. He thinks the students have the same thing."_ Amaya informed her husband.

" _Does he smell it on you?"_ Sosuke asked.

Amya shook her head.

" _No. He said it's not coming from me."_ She answered.

" _Good. I'll be sure to give Shunsui the information, please be careful, Amaya, I don't know what I would do…"_ Sosuke paused at the thought of his wife becoming sick. It wasn't something he could even fathom, he knew that if he ever lost Amaya the light in his world would be burned out casting him into a void of utter darkness where nothing would ever be able to reach him again.

" _Sosuke! Don't think like that! I will be fine, I promise you, and even if I did get sick, you know as well as I do that Captain Kurotsuchi would not let me die."_ She berated him.

" _I know."_ He answered her as he lowered his gaze.

"Well, I hope that Captian Kurotsuchi can find what he is looking for then. We really don't want this to become an issue with other worlds as well. Head Captain, have you thought about the human world? If this virus in in fact here in the Soul Society and also in Hueco Mundo, couldn't there be a chance of it being there as well?" Isane asked.

"Aw, hell…I hadn't even thought about that possibility." Shunsui sighed.

Amaya turned her head towards Isane and admitted she hadn't even considered the possibility either. How would this virus effect the human world? Would humans even be strong enough hosts? It seemed to be almost parasitic in nature, yet, viral.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin to figure that out." Shunsui admitted with a frown.

"If there is an outbreak within the human world, it would be reported to the center for disease control, as a protocol. From there the area would be put in quarantine and then doctors and scientists would study it and try and come up with a vaccine to treat it." Amaya informed him.

"Tch. You seem to know a lot about the human world, for a soul reaper." Grimmjow commented.

"I should, considering I am human." She retorted.

"What!?"

"Amaya here is special…you see she's a substitute soul reaper, and I think you had the pleasure of meeting our other substitute last night, Captain Zaraki's wife, Linake." Shunsui explained.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Grimmjow's shock continued.

"Well, since you seem to have the information we need, Amaya, It looks like I'll have to find someone with enough experience who can go investigate." Shunsui stated.

"Linake would be perfect for the job." Isane recommended.

Shunsui sighed as he contemplated the option.

"She would be given she wouldn't have any problems blending in, but there is one giant problem with that solution and he stands 6ft 7." Shunsui countered.

Isane nodded as a soft smile spread across her lips.

"Then maybe Lieutenant Abarai? Or even Lieutenant Madarame? They both have spent decent time in the human world." She suggested.

"Lieutenant Madarame, now he might be just the guy we're looking for." Shunsui smiled.

* * *

Ayumi sat propped up on top of the bathroom counter in front of the sink wearing nothing but the top to her Shihakusho. Mayuri stood between the woman's legs patiently allowing her to apply his concealer for him. Her fingers worked diligently as she concentrated on applying the white foundation to the front of his chest, arms and hands. She was almost completely done with the front half of his upper body, but had yet to apply anything to his face or back.

Mayuri tried to keep his attention to the task ahead of him but every time the woman leaned forward he would catch a glimpse of her breasts as the side of her top lifted giving him teasing peeks inside. He found himself feeling ill prepared to deal with the distractions and when he found himself thinking about taking her again up against the counter he'd only grown even more frustrated with himself, now was not the time for his mind to be wondering, he was about to embark on a journey with an enemy.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as she lifted his left hand and turned his arm over in order to cover the underside of his forearm.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" He replied as he met her gaze.

"You seem a little frustrated about something." Ayumi answered.

Mayuri let out a deep sigh as he met the woman's gaze.

"I'm not looking forward to what is ahead of me, I fear I will come back empty handed and this whole thing will just be a waste of time." He admitted.

Ayumi thought back to the night before when he had found her in the lab, he'd looked so angry.

"I understand, but what if this is all connected? You might be able to find the source of this there." Ayumi offered as she ran her hands down his left forearm.

"I wish you would let me come along." She whispered.

Mayuri snorted.

"I've already told you, Ayumi, I need you to stay here and assist Akon. I think between the two of you, you may be able to pick up on something useful while I am forced to run around the dessert with an Espada." Mayuri scowled.

Ayumi couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her lips at the sight of the man brooding about his assignment.

"What are you smiling about now? I really don't see anything humorous about my time being wasted." He countered seriously.

"I don't' think it will be a waste of time, I have a feeling you'll find something, just…please…be careful." Ayumi replied, dropping the smile from her face.

Mayuri let out another exasperated sigh as he witnessed her mood change. She had been trying to lighten his and all he had accomplished was to darken hers by filling her mind with worry for him, a concept he still couldn't wrap his mind around, the fact that anyone would be worried about him was foreign to him. Even so, he shouldn't be taking his frustrations out on the woman, he would save that for the Espada.

"Well, let's hope that this feeling of yours is accurate, and stop fussing over me, I will be fine." He replied.

"There is another thing I wish for you to do for me." Mayuri continued.

Ayumi's brow rose as curiosity filled her.

"While I am gone, I would like for you to look after Nemuri for me. I am afraid she has not been around many women, and I think it would be best if the two of you started to bond, taking everything that has happened into consideration." He explained.

Ayumi's hands stilled as her chest tightened with a surge of raw emotion. She knew that Nemuri was the closest thing to family that Mayuri had and for him to request that she take care of her while he was gone filled her with a completely different sense of longing. Ayumi thought back to when she had witnessed Linake and her husband and their adorable son. She had wondered back then if Mayuri may have wanted the same thing for himself, a wife and a child of his own, a family.

"I would be happy to." Ayumi replied, averting her gaze from him so he wouldn't be able to see the tears that filled her eyes from her happiness.

"I'm ready to start on your back now." Ayumi informed him.

"Very well." Mayuri replied before turning around for her.

"You seem to have gotten quite emotional by my request. Is there something you are not telling me?" Mayuri asked her.

Ayumi paused, holding the bottle of concealer in her hand debating on what she should say to him. Everything was still so new between them she felt like she couldn't be honest with him. What would the man think of her if he knew she was already thinking about having a family with him?

"It just made me happy, that's all." She answered.

"I see. Is it safe to assume that you have been on your own all this time?" Mayuri continued.

"It would be." Ayumi admitted, even though she hated to.

Ayumi had been on her own forever, even when the accident happened so long ago, she had been alone. Ayumi tried to force the dark memories of lying between two houses on the dirt filled ground of the 79th district as she healed from the assault, but she couldn't. It had taken her another three months to realize that the pain she was feeling in her stomach and the weakening of her body had in fact been from hunger.

She had never been more happy then in that moment, hunger had meant that her Spiritual Pressure had started to rise, and that was when she took it upon herself to leave the 79th district and travel to another in search of knowledge, anyone who would be willing to teach her the simplest of things, such as how to read and write.

She had been lucky enough to find an older woman who had been willing to teach her the basics in Inuzuri, the 78th district. It had seemed less violent but was still just as impoverished, but to Ayumi's despair, three months after meeting her, the woman had passed away unexpectedly one night, once again, leaving her alone.

"I figured that would be the case, considering the district your personal file has on record. Is that by chance the reason you didn't feel the slightest bit of hesitation in running to my so-called aid?" Mayuri asked her.

Ayumi pulled herself back from the depths of her past and poured a large amount of the white concealer into the palm of her hand. She felt like she was taking too long with helping him get ready, so she focused her mind on the task as she began to run her hands across his back, painting his skin white.

She felt him respond to her touch by tensing a little and then relaxing again.

"That was part of it. I've lived there, so I guess in a way it doesn't seem as scary to me, but I didn't think about the fact I'm now a soul reaper, I didn't think about the target I would have on my back." Ayumi admitted.

Mayuri turned to the side to look at her seeming to be studying her expression.

"Did something happen that I am not aware of?" He asked.

Ayumi met his gaze, but hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should even tell him about the three men, it would probably just make him even angrier with her.

"Ayumi, it would be best not to keep things from me, if this is to work between us, I will require you to be honest with me at all times." Mayuri pressed, seeming to see her hesitation.

"I wasn't paying attention because I was in such a hurry to find you. I didn't even realize I was being followed until I paused to catch my breath." Ayumi began to explain.

She could feel the way his body tensed and noticed the almost sinister intent that filled his golden gaze as he looked back at her.

"Go on…" He encouraged her.

"Three men cornered me, I still don't know what their intentions were, but, from the things they said to me and the way they acted, I'm sure it would have been less than pleasant. Grimmjow scared them off when he came through the garganta and even though it makes me feel uncomfortable, I'm grateful that he came through when he did." Ayumi admitted.

Mayuri turned his body to face her lifting his hands up gripping the outside of her bare thighs.

"I see…and if you were to ever see these three men again…could you point them out to me?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi paused as she looked into Mayuri's eyes, they were filled with murderous intent and she knew if she ever could point the men out to him, Mayuri would make sure they paid for whatever was almost done to her.

"I…I don't know." She answered honestly.

"You must have seen something unique about them, anything at all that could pick them out from the crowd." He pressed.

Ayumi leaned back against the glass mirror behind her, the handle to the sink dug into her back. Mayuri leaned into her raising his hand to her chin he forced her to look into his eyes.

"I will not permit them to get away with whatever it was they intended. So if you remember anything you are to tell me and I will show them a level of fear they never knew existed." Mayuri promised.

Ayumi felt her body start to tremble from the intensity of Mayuri's outrage on her behalf. She had figured he would just be angry with her and berate her for not paying attention, she never imagined he would seek out revenge for her-Do I really mean that much to him?

"I'll think about it and try and remember something, but honestly, everything is such a blur for me right now." Ayumi admitted.

"Very well. I think it goes without saying that I never want to hear of you taking any such risks with your safety again. If you leave the Seireitei it is to be with me, or not at all." He continued.

"O…okay. I understand."

Mayuri lifted his hands placing them on her arms pulling her forward away from the mirror behind her before he leaned down and pressed his lips over hers. He could feel the way the woman's body was trembling, as if his intensity unnerved her. He felt the need to make it clear it was not her who had upset him to such an extent.

Ayumi allowed herself to lean into Mayuri's kiss as she willed her body to stop shaking. When he pulled back from her kiss, she noticed the way his gaze had softened.

"Stop trembling, woman. Understand that while your behavior did put you in that situation, I do not hold you completely accountable. Now, if you still wish to paint me, continue." Mayuri stated before turning his body away from her once again giving her his back.

Ayumi sucked in a deep breath before she reached her hands up and continued to spread the white concealer down the back of his neck, across his shoulders and down his back all the way to his tailbone. As she concentrated on her task of helping him get ready her mind wondered to what the future had in store for them.

It was more than apparent that Mayuri seemed to care for her more then she had realized, but she still wasn't sure if the man would ever admit to himself that love was even a possibility. Ayumi decided it really wasn't worth dwelling over, she would accept whatever it was the man was willing to give her and maybe as time passed, he would warm up to the idea.

"I'm finished with your back now." Anyumi whispered to him.

Mayuri turned and faced her, and she felt him lift his painted hands and grip her by the thighs once again.

"Would you care to give me something new?" He asked her.

Ayumi's jaw fell as she thought about what he was asking.

"Do you mean a new pattern for your face?" She asked.

"Yes, that it what I am referring to." He replied as his lips lifted into a smile.

"I'm not much of an artist, but, I think I might be able to come up with something." Ayumi replied as she smiled back at him.

"Alright then." He agreed.

Ayumi leaned back and allowed herself to study his features for a minute, she took into consideration how he had been painting himself and decided she wanted to go in a bit of a different direction by highlighting the features she liked the most, like his eyes. She took the bottle of white concealer and placed a decent amount in the palm of her left hand, setting the bottle aside she leaned into him covering his throat, the sides of his neck and his jawline.

Mayuri kept his gaze on her as she focused on applying the concealer, at first he found her request to paint him a bit odd, not understanding the appeal, but now as he watched her lips lift into a soft smile as she ran her soft fingers along the planes of his face, he could see that she enjoyed the intimacy of being able to touch him.

He also suspected that her help in his ritual made her feel useful and it was what had fueled his decision to allow her some freedom in coming up with another design for his face. Simply put, he found himself wanting to create a place for her in his daily life, a place where she could finally find a sense of belonging.

Ayumi smiled as she busied herself creating a base for her to work with spreading the white concealer across his face. Mayuri closed his eyes allowing her to gently brush her fingertips along the lids, covering them with the concealer. She was careful not to press to hard, or get any in his eyes. When he opened them again he found her thinking of what to do next and his gaze fell to her bottom lip. He didn't understand what pulled at him so much when he saw her tuck her plump lip between her teeth in such a way, but it seemed to catch his attention every time without fail.

Ayumi turned and pulled a small hand towel from the rack on the wall and wiped away the excess white from her hands, she seemed to be doing a good job of painting herself as well she realized as she looked at the splotches of dried concealer on her arms and even on the sleeves of her Shihakusho-She was making a mess!

After wiping away the excess and taking the time to roll her sleeves up she reached over for the black concealer and uncapped it. She tipped the cap over and poured some of the thick black liquid inside it using it instead of just placing it in the palm of her hand. Ayumi dipped her index finger into the cap then lifted her hand to his face. She started by creating a line across his brow leaving a good portion of his forehead white, she wanted to bring the most attention to his eyes.

Mayuri stood patiently with his face still as the woman worked. He could feel the general areas that she was filling in with the black concealer and he had a suspicion what she was doing wouldn't look too different from one of his own past designs.

Ayumi created a band that framed his eyes starting back by his hairline next to his temple all the way to the other side of his face, she filled the band in black, even covering the bridge of his nose, something he hadn't done in the past. Ayumi asked him to close his eyes so that she could cover his eyelids and he complied. From there she leaned back and decided to make a "T" shape as she followed the contours of the sides of his nose, only filling in about half an inch from either side all the way down over his lips, stopping at the bottom of his chin.

She decided to leave the remainder of his nose white and to just fill in the bottom part of the "T" under his nose, over both of his lips and down his chin. Ayumi paused and leaned back to get a look at her handy work and felt a little disappointed in her creative ability.

"Have you finished?" Mayuri asked, his painted brow lifting in question.

"I think so, I probably did nothing but waste your time though." Ayumi answered showing her disappointment.

Mayuri stepped to the side and took in his appearance in the mirror and smiled.

While it really wasn't the most intricate of designs, his never really were, he kept them simple. What made him smile was the fact she had managed to take two styles from his past and merge them together with slight differences. While he would usually leave the bridge of his nose white, she had pained it black. He noticed the way the color of his eyes seemed to stand out against the black and he suspected that had been her motive.

While he usually covered his whole mouth either black or white, she left the sides of his lips white only filling in the middle that followed the line from the sides of his nose down his chin.

"It wasn't a waste of time at all, in fact, it's not too far away from one of my previous designs." Mayuri admitted.

Ayumi smiled softly at him but a part of her felt like he was just trying to humor her.

"Do you really lack in self-esteem to such a degree that you cannot accept that I am happy with it?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi met his gaze feeling taken aback by his question.

"I…I don't know. It just doesn't seem that impressive to me." Ayumi answered honestly.

"I see. So since it does not impress you simply because you lack self-confidence, you automatically assumed that I would not like it. You shouldn't be so quick to assume, all it does is make an ass out of you." Mayuri smiled.

Ayumi allowed herself to laugh at the way he was teasing her.

"Ah…now I must say, that is an appealing sound." He continued.

Ayumi felt her face flush from his compliment which made her feel absurd considering everything that had happened between them the previous night, but she wasn't used to seeing this side of him. He was actually acting playful with her, like he was finally starting to get comfortable.

With that thought in mind, Ayumi decided she would take a cue from his earlier instructions about being bolder in her actions. She dipped her finger back into the lid of black concealer and began to paint a thick layer over her lips. Mayuri paused.

"Are you going to paint yourself now?" He asked, his confusion apparent.

Ayumi rubbed her lips together as she shook her head.

"Come here." She insisted.

Mayuri's brow rose as he stepped back in front of her.

"Since you won't actually let me come with you, take this with you instead." Ayumi stated right before she leaned her face down and pressed her painted lips to the left side of his chest, right above his heart.

Mayuri stilled at the woman's open affection for him. His heart rate increased at the placement of her kiss, right above his heart-is it my heart that you seek, woman?

He didn't feel comfortable asking the thought aloud, he wasn't sure if it was something he was willing to bring up under the current circumstances, but he knew he would have to address the foreign emotions inside him sooner or later.

Ayumi raised her head and looked up at him her painted lips lifting into a soft smile. He could see her own emotions swimming inside her green gaze. While he didn't wish to speak about it, he wasn't going to ignore her gesture. Mayuri raised his hands gripping her by the thighs once again and leaned his body into hers.

Ayumi pulled back from him as he leaned in to kiss her. His brow furrowed in question of her hesitance.

"If you kiss me, you'll mess up your paint." She explained.

Mayuri smiled at her.

"Then you'll just have to fix it for me." He countered as he claimed her lips with his.


	14. Chapter 14

It took Ayumi another ten minutes to fix the mess their kiss had made out of Mayuri's face, but it had been worth it. She could see that although he wasn't in any hurry to admit or speak about what he was feeling out loud, she had definitely woken up new emotions in him. Ayumi was finally beginning to understand his actions and what he had been trying to explain to her. Mayuri didn't like her lack of self-confidence, he wanted to see her spread her wings and apply the knowledge she had worked so hard to obtain, and to be confident in her findings and theories.

The fact that he trusted her enough to help Akon with the research while he was away had warmed her heart, and then he'd gone even further asking her to look after Nemuri for him. It made her see how much trust he really had in her, and for the first time she felt as if someone truly cared for her.

Ayumi kept her gaze on Mayuri as he stepped out of the bathing area and back into his bedroom. She hopped down from the counter and bent to pick up her panties and the bottoms to her Shihakusho. Even though her top was marred with dried patches of white, it would have to do until she could make it to her room. She figured she would just have to wear her old academy uniform while she waited for her Shihakusho to wash and dry later on.

She stepped into her panties and pulled the bottoms to her Shihakusho up over her hips tucking the top inside, securing it to her waist by tying the band in a knot. She turned and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and smiled. Her mouth was covered with smudged black concealer. She laughed at the thought of almost walking out of the room with it still on her face.

Ayumi made her way over to the sink and turned on the tap, bending down she tried to rub the dried paint from her lips and chin but it wasn't wanting to come off. She paused as she remembered it wouldn't come off until she used the soap Mayuri had created.

Ayumi sighed before she quickly walked over to the tub and leaned over grabbing the bottle of soap, squeezing a small amount into her hand and then made her way back over to the sink where she washed the concealer from both her face and forearms. She snatched a clean hand towel from the rack and dried herself before she stepped back out into Mayuri's bedroom.

Mayuri turned and faced the woman and grinned as he saw what had been taking her so long, she had washed her face and had dressed. He couldn't deny the wave of disappointment that washed over him. He rather liked having her walk around the room with little to nothing covering her. It had taken all of his self-control to only kiss the woman after her show of affection for him, he'd almost given into the urge to pull her from the counter and take her back to bed-but he had a job to do.

Ayumi leaned against the doorway of the bathroom as she took him in. While she had been getting dressed, he had done the same. He stood looking rather handsome wearing a clean Shihakusho under his captain's haori. She felt the sudden rush of reality setting in as she realized he would be gone soon and it dawned on her she hadn't asked him how long his trip would be.

"Do you know how long you will be gone?" Ayumi asked him.

Mayuri turned and faced her, his eyes met hers.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea how long this will take. I could be gone a day or maybe even up to a week, it all depends on what I find, if anything." He answered honestly.

Ayumi frowned at the thought of not being able to see him again for a whole week as she watched him lean down in front of his desk. He seemed to be looking for something inside one of the desk's drawers. He stood to his full height once he'd found what he was looking for, it looked like some form of journal, a brown bound book with the Squad 12's insignia burned into the leather.

Ayumi's brow lifted in curiosity as he turned to face her.

"I have made the decision to give this to you. It will be helpful to you during the investigation and in more ways than one, it is a token of my trust in you. With that in mind, I do not wish for the book to ever be taken out of this room." Mayuri explained.

Ayumi stepped forward and reached her hand out for the mysterious book and he placed it into her hand. She dropped her gaze, flipping the book open and took in its contents. Her jaw fell as she looked back up at his intense golden gaze.

"A…Are you really sure about this, Mayuri?" Ayumi asked him, trying her hardest to hold back the welling of tears in her eyes.

To others this was just a leather bound book filled with foreign symbols, but to her, he'd pretty much placed his heart in her hands with one simple gesture.

Mayuri stared at her intently before he replied.

"Just be sure that my trust in you is not something that I come to regret."

Ayumi lifted the leather bound book that was filled with the codes and translations to his computer program to her chest, hugging it tightly, like she had with her transcripts when she had first found out she had been placed in Mayuri's division.

"I'll never make you regret it, I promise." She whispered, blinking back tears.

"It should not take you very long to learn, you have my permission to run as many tests that you feel are necessary, and if you come across anything that you suspect could possibly help the women under Captain Kotetsu's care, feel free to try it." Mayuri encouraged her.

"Thank you, Mayuri." Ayumi whispered as she stepped closer to him.

Mayuri averted his gaze before he replied.

"You're welcome." He spoke softly.

"I don't think you understand how much this means to me." Ayumi continued, hoping that he wouldn't push her away.

"Yes, well, it's really nothing to get so emotional over, I merely want you to be on the same wavelength as I am, and if you are to keep assisting me in the future it will be beneficial." Mayuri replied.

Ayumi decided to drop the subject as he turned away from her and walked over to the table that held his headdress. He was so unaccustomed to having someone in his personal space trying to be intimate with him that it almost made her feel sad to see how uncomfortable he really was. She figured it would only be a matter of time before he allowed himself to open up to her completely, he was well on his way already-I just have to be patient.

Mayuri reached out and lifted his headdress from the table and placed it on his head, making sure to tuck his hair underneath. He turned and reached out grabbing his zanpakuto, then secured it in front of him to the band at his waist. He wasn't entirely sure why the woman would have such an emotional response to his wanting to educate her. If he had to guess, she was taking the meaning in another context, and if he were being truly honest with himself, she was hitting the right mark.

Mayuri sighed before he turned and faced her, the woman was making him feel in ways he had never imagined possible, and he wanted to see her happy, like he'd just made her, but he had no idea how to deal with her tears. While a part of him wanted to embrace it and pull her against him, another was desperately trying to fight it, to fight the change in him, and he was finding himself conflicted-Maybe this trip to Hueco Mundo had come at the right time, it would give them both time to think, and to adjust.

"Mayuri, if you don't want this to leave the room, how am I supposed to study it while you are gone?" Ayumi asked.

Mayuri half-smiled as he walked back over to her.

"I give you my permission to come inside my quarters while I am away, you may move your belongings in with you if you wish to. I will leave it up to you, for now." He answered.

Ayumi didn't know how to respond at the amount of trust he was showing her with his actions. One night together and he was already welcoming her into his room, giving her the translations to his secrets. She may not understand what it felt like to be in love with someone, or how a relationship even worked, but she had a feeling that when it came to her and Mayuri, it wasn't going to be slow and simple-more like fast and chaotic. Like two magnets flipped over searching for one another, once they shifted positions and clung together, it would take a tremendous force to spread them apart again.

* * *

Akon sat at his computer station overlooking the data that his Captain had sent to him in a personal file. He had his own copies of the microscopic images of the virus now downloaded and he was in the process of reading through Mayuri's notes when he heard the sound of footsteps entering the room taking his attention away from the task.

"Good morning, Akon." Nemuri greeted him as she walked into the lab.

"Good Morning, Nemuri. I'm afraid Captain Kurotsuchi has not arrived yet, so I am not sure what you will be assigned to today." Akon explained.

Nemuri nodded to the Lieutenant and decided to make her way into the back of the lab space and wait for her father figure to show up and instruct her on her daily chores. She usually helped him by labeling and categorizing his specimens from various different experiments or she would help by keeping things clean and tidy. The pre-teen decided to take it upon herself to look around the room and noticed the station still set up by the medical bed from the morning before.

Nemuri walked over the side table and started to clear the contents. She placed the remaining sedative back into the medicine cabinet and disposed of the used syringe and dropper in the trash can. Nemuri paused in hesitation at what to do with the remaining serum from Miss Otsuka's procedure. After thinking about it for a couple minutes she made sure the cork was tight on its top before making her way to a small station tucked into the corner of the back that she would normally work at. Nemuri looked up at the clock noting the time, it was almost nine in the morning. Master Mayuri would normally be here by now, and his absence made Nemuri feel a bit anxious. The girl turned her attention back to her task as she pulled a label free from the stack on her small desk and walked back over to the serum. She pressed the label against the beaker and carefully lifted the glass in her hand taking the time to write on the label-Miss Ostuka, Raishi Serum, 9:01am, August 3rd.

Nemuri decided that the best thing would be to save the remainder of the serum, so she walked back over to the medicine cabinet and placed the glass beaker to the back of the shelf, making sure it would not fall once the door had been reopened.

"Nemuri, come here!"

The girl stepped out from the back and a small smile spread across her lips as she heard Mayuri call for her. Nemuri paused when she saw Miss Otsuka standing next to his side.

"What were you doing?" Mayuri asked her.

Nemuri looked up at him with a straight face and replied.

"I was cleaning up the station from Miss Otsuka's procedure." She explained.

Mayuri lifted his head and looked towards the back.

"I see. And what did you do with the remainder of the serum?" Mayuri asked.

"I labeled and dated it and then placed it in the medicine cabinet for possible future use." Nemuri answered.

"Excellent." Mayuri replied.

Nemuri allowed herself to smile softly again as she heard his praise.

Mayuri turned to the side before addressing his Lieutenant, he had called Nemuri forward so that she could be witness to the conversation and would understand what was about to take place. He lifted his hand and reached inside the internal pocket to his captain's haori and pulled three capped vials from inside.

"Here are the samples from the Kusajishi investigation, I expect you and Ayumi to work together in trying to decipher what the three men perished from. Compare them against the samples to the students as well." Mayuri instructed.

"Yes Sir. I take it you are going to head out now?" Akon asked, seeming to already know about his mandatory trip.

"I am. I take it word has spread about the Espada?"Mayuri asked.

"You could say that, some of the lower ranks said they saw him walking with the head captain earlier this morning, it looked like they were heading for squad 4 for some reason." Akon answered.

"Ah, well, that shouldn't be too much of a mystery since Amaya is locked inside the building. I am sure that would have been the head captain's motive." Mayuri replied with a wave of his hand.

"You don't seem very happy about this situation." Akon stated.

"My, aren't you the perceptive one. I think it's nothing but a waste of my time, but, orders are orders." Mayuri replied.

"Where are you going, Master Mayuri?" Nemuri asked him.

"I'll be going on a trip to Hueco Mundo and I am not sure for how long. I expect you to be on your best behavior while I am gone, Ayumi has agreed to look after you for me." Mayuri informed her.

He noticed the way the girl's gaze moved to Ayumi and he spotted the way her eyes seemed to light up at the idea of Ayumi looking after her.

"I understand." Nemuri replied.

"Well, I guess there is no sense putting this off any further." Mayuri stated as he turned to Ayumi.

"Do you wish to stay here or come and see me off?" He asked her.

Ayumi smiled.

"I will come and see you off." She answered.

"Very well. Akon, make sure that the main lab continues to run smoothly while I am gone." Mayuri added before he turned and took a hold of Ayumi's hand in his.

Akon and Nemuri both watched the two walk back out into the main hallway.

"Did you see that, Akon?" Nemuri asked.

Akon closed his mouth before he looked up at the girl.

"See what, Nemuri?" he asked.

"Miss Otsuka, she had white paint dried on her sleeves, and Master Mayuri held her hand, just like Lieutenant Abarai holds Captain Kuchiki's hand." Nemuri spoke softly as a smile spread across her face.

Akon swallowed hard, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about something so personal with the girl.

"I did see him hold her hand, why would this remind you of Ichika's parents?" Akon asked.

Nemuri shrugged her shoulders at him before she answered shyly.

"I've always wanted a mom, like Ichika, maybe Master Mayuri will allow Ayumi to be mine." Nemuri replied.

Akon leaned back in his chair taking in the other bit of information Nemuri had noticed. Ayumi had white paint on the sleeves of her Shihakusho, and the captain's face was painted differently than usual-come to think of it, Rin had mentioned that Ayumi hadn't come to her door this morning when he had knocked-I'll be damned, he actually did it.

"I guess we will have to wait and see, Nemuri." Akon replied as he smiled.

* * *

Mayuri and Ayumi continued to walk hand in hand even once outside the research and development building. Ayumi had half expected him to pull his hand away once outside, where more than just Squad 12 members could see them, but to her amazement he didn't, instead, he gripped her hand tighter, almost like he was saying he wanted their relationship to be known.

Ayumi squeezed his hand back as the pair walked down the pathway that would lead them to the Squad 1 barracks. As they walked Ayumi noticed the slack jawed reactions of the other soul reapers that they passed, everyone zeroing in on their joined hands. With her being a new recruit she figured that most would know of her arrival, but from the reactions nobody had ever expected to see Mayuri walking with her in such an intimate way.

It was becoming apparent to Ayumi that most did not see Mayuri in the same light as she did. She noticed the way most made it a point to avoid him out of some form of misguided fear. Ayumi had read countless papers regarding Mayuri's research and had also been told some stories concerning some of his previous battles and she guessed she could see how someone could find him unnerving. The man was quite intense at times, even she had felt overwhelmed in his presence before he had permitted her to see the softer side of him, and now he was no longer so intimidating.

The path they followed forked to the left and once they rounded a corner the Squad 1 barracks came into view. Ayumi saw the Head Captain and the Espada standing in the middle of courtyard with Sosuke Aizen and the Squad 11 Captain. As her and Mayuri closed the distance Ayumi noticed Linake standing next to her husband, the couple also had their hands intertwined.

"Ah, there you are, Captain Kurotsuchi, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make me come and get you." Shunsui commented.

Mayuri snorted at the man's jab.

"I had to make sure that my squad was prepared for my absence, especially with my leaving being under such short notice." Mayuri countered as his gaze drifted to the Espada.

Ayumi noticed the way the head captain was looking at them, his gaze zoned in on their joined hands and his brow rose, leaving his expression one of confused astonishment. Ayumi lifted her gaze taking in the reactions of everyone around them, everyone's eyes seemed to be locked on the same place, her and Mayuri's joined hands, and their expressions all read differently.

Grimmjow looked to be indifferent, Sosuke Aizen actually smiled, seeming to have some sort of understanding coming from behind his brown eyes. Ayumi allowed herself a peek up at the Captain of Squad 11 and when she met the man's light green gaze she saw amusement as the side of his mouth lifted into a sly grin.

The giant couldn't help but feel the need to tease her she supposed because the man gave her a knowing wink. The action made Ayumi blush, and she realized in that moment that Captain Zaraki was a lot like Mayuri in some ways, while both of them were rather intense and intimidating, she had a sneaking suspicion that underneath it all, Captain Zaraki was just as sweet as Mayuri had showed her he could be.

"Are we just going to stand here all day, or can we get on with it? I would like to get this over with." Mayuri snapped, bringing everyone's attention to the important matter.

"Alright then, I've taken the liberty of ordering captain Zaraki to accompany you on your trip, I guess you could say it's a little insurance policy." Shunsui revealed.

"Ah, how exciting, not only am I being forced to play follow-the-leader with the beast, but now I also have the brute to add to my troubles." Mayuri replied sarcastically.

"Tch. You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you, Kurotsuchi?" Zaraki taunted.

Mayuri scowled at the remark.

"Yes, I can see it now…Just be sure it's an actual enemy before you go swinging that blade of yours, I can't have you flying off the handle attacking everything in sight while I look for a live specimen." Mayuri countered.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"Alright you two, play nice." Linake stated as she stepped forward and faced her husband.

"You try not to have too much fun, and be careful." Linake continued.

"You know better than to worry about me, Woman." Kenpachi countered before lowering his head and giving his wife a kiss farewell.

Ayumi turned her head and looked up at Mayuri's profile, he was brooding, deeply, and it took everything in her power not to smile at him.

"You be careful, too." Ayumi spoke softly to him.

Mayuri turned his head and absentmindedly leaned into her surprising her even further when he pressed his painted lips to hers, in front of everyone. She felt her heart skip a beat before she kissed him back.

She heard the Head captain clear his throat as if taken aback by what he was witnessing.

Mayuri pulled away from her and met her gaze.

"Quit fussing over me." He demanded before letting go of her hand and stepping forward.

Grimmjow turned away from the soul reapers and lifted his hand seeming to somehow conjure the giant black mass that was needed in order to travel to the other dimension. Linake walked over and stood next to Ayumi and the two women watched as the Garganta grew wide enough to walk through and one by one the three men walked inside.

Linake placed her hand on Ayumi's shoulder as the black mass closed over.

Ayumi felt her heart pounding as Mayuri's spiritual pressure vanished, she didn't think she'd ever felt so anxious in her life-don't fuss over him? The man may as well have instructed her to stop breathing entirely.

"Aw, come on now, try not to look so glum, I'm sure they'll both be just fine." Shunsui stated with a lazy smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Mayuri and Kenpachi both walked forward, following the blue haired Epsada through the Garganta. Like a vacuum, the rift in the dimension closed behind them, sealing the two captains inside the dark void.

"Now this brings back some memories!" Kenpachi smiled.

Mayuri chose not to comment on the brute's nostalgia, instead, he pulled his spiritual pressure forward, creating a pathway for him to walk on as he followed the Espada down the long black tunnel. On the other end would be the dark sands of Hueco Mundo, a baron wasteland highlighted by the light of an endless moon.

"So how are you gonna collect this sample of yours?" Kenpachi continued.

Mayuri let out a frustrated breath before rolling his eyes.

"The same way I would collect any other, I simply need either a blood sample or a biopsy of tissue, assuming there is still either of those two options still available." Mayuri explained.

"So what was the point of Linake and Aizen going through all that trouble if we're just gonna walk right into this virus anyway?" Kenpachi countered.

Mayuri's lips lifted into a wide grin.

"We will not…if the Espada wants our help so badly, then he can do the collecting." Mayuri replied.

"Tch. This running around collecting seems pretty stupid to me, does it matter if this is the same thing? All we're doing is dragging a nice trail of shit right back into the Soul Society." Kenpachi continued.

"Yes, it would seem for once I actually agree with you." Mayuri replied.

"Is that woman of yours gonna be able to find something to help?" Kenpachi asked.

Mayuri's shoulders stiffened at the mention of Ayumi, he had hoped not to be reminded of her while on his mission.

"Ayumi is more than capable, why, it wouldn't surprise me at all if she were to find something." Mayuri admitted.

"Have you told her yet?" Kenpachi asked.

Mayuri paused on his pathway and narrowed his gaze at the Squad 11 captain.

Kenpachi stopped, too, turning to stare down at him, the sides of his mouth lifting into a sly grin.

"Just what is it that you are insinuating?" Mayuri asked.

"Tch…for someone so smart, you sure act pretty fucking dumb sometimes, Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi retorted.

"What the hell are you going on about now? I swear, it's never ending with you." Mayuri scoffed.

"That woman…She's in love with you." Kenpachi stated.

"Ugh…and how the hell would you know? Just because you're married now you think you can just stick your nose into others affairs?" Mayuri snapped.

"I guess you really are dumb…" Kenpachi continued, his expression now one of complete boredom.

Mayuri's lips lifted into a sneer as he met the brute's gaze.

"And just what am I so oblivious to? Tell me, Zaraki, how is it that you have come up with this conclusion?" Mayuri demanded.

"Hey! Are the two of you just going to stand there measuring dicks?" Grimmjow yelled from his position.

The two captain's turned their heads, both glaring at the Espada.

"What was that?" Kenpachi growled.

"Ugh! Here we go…not even five minutes into the investigation…" Mayuri shook his head.

"You heard me! Hueco Mundo is this way…the longer you two stand there talking about your bullshit, the higher the risk of being sealed in becomes." Grimmjow yelled back.

"He's starting to piss me off…" Kenpachi growled lowly.

"Yes, well, if you kill the beast I won't have anyone to collect my sample." Mayuri countered as he reluctantly began to follow the Espada again.

Kenpachi squared his shoulders and turned forward once again walking by Mayuri's side.

"Ayumi looks at you the same way Linake looks at me." Kenpachi continued.

Mayuri sighed, deciding it would be better to just humor the brute and get it over with.

"And how would that be, precisely?" Mayuri asked.

Kenpachi smiled.

"Like you shit rainbows."

Mayuri blinked at the man's colorful explanation.

"Ah, well, leave it to you to come up with such an eloquent allegory." Mayuri replied sarcastically.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"Don't play dumb…you know as well as I do, we both look at them the same way." Kenpachi stated.

"Duly noted, Zaraki, now, if you wouldn't mind concentrating on the task at hand…we are about to enter enemy territory…" Mayuri countered.

Kenpachi turned his attention forward deciding to drop the subject of women as the two captains stepped out of the Garganta and onto the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow walked a few feet ahead of them, his head tipped back as if he were smelling the air.

Mayuri and Kenpachi trudged forward, following the Espada, their feet creating divots in the smooth sand as they walked.

"It's quiet…maybe a little too quiet." Kenpachi stated as he looked over at Mayuri.

Mayuri turned his head and looked behind him, making sure to take in all directions of his surroundings, even if the head captain had been placated by Amaya Aizen's internal spying, it didn't mean that other enemies didn't lurk in the shadows.

"We'll have to stay on guard here, Zaraki, although I'm sure there is nothing that lives within this dimension that could not be destroyed quite easily." Mayuri replied.

Kenpachi snorted.

"That's an understatement."

Mayuri sighed.

While it wasn't the most appealing scenario for him to be placed in, he guessed it could have always been worse. Mayuri pushed himself forward through the white sugar sand at his feet and the two captain's caught up to the Espada who seemed to be in the process of leading them to the burial site of Hollows.

Mayuri kept his eyes peeled seeking out anything that looked out of place, anything that may be able to lead him to something more. He'd already had to leave the Soul Society, he may as well try and gather as much information as he could for the cause, and if he could spot a lower level hollow wondering around he wouldn't hesitate to take a sample from it as well.

Grimmjow came to a stop and seemed to be using his sense of smell to keep guiding him, watching the beast made Mayuri lift his own head and smell the air himself. He couldn't place what the Espada was smelling, but that didn't mean it wasn't there-he was after all an evolved version of a hollow himself, with his own attributes and release form, in many terms he was just as much animal as he was man.

"We're getting closer…" Grimmjow turned and addressed the two soul reapers.

The Espada turned his gaze and took in a deep breath and sighed. He figured it would be a possibility that the soul reapers could be targeted by some of the Hollows. After the overtaking of the Quincy, Hueco Mundo had gone through its own version of suffering, many of the lower level hollows had started to get desperate in order to feed, coming together forming a kind of hive to take down larger prey, and two very high spiritual pressures had just appeared out of thin air ringing the dinner bell.

"We might have some visitors in the next couple minutes..." Grimmjow felt the need to warn the two soul reapers even though it was against his first instinct-He shouldn't care if they lived or died.

Kenpachi rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck from side to side.

"I've been needing some practice…" The Squad 11 captain grinned as his hand clasped the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

Mayuri rolled his eyes at the brute before addressing the Espada.

"How far are we from the burial site? I am not concerned with this folly of so called visitors." Mayuri stated.

Grimmjow snorted.

"Fine…you two want to get swarmed, it's on you. The burial site is on the other side of that sand dune with about thirty to sixty hollows looking for something to feed on." Grimmjow countered.

"I see. So the behaviors of the lower life forms have seemed to change, becoming like a hive…how quaint …parasites working together…" Mayuri grinned, knowing his taunt would frustrate the Espada.

"I don't give a fuck if it's two-hundred hollows, what the hell are we just standing here for?" Zaraki chided as he pulled his Zanpakuto free from its sheath and took off running.

"Zaraki! I need one of them alive!" Mayuri yelled after the brute.

"Oh for the love of-"Mayuri paused.

"I guess there is no stopping him now." Mayuri sighed as he, too, broke out into a sprint in the same direction following the 11th division captain.

Grimmjow sighed deeply as he watched the two soul reapers run across the top of the sand dune, both searching for blood, but in two very different ways. It wasn't that Grimmjow didn't want them to kill the hollows, he knew as well as anyone else the squad 12 captain's jab wasn't too far from the truth. He was just lucky enough to have evolved into something a little less mindless-fuck it, I'll go help.

Deciding, Grimmjow broke out into a run, easily catching up with the Squad 12 Captain at the top of the dune. Mayuri and Grimmjow both came to a stop as they witnessed the scene. The Squad 11 captain stood being swarmed by what looked like over a hundred hollows of varying sizes and strengths and the bastard was laughing and he slashed away at them with his zanpakuto.

Grimmjow stepped forward to enter the fray, to give the squad 11 captain some assistance but was stopped by the squad 12 captain's thin white hand clamping down on his shoulder. Grimmjow shrugged his hand away and turned to face him.

"What!?" He spat.

"If you value your limbs and bodily function I would not step one foot off this dune." Mayuri warned him.

"Tch. You're saying he'll cut me down just for helping him?" Grimmjow countered his lips lifting in a sneer.

"If you get in his way, yes. Zaraki has a one track mind and that track is simple when it comes to battle, let him be, or pay the price. Besides, it doesn't look like he needs your help anyway." Mayuri replied.

Grimmjow's brow rose as he turned his blue gaze back to the fray. Kenpachi had already whittled the numbers down from what looked like a hundred to maybe twenty, and the bastard was grinning from ear to ear while doing it.

"Is this a common occurrence now, this many of them coming together to feed in such a way?" Mayuri asked.

Grimmjow raised his right eyebrow at the squad 12 captain.

"What difference does it make?"

Mayuri sighed.

"Yes, well, I guess you would be right. It really doesn't make any bit of difference to me." He smiled before stepping down the side of the dune.

"Jackass…" Grimmjow breathed as he watched the squad 12 captain walk over to his comrade.

The two men argued like they hated each other but the Espada knew better, there was a bond between the two underneath all the hostility and dick measuring. It seemed that the Quincy war had only succeeded in bringing the soul reapers closer together.

"Did you manage to leave one alive enough for me to collect a sample?" Mayuri asked as he stepped over varying detached limbs and cracked masked faces.

"Fuck if I know…" Kenpachi replied as he smiled.

"Did you succeed in getting this out of your system?" Mayuri asked.

"Tch. That was nothing more than a cock tease!" Kenpachi boasted.

"Hmm…yes, as eloquent as always." Mayuri replied with another dose of sarcasm.

"That one over there is still twitching …you might get lucky." Kenpachi replied tilting his head to his left.

Mayuri looked over at the pathetic creature and his shoulders slumped.

"Really, I don't see how hard it is to hold back long enough for me to get a live sample…but I guess that's just asking too much of a brute like you." Mayuri jabbed as he stepped over to the twitching hollow.

"The beast is on its last leg. I guess I'll just collect a sample from the wound." Mayuri stated as he pulled a vile from the inner pocket of his Captain's Haori.

"What do you need a live sample for anyway? Aren't we here to collect ones from dead hollows?" Kenpachi asked.

"That would be the mission, but while I am here, I don't see the problem in crossing my T's and dotting my I's. I am interested to see if anything shows up in the blood work for this particular live hollow verses the sample from one that has perished." Mayuri explained.

"Oh…so I guess there is a method to your madness then." Kenpachi replied.

Mayuri scowled as he bent down in front of the small masked creature and tipped the vile against the blood that spilled freely.

"Yes…as much of a method as there is to your own." Mayuri countered before standing up and placing a blue cap over the vile.

Grimmjow stepped forward, his gaze down, looking at the blood stained sand at his feet. Parts of lower level hollows sprawled out in different directions. He was left with a newfound understanding of the squad 11 captain-The man was dangerous, more lethal than he ever would have imagined and the squad 12 captain had the gull to call him the beast.

It wasn't that Grimmjow felt sorry for the hollows, he would be lying if he said he hadn't been in the same position a few times himself. Hollows had always had the mindset of survival enriched into their minds, not unlike the soul reapers-and now he was being forced to ask for the soul reapers aid in order to ensure that survival.

Grimmjow lifted his right hand and ran it through his light blue hair as he sighed.

"Well, now that this is over with, where is this burial site?" Mayuri asked as he placed his newfound blood sample into the pocket of his haori.

Grimmjow lifted his gaze, his hand now resting on the back off his neck.

"It's about ten feet ahead, next to a couple of trees." He answered.

"Very well, let us continue then, the sooner we get this situation handled the sooner I can get back to my research." Mayuri replied.

"Grimmjow!?" a soft feminine voice called out from the shadows.

The blue haired Espada dropped his arm and turned to face the aqua haired female who had just emerged from across the sand dune.

"Nelliel…what are you doing out here?" Grimmjow asked.

"I was sent to keep guard in your absence. I see that you were able to bring us help." Nelliel replied, her voice soft spoken.

"Yeah…we have an agreement." Grimmjow replied.

Nelliel's gaze dropped to the blood covered ground at the three men's feet.

"I see." She answered, her face stricken with what looked like a sense of empathy.

"Who is this woman?" Mayuri spoke up.

Grimmjow turned and met the squad 12 captain's gaze.

"She is my comrade, an Espada, her name is Nelliel." Grimmjow answered.

"You look familiar to me…I think I've seen you before…" Kenpachi stated, still holding the hilt of his blood stained Zanpakuto.

Nelliel lifted her gaze to the giant captain of Squad 11.

"I should, while I was in another form at the time, I was present the day you defeated Nnoitra Gilga." She replied.

Kenpachi's brow rose as he tilted his head.

"That's right…you're the little one that Yachiru tried to help, before you took off after Ichigo…" Kenpachi stated.

"Yes. That was me." She answered softly.

"While I hate to interrupt the nostalgic reunion, could we bring our focus back to the matter at hand?" Mayuri snapped.

Kenpachi shrugged his wide shoulders before flicking the blood clean from his Zanpakuto and placing it back in his sheath at his side.

"I'm taking them to the burial site so that Kurotsuchi can collect a sample. Some soul reapers are sick and I think it's the same thing." Grimmjow explained.

"Did it have the same scent then?" Nelliel asked him as she stepped forward.

Grimmjow looked down at her, meeting her gaze.

"Yeah…" He answered.

"This is the first time I am hearing of a scent of any kind, tell me, have you been withholding information from me, Espada?" Mayuri snapped.

Grimmjow lifted his gaze and met the man's agitated glare.

"Would you have taken my word for it if I'd told you I could smell it?" He countered.

"Not in the slightest, but now that I have this information it's all the more reason to have you collect the sample for me." Mayuri grinned.

"Tch…yeah, I figured it would be something like that." Grimmjow replied.

Kenpachi turned his head to the west seeming to pick up on something in the distance.

"While you two get this sample you need so baldy, I think I'll stick around here…it looks like I have some more fun coming my way." Kenpachi smirked.

Mayuri turned his gaze in the same direction and noticed another swarm heading in their direction.

"I'll stay and assist you." Nelliel offered.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"Your assistance isn't needed, you'd only get in my way." Kenpachi growled walking away from the group heading out to meet the desperate horde of hollows head on.

"Come with us if you must, either way it really doesn't matter." Mayuri replied before stepping over a severed arm that littered his path.

Grimmjow sighed heavily and Nelliel glanced up at him, meeting his gaze.

"We don't have any other choice, it's either accept their help, or die." Grimmjow spoke lowly.

"I understand. You made the right decision." Nelliel replied as both Espada's followed the squad 12 captain.

As the group trudged forward to their destination the sounds of the squad 11 captains chaotic laughter erupted once more sending a chill throughout the moonlit night as more white sand was painted crimson.

* * *

Ayumi stood next to Akon's side as he leaned down and stared into the lenses of the microscope in front of him. After seeing Mayuri off, Linake had walked with her back to the Squad 12 barracks and after saying a quick goodbye to her new friend, Ayumi made her way back into the lab. She and Akon had wasted no time in setting in on the task Mayuri had left them. To study the blood samples from the deceased men. So far they had concentrated on only one sample, which man it had belonged to would remain a mystery due to the circumstances of its collection.

"What's the verdict?" Ayumi asked as she watched Akon raise his head.

He frowned down at her before he answered.

"Positive."

Ayumi sighed as she nodded her head.

"I figured this would be the case, it only makes sense. I am also certain that the other two samples will come out the same, but still, we should test them to make sure." She replied as she stepped over to the blood analyzer and with gloved hands she pressed the button sending all three samples through.

"The read out should give us more information on how their body chemistry reacted before their demise." Ayumi stated as she turned back to Akon.

He had already placed the second test slide under the microscope. Ayumi had not felt comfortable in collecting the small drops of blood needed from each vile in order to test, so she had allowed her Lieutenant to take the reins earlier and had just watched him. The two had made the decision together to allow Nemuri another day to herself while the two of them worked. The thought of some clumsy action happening and the child being subjected to the virus did not sit well with either of them.

"Slide two is the same, positive." Akon stated as he backed away and pulled the second slide free from the metal plate at the bottom of the microscope.

Ayumi lifted her gloved hand to her face, adjusting the white mask she was wearing as a preventative measure. She could see the drops of sweat that clung to her Lieutenants forehead as he slid the third slide into the metal and leaned back in for another look, he, too, was wearing a mask and the two had placed a curtain around the work station. A rather weak barrier, but, all they could manage at the time.

"Positive." Akon sighed as he leaned back again.

Ayumi nodded, her anxiousness increasing. She hadn't been able to relax since Mayuri had crossed over into Hueco Mundo. Even though she tried to calm herself and had also been reassured by both the head captain and Linake that Mayuri would be fine, she still felt a deep sense of unease-Like the other night when Grimmjow came through the Garganta.

"If this is the case, it is safe to assume that this virus is in fact transferable while in close contact with the infected. I mean, if these men did something as simple as say, share a bottle of sake together it could have very well been the point of contact." Ayumi rambled.

Akon raised his brow as he looked over at her.

"That would be a safe assumption." He agreed.

Ayumi felt her stomach clinch at the thought of her old roommate's meeting the same fate as the three men. While she hadn't bonded with the women during her time living with them, she still wouldn't wish them this type of fate.

"Worrying is not going to help anything, Ayumi. Try and clear your head, we need to focus on trying to get to the root of this." Akon stated, seeming to pick on her anxiousness.

"Yes, you're right…I'm sorry." She replied.

"Let's concentrate on disinfecting the area for now, once we have everything cleaned up we can do some brainstorming." Akon suggested.

"Alright then." Ayumi agreed.

Akon gathered the three slides containing the small drops of infected blood and dropped them into a metal trash can along with old scraps of paper and some cotton bandages. Ayumi stood back as he doused the trash can with alcohol and then struck a match tossing it into the metal bin.

The trash can erupted into a small controlled fire that Akon kept his eyes glued too. Ayumi knew that one false flair up, like the glass slides breaking from the heat could very well set the whole place ablaze. As Akon watched over the mini bonfire he had created Ayumi took it upon herself to meticulously spray the station down with disinfectant.

"I hate to say it but a part of me feels like we are fighting a losing battle." Ayumi lifted the bottle of disinfectant in her hand as Akon allowed his gaze to meet hers.

"I mean, do we really think this stuff is going to kill the virus?" She continued.

Akon's brow furrowed at her defeated attitude.

"I'd never let the captain hear you speak like this, Ayumi. He would be pretty disappointed to hear that you have given up so easily." Akon countered.

Ayumi met his dark gaze and couldn't help the sense of shame that washed over her. Akon was right, Mayuri would be disgusted with her if he had just heard her speak. It didn't matter that it was her fear that caused the dark thoughts to take over her mind, now was not the time to worry about what could happen, instead, she needed to focus on how to prevent it from happening altogether.

"I'm sorry…I…" Ayumi's shoulders slumped as she realized what Mayuri meant about her running out of apologies, there were only so many times someone would excuse such weak behavior.

"A minor setback, nothing more, it won't happen again." Ayumi squared her shoulders.

Akon smiled behind his mask seeing the woman's resolve come to the surface, it pleased him to see that his tactic had seemed to work in pulling her out of her anxious defeated mindset, and it also revealed to him just how much the woman cared about his captain's opinion of her. He had no doubt that Ayumi Otsuka was in love with his captain and come hell or high water Akon was determined to help her secure a future for not only them but everyone in the soul society.

* * *

Isane Kotetsu met her reflection in the mirror to the small bathing area located inside the main medical unit. Her hands shook as she wiped the steam from the glass. She tried to fight against the tremors of fever that had taken over her body. She felt weak and disoriented almost as if she'd drank too much sake. Her stomach rolled threatening to purge itself in the sink in front of her. The chilling sense of fear crept up her spine as the realization hit her-I'm infected.

Isane heard the loud knock at the door from the hallway.

"I heard that! Open the door Isane!" Amaya demanded.

"This is hopeless, Amaya. We can't fight something we can't see." Isane whispered knowing that the woman behind the door would not need her to speak to hear her words.

"Isane! Open the damn door!" Amaya yelled slamming her fist against it.

"We are all going to catch this!" Isane continued to stare at herself in the mirror as defeated tears fell down her cheeks. She was captain of squad 4 and she had not only let down herself and the memory of the captain before her, but the Soul Society itself.

"Captain, please come to the door." Isane heard her 3rd seat beg as Amaya continued to pound against the wood.

"Fuck this! If you're not going to come out and face us, I'm going to kick the fucking door down!" Amaya yelled.

Isane lifted her head and wrapped the towel around herself tighter as she forced herself to walk, her head rolled, her stomach clinched violently, but she had nothing left to purge…she'd gotten rid of everything during her shower-I'm infected.

Isane's thoughts traveled to her younger sister, Kiyone who was also her Lieutenant. She had left almost two weeks ago with the Captain of Squad 7 on an extensive training mission. Isane hadn't thought much of it when Captain Iba had requested Kiyone come along with his squad in order to gain more experience.

Kiyone had spent so many years looking after the former captain of Squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake, that she didn't have much hands on training when it came to healing wounds and the squad 7 captain still seemed to be on his own personal mission to prove his worth as captain-I'm glad she's not here.

Isane leaned her tall frame against the wall next to the locked door and reached her trembling hand out unlocking it. The door swung open and Isane was met with Amaya's agitated glare.

"What is the point in beating yourself up for this, Isane? You know as well as I do this is not something that could have ever been predicted." Amaya spoke on Isane's personal thoughts from earlier.

Hanataro stepped back into the hallway as he averted his gaze, seeming to notice the state of his captain's undress.

"Amaya is right, Captain. There really is no sense in blaming yourself." Hanataro's soft voice agreed.

"I've put you both in danger…I should have sent you all away." Isane continued.

"Then what? Who would be left to take care of you and the others?" Amaya countered.

"It's only a matter of time, Amaya, and you will get this too." Isane whispered.

"I was aware of the risks when I agreed to help you." Amaya replied as she stepped forward and allowed the door to close behind her. Isane met her gaze and silently, she spoke.

" _Sosuke will never forgive me if anything happens to you."_

Amaya sighed at the woman's internal worry as she reached out for a spare towel and started to help dry Isane off before helping her get dressed again.

"Let me worry about my husband, for now we need to get you in bed so that you can rest." Amaya countered as she pulled the towel covering Isane's body and helped her into a clean Shihakusho.

Once Amaya had the captain dressed decently she pushed the door back open.

"Hanataro, help me get her to a bed." Amaya demanded.

"Yes, okay." He replied as he stepped forward lifting his captain's arm up over his shoulders as Amaya took hold of her other. Isane's height made it more difficult for the two and just when Amaya thought they would make it Isane's body went limp forcing the two of them to carry dead weight as the captain of squad 4 passed out.

" _Amaya! Let me in!"_

Amaya turned her head looking over at the window where her husband stood looking in on them. He hadn't left the small porch since he'd come back from seeing Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Zaraki leave for their mission. Hanataro let out a low grunt as he tried his best to pull his captain forward but Amaya knew it wasn't going to be any use.

"Let Sosuke in, Hanataro, I'll hold her up." Amaya demanded.

The 3rd seat shook his head at her, his eyes pleading.

"The captain didn't want anyone else inside, Amaya, you know that, I can't go against my captain's order." He protested.

Amaya rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, then we will place her down gently and I will let him in." Amaya retorted.

Hanataro opened his mouth to argue but when Amaya shot him a challenging glare the 3rd seat closed his mouth. Slowly Hanataro and Amaya lowered the squad 4 captain to the floor, Hanataro went to his knees cradling Isane's head in his lap, when he pressed his palms to her forehead he realized that her fever was most likely the reason for her passing out.

Amaya walked across the room and met her husband's gaze. He stepped away from the window and even though she knew it was against Isane's wishes, she reached out, unlocking the main door to the medical unit. Sosuke pushed the door open just enough for him to enter and then closed it swiftly behind him.

He didn't hesitate now that he had been given entrance, he quickly walked across the room and stooped down on his haunches. He reached under Isane taking a hold of her under the knee and around the waist, and he hauled the captain up into his arms and headed into the back of the medical unit.

Amaya followed her husband as he carried Isane all the way into the back.

"Where do you want me to put her?" Sosuke asked aloud.

"There are only three beds in the room with the other patients, we'll have to put her in a separate room." Amaya replied.

He nodded as he continued down the hallway and found a door that was ajar. Sosuke used his foot to kick the door open and stepped inside the dark room. Amaya flipped on the light as he walked over to the raised medical bed and laid Isane down.

"I'll have to get her stabilized now. Hanataro! Bring me another IV!" Amaya yelled out to the 3rd seat.

Sosuke stepped forward and captured her in his arms, lifting her, he covered her mouth with his, stealing a selfish kiss from his wife. Amaya pressed her palms to the sides of his face and kissed back, savoring the feel of once again being in his arms.

Amaya's thoughts wondered as she thought about what was really at stake, the safety of the Soul Society rested on one man's shoulders and even though it seemed hopeless, she knew that if any man could make miraculous things happen, it would be that man-Hurry up, Mayuri, we need you!


	16. Chapter 16

Grimmjow paused once he came to the small grove of dead trees protruding from the white sand. It had seemed like the best place for the bodies of the infected hollows to be buried, since the trees could act like a natural marker. The Espada lifted his hand unzipping his black jacket and shrugging it free from his shoulders, revealing the contoured muscles of his arms.

The corpses were buried down pretty deep and it would be a bit of a messy job unearthing them. Grimmjow turned, about to toss his jacket down on the sand, when he noticed two small hands reach out for the garment. Grimmjow turned and looked at Nelliel. Her expression didn't reveal anything to him and he wasn't sure how to take her kind gestures sometimes, but he wasn't fooling himself-she was still enamored with Kurosaki.

Grimmjow allowed her to take the jacket, accepting her kindness even though it rubbed him a little raw. They were supposed to be Espada, yet, Nelliel didn't have a mean bone in her body, and even though Grimmjow didn't want to admit it, he'd gone through his own changes after the Quincy war.

The Espada stole a quick glance over at the squad 12 captain who stood with his lean white painted arms crossed in front of his chest. The moonlight gleamed off the paint making him look supernatural.

"So what the hell am I supposed to be getting for you anyway?" Grimmjow asked the soul reaper.

"Ah…Yes, I guess I should give you the proper equipment." Mayuri replied as he stepped forward pulling an empty vile from his haori.

"Blood would be preferred, but since it's most likely coagulated by now, a small sample of tissue would suffice." Mayuri explained as he handed over the vile.

"Gotcha. This is probably going to take a minute, we didn't plan on having to dig them back out." Grimmjow explained.

"Then I suggest you get on with it before another wave of hollows decides to descend upon us." Mayuri snapped before turning away from the Espada.

Grimmjow snorted, half tempted to tell the soul reaper to shove his sample up his snooty ass, but he knew it would only escalate into a fight. Even though he hated to admit it, his instincts told him a fight with a man like Mayuri Kurotsuchi wouldn't be the type he was used to- And we need his help.

Grimmjow tucked the small glass vile into the pocket of his pants then leaned down on his knees and using his hands he started to dig into the sand.

"Would you like me to help you dig?" Nelliel offered.

Grimmjow shook his head.

"Don't bother." He snapped.

"Alright." She spoke softly before walking away.

Mayuri kept his eyes peeled taking in the planes of desert around them, he could no longer hear the sounds of laughter coming from Zaraki which led him to believe that the second horde had not been very challenging for the brute either—Ugh! That man better not get himself lost!

Mayuri sighed at the realization that he'd left one of the most directionally challenged men alive, on his own in the middle of a vast desert-I swear, if he makes me have to look for him…

Mayuri's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an oncoming horde of lower level hollows, humming with the desperate need to find sustenance. He glanced over at the female Espada as she sat down the beast's jacket she had been holding onto the sand. Grimmjow lifted his head and cursed under his breath as he witnessed the mass of hollows heading towards them from the opposite direction they had left Zaraki.

"Excellent...another opportunity to collect another specimen." Mayuri grinned as he lifted his own Zanpakuto from its sheath.

Grimmjow braced himself to stand intending to help with the horde that was about to attack but noticed the soul reaper step forward with his zanpakuto in hand.

"Keep digging!" Mayuri demanded him.

"You sure you got this?" Grimmjow asked him as he watched the crazy bastard step out in front of Nelliel who was bracing herself for the attack.

"You just worry about collecting that sample." Mayuri smiled.

"Claw out! Ashisogi Jizo!"

* * *

Ayumi paced the space of Mayuri's private lab, thinking about the possibilities…all the information they had was that the virus that infected her old roommates and the men from district 79, was one in the same. Mayuri had included his own notes in the file that he had sent to Akon the night he had corrected her vision, and in those notes he had concluded that the virus had originated at least thirty years ago and, somehow, due to its nature had been able to evolve into something stronger with each occurrence.

As bacteria was concerned it wasn't something out of the normal range of evolution, still Ayumi was left stumped as to what the source of it was, it acted as if viral, yet also had parasitic tendencies. Once the virus breached the spiritual pressure of its host, it then fed off the Reiatsu for an extended period of time until said host perished from the inability to regenerate said Reiatsu- Does the strain die off with the host, or move to another?

Ayumi let out a frustrated sigh as she walked over and took a seat in Mayuri's empty chair.

Akon sat in his own chair, leaning back seeming to be stuck in his own thoughts. Neither of them had had much luck in trying to find the source of the problem. If the virus was over three decades old, the source was most likely invalid at this point.

"Akon, I think we may be looking at this the wrong way. We've all been trying to figure out the origin of the virus verses concentrating on a way to destroy its current stage. There has to be a weakness of some sort. If healing Kido fails to help rejuvenate the victims Reiatsu, is there something else that could help sustain what is left, or possibly amplify it?" Ayumi rambled.

Akon blinked seeming to take a few minutes to register her question.

"I also wondered about that myself. From what I understand if healing Kido does not work on someone after, say, an injury, the only thing that can be done to help the souls Reiatsu to heal, is time. With enough exposure to Reishi over a span of time, the wound will eventually heal on its own." Akon replied.

"Reishi!" Ayumi exclaimed as she sprung up from the chair and walked to the back of the lab to the medicine cabinet.

Akon seemed to understand her sudden burst of realization as he followed her closely.

Ayumi pulled the door of the medicine cabinet open and searched for the glass beaker. Spotting it on the bottom shelf she reached in and grabbed the condensed Reishi serum Mayuri had created for her.

"Is there a way for us to make more of this?" Ayumi asked.

Akon paused, his mouth ajar as he thought about it.

"Yes, but, the formula is on the Captain's personal computer. I'm afraid nobody has the code, not that anyone would even be able to read it if they did." Akon answered.

Ayumi grinned.

"This is condensed right? Like a super formula made to repair the damage in my eyes. Can you take this batch and try and convert it into something that can be given intravenously?" Ayumi continued.

Akon smiled down at her as he understood her intention. The massive dosage of condensed Reishi would force the regeneration of new cells within the sick, hence weakening the hold the virus had on their immune systems.

"While this is a good theory, it may not get rid of the virus altogether." Akon pointed out.

Ayumi nodded.

"I realize this, but, it would at least prevent them from dying." Ayumi countered.

Akon nodded.

"I can mix this with some other components that will make it safe for intravenous use, but with this little bit it's only going to make a couple bags. We would have to keep administering this for as long as it took to find an actual cure." Akon stated.

"I'll get the formula we need to make more, just give me an hour." Ayumi replied.

Akon's brow raised at her statement.

"If you're thinking about hacking into the captain's system it won't work. He has his own code written." Akon countered.

"Yes, and I have an hour to learn as much of that code as I can." She blurted before racing out of the room.

Akon followed her to the entrance of the hallway and he noticed the direction she was heading, only one room was in that direction, his captains.

* * *

Moonlight gleamed on the white sands of Hueco Mundo as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck watched the Sqaud 12 captain allow himself to be swarmed by the horde that had descended upon them.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Grimmjow growled as he peeked up from the massive hole in the ground he'd managed to dig. He still hadn't reached one of the bodies yet, but he could smell that he was getting closer.

Nelliel didn't take her eyes from the soul reaper as she heard him yell out another command.

"Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

Nelliel backed up a few steps, her eyes widening as a giant infant like creature appeared above the captain of squad 12 seeming to exude a thick light purple cloud from its mouth that surrounded the horde of hollows. Mayuri used his blade to slash at the hollows who came too close to him as his Bankai hovered above him releasing the mysterious cloud.

"Shit!" Grimmjow spat as he dived back down into the hole he had created.

Shoving his fist into the sand below him, he finally made contact with an arm of one of the deceased. Working quickly Grimmjow used his nail to slice back a portion of flesh before digging his hand inside his pants pocket retrieving the vile he'd been given by the soul reaper. Using his teeth he uncapped the vile and stuffed the piece of flesh inside the glass, then spit the cap down on the sand, using his free hand he picked it up and secured the yellow cap to the vile.

"Grimmjow, we should move away from here. Whatever this cloud is seems to be poisonous!" Nelliel warned as she turned and started to run in the opposite direction.

"What!?" He spat as he peeked his head out from the hole he was currently standing in.

A cloud of light purple mist was beginning to cover the planes of desert that surrounded them and one by one, each attacking hollow within its vicinity fell to the ground, its skin darkening to a deep purple.

"Crazy son of a bitch!" Grimmjow spat as he shoved the vile back into his pocket and hoisted himself up out of the pit he'd dug himself into. He scrambled to stay upright, before taking off in a full force sprint in the opposite direction.

Both Espada came to a skidding halt as the squad 11 captain appeared in front of them, his blood stained Zanpakuto still in hand, ready for attack.

"Tch. Guess I'll give him this round…" Kenpachi growled as he stepped forward.

"Hey! That shit is poisonous!" Grimmjow yelled after the squad 11 captain.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"You think I don't know that? Besides, it's gonna take more than a little of Kurotsuchi's poison to take me out." Kenpachi boasted as he kept walking, the blade of his zanpakuto now resting on his wide shoulder.

Nelliel glanced over at Grimmjow seeming to have caught her breath. Grimmjow met her gaze and shook his head.

"This is the last fucking time I work with soul reapers!" He growled.

Nelliel smiled softly.

* * *

Ayumi pushed open the door to Mayuri's sleeping quarters and stepped inside the room, flipping on the light before walking over to his desk. She had left the book sitting on top of the hardwood before her and Mayuri had left the room together. Ayumi snatched the book and walked over to Mayuri's futon and sat down on the soft black comforter as she flipped the book open to the first page.

Written in surprisingly decent and legible handwriting was the passcode into his computer system, from there she flipped over to the next page taking in the detailed symbol that was drawn, underneath it was the equivalent of what word and or words the symbol was used for. Ayumi let out an anxious sigh as she carefully studied each symbol from the page-She wouldn't break Mayuri's trust in her by taking the book outside of the room, she would just have to memorize as much as she could in the hour she allotted herself.

Focusing on the task in front of her was made more difficult by the overwhelming sense of foreboding that seemed to be overtaking her again, she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong-something is happening but I don't know what!?

Ayumi closed her eyes and decided to try and take in the advice she had gotten from Linake the night before. She still hadn't had any time to look up the phenomena the substitute had been talking about, but, if relaxing would actually help her sense something more accurately there was no harm in trying.

She sat the book down on the bed and laid back allowing herself a couple minutes to just breathe. Linake had said it was clearer when in a meditative state for most people who had the ability. "Deep Listening" seemed so far-fetched to Ayumi, almost on the brink of superstition. How was it even possible for someone to sense upcoming events?

Just as Ayumi was about to give up on the silly notion and open her eyes she saw the number four spread across her vision as if someone were holding up a flashcard in front of her, yet, her eyes were still closed. Ayumi willed her breathing to slow as she reached out the best she knew how and the image of the Squad 4 medical unit came into view.

Ayumi sat up abruptly on the bed as she realized what the power she had was trying to tell her, the change she felt was coming from the squad 4 medical unit, and she feared she already understood what that change was-don't die on me, I'm almost there!

Ayumi reached out for the book laying on the bed once more and flipped back to the page she had been on, now that she had calmed down enough to sense a general idea of what had been plaguing her, she had more focus. Ayumi rolled her shoulders a couple times and shoved her face into the book forcing all other thought from her mind, she willed herself to slip into a void of consciousness where the only thing that mattered was the information she needed to absorb.

* * *

Mayuri stepped forward stomping his foot down on the closest hollow in front of him, his Bankai still floated above him administering it's poison vapor. The beast would regret trying to claw at him from its position on the sand. Mayuri shook his head at the pathetic creature before hunching down to get a decent look.

It seemed that the lower level hollows attacking were not ill, yet, their behavior was peculiar. It wasn't unheard of to see, say, four or five hollows working in unison to take down a large group of souls or even humans, but for this kind of number, it was almost as if something was preventing them from finding enough sustenance, making them desperate enough to die for it-could it be the virus? Are these creatures evolved enough to recognize the dangers of consuming another hollow who is contaminated?

Mayuri stabbed his Zanpakuto down into the sand next to him before reaching into the inner pocke t of his haori, retrieving another empty vile. This one was different in the aspect that a needle was connected to its tip, made for taking blood samples. Mayuri gripped the creature by the arm and inserted the needle into the dying beast, the poison from his Ashisogi Jizo was taking affect.

"You can cut out the theatrics, Kurotsuchi! Everything around us is either dead or dying." Kenpachi stated as he walked up.

Mayuri didn't bother to look up from his position as he watched the glass vile fill the rest of the way. Once finished, he pulled the needle from the beast and placed the purple cap back to the vile.

"Has the Espada succeeded in getting me my sample?" Mayuri asked.

"Fuck if I know, he looked like he was too busy running from that Bankai of yours." Kenpachi replied.

Mayuri snorted.

"The beast better not have wasted such an opportunity." Mayuri snapped as he stood to his full height, taking his Zanpakuto in hand.

Mayuri willed his Bankai to pull back into the blade and in the blink of an eye the giant infant like creation disappeared leaving nothing but a trail of light purple poison. Mayuri ran his thumb over the hilt of his Zanpakuto calling his Shikai back as well before dropping the blade back into its sheath.

"Let's go see shall we? I think I've had enough of this desert." Mayuri continued as he placed his new sample into his pocket and stepped away from the mass of purple skinned corpses.

"Tch. It was just starting to get fun." Kenpachi countered as he turned and followed Mayuri over to the two Espada.

Mayuri walked up to Grimmjow and held out his hand.

"My sample!?" Mayuri asked expectantly.

"Tch. Next time you want to release that monster of yours, a little warning would be nice!" Grimmjow chided.

"Ugh! Spare me the commentary, I would think you would be grateful, considering you didn't have to slay the beasts yourselves, perhaps I should have just let them swarm the two of you?" Mayuri countered.

Grimmjow met the soul reapers gaze and stepped forward.

"I've almost had enough of you, soul reaper!" Grimmjow growled.

"My my, is that a stance of challenge I see coming from you, Espada? Might I allow you a moment to think about your actions before you come to regret them dearly?" Mayuri grinned.

"Get the fuck back! You came to us, remember that, or I'll cleave you in half myself!" Kenpachi growled, stepping forward shoving Grimmjow in the shoulder making the Espada stagger backwards.

"Alright, this has gone far enough! Grimmjow, give them the sample!" Nelliel ordered, stepping in-between the men.

Grimmjow's jaw clinched as he stared the 11th division captain down, his nostrils flaring.

"It would be wise for you to listen to the female, Espada, unless you actually do have a death wish." Mayuri stated, his golden eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

Grimmjow dug his hand into the pocket of his pants and tossed the sample down in the sand.

"Here's your fucking sample!" Grimmjow spat.

Nelliel sighed as she took it upon herself to keep the peace between the men and bent down in the sand lifting the vile.

"The sample, Captain." Nelliel stated as she held out her hand to Mayuri.

Mayuri accepted the vile form the woman's hand, placing it into his overflowing pocket.

"Grimmjow, head back to Las Noches. I will escort the soul reapers back through the Garganta myself." Nelliel ordered.

"What!?" he spat.

Nelliel lifted her gaze to the sixth Espada.

"Tier Halibel's instructions were clear, we are to seek out help from the soul reapers, and your behavior is not helping this situation." Nelliel scolded, her voice still soft.

"That mother fucker almost poisoned us to death, Nelliel!" Grimmjow spat.

"Enough!" Nelliel snapped.

"Oh I see, is that what is bothering you? I'll have you know that I am not included to let those who assist me succumb to my poison, I would have cured the both of you out of the goodness of my heart." Mayuri grinned.

Grimmjow snorted.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that."

"Frankly speaking, I don't give a damn what you do or do not believe, if this is the gratitude you show us for our assistance, then I'm half inclined to wash my hands of you." Mayuri warned.

"You have my gratitude, Captain, and that of our Queen." Nelliel replied, hoping to ease the animosity.

"Very well, I will accept the gratitude you speak of, Espada." Mayuri stated.

* * *

A knock at the door pulled Ayumi from her studies and back into reality, leaning forward on the bed she watched the door open and saw Nemuri step into the room.

"Miss Otsuka, Akon sent me to collect you, it's been over an hour." Nemuri spoke softly.

Ayumi glanced over at the digital clock on Mayuri's bedside table.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath as she hopped up from the futon.

"Thank you, Nemuri! I lost track of the time." Ayumi explained, leaving the leather bound journal lying on the bed as she walked over to the girl.

"You're welcome." Nemuri replied, a soft smile forming on her lips.

"Come on, you can assist us now that the slides have been destroyed." Ayumi stated as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder for a brief moment before passing by.

Nemuri smiled fully at the thought of being included before she turned to follow the woman out of her father figure's sleeping quarters, remembering to pull the door closed behind her.

Ayumi's mind raced with the new information she had just crammed inside her subconscious. She'd spent the last hour and twenty minutes studying each symbol and its meaning repeatedly, reading the whole journal at least ten times and even memorized Mayuri's passcode. She was humming with a sense of accomplishment, but didn't dare count herself lucky yet-I still have to put this knowledge to use!

Nemuri followed Ayumi close behind as she dashed down the hallway, intent on getting to Mayuri's computer station while the information was still fresh enough in her mind. She hoped the time spent in repetition would suffice. Ayumi turned the corner into the main lab and walked straight to the computer station.

"Have you figured out how to get the formula we need then?" Akon asked as he walked over to the computer station.

"I hope so." Ayumi replied as she placed her fingers over the keys pressing in the symbols to Mayuri's passcode.

A giant red screen popped up and a recording of Mayuri's voice emerged from a hidden speaker.

"You're wrong!"

Even all the way form Hueco Mundo the man was taunting her.

Ayumi took in a deep breath before looking back down at the keyboard, she knew the code that was in the book-I hope he didn't change it!

"Try again!" Nemuri encouraged her as the girl watched.

Ayumi nodded as she watched her fingers carefully enter the passcode one more time. She had the feeling if she continued to get it wrong the system would lock down on her as a failsafe against someone being able to breach the files.

"I'll be damned." Akon stated as he watched the main screen pop up.

Ayumi stepped closer trying to decipher what the row of symbols spelled out.

"This might take me a minute, but, I think I'll be able to get to Mayuri's medication log." Ayumi explained.

"You call Master Mayuri by his first name?" Nemuri asked.

Ayumi paused, realizing that the girl probably didn't understand what was going on between her and Mayuri.

"I…Uh…Yes, I have his permission." Ayumi replied, hoping it would placate her for now.

Nemuri didn't comment any further, but when Ayumi stole a quick glance at the pre-teen's face, she was smiling.

"Nemuri, grab a notebook and a pencil and write down what I call out to you, even if it doesn't make sense." Ayumi instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Nemuri replied as she hurried to the back of the lab to her personal station to grab a notebook.

Ayumi stared up at the screen, mumbling under her breath looking over each symbol. As she looked at the screen her memory recalled each page from the journal and she was able to decipher the basic meaning of each icon as she scanned over them, when she noticed the bottom icon she understood that the symbols spelled out "search files."

Ayumi sighed as she looked back down at the keyboard trying to figure out how to select the bottom icon. Mayuri had set up his system to where he didn't use a mouse for navigation like others, and everything was in code, even the ability to move to a selected file.

Deciding, Ayumi went out on a limb and typed in the symbols that matched the icon's name and hit enter. She smiled as she watched the screen change and a drop down menu appeared along with a bar she could type into.

Ayumi closed her eyes willing herself to remember each symbol that would spell out "Medication Log", hoping it would at least bring up files close enough to what she was searching for.

"The captain must have given you a manual of some sort?" Akon asked.

Ayumi opened her eyes and met the Lieutenant's gaze, expecting to see jealousy or resentment, but instead she found what looked like warm amusement.

"He did." She replied.

Akon allowed himself to smile as he turned his gaze back to the screen in front of them.

"Have you already completed the conversion on the amount we had left?" Ayumi asked.

"I have, it allotted enough for three bags." He answered.

"That's good, but I have a feeling we will be needing a lot more than that." She stated.

"Another feeling?" Akon pressed as he glanced back at her.

Ayumi paused, her brows raising.

"Rin mentioned it, that you were having strange feelings, he seemed to be a bit concerned." Akon revealed.

Ayumi smiled, taking a mental note to get her friend some candy to add to his stash later on.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, really." Ayumi replied as she turned her attention back to the screen.

Nemuri appeared once again, holding a notebook against her arm, pencil ready to take dictation for Ayumi, which turned Ayumi's attention back to the screen and the task at hand. Ayumi looked down at the keys in front of her and using the diagram inside her mind she attempted to enter the right code that would take her to anything that related to medications.

Akon and Nemuri both watched the screen intently as Ayumi hit enter and the screen changed, multiple files loading at once, creating another list of icons written in Mayuri's personal language.

Ayumi chewed her bottom lip as she scanned the list of files, seeking something of benefit, but it seemed Mayuri had created many different forms of medications over the years. The list of files had to be well over five thousand, but the good news was, Ayumi had made it into Mayuri's medication log.

Going out on another whim, Ayumi typed in another series of symbols searching for anything that required Reishi in its formula.

"I think I may have found what we're looking for!" Ayumi smiled as she looked up at the screen.

While still a little muddled, Ayumi was able to recognize the majority of the formula in front of her. She could list the ingredients, but the mathematical terms written out in code would take her a minute to figure out. Ayumi's smile widened when she noticed the symbols that lined up spelling out her name within the title of the file.

"This is it! I'm sure of it…are you ready Nemuri?" Ayumi asked as she turned her head and smiled down at the girl.

Nemuri met her gaze and smiled back, nodding her head.

"Alright…here goes nothing…" Ayumi stated.

* * *

Grimmjow kicked at the sand as he stomped his way back over to the massive hole he'd dug into the sand. He was fuming inside from the gull of those two soul reapers-Assholes! Not to mention the way Nelliel had thrown him under the bus, demanding that she take over his mission. Grimmjow bent down grabbing his jacket from the ground, shaking the sand free from the black material.

His gaze moved forward to the mass of bodies that lay lifeless on the white sand and he paused. After thinking about it for a couple minutes, he tossed his jacket back down and with a heavy sigh he went to start collecting the bodies. He'd shove them all down in the hole he made and then cover it back up.

* * *

Nelliel took the lead as she guided the two soul reaper captains back to an area she felt comfortable opening another Garganta. While she could open one pretty much anywhere inside Hueco Mundo, she felt the need to separate the men from her comrade before things escalated to the point she would be forced to fight needlessly.

"Is there a reason you're leading us so far away?" Mayuri asked her.

Nelliel paused and turned to face the captain.

"I guess you can say I've never been one for unnecessary conflict. I wanted to put space between you and Grimmjow before I opened my own Garganta." She answered honestly.

"I see, well, before you do, would you object to me taking a sample from you as well?" Mayuri asked, his lips lifting in a smile.

Nelliel smiled softly, meeting the man's golden gaze. She didn't see the point in denying the captain of his request, she understood that he was only trying to gather as much information that was available to him.

"I would not object. You may." Nelliel agreed.

"Excellent. It's a shame your comrade is not as easy to work with, I would have liked to collect a sample from him as well." Mayuri continued as he reached into his haori, pulling another empty vile from his inner pocket.

Nelliel stepped forward as the captain pulled the pink cap from the vile revealing a needle.

"I shall try and make this as painless as possible for you." Mayuri commented as he reached out for her arm.

Nelliel allowed his painted fingers to take hold of her bicep, she could feel the pressure as he squeezed her, using his hand like he would a tourniquet.

"Make a fist so that I may find your vein easier." Mayuri demanded.

Nelliel complied.

Mayuri leaned to the side allowing the light from the full moon above to guide him as he carefully inserted the needle into the Espada's arm. She didn't seem to feel any pain, and Mayuri suspected she wouldn't complain if she had. Once satisfied with the amount of blood, Mayuri pulled the needled free from the female's vein and let go of her.

Nelliel lifted her opposite hand and placed her fingers against the pinprick as her gaze fell to the sand at her feet.

"Do you suspect that a hollow is the cause of this virus?" She asked.

Mayuri paused at the woman's question.

"It would be a lie if I told you that the thought had not crossed my mind, this virus had to originate from somewhere, and the notion that it may have originated here in Hueco Mundo would only make sense, considering it's almost parasitic nature." Mayuri offered.

"Yes, I see. Do you plan to share your findings of a possible cure with your enemy Captain?" Nelliel asked, her moss green eyes lifting to meet his gaze.

Mayuri sighed.

"It would seem that if we want to keep the balance between the worlds intact, I have no other alternative." Mayuri answered.

Nelliel nodded.

"How long should we wait before someone is sent to collect the cure from you?" She continued.

"While I am confident in my ability to eventually find a treatment, I'm afraid I cannot give you an exact time-frame. Allow me forty-eight hours to thoroughly study each component, then, if you so choose, you may enter the soul society to seek an update on any information I am able to gather." Mayuri answered, feeling that it was the best option for the situation.

"Thank you, Captain. I will be sure to come myself next time." Nelliel stated.

"Very well." Mayuri replied.

Kenpachi sighed roughly, his patience wearing thin, now that no more hollows were attacking, he felt down right bored with the situation. He wanted to get it over with and head back to the Soul Society.

"You done?" Kenpachi snapped.

Mayuri rolled his eyes as he looked up at the brute.

"Now that the barbarian has nothing left to cut up he's in a hurry to get home to the little woman?" Mayuri teased.

Kenpachi chuckled at the dickhead's taunt.

"Yeah…about as much as you are, Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi retorted.

Mayuri let out a soft sigh at the reminder of his own woman. The situation with Ayumi still felt surreal and he was afraid he had not come any farther then before he had left regarding his own feelings. He cared for her, he wanted her, but if what Zaraki said was true and the woman was in fact, in love with him, would he be able to give the woman enough? The concept of love baffled him, he didn't even know what emotions would classify to labeled as love.

Nelliel turned away from the two soul reaper captains and lifted her left hand in the air.

"I am not sure what part of the Soul Society this will open to, I am afraid I am not that familiar with your world." Nelliel explained, snapping Mayuri out of his internal debate.

"Doesn't matter." Kenpachi answered as he stepped forward.

Nelliel nodded and held up her palm, using her own personal ability to open another black rift that would lead the two captains back to the Soul Society. The two captains waited for the void to grow, and once it widened enough for them to step into, they moved forward.

"See you in Forty-eight hours, Captain." Nelliel stated before allowing the rift to close on her end, sealing the two captains inside the Garganta.

"Well, let's see where this leads us to, shall we?" Mayuri stated as he began to walk forward.

Kenpachi walked by his size, both captains creating a path for themselves as they walked. Mayuri's mind wandered back to Ayumi, even though Zaraki had decided not to bring up the topic of women in conversation.-I'm probably going to regret this!

"How do you know you love Linake?' Mayuri asked the brute.

Kenpachi's brow rose and his lips lifted into a smile.

"That's easy, I'd kill anyone who ever tried to hurt her. Linake's also the only woman I've ever wanted, she opened up things in me I'd never thought about before. My chest got tight when I looked at her, my stomach felt fucking weird all the time, too." Kenpachi answered.

"I see." Mayuri answered, surprisingly, the conversation hadn't felt nearly as awkward as Mayuri had expected.

"You'll know when you start doing things to make them happy or thinking about stuff you normally wouldn't have. I never gave a fuck about half of the shit I notice now, every time I look up at the damn stars I think of Linake. Hell, she would have a field day charting the sky back there in Hueco Mundo, an endless night would make her smile for days." Kenpachi continued, referring to his wife's love of Astronomy.

"Yes, I think I'm beginning to see the picture." Mayuri replied.

"Tch. I'm gonna give you some advice that was given to me, admitting you love her does not make you weak, Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi stated.

Mayuri stayed silent as he pondered the squad 11 captains last remark- advice that had been given to him? Who would have given such advice to the barbarian?

"And who gave you these words of wisdom, exactly?" Mayuri asked.

Kenpachi half-laughed.

"Renji." He answered.

"Ah, well, I guess taking into consideration the fact Lieutenant Abarai has been married longer then you have, would give his statement some merit." Mayuri replied as the end of the Garganta came into view.

Both men stepped out of the darkness, shutting their eyes as the rays of mid-afternoon sunlight assaulted their eyes.

"Fuck, it's bright out here! Guess I got used to being in the dark." Kenpachi stated as the portal closed behind them.

Mayuri brought his hand up over his brow shielding his sensitive eyes from the sunlight, pausing to take a look at his surroundings.

"It seems like the Garganta has lead us to the outskirts of your old stomping grounds." Mayuri commented.

Kenpachi squinted as he looked around.

"Yeah…This is Zaraki District." He replied.

"It seems we have some walking to do, let's get a move on, I'm eager to get back to my lab and start my research." Mayuri stated.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure I know just what kind of research." Kenpachi grinned.

Mayuri ignored the brutes taunt, not wanting to be goaded in revealing anything about his and Ayumi's personal affairs what-so-ever, but the brute did have a point. Mayuri had only been gone for a short span of time, but he found himself looking forward to seeing the woman again. He guessed if Zaraki's explanation of love was in fact accurate, he was quite close.


	17. Chapter 17

Akon paused and looked up from his work station as he heard the sounds of knocking coming from the front entry. Ayumi lifted her head and her brow rose as she too heard the sound.

"You keep going, Akon, I'll go answer it, just tell me what way to turn…" Ayumi stated as she pulled the protective goggles from her face.

It had only taken Ayumi twenty minutes to break down Mayuri's formula, a feat she had never expected to accomplish in such a short time, but she felt proud of herself and the feeling was unlike any she had ever felt.

"Right, go out into the main hall and take a left, follow it down and take another left, you will run into the doors. Make sure to lock them again when you're finished." Akon replied leaning back down to complete the second batch of condensed Reishi Serum.

Ayumi stepped out of the back and walked past Akon's computer station were Nemuri was busy measuring out the components needed for another batch. The process was more difficult than it seemed, and rather time consuming. It seemed that while the Soul Society was made up of Reishi, it wasn't all that easy to collect or condense. A certain gadget that Mayuri had created allowed for the process to be sped up immensely-leave it to that man to figure out how to turn an energy source into a semi-solid substance.

Nemuri looked up from the station, her clear safety glasses slipping down her nose, due to them being a bit too large for her face.

"I can answer for you, if you wish, Miss Otsuka." Nemuri spoke up.

Ayumi smiled at her as she passed by.

"Not necessary, Nemuri, you keep working, you've been a big help!"

Nemuri smiled as she watched the woman walk out into the main hallway.

Ayumi turned left and scurried down the hallway, the loud repetitive knocks helping in guiding her way. Whoever it was on the other side of the door was quite adamant in getting someone's attention. Ayumi hurried around another left turn and ran into the main doorway, she turned her body to face the large structure and lifted the giant metal arm that locked the doors in place and pulled them open.

"Finally!" Linake sighed as she stepped forward.

Ayumi's brow rose as she took in the state of the substitute, she looked distraught.

"Is everything okay?" Ayumi asked.

Linake shook her head.

"I just came back from Squad 4, it looks like Captain Kotetsu has come down with the virus, Hanataro is also starting to show early signs." Linake explained.

Ayumi closed her eyes as realization dawned on her-is that what my power was trying to tell me?

"I am very sorry to hear that. Has the head captain been informed?" Ayumi replied as she stepped aside allowing Linake entrance into the building.

Linake stepped forward as she nodded.

"I went with the head captain and my Lieutenant to speak with Amaya. My Lieutenant is about to be sent to my world to investigate the possibility of this virus being there, Amaya and I had to brief him for his mission." Linake answered.

Ayumi's brow rose at the possibility of not only two worlds, but all three being affected.

"I see. What about Amaya? Is she showing signs?" Ayumi asked, while mentally calculating the amount of Reishi Serum that would need to be manufactured.

"So far she says she is okay, but I don't know." Linake sighed.

"She went against captain Kotetsu's wishes and allowed Sosuke inside the unit. Now that he knows this is contagious, the head captain is taking this more seriously, nobody is even allowed near the medical unit without his permission. The punishment force is now on guard." Linake continued.

"I understand. Do you know much about science Linake?" Ayumi asked.

Linake's brow furrowed at the question.

"I know the basics, I'm more of a moon and stars kind of gal." Linake replied.

"I see. Well, even with the basics you should be able to help out good enough. I think we may have come up with something that will help and we could use another pair of hands." Ayumi explained.

Linake's lips parted.

"Oh that's good news. I won't be around any of the slides or anything will I? Kenpachi would have a fit with me." Linake stated.

Ayumi smiled.

"No, that won't be necessary, just help with measurements and mixing." Ayumi answered.

"I'll help then. I would rather keep my mind occupied, with my husband gone and my best friend facing illness, I need all the distractions I can get." Linake agreed stepping deeper into the hallway as Ayumi closed the doors and secured the latch back down.

"What is it that you think you have found?" Linake asked as the two women walked side by side down the hall.

"Mayuri had created something to heal my eyesight, it's a condensed Reishi serum that rejuvenates the structure of cells within the body. It healed me in about twelve hours. However, it still may not be an actual cure, but it should prevent the virus from ending up fatal." Ayumi replied.

Linake glanced over at the woman seeming to be searching her face.

"Oh, I guess I didn't notice, but, you did have glasses on the first time I met you, didn't you?" Linake replied.

Ayumi smiled.

"I did."

"Well, I'm glad that Mayuri felt the need to heal you, now this gives us an advantage." Linake smiled.

The two women made their way down the dim hallway, making the second left turn and entered Mayuri's lab space.

"I've brought us another pair of hands, Akon." Ayumi announced.

Nemuri paused and looked up from her task and she smiled.

Linake walked inside the room and met the girl's smile.

"Hey Sweetie." Linake greeted her.

"Hello, Mrs. Zaraki." Nemuri replied politely.

Linake half-laughed and shook her head. It didn't matter how many times she told the child she could call her by name, she refused. A trait that Mayuri had instilled in her was to be polite at all times. Linake had actually been impressed with the squad 12 captain's parenting skills over the years, and she was burning to press Ayumi for more information on her relationship with the eccentric man, but, she also knew it was none of her business.

Akon peeked out from behind the station at the back of the room.

"Ah, Linake… good, you might actually be of use to us." Akon stated before disappearing again.

"You see, Akon and I are having to make more of what Mayuri had originally created, so, if you wouldn't mind helping Nemuri measure out more portions of ingredients, it would help the process immensely." Ayumi explained.

"Okay, Sure." Linake replied.

Ayumi smiled softly before walking over to Mayuri's computer station, taking a hold of the back of Mayuri's chair she pushed it across the room placing it on the other side of the Akon's personal station, facing Nemuri.

"Thanks." Linake replied as she took a seat across from the pre-teen.

"Alright, Sweetheart, teach me how to do this." Linake spoke to Nemuri.

"Yes, Ma'am." Nemuri replied.

Feeling content with the situation Ayumi made her way to the back and took her place next to her Lieutenant.

"I take it Linake was the one knocking?" Akon asked.

"Yes. Captain Kotetsu and her 3rd seat have succumbed to the virus." Ayumi informed him.

Akon paused and lifted his head, his eyes closing for a brief moment before he replied.

"Then let's keep working, I'm nearly done mixing the second batch and then I will have to add the components for intravenous use. While I do that, do you feel comfortable mixing the third batch?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Ayumi replied.

* * *

Mayuri and Kenpachi passed through the main gates of the Seireitei and turned down the pathway that would lead them both back to the research and development building. As they walked, Mayuri noticed the lack of soul reapers that would normally be out and about, running around to their destinations.

"Zaraki, did you notice how empty the pathways are?" Mayuri asked.

Kenpachi glanced over at him.

"Now that you bring it up, it does seem kinda weird." Kenpachi replied.

"I think I'll take a detour before I head back to my lab." Mayuri stated as he turned down another path that would lead him to the Squad 4 medical unit.

"I've been stuck with you this long, I might as well come too." Kenpachi sighed as he followed.

"This is quite peculiar indeed, it's the middle of the afternoon and nobody is out." Mayuri continued to state his observations out loud.

"You think something happened?" Kenpachi asked.

Mayuri lifted his hands indicating that the brutes guess was as good as his.

"There is no telling, with everything that has taken place, the sky is the limit." Mayuri replied.

Kenpachi sighed heavily behind him, and Mayuri understood the man's woe. Kenpachi was not only a husband now, but also a father, his plate had never been fuller with him being in charge of his squad and trying to juggle his growing family. Mayuri didn't have to wonder what the man would be capable of if anything ever happened to Zaraki's brood, it wouldn't be too far from his own behavior, if something were to ever happen to Nemuri, and now, Ayumi.

The two captains turned the corner and paused as they saw the squad 4 medical unit now being guarded by the punishment force.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi stated.

"Yes…what the hell, indeed." Mayuri replied as he continued to walk forward.

"You! Tell me, what is going on? Why have you been stationed here?" Mayuri demanded the punishment force member to answer.

The man's jaw fell as he seemed to recognize who was asking the question.

"Uh…we've been ordered to keep everyone away from the building by the head captain. A mandatory cease and desist has been placed, this virus…it's contagious." The man answered.

"Contagious, you say? Who else has come down with it?" Mayuri pressed.

"C…Captain Kotetsu and her 3rd seat, sir." The man answered.

"Oh my, well this whole situation just got a lot more paramount." Mayuri commented as he glanced over at Zaraki.

"I guess that's why nobody is out then, Kyoraku has everyone in their barracks." Kenpachi stated.

"Yes, it would seem he is actually taking this more seriously." Mayuri commented.

"I gotta find Linake." Kenpachi stated abruptly as he turned to walk away.

The sound of knocking on glass made both captains pause and look.

Amaya Aizen stood at the window trying to get their attention. Mayuri and Kenpachi shared a glance and Kenpachi shrugged, he'd give the woman a minute, she was after all, his wife's best friend.

Kenpachi stepped forward intending on going to the window when the man in all black stepped in front of his stride.

"I am not allowed to let anyone pass!" the man swallowed hard as he stated his claim.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Kenpachi growled.

"C…captain Zaraki, I've been given strict orders from the head captain." The man continued.

"You can shove those orders up your ass, now move!" Kenpachi challenged.

The man's shoulders slumped, seeming to understand that the squad 11 captain wasn't in the mood to be told what to do, he reluctantly side-stepped out of the giants way.

Kenpachi continued forward to the window, Mayuri followed.

"You okay?" Kenpachi asked as he came to the window.

Amaya allowed herself a half-hearted smile.

"I'm starting to feel a fever coming on, so, I don't know." She answered honestly.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed.

"Does Linake know?" He asked.

Amaya shook her head.

"Please…I lied to her…I don't want her to worry, the baby doesn't need to be put under any more stress." Amaya replied.

"Tch. You're putting me on the spot, Amaya. You know I don't keep things from her." Kenpachi countered.

"Please, Kenpachi!" The woman's brown eyes looked up at him, pleading.

Kenpachi let out an exasperated sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck with his palm.

"Fine." He replied.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, did you have any luck in Hueco Mundo?" Amaya asked.

Mayuri stepped forward and met the woman's gaze. As he studied her face he noticed the lack of color in her cheeks, the heaviness of her eyes, she was more than feverish, the woman was ill.

"I was successful in the matter of retrieving more samples, I am afraid I still have more research to conduct before I will be able to assist you further." Mayuri answered, feeling out of place with the situation.

Amaya nodded.

"Okay…the students don't seem to be doing as well as before, I…I don't know if they are going to last much longer." Amaya admitted, her eyes tearing.

Mayuri could only guess, but as far as the woman was concerned, he knew her well enough to understand that if the students died under her care, she would blame herself, just as the Squad 4 captain would.

"I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening, Amaya." Mayuri assured her.

Amaya nodded.

"Where is Sosuke?" Kenpachi asked.

Amaya turned her head, seeming to be looking at someone. Sosuke Aizen stepped into the line of sight behind his wife.

"I let him in." Amaya admitted.

"Good." Kenpachi replied.

"Kenpachi, I'm pretty sure Linake went to the research and development unit. Also, Ikkaku has already been sent to my world." Amaya informed him.

"Okay." He replied.

"Come on, Amaya, you need to rest now." Sosuke spoke behind his wife.

"Where is the head captain now?" Mayuri asked her before Sosuke could pull her away.

"Waiting for you…" Amaya answered.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku paced back and forth the crowded lab space that belonged to Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Now that the situation had turned dire, he was starting to regret the orders he had given the squad 12 captain. As head captain of the Gotei 13, it was Shunsui's responsibility to insure the safety of all of his captains, now he couldn't help but feel that he had failed in sending Mayuri away-Maybe if I would have listened to him and let him continue his research, Isane and the others could have been spared.

"Head Captain?" Ayumi asked tentatively as she approached him.

Shunsui lifted his gaze and looked at the young woman.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Akon and I have successfully made enough of the Reishi Serum for a trial run in order to see how well our theory will pan out. Mind you, this is not something that we feel will be a complete cure, but, it's worth it to try in order to stabilize what amounts of Reiatsu the sick have left." Ayumi explained.

Shunsui sighed heavily.

"Well, alright then. If you think this could help in any way it's better than nothing, I suppose." Shunsui replied.

Ayumi nodded.

"It's the best that we can come up with as of now, until our captain returns form his mission." Ayumi stated.

Shunsui nodded as he turned to face his Lieutenant.

"Nanao, I think it would be best if we delivered this medication to the squad 4 medical unit ourselves." Shunsui instructed.

"Yes, Head captain." Nanao Ise replied as she stepped forward.

Ayumi paused, seeming to be thinking about something.

"Is there anyone still conscious that will be able to administer the serum?" She asked.

Shunsui lifted his hand and placed it on the young woman's shoulder.

"Sosuke has enough of an understanding in this kind of thing, I'm sure he will manage just fine." Shunsui replied.

"How much of this stuff have you made? I would like to have enough for everyone occupying the medical unit." He continued.

"We figured that would be the best option, so we made enough for six people to be treated at the same time, of course, that excludes Aizen, until we can make more to continue with the treatments." Akon answered, as he walked over to the head captain holding a wooden crate containing IV fluid bags filled with a bright blue liquid.

"Alright then, I guess we'll go ahead and give this a shot." Shunsui stated, taking the crate from the 12th division Lieutenant.

"What the hell is going on in here? I leave for a matter of hours and I return to this?" Mayuri demanded as he took in the sight of his lab space and not to mention, the amount of souls that occupied it.

Everyone in the room stilled and looked over at the hallway where the captain of the 12th division stood, his eyes zeroing in on his computer station.

Ayumi turned and smiled wide as she saw Mayuri, she was so thankful that he had returned safely that she forgot about her manners and gave into the urge to run to him. Mayuri paused as he felt the woman throw her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a tight embrace. The room stayed silent as Mayuri lifted his arms and hugged his lover back.

"I managed to use your computer, I'm sorry, I needed to get information." Ayumi admitted to him.

"And where is the book?" Mayuri asked lowly.

"It's still in your room, everything I did I managed to do with only an hour and twenty minutes of studying it." Ayumi replied.

Mayuri blinked at the woman's answer-An hour and twenty minutes? Either the woman was vastly smarter than he realized or he had simply not made his code complicated enough.

"I see, and what is it that you needed so desperately? Have you and Akon figured something out that I am not aware of?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi pulled back from their embrace and met his gaze.

"Akon and I came up with a theory that the Reishi Serum you created for me might help in stabilizing the sick." Ayumi answered.

"Is that so? That is quite a plausible theory now that you mention it to me, I see no problem in giving it a try." Mayuri encouraged.

"And what of the samples from the 79th district?" Mayuri continued.

"All positive." Akon answered.

Mayuri lifted his gaze to his Lieutenant.

"Hmm, yes, well, I figured that would be the case, and now that I have seen the current state of Hueco Mundo, I am inclined to say this virus is there as well, although, I won't be completely sure until I am able to confirm it by testing the samples I have acquired." Mayuri stated.

Shunsui turned to face the 12th division captain, tucking the crate under his arm before he walked forward.

"I'm glad to hear the trip wasn't a complete waste of time." Shunsui answered.

"Where is my husband?"Linake asked as she stood from Mayuri's chair, her worry evident on her face.

Mayuri met the woman's gaze and smiled softly.

"The brute decided it would be best to wash the blood off of him before he saw you, so he is currently using one of the private facilities I have here." Mayuri answered.

Linake's brow furrowed as she stepped forward, her right hand pressing against her rounding abdomen.

"Where is it?" Linake insisted.

Mayuri shook his head at her.

"He will be out momentarily, nothing to fuss over, I can assure you, none of the blood belonged to him" Mayuri smiled.

Linake let out a sigh of relief and almost gave into the urge to punch Mayuri in the shoulder for scaring her. She knew her husband was the act first, think later type.

"I'm glad to see that you and Captain Zaraki made it back safely. I guess for now our priority would be to give this "Serum" a try." Shunsui stated.

"It would seem so, I will walk you to the door." Mayuri replied as he dropped his arms from Ayumi's waist and turned away from her.

Shunsui's brow furrowed at the man's behavior and decided it would be best to humor the 12th division captain, so, he followed him out into the hallway, Nanao not far behind.

Once the three were far enough out of range for the others in the main lab to hear, Mayuri asked another question.

"How much of this serum was made?"

Shunsui blinked, thinking it was odd that Mayuri would want to ask the question in private.

"Enough for everyone in the Unit, minus Sosuke, why the secrecy?" Shunsui countered.

Mayuri sighed.

"I just witnessed Amaya Aizen beg Zaraki not to let his wife know of her illness, I simply wanted to make sure there was enough for Amaya as well." Mayuri explained.

Nanao let out a soft gasp behind the two men.

"She told us she was fine not even a couple hours ago." The Lieutenant stated.

Mayuri nodded.

"Yes, and I am sure Linake was present when she told you her lie, it is all in the best interest for Linake, we all know that with her being pregnant, stress is something that can be quite detrimental." Mayuri replied, now regretting his earlier teasing.

Shunsui let out another defeated sigh.

"I guess this virus isn't going to cut us any slack is it?" Shunsui frowned.

"Now that I have returned, you can be assured that I will do everything in my power to make sure this virus is obliterated." Mayuri promised as the three came to the front doors of the building.

Mayuri lifted the metal arm that kept the doors locked in place and pulled them open. Nanao stepped out into the mid afternoon sun and waited patiently for her captain as he paused.

"There is one thing I couldn't help but notice about this whole situation." Shunsui began.

Mayuri's brow lifted in curiosity.

"And what would that be, exactly?" Mayuri asked.

Shunsui tipped his head to the side, and averted his gaze.

"Out of all the people who have been exposed to this virus from the get go, only one has not come down with it yet- Ayumi, that's a little strange, don't you think?" Shunsui asked.

Mayuri felt a wave of outrage spread up his spine.

"What are you trying to imply? I have made it clear that Ayumi is not infected, I don't see why this issue is being brought up now, I would also like to remind you that Ayumi is not the only one- myself, you and, also, Yoruichi have not succumbed to our early exposure." Mayuri snapped.

Shunsui sighed as he lifted his free hand and closed his eyes, indicating that Mayuri may have jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Now hold on a second, Captain Kurotsuchi. The thing that yourself, Yoruichi and I have in common is our high spiritual pressure. Captain Kotetsu may be at a captain's level now, but she is fairly new to that position and I'm afraid her spiritual pressure is at a lower level than ours. What I'm getting at is, Ayumi's spiritual pressure is even lower then Captain Kotetsu's, yet, she's okay, that might be something to look into." Shunsui countered.

Mayuri paused as he absorbed the head captain's observation.

"I'll leave you to it, Captian Kurotsuchi." Shunsui replied as he tipped his hat to the 12th division captain and exited the building.

Mayuri pushed the doors closed, securing the metal bar back down in place then turned abruptly making his way back to the main lab, to Ayumi-Am I so transfixed by the woman's beauty that I was blind as to what was right in front of me this whole time?

Mayuri's mind raced as he hurried down the hallway running into a lost captain of the 11th division on his way.

"This place is like a fucking maze, Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi complained as he walked down an adjacent hallway from one of the private bathing chambers. He was freshly bathed, wearing a clean Shihakusho, his Zanpakuto tucked into the band at his waist.

Mayuri didn't even pause to speak to the brute, now that the head captain had filled his mind with the possibility, he needed to know for sure.

"Where's the fire?" Kenpachi barked as he followed Mayuri, his long legs giving him the advantage of being able to keep up with the squad 12 captain.

"I really don't have the time to bicker back and forth with you right now, Zaraki." Mayuri snapped as the two men entered into the main lab.

Kenpachi paused as he saw his wife's happy expression and he smiled back down at his woman as he closed the distance between them. Linake reached her arms out for him and Kenpachi chuckled as he lifted her up allowing her to wrap herself around his body. Linake pressed her lips over his, then whispered.

"I'm glad you're home."

Kenpachi met her gaze and tightened his arms around her.

"Me too." He replied.

"Captain? What are you doing?" Akon asked abruptly.

Linake and Kenpachi both turned their attention to the squad 12 Captain. Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he watched Mayuri grip Ayumi by the bicep, pulling her to the back of the lab.

"What the hell is he doing?" Linake stated as she scrambled in Kenpachi's arms, trying to get him to put her down.

"Calm down, wife. He's not hurting her." Kenpachi countered.

Akon and Nemuri both followed Mayuri to the back of the lab with confused expressions. Kenpachi's brow rose when he witnessed Mayuri lift the woman off her feet in order to sit her down on the medical bed.

"Clear out of the room, all of you!" Mayuri demanded as he turned to the concerned faces that surrounded him.

"Captain, what is going on?" Akon pressed as he looked over at Ayumi's bewildered expression.

"I do not have the time to explain this to you right now, now do as I say, Akon!" Mayuri spat.

Akon opened his mouth to argue on Ayumi's behalf but Nemuri stopped him when the child reached up and closed her small hand over his forearm.

Akon looked down at Nemuri as his brow furrowed.

"Yes, we will listen to Master Mayuri!" The child stated as she pulled on the Lieutenant's arm.

Akon reluctantly allowed the child to lead him out of the lab and Kenpachi followed Nemuri as well, carrying Linake out.

"I don't know if I really want to leave Ayumi in there with him." Linake whispered to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"Like I said, he's not hurting her, woman." Kenpachi replied as he walked them farther down the hallway intending to take his wife home and conduct a little research of his own.

* * *

Ayumi's heart pounded as she looked up at Mayuri, she was so confused by his brash behavior that it left her feeling unsure of herself again.

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked.

Mayuri's intense gold eyes met hers, seeing the uncertainty his impatience had caused her.

Without another word Mayuri framed her face with his hands and pressed his mouth over hers, harder than he ever had before. Ayumi let out a shocked gasp and even though she wanted to relax into his kiss, his intensity made her hesitate. She couldn't understand what could have possibly happened to make the man's mood change to such a degree.

Ayumi tentatively kissed him back leaving her hands at her sides, allowing him to claim her mouth with his own.

Mayuri pulled away from her just as abruptly and looked back at her.

"I need to test something and in order to do it, I'll need to take a sample of bone marrow." Mayuri stated.

Ayumi's eyes widened at his statement.

"B…but I thought you'd already tested me…I…I'm not sick." Ayumi stumbled over her words, her fear showing in her eyes.

Mayuri caressed the sides of her face with his palms trying to reassure her.

"I understand that you are not sick, what I need to test for is the reason why." Mayuri answered.

Ayumi's brow rose in confusion.

"I…I don't understand, Mayuri, where is this coming from?" Ayumi asked him.

Mayuri smiled at her before he replied.

"If what has been brought to my attention is in fact true, then you, Ayumi Otsuka, are in fact, perfect." Mayuri stated with a smile.

"P…Perfect?" She repeated, still seeming to be confused.

Mayuri sighed as he backed away from her and walked over to the medicine cabinet in the back of the lab, he would have rather given the woman another sedative and allowed her to sleep during the procedure, but time was of the essence.

"Mayuri, please explain what you mean!" Ayumi begged.

Mayuri pulled out a vile of local anesthetic and a syringe, along with a scalpel and a larger syringe with a very intimidating needle attached to the end, he would need it in order to pass through the woman's bone.

"Have you ever heard of Non-Specific innate immunity?" Mayuri asked her.

Ayumi paused at his question and her eyes widened when he turned to face her, her gaze zeroing in on the tools he held in his hands.

"I know what immunity is, yes, but I don't know what that has to do with me." Ayumi countered.

"Tell me, Ayumi, have you ever come down with anything in the past? Such as a cold, or any other type of discomfort?" Mayuri continued as he passed her by and walked around to the other side of the bed where the small metal table sat, laying out the sterile packaged tools he had collected for the bone marrow biopsy.

Ayumi thought back on her life in the soul society, the only discomfort she had ever had was from the accident, while others around her had fallen ill at times, she hadn't.

"No, I have not." She replied honestly.

"Well, then you see what it would have to do with you, Non-Specific innate immunity is a degree of resistance to all infections in general and if you in fact have this rarity, you yourself could be the cure." Mayuri explained.

Ayumi's jaw fell as she turned to face him, her emotions seeming to get the better of her as her eyes filled with tears.

"I…I've developed antibodies?" She whispered.

Mayuri grinned at her before he replied.

"That is what I need to test, I am afraid I do not have the luxury of time in order to sedate you." Mayuri explained as he walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down, pressing his lips over hers again.

Now that Ayumi understood the situation, she didn't hesitate to kiss him back fully. Mayuri pulled away from her kiss and met her gaze.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to be strong for me and handle what pain you might feel, I'll be sure to make it up to you later." Mayuri stated, his tone low.

Ayumi nodded.

"If there is any chance that this could be true, I'll deal with the pain." Ayumi replied.

Mayuri smiled at her before he gave her his instruction.

"I'll need you to remove the bottoms of your Shihakusho and lay flat on your stomach."

Ayumi nodded again and she reached out for the tie to her Shihakusho and pulled it free, she was still wearing the same one from earlier, having never made it to her room to change. Ayumi lifted her hips from the bed and allowed her bottoms to fall to the floor as she held her top closed with her left hand. She slid back on the bed and laid down on her side before rolling over onto her stomach, laying her head down sideways so she could look up at him.

Ayumi pushed back her nerves as she watched Mayuri wash his hands over at the small sink before turning back to her.

"I'll be sure to do this as quickly as possible." Mayuri assured her.

He could see the swarm of emotions that his recent information had caused her, while he never intended to make the woman fearful of him his abrupt way of handling the situation had done so, and he found himself regretting his impatience on the matter-I will be sure to make it up to her thoroughly later on.

"Okay." Ayumi spoke softly.

Mayuri walked over to the metal table and pulled back the packaging to a fresh syringe and filled the vile up a little less than half way before walking over and taking a seat on the side of the bed. He leaned over her left hip and pulled the side of her panties that covered her right hip down.

"This will sting." He warned her as he pushed the needle down into the back of her right hip.

Ayumi closed her eyes and winced as she felt the sting and the pressure of the anesthetic being injected. Mayuri pulled the needle from her skin and laid the used syringe down, using his right hand he pressed down on the injection sight, hoping to ease the pain from the sting as well as help the numbing of the medication spread more evenly.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Mayuri tested the localized area by pinching her hard. When she didn't respond he knew that the medication had taken effect. Mayuri stood, picking up the sealed scalpel from the table and pulled back the packaging. Ayumi looked up at him and watched as he created his own assembly line- alcohol pad, scalpel, very big needle-Now is not the time to be a coward, Ayumi!

Mayuri pulled the metal table closer to the bedside and sat back down next to her, using his right hand he wiped the numbed area with the alcohol before picking up the small scalpel from the table. Ayumi squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for intense pain.

"Relax for me, or you will only make this harder on yourself." Mayuri demanded.

"Okay…" Ayumi replied taking in a deep breath as she willed her muscles to let go, she trusted Mayrui, it was time to show him that.

"You may feel a bit of pressure as I make a small incision." He warned her.

Mayuri leaned over her again, skillfully with a flick of his wrist he created the incision that was necessary for the needle to pass through.

"Now see, that wasn't that bad, was it?" Mayuri asked her.

"No…it wasn't" Ayumi answered.

Mayuri sat the scalpel down on the table and reached out for the large syringe.

"You may feel more pain as I collect the sample, unfortunately, I cannot fill this too quickly or it may cause you even more discomfort." Mayuri explained.

He pressed the large needle into the small incision with enough pressure to pass through the muscle tissue, when he felt the resistance of her bone he pushed down a bit harder until he felt it give.

Ayumi let out a low moan of pain as she felt a deep ache spread out across her hip, she felt a tremendous amount of pressure as well, but she knew it would have been one hundred times worse if someone other than Mayuri had been performing the procedure. She felt the pressure shift as Mayuri pulled back on the plunger, pulling the sample of her bone marrow from her body.

"You are doing quite well, Ayumi, just a minute or two more and it will all be over." He assured her.

"Okay…" She replied, trying to concentrate on her breathing.

Mayuri slowly filled the syringe all the way to the top, he didn't want to have to put her through another biopsy at a later time, so he intended to gather as much as he could in one go in hopes of not having to do so. He stopped once he felt content and gently pulled the needle back out, careful not to jar her as he did.

Mayuri sat the sample back down on the metal table and took a handful of gauze in his right hand and covered the small incision, pressing down with his palm.

"I am finished, I just need to get the bleeding under control and I will bandage you up." Mayuri stated.

Ayumi let out a relieved sigh as she heard him say he was finished. It hadn't really been too awful, but it was still something she didn't want to have to do again, although, she knew if she had to in order to help others, she would.

Mayuri continued to lean his body over her left hip, his right hand pressing down over her right. In an effort to ease her discomfort Mayuri used his left hand to lift the top to her Shihakusho exposing the soft skin of her lower back to him. Mayuri leaned forward and pressed his open mouth over the small bend in her lower back right above her tail bone.

He heard the woman gasp as she felt his kiss against her skin, he knew he had more important things to be thinking about, and that time was not something the two of them could afford to waste, but the man in him could not allow the woman to go without some form of his affection.

"Mayuri…" She whispered to him as she felt his tongue flick out across her skin, tasting her.

Mayuri forced himself to pull away from her before he did something foolish in the moment and ended up wasting too much time-I have a job to do!

Mayuri forced himself to pull away from the temptation of the woman's porcelain skin, and forced the base need he had for her into the back off his mind. He would make time with her once the current situation had been handled properly.

Sighing to himself Mayuri reached out for more gauze then folded it into a neat square before lifting the mass of bloodstained cotton from her incision. He paused, making sure the bleeding had stopped. The incision was less than half an inch and wouldn't require any stitching. Mayuri placed the folded square of sterile gauze over the incision then secured it in place with a few strips of adhesive around the edges.

"It would be best if you kept your movements to a minimum, that way you do not make the wound bleed unnecessarily, but, you should get dressed." Mayuri stated.

"Okay…" Ayumi replied as she pushed herself up from the medical bed turning onto her left side.

She could still feel a dull ache in the right side of her hip as she forced her legs over the side of the bed and sat upright. She leaned forward, searching for the floor with the tips of her toes and once she found it she braced herself before pushing herself off the bed, back onto her feet.

"Hold on." Mayuri demanded her as he walked around the foot of the bed and bent down picking up the bottoms of her Shihakusho for her. Ayumi's lips parted as he looked up at her from his hunched position.

"Lift your leg." He instructed her. Ayumi complied allowing Mayuri to assist her in putting her bottoms back on- a thought that sounded ironic to her, since all she really wanted was to leave them off and have her way with him now that he was back.

Ayumi held onto his shoulders as she stepped into the legs of her Shihakusho, the man's golden gaze peering up at her as he pulled the fabric up over her thick hips. Ayumi smiled down at him as he leaned in and stole another moment between them, pressing his lips over the front of her hipbone before standing to his full height.

Ayumi carefully tucked the top to her Shihakusho back into the bottoms and secured the tie at her waist, making sure that she was once again decent.

"Give me a few moments to clean up and I will start the testing process." Mayuri explained.

"I can clean up, you go ahead." Ayumi countered.

Mayuri paused and then nodded.

"Very well." He replied before walking back to the small table to collect the sample of her bone marrow.

Ayumi slowly walked over to the table and picked up the items he had used for her procedure, she knew that the metal could be reused again after running it through the sterilizer machine, so she carefully picked up the small scalpel, using the wad of half used cotton, she wiped the reminisce of her own blood from the small blade and set it aside.

Ayumi carefully picked up the syringe used for the local anesthetic and tossed it down into the trash can below the table, along with the bloody gauze and the alcohol pad. Taking Mayuri's advice to heart she took hold of the vile of local anesthetic, then slowly walked over to the medicine cabinet and placed it back inside.

Mayuri opened the compartment to the blood analyzer and found the vials he was searching for. The virus was present in all three samples from the men, each man having a different genetic makeup. If introducing a small drop of Ayumi's marrow caused a reaction to the active virus, he would have his answer.

Mayuri made quick work of collecting small samples from each specimen on slides, much the same way Akon had done before.

Ayumi appeared at his side, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she watched him.

"You're doing that out in the open?" She asked him.

Mayuri paused and looked over at her.

"What difference does it make at this point? I mean really, we've all been subjected to this, it's only a matter of time before it spreads throughout the soul society and Hueco Mundo." Mayuri countered.

Ayumi sighed, not wanting to admit to herself that the man had a point, the virus had been drug all over the place, the academy, the 79th district, and the medical unit. The only ones who were safe at this point were the souls lucky enough to have unbelievable spiritual pressure.

Mayuri stepped back and walked over to the microscope at the small station that was littered with her and Akon's mess. Ayumi half expected him to chastise her for being so untidy, but, he seemed to be too preoccupied at the moment.

Mayuri slid the first of the three samples under the microscope, first checking to make sure the virus was still alive and active within the blood. When he saw the small spore moving around, it's hooked shape prevalent, he knew he had his target. Mayuri lifted the syringe full of Ayumi's pure bone marrow and allowed the smallest microscopic amount to fall onto the slide in front of him.

As the two samples merged he watched intently as Ayumi's cells took over, one by one, the cells left over from the male sample seemed to be absorbed by Ayumi's. Mayuri grinned from ear to ear when he witnessed the miraculous reaction, each cell that had been amped up by Ayumi's antibodies quickly went to work, attacking the spores.

Ayumi sat patiently awaiting the fate of her old roommates, the fate of everyone within the soul society-Is there really something special about me after all?

Mayuri lifted his head and his gaze met hers and by the grin on Mayuri's face her heart leapt with a fluttering of hope.

"Perfect…" Mayuri stated.


	18. Chapter 18

Ikkaku Madarame stepped forward, the gate of the Senkaimon closed behind him as he took a step forward and looked around. He hadn't made a trip to the human world in years, but even so, he was familiar enough with the city to recognize his current location-from the look of it he'd been let out close to downtown Karakura, which was a good thing. It meant he wouldn't have to waste any time.

The 11th division Lieutenant had thought about his options when it came to his mission- he needed someone who was human, and knew the ins and outs of human medical practices, someone who could also make calls for him, seeking information from this "Center for Disease Control." While Ikkaku knew that Ichigo had taken over the Kurosaki Clinic, he felt that was a bit too small scale to start his investigation, what Ikkaku needed was someone of a high caliber and lucky for him, he knew just the guy.

Ikkaku stepped forward taking in the scene of the city, he wasn't too far away from a park and it jogged his memory. The general direction to the city's main hospital was to his left, he remembered as he flash stepped. What would have taken him a good hour by simply walking was cut down to minutes as he appeared in front of the large gray building, and he found himself relieved that his memory seemed to be accurate. Ikkaku hoped he would be able to find his man inside without too much of a hassle as he trudged onward.

Being invisible to the common human eye did have its advantages, Ikkaku wouldn't have to explain himself to anyone looking to be nosey. He'd be able to sneak into any room he needed to, to seek out information, which was one reason he had denied Gigai placement for this mission. Ikkaku stepped through the sliding glass doors to the main lobby into the hospital waiting room and made his way over to the first service station he saw.

Two young women, looking to be in their early twenties, sat behind the main desk. Ikkaku wasn't so simpleminded that he didn't realize this station was for the admission of patients, but he hoped there would be a list of the doctors on call for today. He held back the urge to grab at the paperwork on the table-I don't think these woman will react to floating paper very calmly…

Instead of reaching out for the list of "on call" doctors being assigned patients, he leaned in between the two women and quickly scanned the names on the clip board that sat between them—Gotcha!

Ikkaku turned away from the women, careful not to brush against either one as he did- he may not be able to be seen by the two women, but his energy could be felt, and he wasn't in the mood for any hysterics.

Ikkaku paused at the front of the elevators and sighed. He could walk through the metal doors but there was no guarantee that the lift would be behind them. Ikkaku turned his gaze to the left and found a doorway that led to the buildings staircase and went for it. Once past the thick metal door he flash stepped up the staircase, and in two minutes flat, he'd made it to the fifth floor stepping out into the hallway.

Once Ikkaku found his bearings by reading the signs above him, he was guided to another service desk where a nurse sat on a small stool behind a large desk. Ikkaku repeated his actions from earlier, only this time he read the giant white board behind the woman that seemed to tell what doctors were seeing which patient and what room they'd be in- Room 685.

Ikkaku stepped back from the service desk and looked at the first door he came to, seeing that the numbers started in the four hundred range, Ikkaku turned and headed in the direction where the numbers raised. After about another five minutes of walking, he found the room he was after and slipped through the closed door.

"Well, Mr. Futari, when you have a surgical procedure performed, it does take time for the body to completely heal, this is why I had placed you on a medical leave in the first place, I'm afraid going back to work early and doing all of that heavy lifting is what made your sutures reopen."

Ikkaku stayed behind the curtain, not wanting to interrupt the conversation between patient and doctor.

"So I'm just supposed to lay around doing nothing?" The old man complained.

Ikkaku heard a heavy sigh and he smiled as he envisioned the doctor using his index finger to push back his glasses as he rolled his eyes at the old man.

"That is exactly what I am saying, Mr. Futari , unless you want to end up back on my operating table, taking it easy is going to be the best thing for you, I mean, you have a heart condition."

The old man didn't respond and Ikkaku didn't care to lean in farther to see his face, if the old goat was too proud to understand his limits that was his problem!

"I'll have one of the nurses come in to clean and re-suture the area that was re-opened, it shouldn't take any more than twenty minutes."

Ikkaku braced himself before walking backwards through the door as he heard footsteps coming closer. He watched as the door swung open and he was met with a pair of wide blue eyes.

"Ikkaku!? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Uryu. It's been a while, you got a minute?" Ikkaku replied with a smile.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi continued to grin as he placed each slide under the microscope and watched as the active spores of the virus began to deteriorate before his eyes- The woman is beyond anything I could have ever imagined!

Ayumi slowly walked over to her lover's side still not feeling entirely sure about the situation.

"Does this mean that you can create a cure from me?" Ayumi asked him.

Mayuri pulled away from the microscope and turned to face her. He was caught in almost a gleeful euphoric state as he met her gaze, the woman excited him in many ways and with each new discovery she became even more intriguing, as well as, appealing.

"Not only will I be able to create a vaccine but you have also already prepared the perfect vessel for me. This idea that you and Akon concocted with the Reishi Serum was quite ingenious, I'm afraid you may have upstaged me." Mayuri smirked.

Ayumi didn't know how to respond to his statement, she didn't want her ideas or findings to end up making him resent her.

"What? What is it?" Mayuri continued seeming to catch onto her hesitation.

"I…I just hope that you won't grow to resent me for it." She admitted, adverting her gaze.

"Resent you? You are finally showing me what it is that beautiful mind of yours can accomplish, in fact, I am the one who has been trying to encourage you, why would I resent your progress?" Mayuri replied.

Ayumi shrugged her shoulders a little self-consciously.

"Ayumi, while I may have my pride, and it may sting a little in knowing that you were able to pick up on things that I seemed to have missed, I will not hold that against you, it would be asinine. Besides, what kind of partner would I be if I didn't find a sense of pride in you for your accomplishments?" Mayuri continued.

Ayumi allowed herself to smile softly but didn't meet his gaze.

"I really didn't do much, I mean, I can't really be given credit for something I just happened to be born with." She replied.

Mayuri chuckled.

"Whether you were born with the rarity or developed it later, is neither here nor there, it makes no difference, but it is an advantage that we will make good use of." Mayuri replied with a soft smile.

"Okay then." Ayumi replied as she met his gaze.

Mayuri stepped forward and lifted his hand to her face, gently cupping the side of her jaw in his palm.

"I don't even think you realize how much you have affected me in such a short time, woman, there is something else I wish to discuss with you, but, I'm afraid it will have to wait for now, but, don't bring up the topic of resentment again, it's nonsense!" Mayuri stated.

"Yes, Sir." Ayumi answered.

Mayuri laughed.

"Yes, I am after all still your captain." He teased, right before he leaned his body into hers, giving into the urge to steal a kiss from his woman, one more selfish moment spent between them.

Ayumi wrapped her arms around Mayuri's shoulders pressing her body against him as his lips overlapped hers, surprising her with his passion. She could feel the difference in his kiss but she couldn't pinpoint its meaning and even though her heart fluttered with another seed of hope, she didn't dare allow it to bloom-Just because I've gone and fallen in love with him, doesn't mean he'll ever love me back!

* * *

Uryu Ishida sat patiently as he listened to the 11th division Lieutenant explain the current predicament the soul society was facing. After getting over the initial shock of seeing the soul reaper standing in the hallway of the hospital, Uryu had made quick work of taking care of his patient and then escorted the soul reaper to a place he could speak to him without looking deranged to any onlookers.

Ikkaku sat in a chair in front of Uryu's personal desk, with his elbows leaning on his knees as he finished his explanation.

"So, this virus just popped up out of nowhere?" Uryu asked.

Ikkaku leaned back in the chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't been given much information on the how and why, all I know is Captain Kurotsuchi is working on it, at least he was until he was sent on a mission with my captain." Ikkaku answered.

Uryu's brow furrowed.

"What mission would be so important to take Captain Kurotsuchi off of his research?" Uryu countered.

"Well, the head captain gave both Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Zaraki orders to investigate the possibility of this shit being in Hueco Mundo, that's why I'm here, I need to figure out if anyone is sick with the same thing in this world." Ikkaku answered.

"What would lead the head captain to believe it had spread to Hueco Mundo?" Uryu asked.

Ikkaku half-laughed.

"When an Espada came through a Garganta asking for help."

"You're kidding!" Uryu shook his head.

"Afraid not, bastard just waltzed right in like he owned the place." Ikkaku replied.

"I didn't think there were many Espada left after what happened." Uryu stated.

"Yeah, well, it looks like there are, and if we can't get this shit under control, we're talking about some major shifting in the balance of the world's here, I'm sure I don't have to explain it in detail for you." Ikkaku countered.

Uryu sighed as he shook his head.

"No, I understand. I haven't had anyone admitted into this hospital with the exact symptom pattern that you have described. It will take me some time to go over everything, but, there is also another hospital in town and many clinics, including Kurosaki Clinic. Have you stopped by to talk with Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

Ikkaku shook his head.

"I figured he would be small potatoes when it came to a situation like this."

Uryu nodded.

"It wouldn't hurt to drop by and ask, he takes on patients that can't afford the health care here at the hospital. He may have come across something that I have not. In the meantime, I'll place a call in with the CDC and try and get a line on anything that may fit the criteria." Uryu offered.

Ikkaku nodded before both men stood from the chairs they occupied.

"Appreciate it, Ishida." Ikkaku stated as he held out his hand across Uryu's desk.

Uryu accepted the soul reapers hand and they shook on it.

"Not a problem, Madarame." Uryu replied.

* * *

Akon stepped back inside his captain's personal lab space, hoping to find nothing amiss. The state his captain had been in when he'd reluctantly allowed Nemuri to pull him from the room still didn't sit well with the Lieutenant. He had figured he'd given the two enough time for whatever his captain had been so excited over, but to Akon's astonishment, it seemed that he had chosen the wrong time to interrupt them. His captain was kissing the woman right in the open as his hands shamelessly roamed over her curves.

Akon averted his gaze and turned around intending to leave before he witnessed even more.

"Akon! Come inside, we have work to do!" Mayuri demanded.

Akon paused mid-step and turned to face his captain, trying his best to keep a straight face when all he really wanted to do was grin like an idiot.

Ayumi turned and met the Lieutenant's dark amused gaze and he noticed the slight blush that rushed her cheeks.

"What's going on, Captain?" Akon replied as he stepped fully into the room.

"Where is Nemuri?" Mayuri asked him, ignoring his question.

"She's in the cafeteria, having dinner." Akon answered.

"Ah, well, I will need her to come and assist us as well, in fact…" Mayuri glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"I will also require Rin as well." He finished.

"Rin? What is it that we need to do, Captain?" Akon asked.

Mayuri smiled.

"We have a cure, and I am going to need all the help I can get in order to create enough of the vaccine." Mayuri stated.

Akon's brow furrowed, his confusion evident on his face.

"A cure? I don't understand, how did you come up with one in such a short time?" Akon replied.

"It would seem the answer has been right in front of us all along." Mayuri answered as his gaze moved to Ayumi.

The woman's blush intensified.

It took Akon a minute to follow what his captain was insinuating, but when the realization hit him, he couldn't help but let his smile show-Ayumi Otsuka was one very special woman!

* * *

Ikkaku Madarame came to a sudden stop in front of the Kurosaki Clinic. It hadn't taken him much time to exit the hospital and make his way to his comrade's home. Ikkaku wasn't sure of what time it was or if he would be intruding on the family's time together, but right now he didn't have much of a choice on the matter.

Ikkaku walked down the small concrete path in front of the main house and knocked loudly on the door. He paused when he heard the shuffle of feet and heard a soft feminine voice call out that she was on her way.

Ikkaku grinned at the sound of Orihime Kurosaki's sweet voice and when the door pulled open, he was greeted with a warm surprised smile.

"Ikkaku! Oh wow…It's so nice to see you!" Orihime greeted him as she leaned into him wrapping both her arms around him, giving him a hug that matched the warmth of the woman's smile.

Ikkaku lifted his right arm and wrapped it around the woman's waist, over the years he had gotten used to the woman's affectionate nature and her hugs no longer bothered him.

"Yeah…It's been a while. Sorry if I've interrupted anything." Ikkaku replied as Orihime pulled back from their quick embrace.

"Oh don't be silly, we just finished having dinner, so it's really not a problem." She insisted as she backed away from the doorway, giving him access into the house.

Ikkaku stepped forward, pulling the front door closed behind him and paused to slip his sandals off at the door before he followed Orihime down the hallway and into the main living area.

Ichigo looked up from the couch he was sitting on and smiled.

"Ikkaku!? This is a surprise, what brings you to the human world?" Ichigo asked as he stood from the couch.

Ikkaku laughed sarcastically.

"I've been sent on a mission by the head captain to gather information. Ichigo, there's something going on in the soul society…" Ikkaku began as he tried to find the right words to explain the situation to the substitute soul reaper.

Rin stretched his sore muscles as he followed Akon down the hallway that would lead back to the captain's personal lab space. Rin had just finished having his dinner out in the smoking area like he normally did, when Akon had informed him that the captain required his assistance.

Rin hadn't known what to think of the Lieutenants news and he still felt a bit nervous. While Rin was one of the heads of the main lab, he was more suited for the technical aspect of things, not so much the medical, but if his captain felt that he would be of use, he wasn't about to question the man.

Nemuri walked by Rin's side as the two of them followed the Lieutenant down the dim lit hallway, it would seem she too had been collected from the cafeteria.

Akon turned down the hallway and re-entered into Mayuri's personal lab, Rin and Nemuri both following closely behind.

"Ah, Very good, Akon." Mayuri stated as he noticed the three arrive.

Stepping forward Mayuri began to give out his instructions.

"Nemuri, I need you to go back to the task of measuring like you were before, and since we no longer have Linake's assistance, I will require you to teach Rin the process as well."

Nemuri smiled softly up at her father figure.

"Yes, Sir." She stated as she walked back over to Akon's personal station. Rin bowed to his captain before following Nemuri over to the station standing on the opposite side of the desk, he awaited the child's instruction, hoping that he wouldn't screw anything up.

Akon stepped into the back of the lab where Ayumi stood at the small station, seeming to be cleaning it up before she continued mixing more of the Reishi Serum.

"Is everything alright?" Akon asked her as he stood next to her.

Ayumi glanced up at him and nodded.

"I'm fine, Akon, why?" She replied.

"You seem to be walking as if you are in pain." He countered.

"Is that the case? Are you actually in pain, Ayumi?" Mayuri interrupted.

Akon turned noticing that his captain had followed him to the back.

Ayumi bit her lower lip as she contemplated on what to say.

"My hip is a little sore from the biopsy, that's all." She admitted.

Mayuri sighed.

"I swear, woman, if you don't learn to speak up! Come here, and I will give you something for the pain." Mayuri insisted.

Akon turned away from his captain not wanting him to see the smile that he couldn't hold back. While Akon would admit he had been worried about Ayumi earlier in the afternoon, he had realized that his captains excitement and his need to shield the exposure of Ayumi's partially exposed body from others view had been the reason for his terse dismissal, and he relaxed tremendously.

Not to mention the kiss he had witnessed when walking back into the lab, Akon never thought he would see the day when his captain would allow himself to let go. It seemed Ayumi Ostuka was not only what the captain wanted, she was what he needed. A woman who was smart, nurturing and learning how to be confident in her abilities—you've finally met your match, Captain!

Ayumi slowly followed Mayuri over to the medicine cabinet and waited patiently as he seemed to be looking over the options.

"On a scale from one to five how much pain do you feel?" He asked her, his gaze searching her face.

Ayumi shrugged before she answered.

"Maybe a three." She replied.

"That high? You must not have a very high tolerance for pain." Mayuri countered.

Ayumi shook her head.

"Very well, I can't give you anything too strong, or all you'll end up doing is passing out on us." Mayuri reached his hand into the cabinet and pulled a pill bottle from one of the top shelves.

"This should do. It is mild, and will help with any swelling." Mayuri explained as he handed her the whole bottle.

Ayumi met his gaze then, her eyes softening at the man's apparent concern for her comfort.

"Thank you." She replied.

Mayuri nodded, once again averting his gaze from her before replying.

"You're welcome. Take one for now, you may have another before you take a nap later, if you wish." He replied before closing the door to the cabinet.

"I'll need you and Akon to continue making more of the Reishi serum while I take on the task of synthesizing a vaccine to add to the mixture. I am afraid this process is not something to take lightly and it will require quite a bit of time." Mayuri stated.

"If anyone can do it, it's you." Ayumi smiled at him.

Mayuri cleared his throat, obviously taken aback by her compliment, he looked adorable to her as he met her gaze, his brow furrowing showing his apparent discomfort.

Ayumi continued to smile softly at the man's reaction to her praise. While his kiss may have been able to show her more about how he seemed to be feeling, Mayuri still wasn't used to having anyone thank him, let alone give him outright praise for his abilities. Even though he looked about as awkward as she normally felt, Ayumi was starting to wonder if maybe one day, he would look her in the eye and smile as he accepted her kindness.

* * *

Ikkaku had made himself comfortable, taking a seat in a large overstuffed chair next to the couch that the couple occupied. They'd patiently allowed him to explain the dire situation that the soul society and possibly all three worlds were facing.

Orihime sighed as she looked over at her husband.

"Do you think this is something I would be able to help with?" Orihime asked Ichigo.

Ikkaku's brow rose as he wondered why he hadn't thought of Orihime from the start.

Ichigo brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about it.

"Your Shun Shun Rikka does have healing abilities, but, we've never tested it against something like a virus. I don't know how comfortable I would be letting you get near it." Ichigo answered honestly.

Orihime sighed as she took in her husband's hesitation.

"I really wouldn't feel very good about leaving people to suffer if I could help." She countered.

Ichigo met her gaze but didn't seem to know what else to say.

"Yeah, well, I can't say that I blame you, Ichigo. I get that you want to help, Orihime, but, we can't afford to let you into the soul society in order to try, you might just bring the virus back with you." Ikkaku agreed.

Orihime's shoulders slumped and the two men could see that she felt a bit defeated by being denied.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to make the situation worse by trying to help. I'm sure if Healing Kido is not working, then my ability might not either." She admitted.

Ichigo placed his hand over his wife's in an effort to comfort her before he switched to another topic.

"The only cases I've had here in the past couple days have all been pretty minor, a couple broken bones and a sinus infection. Are we your first stop or have you gone to ask Ishida?"

Ikkaku leaned forward in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I've been to see Ishida, he's going to make some calls to that "Center for Disease Control" that Amaya Aizen was talking about. I guess I'll give this a couple more days before I head back." Ikkaku replied.

"How is Amaya?" Orihime asked, a soft smile on her face.

Ikkaku lifted his gaze and his jaw fell in hesitation.

Orihime's smile faded.

Ichigo's brow furrowed.

"Is she sick?" Ichigo asked out right.

Ikkaku let out a rough sigh.

"I don't know for sure, Captain Kotetsu, and Hanataro have come down with it, so it's probably just a matter of time. Amaya kept saying she wasn't sick, but, I have a feeling she was just trying to humor Linake." Ikkaku answered honestly, thinking back to how pale the woman had looked.

"Damn! You think Captain Kurotsuchi's going to be able to figure this stuff out before it's too late?" Ichigo asked.

Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ichigo. If anyone in the soul society could figure this out, he'd be the one."

The room fell silent for a few minutes as the couple took in all the information the 11th division Lieutenant had just revealed. Ikkaku stood from the chair intending to head back to the hospital and wait for any information Ishida might be able to give to him when Orihime asked another question.

"Do you have a place to stay, Ikkaku?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet." He answered honestly.

"You're more than welcome to stay here while you wait for the information you need." Ichigo offered.

"Alright then." Ikkaku nodded.

"Have you eaten? I can fix you a plate of leftovers if you would like?" Orihime continued, a small smile returning to her soft features.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Orihime." Ikkaku replied, realizing he hadn't eaten anything since he'd had breakfast with his squad.

Orihime nodded as she pushed herself up from the couch and headed back into the kitchen.

"How's the squad doing?" Ichigo asked as he leaned back on the couch, wanting to change the feel in the room.

Ikkaku half-laughed.

"Crazy as always." He answered.

Ichigo smiled.

"Everything will be okay, Ikkaku. We've gotten through worse than this." Ichigo continued, sensing the soul reapers sadness.

Ikkaku shook his head as the side of his mouth lifted.

"Yeah, that we have, my friend."

* * *

Sosuke Aizen bent down grabbing the last bag of the serum that had been delivered to the Medical Unit and walked over to his wife. He'd listened to Amaya's demands earlier and administered the trial medication to the sickest of the patients first, and now that he had succeeded in starting fresh IV lines for the others, it was Amaya's turn.

Sosuke couldn't deny that his personal emotions were getting the better of him in the current situation. He'd wanted nothing more than to give Amaya the first dosage of the medication, but, his wife had fought him on it, telling him that his love for her was no reason for him to act selfishly, and it was not what she wished to hear from him. He had almost held her down in order to get his own way, but, after seeing the pleading in her soft brown eyes, he knew he had to do the right thing.

"Amaya?" Sosuke whispered softly as he walked up the medical bed she had passed out on after their argument.

She didn't respond, even though he desperately wanted her to. Sosuke could see that she wasn't in any major danger, her fever had been high before she passed out, and he knew her small body was trying to fight off whatever it was that had invaded her.

"I wish I could take your place." Sosuke whispered to her before going to work.

He pulled the tube from the IV he had inserted after she had passed out and switched the empty saline bag with the new one that contained the Reishi Serum. He carefully clicked the tube in place and then sat down next her on the small bed. Sosuke lifted his hand to her forehead and brushed his fingers over her pale, clammy skin.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but you better keep fighting for me, sweet Amaya." He demanded her as he bent forward pressing his lips over her forehead.

Sosuke turned his gaze to the window as he heard the soft knock coming from the other side. It was well into the evening now, almost seven to be exact, and the glare from the lights in the room shielded whoever was knocking. Sosuke squeezed Amaya's hand before he stood from the bed and walked over to the window.

Understanding filled him when he noticed the head captain standing outside.

"Have you noticed anything?" Shunsui asked him.

Sosuke shook his head.

"I've just administered the last bag to Amaya. I've yet to go check on the first three." He admitted.

"What took you so long?" Shunsui countered.

Sosuke sighed as he met the captain's gaze from the other side of the window.

"I had a bit of a setback with one of the women from the academy. She had stopped breathing, so, I did what I could to do to stabilize her." Sosuke admitted.

Shunsui sighed seeming to understand the toll the situation was putting on the immortal. Sosuke had done his fair share of adapting over the years, and the head captain knew half of the man's changes had come from the love of the petite woman he could barely make out laying on a medical bed a couple feet behind him.

"Is she okay now?" Shunsui asked.

"For now." Sosuke replied.

"Anyone else having problems like that?" Shunsui continued.

Sosuke shook his head.

"Not at the moment." He answered.

"Alright then. I'm about to head back to Squad 12 and see if Captain Kurotsuchi has made any progress, if anything changes, whether good or bad, yell out to one of the men out here, they'll come and get me." Shunsui stated.

"Alright." Sosuke replied before walking back over to the bed his wife was occupying.

"Don't fail us now, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" Sosuke demanded.


	19. Chapter 19

Ayumi awoke with a jolt as she came to, a sense of restlessness overtaking her as she looked around the lab space-Where am I? Ayumi inhaled a deep breath and willed herself to calm down as she heard the sound of Mayuri's fingers swiftly moving across his keyboard from across the room. Once Ayumi was able to regain her bearings, she slowly turned over and dropped her legs over the side of the medical bed, she'd laid on in order to take a nap a couple hours ago.

The Squad 12 division had worked well into the night, and at around four in the morning, the group had agreed to take a short break in order to rest, but it seemed that Mayuri had not counted himself in regards to the decision. Ayumi felt the cool concrete floor beneath her bare feet as she stood from the bed. She winced as she felt the stiffness in the back of her hip. It was nothing major, more like an annoying bruise someone would get when falling down too hard.

Ayumi turned her head and peeked at the clock on the wall, it was almost nine in the morning and she could see the soft rays of sunlight coming in through the high windows in the room, but the overhead lights were still off. Mayuri had been working in the dark the whole time, because she had been asleep not far from him.

"Mayuri?" Ayumi called out to him as she slowly approached him.

He was leaning forward in his chair, his slim shoulders and back looked tense as his fingers flew across the keys. Ayumi sighed, realizing he was caught in the moment and he hadn't heard her call out to him- Has he even slept at all since he came back from Hueco Mundo?

Ayumi knew she was taking a gamble, not really knowing how his reaction would be, but, she walked up behind him placing both her hands over his shoulders and squeezed lightly. She felt his body react to the sensation instantly as his shoulders lifted from the unexpected touch, his hands came to a stand still hovering above the keyboard.

"I tried calling you, but you didn't answer." Ayumi spoke softly as she ran her hands over his tensed muscles tentatively. At any moment she was half-expecting him to shrug her away and snap at her, but to her amazement, he didn't, instead, he allowed himself to lean back in the chair.

"What is it?" He asked, the sound of his voice giving away his fatigue.

"Have you slept at all?" Ayumi asked.

Mayuri sighed.

"I will sleep when I have the time, right now, I need to concentrate on the task in front of me." He countered.

Ayumi frowned at his comeback. While she understood that he was taking the situation personally, especially after the head captain had come back to check up on their progress, it almost seemed that he was trying to prove to everyone that he was capable of contributing. Again, Ayumi felt a sense of dread as the thought of him resenting her returned.

"Did you manage to get enough rest?" Mayuri asked her.

Ayumi's frown only deepened at his question.

"I did. You should think about getting some too." She pressed.

Mayuri snorted.

"Quit fussing over me, woman, I know the limits of my abilities, this is not the first time I have gone without rest for an extended period of time." Mayuri replied.

"Have you at least eaten something since you've come home?" Ayumi asked him.

"Ayumi, are you merrily concerned for me or are you trying to agitate me?" He snapped.

Ayumi pulled her hands away from his shoulders, deciding to let him be, since the man was too stubborn to listen to her anyway. She didn't want to agitate him further, she just wanted him to take care of himself in the process of trying to heal others.

"Just concerned…" Ayumi replied softly before turning away from him, intending to get back to work herself.

Mayuri twisted around in his chair and looked over at her, she was still walking stiffly and the sight of her still in discomfort only darkened his mood even further. The woman was trying his patience, he wasn't used to having interruptions when conducting his research and even though he could not place the reason, her insisting that he pause and take a break was like having sandpaper rubbed against his nerve endings, he was almost finished with calculating the formula, why would he stop now?

"Ayumi!" Mayuri called her name.

He watched as she paused mid-step and winced a little as she turned to face him.

"Yes?" She answered him softly.

When her gaze met his, his chest tightened from the apparent sadness that lingered in the woman's gaze—Damn these emotions! Why couldn't he simply ignore this and concentrate on his task? Why was it that no matter how hard he tried to ignore the changes, his actions ended up being the opposite? What was it that Zaraki had told him?

" _You'll know when you start doing things to make them happy."_

Mayuri sighed heavily, feeling completely exasperated.

"Allow me to finish this last part of the formula, then, you may accompany me to get something to eat." Mayuri caved, meeting the woman half way.

Mayuri knew he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he tried, not with being so close to an answer, but, sustenance would in fact give him a boost of energy, and it had been quite some time since he'd last eaten. He found himself watching the woman's face as she pondered his compromise and when her eyes lit up and a soft smile spread across her lips, Mayuri understood just what the squad 11 captain had been talking about—but is this in fact…love…or is it madness?

* * *

Uryu Ishida glanced down at his wrist watch one more time before allowing himself to knock on the front door of the Kurosaki home. It was a little after eight in the morning, and he wasn't sure if he would be imposing, but, it was the only lead he had on Ikkaku's whereabouts. Uryu lowered his arm as he heard heavy footsteps and the door opened.

"Hey, Uryu!" Ichigo greeted him.

"Ichigo." He nodded.

"Sorry if I am intruding but I'm looking for Ikkaku, last I heard he was on his way to see you." Uryu explained.

Ichigo smiled softy before stepping aside, gesturing for his comrade to enter the house.

"Ikkaku's inside, we're having breakfast before I open the clinic for the day." Ichigo replied.

"I see. Sorry about that, I should have come later." Uryu replied.

"Don't sweat it, it's not a problem." Ichigo answered as Uryu slipped his shoes off, leaving them at the entrance and then followed Ichigo down the hallway.

"Good Moring, Uryu!" Orihime called out to him from her seat at the dining room table.

"Good Morning, Orihime." Uryu replied.

"Take a seat, are you hungry?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu shook his head.

"No thanks, I ate before I left the house." He replied.

"How is Kazui doing?" Uryu asked before taking a seat across from Ikkaku.

"He's doing fine, he left for school about an hour ago." Orihime smiled.

"That's good. I can't believe he's already in school." Uryu replied with a slight lift of his lips.

"You find out anything useful?" Ikkaku asked as he sat his chopsticks down into his bowl of rice and eggs.

Uryu sighed.

"I made some calls. At first it didn't sound like the woman I was speaking to wanted to be very forthcoming. She was more interested in why I was asking in the first place." Uryu stated.

Ikkaku nodded.

"So you hit a wall?" He asked.

"Not entirely, once I told her that I was being on the safe side after hearing of the possibility of an outbreak in another country, she seemed satisfied enough. She assured me that nothing new had been reported within the last six months. The only thing on record was a case of Ebola about two months ago in another country, and that was taken care of pretty quickly." Uryu explained.

Ikkaku nodded, not even knowing what the hell Ebola was, if it wasn't something that would affect his mission, he didn't really give a damn.

"All things considered, I think it's safe to say that whatever this virus is that's attacking the soul society has yet to make its way across. You seem to be in good health, so, I'm not worried about you personally, but, it would be safest to report back to the soul society and tell them not to allow any soul reapers to come into the human world." Uryu continued.

Ikkaku leaned forward in his chair, grabbing at his chopsticks.

"You won't have to worry about that, the head captain already issued a cease and desist, everyone is confined to their barracks." Ikkaku stated before shoveling another bite of rice and eggs into his mouth.

"I see. I'm glad that he's taking the situation seriously at least." Uryu replied.

Ikkaku chuckled as he reached out for his cup of tea on the table and took a sip.

"He wasn't at first, but, when Captain Kotetsu and Hanataro came down with it, I think it hit him pretty hard." Ikkaku admitted.

Uryu's brow furrowed at the new information.

"I thought you said it was students from the academy?" Uryu countered.

Ikkaku nodded.

"It was, but it spread throughout the medical unit." Ikkaku answered.

Uryu leaned forward in his chair and pulled out three vials from his pants pocket.

"I would normally never risk this, but, you said healing Kido wasn't working right? Maybe something from our world will help, this is the strongest anti parasitic, antibiotic combination that we have at the hospital. I don't know what Kurotsuchi is working on, or what he's found out since you've been here, but, take it anyway." Uryu explained as he pushed the three vials across the table top to the soul reaper.

"What about your inventory at the hospital Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll just label it as a miscount, and file a claim later today. Like I said, I normally wouldn't risk this, but, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't help in some way." Uryu countered.

"Appreciate it, Ishida. I'll make sure Captain Kurotsuchi gets it." Ikkaku replied.

Uryu nodded.

"It's most likely a long shot, but I thought about it and from what you described, it's the only thing I can think of that might have a chance, if it doesn't work, at least we tried, right?"

Ikkaku leaned back in his chair again, meeting the Quincy's gaze.

"Right!" the soul reaper answered.

* * *

Mayuri pondered his situation as he found himself once again alone with Ayumi in his private eating area. Thoughts of the first meal the two had shared together returned to the surface of his memory. Now that he knew what it was like to be intimate with the woman, he couldn't help but think about the night they had shared together and it left him frustrated—this has to be madness, I can't get her out of my mind!

Ayumi looked up at him, her soft green eyes seeming to notice that he hadn't touched his breakfast yet.

"Are you not hungry?" Ayumi asked.

Mayuri grumbled as he picked up his chopsticks from his tray.

The feeling of being out of control didn't sit well with him at all. A man like him lived his life structured to a degree that he timed out every moment of his day, down to what projects he would work on, to when he would sleep, depending on the outcome of the project. It seemed that now his days would be filled with more spontaneity involving the woman who sat across from him.

While the idea of sneaking off to have his way with Ayumi whenever he saw fit did have its appeal, he couldn't understand the pull she had on him. Mayuri snorted out loud at his internal thought pattern- here he was once again bombarded by foreign emotions he couldn't comprehend, when his mind should be on the vaccine he needed to create.

It wouldn't be this dire under different circumstances, why, if the virus had not shown up, he could have envisioned himself enjoying this change of structure, even making it a bit of a game, to see just how long he could last without pulling the woman into his arms—Maybe I should just quit while I am ahead and admit it…I may not understand it, but I think I've fallen in love…

"I…I can step out, if that would be better for you?" Ayumi asked, her voice soft, her eyes unsure.

Mayuri blinked, realizing that he had most likely been staring her down the whole time he'd had his inner monologue.

"No! That won't be necessary, I am just a little preoccupied at the moment." Mayuri replied before forcing himself to concentrate on his meal.

"Are you going to start mixing the vaccine when we return?" Ayumi asked, hoping that maybe if she talked about work he would relax a little, the man was like fire one minute, and then seemed cold as ice the next, and she had a feeling it was because of her—I have him tied up in knots, and he doesn't even have the first clue as to how to untie himself.

Mayuri finished the bite of eggs he had forced himself to take before he replied.

"Yes, I will be, the faster I get this done, the faster we will see results and then we can all put this whole mess behind us." Mayuri sighed.

"What about Hueco Mundo? Are you going to go back?" Ayumi inquired.

Mayuri paused as he thought about her question.

"That female Espada is supposed to come and collect whatever I can give them tomorrow, I don't see any reason as to why I would have to go personally." Mayuri explained.

"Female?" Ayumi replied.

Mayuri's brow lifted at Ayumi's tone and noticed the way her own brow seemed to show agitation at the mention of a female—is she jealous?

"Yes, there was a female who came upon us, she seemed to be the voice of reason, stopped Zaraki and I from tearing that blue eyed animal apart." Mayuri admitted with a grin.

Ayumi averted her gaze and shifted in her seat.

"I see." She replied as she picked up her cup and took a sip of black tea.

"What is this that I see, Ayumi? Are you showing jealously over me?" Mayuri challenged her, interested in what her answer would be.

Ayumi leaned back in her seat and lifted her head, her Caledon gaze narrowed at him in one of the most exciting ways he had yet to witness. Why, if looks could kill, he may very well be fatally wounded.

"Do I have a reason to be?" Ayumi retorted, making Mayuri grin wider as his heart began to race a little, his body responding to her involuntarily.

"It is not the Espada's kiss I am wearing above my heart now, is it?" Mayuri countered.

"No…" Ayumi replied.

Mayuri continued to search Ayumi's eyes as she stared back at him, he had no doubt about it, she was being territorial over him and Mayuri had to admit, he quite liked the feeling.

"Ah, see then, you have nothing to worry about." Mayuri smirked, enjoying the way her eyes lit up from her bout of challenge, it seemed when the right buttons were pushed Ayumi was in fact capable of showing a tremendous amount of confidence—and it would also seem, that it turns me on!

* * *

"Thanks for the hospitality." Ikkaku stated to Orihime as he stepped outside.

"Oh it was my pleasure, please tell everyone that we say hello, Oh! And tell Captain Zaraki and Linake congratulations for us, Rukia told us they are expecting again." Orihime smiled.

Ikkaku chuckled.

"I'll be sure to let them know." He replied as he accepted another of the woman's warm hugs.

Ichigo smiled as he stepped forward and the two men shook hands.

"Don't be a stranger, tell that Captain of yours it wouldn't hurt for him to get away every once in a while." Ichigo teased.

"Yeah, right. Captain Zaraki in the human world?" Ikkaku shook his head.

Ichigo laughed before his face grew somber again.

"Let us know what happens, will ya?" Ichigo stated.

"Yeah…" Ikkaku replied before turning away from the couple and heading back towards the area he'd been let out at.

The Quincy had come through for him, and for that the 11th division Lieutenant was grateful, it had cut his trip down and also gave Ikkaku a bit of relief—at least one of the worlds is safe.

Ikkaku flash stepped in the direction of the park he had noticed when arriving, unlike his captain, Ikkaku was pretty decent at remembering landmarks around him and he managed to make it back to where the Senkaimon had opened. Ikkaku pulled his blade from its sheathe and held it up mid-level in the air, turning his sword sideways, like a key unlocking an invisible lock, he commanded the doors to open.

Two giant white screened doors appeared in front of him as a black and pink hell butterfly fluttered above the soul reapers head. Ikkaku stepped forward through the Senkaimon and headed down the dark pathway, back home, back to the soul society.

* * *

Mayuri indeed felt his energy start to rise after he had managed to pull his focus forward and finish his breakfast. Now that the woman had been pacified by his having eaten, Mayuri was free to spend however many hours it would take him to synthesize his formula for the vaccine. Ayumi and Akon once again stood next to one another at the small station to his left as Rin and Nemuri continued to measure out more ingredients.

Mayuri was far from simple minded, while he knew they had all done their best to keep the virus under quarantine, the only way to make sure of its destruction would be for everyone within the soul society to be vaccinated, which unfortunately, meant that he and his squad would have to make enough for every soul within the soul society itself.

Once they established enough of the vaccine, they would have to require other squads to assist in rounding up the residence of each district to administer the vaccine in an attempt at prevention and annihilation.

Mayuri sighed at the thought, he would much rather find a better alternative than having to force souls to be vaccinated, but, when it came to the safety of the soul society and the general health and wellbeing of the worlds themselves, he wasn't beyond it. Once most of the souls had been vaccinated, it really wouldn't matter if two or three refused. It would be their own fault if they died from the virus at that point, and everyone else would have Ayumi's antibodies coursing through their bloodstream, strengthening up their own immune systems.

Mayuri questioned whether or not the woman's marrow would in fact help in stemming all infections within the vaccinated souls, he had paused for a moment when deciding how much to use, and decided that smaller more microscopic amounts should suffice. With the massive attacks and violent rampages that went on within the lower districts, Mayuri wasn't all that worried about causing a shift in the balance by making people too healthy. Very rarely did many souls perish from an illness to begin with.

Feeling content, Mayuri walked over to Nemuri's small desk and began to clear the child's things from the top, as it would seem, he would have to create a new work space since his current one was occupied by his Lieutenant and Ayumi. Once the table was cleared and wiped down, the 12th division captain began to set up his station.

Mayuri had already taken the liberty of generating the antigen that would be used to induce an immune response. Ayumi's cellular structure would work as both the antigen, the cellular structure needed for a minor weakened version of the virus to grow within, then the purification, Ayumi's antibodies would work as an immune stabilizer. There would be four reasonably easy steps to the process, Generate the Antigen; release the weakened virus sample and then isolate it, purify it, strengthen it and then administer it to the ill.

While Mayuri would have to do this process repeatedly over the next few months, his main focus was those who had already been subjected and succumbed to the virus, the three women from the academy would be his first targets, for the first trial run. He had decided to make the percentage of Ayumi's cellular structure, taken from her bone marrow, a little bit stronger than he intended in the future for those who were not ill.

Mayuri lifted his head as he heard the sound of knocking coming from the main entrance. He had just placed the small circular dishes onto the work space that were filled with the prepared antigen.

"Akon! Have someone see to the door!" Mayuri ordered.

"I'll go get it!" Ayumi offered as she stepped back from the work station.

"Ayumi, you are needed here, have Nemuri or Rin answer." Mayuri countered.

Ayumi paused and looked over at him, standing at the smallest counter space in the lab, working on the most important part, yet, he still insisted that she was needed.

"Alright then." She replied as she walked out from the back of the lab but noticed that Nemuri had seemed to take it upon herself to answer already.

"Rin? Did Nemuri go to answer the door?" Ayumi asked her friend.

Rin looked up at her, his dark eyes filling with warmth as he spoke over the piece of hard candy that was stuffed in his mouth.

"Yes, she did." He answered.

Ayumi nodded before she turned to go back to her task but paused as she witnessed the 11th Division Lieutenant enter the lab space behind Nemuri. She met the lieutenant's dark gaze and he nodded politely in her direction before he spoke.

"I need to speak with your Captain." He stated.

Ayumi smiled softly before nodding and heading to the back.

"Mayuri? Lieutenant Madarame is here to speak with you." Ayumi announced.

Mayuri let out another impatient sigh.

"I cannot leave this table, so tell him if he wishes to speak to me he can saunter back here himself!" Mayuri retorted.

Ayumi smiled as she turned to repeat his order, but the Lieutenant had already made his way to the back.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I've just come back from the human world, I've been told by Captain Zaraki to come and tell you what I found out." Ikkaku began.

Mayuri lifted his gaze for a slight second to look at the man.

"And? What is that?" Mayuri replied, once again feeling agitated by his work being interrupted.

"I talked with Uryu Ishida, he told me that this "CDC" that Amaya and Linake talked about doesn't have any new virus's being reported. I was told it's safe to assume that this virus has not made it to the human world right now." Ikkaku explained.

Mayuri paused and allowed himself to take a breath.

"Well, there's some good news at least. Anything else?" Mayuri asked.

"One more thing, Ishida gave me these, said they are the strongest anti-parasitic, antibiotic combination that the humans have. He thought maybe since healing kido won't work, this might help." Ikkaku continued as he held out the three vials of medication.

"Oh? The austere Quincy gave you those, did he?" Mayuri replied with a slight smile.

"I don't see the harm in giving it a try, I suppose, although I am in the process of creating a vaccine." Mayuri replied.

Ikkaku paused as he lowered his hand.

"Vaccine? As in a cure?" Ikkaku asked.

Mayuri rolled his eyes as he let out a sound of frustration.

"Yes, a cure, now if you wish to treat the ill with the medication given to us by the Quincy, I will permit it, although, I am sure it will not be effective, just as the previous medications I have already administered, the choice, I will leave up to you, Lieutenant Madarame." Mayuri countered.

Ikkaku nodded as he remembered the look in Uryu's eyes as he had handed over the medication.

"I'll try anyway, it might not kill it, but, it might help give them more time while they wait for your cure." Ikkaku decided.

"Very well, tell Sosuke Aizen that you have my permission to administer another stabilizing agent and that I will arrive within a matter of fourteen hours with a trial vaccination for all six of his patients." Mayuri answered.

"Yes, Sir." Ikkaku replied as he turned and headed back for the exit. Nemuri followed in order to see him out.

Ikkaku sighed with relief at the news of a cure as he walked outside and headed for the squad 4 medical unit, he felt like he hadn't been able to get a decent breath in days, like a weight had been sitting on his chest and it had just been lifted. Ever since he'd had the virus explained to him he'd been filled with a sense of dread, an almost nagging anxiety that something bad would happen to Linake or Takeo.

Captain Zaraki wouldn't ever be the same if anything ever happened to either of them, and Ikkaku had to admit, after all these years, Linake was like his sister, Takeo his nephew, not to mention the baby Linake still had cooking…No, squad 11 would never be the same if anything ever happened to them—we're a family now!


	20. Chapter 20

Sosuke Aizen stepped into the dimly lit room where the three sick women from the academy still slept. He made his way over to the sickest out of the three, Mikka, and reached his hand out, covering the woman's forehead with his hand. While her fever was still present, it seemed that her temperature had begun to lower, which filled the immortal man with a sense of hope.

He knew a lot was riding on how the three women would react to the Reishi Serum, and now that he had just been informed by the Lieutenant of squad 11 that Mayuri, and his squad were in the process of creating a possible cure, he felt relieved. With a possible cure in motion, Aizen allowed his mind to conjure a happier ending to the current scenario, he just had to make sure that the women survived.

Aizen pulled his hand away from the young soul's forehead. It had been touch and go with the young woman, and even though he had done his best in resuscitating her, he wondered if her body would be able to handle the introduction of something new as he brought his attention to the vial of medication Ikkaku Madarame had delivered to him.

Sosuke shook the thoughts from his mind as he reached into the pocket of his Shihakusho and pulled out a fresh syringe. He wasn't even sure how much of a dose to give, but he figured he would start small and work his way up if he noticed any positive changes over the next few hours—I don't see the harm in trying.

Sosuke leaned forward and slipped the tip of needle into the tube of the woman's IV. The Reishi Serum was still dripping freely as he had another thought occur to him—would this medication have any adverse reactions to Reishi?

With the medication being from the human world and Mayuri not even taking the time to examine the ingredients, how did they know it would even be suitable to administer to a soul?

Aizen backed away from the bed, taking his intuition as a warning, he decided he would wait and watch for a couple minutes before he administered a does to anyone else—I will not be held responsible for making them worse, my wife would never forgive me!

"Sosuke!? What are you doing in here?" a weak soft voice filled the room.

Aizen paused, his head jerking to the side to see who was standing at the entrance.

"How are you feeling, Captain Kotetsu?" Sosuke asked.

Isane stood on shaking legs as she leaned her tall frame into the doorway. She had managed to make it out of the bed to see what had been happening. The last thing she had expected was to see the immortal man taking care of the sick students on her behalf.

"I don't know…" Isane answered honestly, she felt confused and lethargic.

Aizen stepped forward seeming to be able to see her weakness. Isane didn't know what the blue substance was that was currently hooked up to the IV, still lodged inside her arm. She had debated on removing it, but figured it was most likely something given to them by Captain Kurotsuchi. So, instead of pulling the IV from herself, Isane had decided to drag the IV stand with her as she left the room she had been occupying as a patient—I've failed them!

"It is a good sign that you have come to. It must mean that the serum is stabilizing your Reiatsu." Sosuke spoke as he reached out taking a hold of the captain by her elbow to steady her.

"What is this serum?" Isane asked, meeting the immortals gaze.

"It is a concentration of condensed Reishi, from what I've been told." Sosuke answered.

"Reishi…" Isane whispered.

Aizen nodded as he pulled the captain away from the doorway she was clinging to and took it upon himself to wrap the woman's free arm around his shoulders.

"You do have the strongest spiritual pressure out of everyone, it would make sense that you would show the first signs of stabilization. Tell me, do you still feel as if you are ill?" Sosuke asked.

Isane felt the chill of fever coarse throughout her body, telling her the answer to his question.

"I am still chilled, and my head is swimming. I…I feel so weak…" Isane replied, emotions appearing behind the captain's eyes, as well as, in her voice, Sosuke didn't have to ask to know her words had double meaning- she blamed herself for succumbing to the virus.

"I understand. This serum is not a treatment for the virus, but merely an attempt to slow its progress." Sosuke explained.

"It's not a treatment?" She repeated.

Sosuke frowned as he realized the squad 4 captain was not as coherent as she had first appeared to be, but he would take her consciousness and will to see to her patients as a positive sign in the right direction. Aizen guided her, reaching out, gripping the metal IV stand in his hand and slowly walked the captain out of the room and back into the room he had placed her in before. While she was making progress, it wasn't wise to allow her too much stimulation.

Isane's body trembled against his as she held onto him leaning into his frame for support. Once the two made it back into the room, he guided the woman back down into the bed and pressed his palm to her forehead—still pretty high, but not as high as before…

"Sleep is the best thing for you, Isane. I assure you, you have no reason to worry." Sosuke spoke softly as he pulled the blankets over her body, doing his best to seal out the cold and bring the woman warmth.

"Amaya?" He heard her state his wife's name as if asking a question.

Sosuke paused, not sure if telling Isane would be the best option. If he was truthful and told the captain that her subordinate, and his wife, had both been infected, it could lead to her feeling even more defeated mentally, in turn, causing her progress to revert from feeling depression.

"Amaya is fine." Sosuke lied, making his decision.

"Where is she?" Isane pressed.

"Amaya is resting, we have all been taking shifts. Everything will be fine, go back to sleep now." Sosuke continued his lie—you can be angry with me once you're healed, Isane, for now, I will spare you anymore unnecessary blame.

Once he felt content enough to leave the room, Aizen quietly exited, closing the door behind him. The immortals mind thought back to the young woman he had just tried to help and decided he would go check on her. Aizen reentered the room with the three women and his stomach dropped.

"Fuck!" Aizen spat as he flash stepped to the young soul's bedside, tipping the girls head back he felt for a pulse.

It was feint, barley even beating…

"Come on, Mikka!" Aizen growled as he found himself once again having to perform resuscitation.

Aizen jerked the blanket that was covering her side and pressed both of his palms down over her chest and pushed with as much force as was necessary to compress her lungs and stimulate her heart—one, two, three.

Bending down, he covered the young woman's mouth forcing his immortal breath into her airway by clamping her jaw and forcing it open.

He pulled back, repeating the motion with his hands.

"Breath, damn it!" Sosuke ordered her—I cannot let you die!

Sosuke looked up at the clock taking note of the time as he continued to alternate between chest compressions and breathing for her-one minute, two minutes.

As he continued to watch the minutes pass Sosuke felt a sense of desperation wash over him as he pulled back and slammed his closed fist over the woman's chest, right above her heart, a move he had gained from his wife's own memory. Sosuke felt the young woman's lungs contract as she sucked in a wheezing breath on her own.

"Keep breathing!" He ordered her as he brought his hand back up to the girl's neck rechecking her pulse—it's stronger…

Sosuke sat on the side of the bed next to the girl, watching carefully as the woman's chest rose and then fell slowly, it seemed that the blast to her heart had jump started it the best way possible without an electric current, which is what he'd been hoping for.

Deciding he no longer wanted to take any more chances with the woman, he flash stepped out into the main lab. Stealing a glance at his wife before opening the supplies cabinet, he grabbed another medication from the top shelf and then flash stepped back into the room where Mikka laid, still breathing shallow breaths.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but, you've left me no choice." Sosuke spoke to her as he lifted the petite soul from the bed and flash stepped the both of them, along with her IV stand, into the surgical bay. There was one way to make sure she kept breathing, and that was to intubate her.

Aizen laid the woman down on the surgical table. Using the information he had gained from sharing a mental link with his wife over the years, he used Amaya's human medical training to see himself through the process, as he administered another medication used to cause temporary paralysis and simultaneous sedation.

The medication took effect quickly, only giving him a slight window of time as the woman's chest stilled once again. Sosuke tipped Mikka's head backwards and he stood above her, leaning down to get a good enough view and using what tools were available to him he carefully slipped the plastic tube past the woman's larynx and into her airway. He then secured it in place before flipping on the switch to the ventilator, allowing the machine to breathe for her.

"Now you have no choice but to survive, Mikka. I will not allow your death to put a negative mark on Amaya or Isane!"

* * *

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck stepped forward from the dark abyss that was the tunnel inside the Garganta. Allowing the black mass to close behind her, she shielded her moss green eyes from the harsh rays of sunlight that shone down on her—not used to the sun and its light!

Nelliel paused as she wiped the sweat that had accumulated on her brow, her body shook from the feverish tremors that assaulted her—I hope that captain has found something!

Pushing herself forward, before her body decided to give out completely, Nelliel searched her surroundings, looking for anything that would guide her in the right direction. She needed to find the entrance to the Seireitei, where the soul reapers lived. It was their only hope. Soon after the two captain's had left Hueco Mundo, not only she, but also Grimmjow and their queen had taken a turn for the worse, seeming to have succumbed to the virus.

Nelliel stumbled forward grasping a hold of the rough bark that covered a giant tree that had grown along the dirt pathway, she'd made it into the soul society, but she was out of place—I have no upper hand in this world and I fear I'm getting weaker by the minute!

With shaking hands Nelliel pushed herself from the tree and forced her legs to continue forward down the pathway. In the distance she could see a large cliff like structure—the rock cliff Grimmjow had told her about, the one that sat in the middle of the Seireitei. Nelliel sighed, feeling a small token of gratitude for her luck, she had feared the Garganta would let her out some place too far for her body to withstand the trip.

Taking in the sight of the cliff in the distance Nelliel held onto the thought of getting to help, of getting to Captain Kurotsuchi as her shaking legs carried her forward, nothing but her sheer will pushing her onward.

The Espada scanned the area trying to find someone, anyone who would assist her, even with her being labeled an enemy. The dirt pathways seemed vacant of any activity, and after what seemed like forever, she finally made it to an entrance way made of thick white rock. She could see the pathways that zigzagged in all different directions around her surrounding tall white buildings with bright orange ruffs attached to the tops—Juts like Grimmjow described!

Nelliel sighed as she leaned against one of the thick white walls, desperate not to pass out now that she was so close to possible help, she had to get to squad 12, she had to get to Captain Kurotsuchi!

Nelliel felt the thickness of thirst that coated her mouth and ran down her throat, she hadn't been able to keep anything down in the last eight hours, it seemed, for some reason she had been the luckiest of the three Espada, with her symptoms starting later than her comrades.

"I can do this!" Nelliel encouraged herself as she pushed herself from the thick white wall and stumbled forward down the first pathway she came to.

It was quite apparent that the place was built like some confusing maze with many pathways leading to all different directions. Taking a leap of faith and replying on gut instinct, Nelliel continued straight, hoping that she would eventually run into a building that belonged to a squad. She just needed a soul reaper, any soul reaper to see her!

As she stumbled forward, the pathway opened up leading her to what looked like living quarters, and she recognized the symbol that was above the doorway. It wasn't the one that belonged to the scientist, but, she wasn't in the mood to be picky, the brute would have to do!

"Hello!?" Nelliel tried to yell out, but her voice barely made a sound as she tried her best to make it to the stairs of the building.

She reached her hand out trying to take a hold of the banister and her stomach lurched, forcing her to hunch over as agonizing pain shot throughout her abdomen. Nelliel tried to scream out…

"Captain Zaraki!"

But the second roll of pain only made her voice come out as a whimper—No! I'm so close!

The Espada's knees buckled making her fall forward at the foot of the staircase, Nelliel's vision doubled, then tripled, right before she was swallowed by darkness. Nelliel's unconscious body fell forward with a hard thud, landing face first in the dirt.

* * *

Linake's head jerked at the sound of something hitting the ground outside of her and Kenpachi's room. Her husband lay sleeping on the bed, their son tucked between his neck and shoulder, a habit that had formed over the past couple months between father and son. Curious, Linake stood from the chair at the desk and walked over to the door, unlatching it and sliding it open.

Linake gasped as at the sight of the female lying face down in the dirt and without further thought she took off down the staircase, taking two at a time.

"Kenpachi!" Linake yelled out to her husband.

Kenpachi jerked awake at the sound of his wife's voice calling out to him, blinking rapidly as he sat up from the futon abruptly. Takeo let out a startled cry and Kenpachi placed his large hand over his sons back. Attempting to calm the child before he pushed himself up from his sitting position.

Kenpachi appeared in front of the open doorway, still holding their son as Linake looked up at him from her hunched position. She was just about to reach out and turn the woman over when Kenpachi snapped his order at her.

"Stop! Don't touch her!"

Linake jerked her hands away as she looked up at her husband, Linake didn't need him to explain to her that this had to be the female Espada he'd told her about earlier, the one who was supposed to come and collect the vaccine from Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Well we can't just leave her lying face down in the fucking dirt!" Linake scolded him.

"Get up here!" Kenpachi growled at her.

Linake sighed as she stood up and walked back up the staircase just as her Lieutenant and third seat rushed outside from the main barracks.

"What is it, Captain?" Ikkaku asked as he jumped down off the wooden porch not bothering to take the stairs, his hand grasping the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

Linake made it to the top of the steps and Kenpachi handed Takeo over to her. The wide eyed toddler let out another cry as his mother took over holding him, tucking him into the crook of her neck, rubbing his back gently in an effort to soothe the startled boy.

"Get inside!" Kenpachi ordered her and Linake didn't fight him as she stepped back into their room.

Kenpachi swiftly descended the staircase just as Ikkaku and Yumichika both appeared, staring down at the unconscious Espada.

"Ikkaku! Take her to squad 4, I'll go and tell Kurotsuchi that the female Espada just showed up, but she's sick." Kenpachi demanded.

"Yes, Captain!" Ikkaku replied before bending down and scooping the Espada into his arms.

"Yumichika! Go to squad 1, tell Kyoraku what's going on!" Kenpachi continued to snap his orders to his subordinates.

The female had a face full of sand and Ikkaku could feel the heat radiating from her skin as he hoisted her up against his chest, her head lolled sending a chill down the Lieutenants spine.

"Linake! Close the fucking door and don't you dare come back out here!" Kenpachi snapped as he looked up at her from the bottom of the staircase.

Linake nodded and she slid the pocket door closed just as her husband, Lieutenant, and third seat took off in separate directions.

* * *

Nanao Ise stared back at the third seat of squad 11 as he quickly explained that he needed to inform the head captain that another Espada had just entered the soul society.

"Another one? You mean it's not the same male as before?" Nanao asked as she stepped aside allowing the third seat entrance.

Yumichika shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"It's a female this time, Captain Zaraki and Captain Kurotsuchi both expected her to show up at some point, but, it would seem she is sick." Yumichika answered.

"Oh, wonderful." Nanao frowned as she sped up her pace, racing down the hallway, Yumichika following close behind.

Once the pair made it to the main entrance hall, Yumichika paused and stood in the middle of the room, just as Nanao turned and called out over her shoulder.

"I'll go and get the head captain for you now!"

* * *

"I cannot allow you to pass!"

Ikkaku cursed as he remembered the punishment force was guarding the medical unit. It had taken him almost thirty minutes to get the medications to Sosuke Aizen almost an hour or two ago. Ikkaku had to threaten the man with the loss of his teeth in order to get past, and even then the man had tried to call his bluff, so Ikkaku had done what any red blooded male would do- he'd hit the bastard!

Now he had the female taking up the use of his arms and he didn't feel like setting the woman down on the ground while he fought members of the punishment force to let her inside. Thinking about his only option, Ikkaku called out to the only other being that would send fear into the black clad dickweeds heart.

"Sosuke!" Ikkaku bellowed.

The man clad in jet black seemed to understand the Lieutenants intention and his face paled. The men of the punishment force knew Sosuke a little bit more personally now that he and Amaya lived within the squad 2 barracks together. It was no question that the immortal still ruffled some feathers, and Ikkaku didn't blame them for having their doubts, but after the last few years, Ikkaku and his captain and grown to know the immortal he'd become, due to the close friendship between Amaya and Linake.

Sosuke showed up at the window after hearing his name being called out and the look of shock on the man's face almost made Ikkaku look back behind him, thinking that something else was lurking in the shadows.

Ikkaku watched as the doors to the medical unit flew open and Ikkaku realized then that Sosuke would know the female he held in his arms a lot more personally than anyone else in the soul society.

"Nelliel…"Sosuke Aizen stated.

"I take it you remember this one?" Ikkaku asked as Aizen stepped forward slipping his arms under the unconscious female taking her from Ikkaku's grip.

"She was once one of the members of my Espada army." Aizen replied, not bothering to hide behind pretenses.

"Well, Espada or not, she looks like she's sick." Ikkaku replied as he stepped forward following the immortal to the entrance way of the medical unit.

"Then that would mean Hueco Mundo has been taken over by the virus. Strange that only two of the worlds has been affected." Sosuke countered.

Ikkaku sighed as he brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" Ikkaku replied.

"I do not have anything that I can give her, nothing else has been delivered to me from squad 12." Aizen explained.

Ikkaku paused…

"Did you try that medication Uryu sent with me?" Ikkaku asked.

Sosuke hesitated, once again finding himself in the awkward situation of whether or not to tell someone the truth. He had used the medication on Mikka, and even though he was not certain that it was the cause for the woman's sudden downfall, he had not felt comfortable administering the drug to anyone else.

"It was not effective." Sosuke lied, again.

Ikkaku's shoulders slumped and he nodded as his gaze fell to the ground.

"Guess I should have figured that, with it being from the human world and everything." Ikkaku replied.

Sosuke turned and entered inside the medical unit but Ikkaku didn't follow, he knew he was pressing his luck as it was by carrying the sick Espada. Now he would have to make sure he cleaned himself off somehow before he went back to his barracks, whether a vaccine was on the way or not, he didn't feel comfortable spreading the shit around.

* * *

Kenpachi followed Kurotsuchi's daughter down the dimly lit corridor of the 12th division, it had taken her long enough to answer the damn door, and Kenpachi had been about to bust it down as the wide eyed girl had pushed the doors open. Without even stopping to explain anything to the kid, Kenpachi stepped inside and didn't even pause for her to relock the doors.

Nemuri had called out to him when he'd taken a wrong turn, indicating that the main lab was to the right and not the left. Kenpachi had sighed and allowed the kid to lead him the rest of the way through the maze.

Mayuri looked up from his computer screen as Kenpachi walked into the space.

"Tch. You look like shit, Kurotsuchi! Have you even slept since we've been back?" Kenpachi snapped.

Mayuri stood from his chair and faced the brute, not in the mood to hear his taunts.

"What business would it be of yours?" Mayuri countered as he narrowed his gaze.

Kenpachi scanned the room, noticing the petite brunette as she stared up at him with a forlorn expression and sad green eyes.

Ayumi shook her head, indicating that Kurotsuchi really hadn't slept at all.

Kenpachi sighed.

"Am I gonna have to knock some sense back into that brain of yours?" Kenpachi continued.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean, exactly? I have a job to do! I cannot allow personal nuisances to interfere with my research!" Mayuri retorted.

Kenpachi glanced back over at the woman and noticed the way her shoulders slumped, it was apparent to Kenpachi that the jackass still hadn't made any headway.

"The female Espada just turned up." Kenpachi stated.

Mayuri's brow furrowed.

"The female? She is early! Does she not comprehend what forty-eight hours means?" Mayuri snapped.

"She's sick, Kurotsuchi…" Kenpachi countered.

Mayuri paused and allowed himself to sigh.

Kenpachi looked at him, noticing the strain the dumbass was putting on himself. Kenpachi knew what it was like to have pride, hell, it had taken him a long time to be able to swallow his own, but he could tell that Kurotsuchi was taking a situation that was out of his control personally.

"If that is the case, then you understand why I simply cannot afford to rest." Mayuri replied with less venom behind his words.

"How much longer till this vaccine of yours is ready?" Kenpachi asked.

Mayuri glanced at the clock above the door before he replied.

"It is in the process of synthesizing as we speak, it should be available for administration within the next twelve hours, and I have to make sure the components set accurately before I mix it in with the Reishi Serum." Mayuri answered.

"So, twelve hours? What are you gonna do while you wait? Sit here with your thumb up your ass?" Kenpachi countered.

"Oh my, you still don't seem to comprehend that your argument holds absolutely no merit to me. This is not the first time I have gone without rest, you of all should understand this." Mayuri replied before taking a seat back at his computer station.

"We're gonna have to go back, Kurotsuchi, you know that right?" Kenpachi stated.

Mayuri paused and turned his body to face the brute.

"Don't tell me you are actually feeling sentimental towards that blue eyed beast!" Mayuri countered.

"Tch. Don't fuck with me, you know as well as I do I could give a shit less if that dickhead goes and dies, but if this queen of theirs bites it, then who's going to control the world? Who's going to stop those lower level hollows from coming over here?" Kenpachi challenged.

Mayuri huffed, not wanting to admit that the barbarian actually had a point.

"That's one shit storm I really don't want my wife and kid in the middle of…I'd rather take it to them!" Kenpachi continued.

"So what do you suggest? That the two of us go on another exciting adventure to rescue our enemy?" Mayuri scoffed.

"Yeah, well, at least I know Linake can handle herself against a lower level hollow, the real question is, can Ayumi?" Kenpachi taunted, not caring if the woman heard him.

Ayumi stepped forward then, not liking the way the two seemed to be bantering back and forth.

"I'm actually not a very proficient fighter." Ayumi admitted.

Mayuri turned his gaze to her, his brow furrowing in apparent agitation at her admission.

Ayumi shrugged her shoulders at him.

"So much for being perfect, huh?" Ayumi countered.

Mayuri felt his jaw clinch at his compliment being taken out of context and used against him. It wasn't that the woman was actually a perfect being—she was perfect for him!

Mayuri felt the sensation of outright anger take a hold of him at the woman's audacity to gang up on him with none other than Zaraki! Was it so hard for them to understand that this was his Division? That this virus was something he took very personally?

"I wouldn't open your mouth and say something to her you'll only end up regretting later." Kenpachi advised, his voice low, seeming to be speaking from personal experience—just when the hell had the 11th division captain decided to start making sense?- I blame it on Linake!

Mayuri stood up from his chair and looked past Ayumi to his Lieutenant.

"Keep an eye on the vaccine for me, Akon, and send someone to wake me after the alarm has gone off." Mayuri stated as he turned to leave the room, all the while, forcing himself to choke down his anger and frustration, and even worse…his pride.

Ayumi stepped forward in an attempt to go after Mayuri, so she could explain her reasons for ganging up on him, but before she could make it out into the hallway she felt a very large hand close over her bicep halting her, making her wince as her hip was jarred.

Kenpachi let go of the woman once he realized he'd somehow hurt her, even though his grip hadn't been harsh.

"Let him go! Unless you want to piss him off even more." Kenpachi explained.

Ayumi looked up and met the giant man's gaze, and decided to take his advice, maybe if she allowed Mayuri to get the rest he needed, his mind would clear a little and he wouldn't feel the need to hold it against her—I did it because, I love you, Mayuri!

* * *

Mayuri was still fuming by the time he reached his captain's quarters and pulled the door open, realizing that his bedroom light had been left on. He stepped inside the room, half expecting to see the woman's belongs placed alongside his own, but didn't spot them. Instead he noticed the rumpled bedspread and the leather bound book lying in the middle of the large futon.

"An hour and twenty minutes!" He repeated the woman's admission as he grabbed the journal from the bed and tossed it onto the top of his desk angrily.

The woman had done exactly what he had warned her not to do! He was her Captain first and foremost, yet the woman had undermined him not only in front of his Lieutenant, but also Nemuri and Rin! That damn Zaraki!

Mayuri angrily grabbed at his headdress pulling it from his head and slamming it down on the table before practically ripping off his captain's haori. He heard the clinking of glass and remembered the vials that still filled the pocket- the samples from Hueco Mundo!

Mayuri cursed under his breath as he remembered them, an absent minded mistake he had no one to blame other than himself! If he had taken more care and ran the samples he would have known that the Espada had been infected, and he could have prepared accordingly, yet, he had grown distracted, yet again!

Mayuri sighed deeply as he placed his Zanpakuto back on its stand and pulled at the tie around his waist allowing the dirty Shihakusho to fall from his body. He stalked into his bathing area intending to wash the filth from himself before he took the nap that everyone seemed to be so adamant that he take.

Mayuri leaned down and plugged the wooden bathtub, forcing the thoughts from the other night from his mind, the memory of the woman washing him, of touching him. Mayuri snorted as he turned away from the filling basin and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. There right on his chest, above his heart sat the mark of Ayumi's lips.

Allowing himself to deflate Mayuri sat on the edge of the wooden tub as he waited for it to fill.

"I don't think I am cut out for this…" He spoke aloud.

What was behind the woman's motive? Had she acted merely on impulse or was there in fact something more behind her actions? He had asked her this morning if she had been concerned for him or had simply just felt the need to annoy him and her answer had been clear—she was concerned.

Had the meal he'd forced himself to eat not actually been enough to appease her? Did she really think him so weak that he would need to hold off on his research just to do something as inconsequential as sleep?

Mayuri shook his head as he turned his body around allowing his legs to dip into the hot water and lowered himself down. He reached out and turned off the tap, deciding that enough water had filled in order for him to wash.

He had half expected Ayumi to try and follow him as he had stalked off angrily, yet, she hadn't, and it only fueled his anger even more! She had the nerve to take Zaraki's side, admitting her weaknesses out in the open as if it were nothing…not perfect indeed!

Mayuri leaned back into the hot water, allowing his body to submerge, closing his eyes as he felt himself being wrapped up in the soothing heat of the water. He stayed like that for a couple seconds, willing the knots in his mind to untie, to free him, giving him the ability of reasonable rational thought once again.

He allowed himself to come up to the surface as he inhaled a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair and down his face, wiping the water away. He absentmindedly reached for the soap and began to wash himself, starting with his face and working his way down. Mayuri paused as his hand swept over the woman's kiss and he felt a pang in his chest as the concealer began to wash away—Madness! Nothing more than fucking madness!


	21. Chapter 21

Ayumi didn't bother knocking on Mayuri's door, instead, she pushed it open stepping into the dark room sneaking a peek at the large futon in the middle of the room. The only light came from the window behind the dark blue curtain, it was almost six in the evening and the sky had already turned pink as the sun had begun to set outside.

She stepped closer to the futon realizing that he had not only decided to sleep, but he had bathed before taking his nap. Mayuri lay in the middle of the bed, on his stomach, his overgrown bangs falling across his unpainted forehead. Ayumi went to step forward, but then hesitated. She had asked Akon to come and wake Mayuri, thinking that seeing her would only end up angering him upon waking, but Akon had insisted that she go.

Bracing herself for whatever was to come between them, Ayumi inhaled a deep breath for courage as she bent down on the bed, going to her knees by his side. She reached her hand out and softly caressed the back of Mayuri's uncovered shoulders. Ayumi heard his sudden intake of breath as he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

Mayuri's brow furrowed as he blinked and then turned onto his back.

"I take it the timer has gone off?" Mayuri asked as he lifted his hands to his face and rubbed at his eyes.

"Yes, it has." Ayumi whispered.

"Very well. I will be out momentarily." He replied.

Ayumi felt a deep pang in her chest at his complete dismissal of her, and she couldn't help but wonder if her earlier actions had ruined whatever it was that had started between them.

"O…Okay." Ayumi replied trying to reign in her raw emotions before she embarrassed herself in front of him.

Stifling a wince she pushed her body back on the mattress and forced herself to stand, about to head back to the lab.

"Why are you wearing that!?" Mayuri demanded.

Ayumi slowly turned to face him, knowing he was referring to her old academy uniform.

"I took a bath a while ago, and this is all I had to change into that was clean." Ayumi replied.

"Have Akon give you another Shihakusho, I don't like seeing a member of my squad walking around in such a state!" Mayuri snapped at her.

Ayumi turned away from him as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'm sorry…" Ayumi whispered.

Mayuri paused, his brow lifting at her soft spoken words.

"I believe I have already explained to you that you are running out of apologies!" Mayuri countered.

"I know that I upset you earlier, but if you would just let me explain…" Ayumi replied.

Mayuri snorted.

"I simply do not have time for this nonsense!" He grated.

Ayumi didn't allow herself to make the choking sound that had threatened to escape from the back of her throat. She figured she had just gotten her first lesson as to what happened when someone really angered Mayuri. Instead of making a scene and further complicating the situation, Ayumi decided to leave him be as she raised her arms and wrapped them around her middle, feeling insecure all over again. She then headed for the door.

"Stop!" Mayuri demanded as he pushed himself up from the futon and stomped over to her.

Ayumi let out a shocked gasp as she felt his hands close over her forearms forcing her arms down to her sides as his body pressed against her from behind, his groin aligning with her backside.

"I cannot stand it when you behave in such a way, as if you are inferior! As for your earlier statement, simply saying you upset me is an understatement, Ayumi!" Mayuri snapped, slipping his hands down her forearms, firmly wrapping his fingers around her wrists.

"I really am sorry, Mayuri!" Ayumi pleaded, hoping that somehow he wouldn't hold her actions against her and take away the only sense of home she'd ever known.

"You should think about your actions, then you would not have anything to apologize for!" Mayuri retorted.

Ayumi opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't know what to say, she felt that anything she said would not be enough to make him understand.

"You did exactly what I had instructed you not to do! How am I supposed to keep my authority as a captain if I have you undermining me in front of my subordinates?! Not to mention that you sided with Zaraki!" Mayuri continued.

"I didn't side with anyone and I wasn't trying to undermine you in any way! I just agreed with Captain Zaraki, I can't fight, I can't even do Kido very well, and I only wanted you to take better care of yourself! I…" Ayumi's voice cracked as her emotions threatened to give her away.

"Ah, It seems that you are having trouble holding back those emotions of yours, tell me, woman, just what is behind these outbursts?" Mayuri continued.

"It doesn't matter…" Ayumi answered, feeling almost defeated.

"Oh I think it does matter, in fact, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me." Mayuri demanded as he changed his hold on her by gripping her by the biceps, turning her to face him.

The jarring caused Ayumi to wince from the pain in her hip, and she noticed the way Mayuri studied her face, concern filling his gaze, overriding his anger as he loosened his grip.

Ayumi dropped her gaze, even though she knew it was cowardly—how am I supposed to tell a man like him that I love him?

"You are not helping your situation by avoiding the issue, now speak up! I have other things that require my attention." Mayuri ordered.

Ayumi inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled slowly before deciding that she really didn't want to be a coward anymore, she had spent too many years living with such painful insecurity that it burned inside. Feeling that it would be better to just spill it and get his reaction over with, she met his gaze.

Mayuri watched as the woman lifted her gaze to his, her Caledon eyes were filled with so much held back emotion that Mayuri almost feared what she was about to say. When Ayumi lifted her hands to the side of his face tentatively, Mayuri almost felt the need to pull away from her touch, but forced himself to stay put, he needed to know what was really behind her actions.

"I love you, Mayuri!" Ayumi whispered as she stared into his eyes.

Ayumi watched for his reaction to her declaration, but it seemed that all she had managed to do was stun him. His jaw fell ajar and he averted his gaze, his brow furrowing from apparent confusion, as if he couldn't comprehend what she had just told him—a reaction she had half-expected from the brilliant scientist.

"You love me?" Mayuri repeated softly, still seeming to be in the process of understanding her admission.

"Yes! I didn't mean to make you angry with me, Mayuri, I just couldn't handle seeing you push yourself so hard, I don't understand why you feel the need to take this so personally! I…I know that you have been through worse situations than this, but…"

Ayumi's rambling was cut off by Mayuri's abrupt reaction, it seemed that her declaration had finally managed to sink in as his golden gaze met hers, the grip he held on her biceps tightened and she felt herself being pushed backwards. Ayumi let out a gasp as her back was pressed against the wall behind her.

Mayuri lifted his right hand taking a hold of her by the chin, tilting her head back before he took possession of her mouth with fury, overlapping their lips, molding her to him, he demanding that she part for him by pressing against her jaw with his fingers.

Ayumi relaxed as she felt Mayuri slip his tongue past her parted lips, once again causing her body to react to him. Ayumi lifted her hands, burying them into his hair as he pressed his body against hers, covering her with his raw heat.

Mayuri had kissed her passionately before, but never with so much behind it, she could feel his impatience, his frustration. However, now something more was coming to the forefront and even though Ayumi felt foolish for hoping, she couldn't help but wonder if it was his own love pouring out of him.

Ayumi gasped against his lips as she felt his hands come down over her breasts caressing her with more force than he ever had previously, sending an erotic shudder throughout her body.

Mayuri didn't stop there, it seemed touching her through the barrier of her top was not enough for him. He didn't even break their kiss as he jerked the fabric away from her breasts, exposing her curves to him. He groaned into her mouth, demanding that she take his kiss even deeper as his palms covered and squeezed her and his tongue delved.

Ayumi moaned against his mouth as she felt the heat of his hands possessing her, her body responded instantly sending a jolt of electric energy right into her lower abdomen.

Mayuri pulled away from their kiss abruptly and forced himself to drop his hands from the woman's breasts as he kissed a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck. He could feel her hands on his back, caressing him through the silk of his Kimono, giving him encouragement.

Mayuri wanted nothing more than to strip the woman naked and take her forcefully against the wall, his body shook from the need, but he wouldn't allow himself to give in the compulsion—I have a job to do!

"Mayuri…" Ayumi whispered to him as her hands stilled against his back, she could feel him trembling.

"I need you to give me a moment to myself, Ayumi, before I end up fucking you against the wall like some common Neanderthal." Mayuri panted before forcing himself to back away from her.

The mere sight of her leaning back against the wall, with her top pulled open, her green eyes staring back, heavy with her arousal for him, only indicated that she was just as mindless for him as he seemed to be for her. It made his chest tighten—the love in your eyes woman, how am I just now seeing it? It seems that Zaraki was right…

Ayumi pushed away from the wall as she reached her hand up and pulled her top closed. She wasn't sure what had stopped Mayuri from doing exactly what he had described to her and in all honestly, in the moment, Ayumi felt like she would have relished every minute of it if he had.

"I do not have the time to give into these urges right now!" Mayuri continued, seeming to feel the need to explain his reason to her.

Ayumi nodded as understanding filled her. His research needed to come first before anything else and if she truly loved him, Ayumi would have to support that drive that lived within him.

"I understand, now is not the time." Ayumi replied as she secured the tie to her top back around her waist and turned to leave the room to give him the moment he had asked for.

Ayumi wasn't even bothered by the fact that Mayuri had not felt the need to tell her he loved her back. She wasn't naive enough to think that just because she loved him would mean he felt the same. From his reaction to her admission, the passion he hadn't been able to hold back, it seemed to her that maybe the knots she'd wound him up in may have been pulled just a little too tight—I need to back off, give him some space!

"Ayumi…" Mayuri called out to her just as she reached the door.

"Yes?" she asked as her hand stilled on the latch.

"While your admission pleases me, and I can understand your justifications, do not ever take another man's side against me again!" Mayuri demanded.

Ayumi closed her eyes as all the tension in her body evaporated—He's willing to put this behind us?

"I won't!" Ayumi promised before she pulled the door open and stepped out into the hallway.

Mayuri staggered back, finding the chair that sat in front of his desk, and sat. Lifting his hands he rubbed them across his face and over the back of his neck as he willed himself to calm down—the woman has no idea what she is doing to me…

Mayuri leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling, feeling an odd sense of both elation and uncertainty. How was he supposed to answer her declaration when he didn't even understand the concept of love? Why had her admission sent him into such an uncontrollable frenzy—I think I love her back…

Mayuri did understand one thing, the woman had absolutely no problem in bringing out the base urges within him—the urges that lived deep inside every man. Mayuri would normally never dream of willingly comparing himself to the brutish captain of squad 11, but he feared he had just acted within the realm of a brute himself—and the bastard was in fact right all along, Ayumi was in love with him, and it pleased him down to his very essence.

Taking a deep breath, the captain of squad 12 squared his shoulders and stood from his chair. While he may not understand what was bombarding him, one thing he was certain of, he did care for the woman, whether he labeled it as love or not was insignificant, he wanted her and so she would be his, it was fairly simple really.

With his internal battle pacified for the moment, Mayuri turned his attention to the dire issue at hand. He had a vaccine to finish and others who were in desperate need of treatment. Now that he had rested, even though it chafed him to admit it, he did in fact feel better.

Mayuri sighed as he made his way to his bathing area intending to apply his concealer, but when he met his reflection in the mirror, he hesitated. The personal matters between him and Ayumi had taken up a lot of time, Mayuri figured it would be best not to waste anymore by doing his daily ritual. He didn't plan on leaving the building until him and Zaraki spoke more about their plans to reinvade Hueco Mundo, so, he didn't really see the issue with going out unadorned.

Deciding, Mayuri stepped back out into his room and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling a clean Shihakusho form a hanger, Mayuri let his silk kimono fall from his body before quickly dressing. Mayuri paused when he didn't see his captain's haori on its hook, but then remembered he had tossed it on the ground earlier out of anger.

Mayuri bent down and picked up the soiled white fabric and dug his hand into the inner pocket, pulling the glass vials filled with Hollow samples out. He placed the dirty haori into a basket, intending to have it cleaned at a later time. It was no bother, he had an extra one he remembered as he re-opened his wardrobe and reached to the back pulling the replacement haori forward.

Mayuri stepped over to the door, slipping on his sandals as well as the fresh haori before he reached for the doors latch and stepped out into the hallway. He felt as naked as the man ever could without his headdress and concealer, but, if it allotted him more time in order to get his job done, so be it.

Mayuri continued down the hall, half expecting Ayumi to be waiting for him so that the two could walk back together, but it seemed she had taken his command for space to heart and went without him. He squared his shoulders and prepared his mind for what was to come as he entered his lab space.

Once again, the squad 12 captain was greeted with a room full of surprised expressions, just as he had been when he'd come out to meet with the captain of squad 9.

"That is fucking weird…I don't think I've ever seen you without that shit you wear on your face…" Kenpachi commented, seeming to still be loitering within the lab.

Mayuri rolled his eyes as he ignored the man's taunt stepping forward into the space.

Akon walked over to him intending to fill his captain in on what had been accomplished but paused.

Mayuri had turned his head when he realized that not only Zaraki was present, but also Linake and their son, Takeo.

It had been quite some time since Mayuri had had the opportunity to see the child and he found himself feeling almost happy when he looked down at the wild blue eyed toddler. While still quite young, it was apparent that the boy would eventually take after his father in height and build, already seeming to look around the age of three, when he was in fact not even two.

"He's gotten a lot bigger since I saw him last." Mayuri commented.

Linake smiled back at Mayuri warmly as she bounced her son on her knee.

"Yeah, he has, he grows like a weed!" Linake replied.

"Would you like to hold him?" Linake offered.

Mayuri averted his gaze and cleared his throat before answering.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time, maybe later…" Mayuri answered.

"Okay." Linake replied, with what seemed to be a sort of "knowing" smile on her lips.

Linake was getting better at reading whoever was around her, which made Mayuri a bit uncomfortable under her scrutiny. It wasn't that Mayuri didn't want to admit to his thoughts of having his own child, in fact, there was a chance that Ayumi could have already conceived—why does the mere thought of this send such a warm sensation through me?

"Captain?" Akon stated to get his attention.

Mayuri met his Lieutenant's gaze as he shook the personal thoughts from his mind.

"Yes, Akon, tell me, what were you able to accomplish?" Mayuri asked as he reeled in his focus, not even allowing himself to steal a peek at Ayumi who stood at the back of the lab.

"We managed to make enough of the Reishi Serum for twelve doses. The head captain had come to speak with you, but when I informed him that you had gone to rest, he didn't feel the need for me to wake you." Akon explained.

Mayuri sighed at the reminder.

"I see, and did the head captain affirm his intentions?" Mayuri asked.

Akon nodded as he replied.

"He merely wanted to ask if we had anything extra that could be given to the female Espada." Akon answered.

"Ah, I see, well, in that case, since you have twelve bags prepared, I don't see any reason not to have one delivered for her. Also; I wish for you to examine these while I check on the vaccine and begin to combine it with the prepared Reishi Serum." Mayuri explained as he held out the glass vials he had taken from his haori.

Akon held out his hand and lifted his brow in question.

"Are these the samples from Hueco Mundo?" He asked.

"Indeed they are, I would like for you to be sure that this virus is in fact the same, and also, take account of the characteristics of the female Espada's cellular structure. I do not want to run into any complications when giving her a vaccine. I need to know now if the introduction of a soul reapers cell's will have any form of adverse reaction to her." Mayuri explained.

Akon nodded.

"Understood, I'll get right on it, but, do you know which vial belongs to the female?" Akon asked.

"The one with the pink cap." Mayuri answered before turning to face the captain of squad 11.

"Is there a reason you and your family are loitering in my lab?" Mayuri asked.

Kenpachi met his gaze and grinned.

"Once you're done mixing this vaccine of yours, you and I will be going on another assignment." Kenpachi answered.

Mayuri scoffed.

"I take it you took the opportunity to reveal your notions to the head captain when he stopped by?" Mayuri replied, his brow raising.

"That's right! So, hurry up and get this shit over with, I'm itching to get this party started…" Kenpachi smiled.

"Yes, I am sure you are…" Mayuri replied, his tone of voice revealing his lack of enthusiasm as he frowned.

"In that case, make yourself useful and deliver this to the Espada." Mayuri countered as he picked up a bag of Reishi Serum from the nearby counter and tossed it at the squad 11 captain.

Kenpachi caught the bag with one hand without even blinking.

"I'm not one of your subordinates, Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi retorted.

Mayuri huffed with apparent agitation.

"I am aware of this, frankly speaking, the only thing you are currently, is a pain in the ass!" Mayuri spat.

Kenpachi chuckled at the reaction his jibe had gotten.

Linake sighed as she shook her head at the two men.

"Well, someone needs to deliver it to her." Linake spoke up softly.

Kenpachi turned his gaze over to his wife and winked at her.

"I'm going, woman, I just like giving him shit…" Kenpachi replied as he tilted his head towards Mayuri.

"We'll come with you then." Linake replied.

"The hell you will! Sit your ass back down and don't even think about it...I'm not taking any chances!" Kenpachi ordered.

"Alright then." Linake replied as she sat back down in Akon's chair.

Kenpachi turned on his heel and headed out into the hallway as Nemuri took it upon herself to stand and follow the captain in order to lead him to the exit and so she could secure the doors.

Mayuri turned his attention to the more pressing matters now that the agitating brute had left the room. Taking care with his movements Mayuri opened one of the many machines he had stored in the back of the lab, this one, however, was a tumbler mixer, used when mixing any form of medication whether it be in liquid form or powder.

Gently, Mayuri tipped the cone like metal vessel sideways allowing the synthesized vaccine to spill into a large wide mouthed glass beaker and then waited patiently until every drop of the liquid had fallen on its own before scooping the rest out with an applicator. From there he moved back over to the small space that belonged to Nemuri and prepared to mix the vaccine in with the already prepared Reishi Serum.

"Ayumi, bring me six of those IV Bags of Reishi Serum!" Mayuri ordered.

Ayumi looked up from the station she had been silently working with Akon as Mayuri called out his order to her. Akon glanced down at her, his dark eyes seeming to sense that something had happened between her and his captain recently. Ayumi turned away from the station and stepped over to the small counter they had stacked the completed bags onto.

She grabbed six, then silently walked over to her captain, and waited for his further instruction.

Mayuri allowed himself to look at her and her expression only left him feeling confused. Now that the two of them had had time to cool down from the intense rush of lust, it seemed, other more tender emotions were coming to the forefront.

Mayuri accepted the IV bags from her and she smiled softy at him before simply turning away without a word to him. Mayuri turned his attention back to the vaccine, even though deep down all he really wanted was to force the woman to tell him why the light within her green gaze had seemed to dim.

Mayuri had been under the impression that everything had been resolved between them, so why did it feel like the woman was trying to pull away—is it because I didn't bring up how I feel?

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes later Kenpachi managed to find the Medical Unit, after somehow taking the scenic route...

His brows rose at the absence of the punishment force. He wondered if the head captain had called them off due to the new discovery of this vaccine Kurotsuchi had managed to come up with, at least, Kenpachi thought Mayuri had come up with it. The details really didn't mean dick, the only thing that mattered to him was if the shit worked…then, and only then, would he be able to breathe a little easier—then I'll know my family is safe again!

Kenpachi walked up to the main doors and knocked, not bothering to go the window this time. He heard heavy footsteps walking towards him and was surprised to see that it was the head captain answering the door instead of Sosuke.

"You called off the guard and you're inside? You must have a lot of faith in Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi commented.

Shunsui smiled softly before he replied.

"After everything he's been able to accomplish, why wouldn't I?" the head captain retorted.

"Guess you have a point…" Kenpachi replied.

"What brings you over, Captain Zaraki?" Shunsui asked.

Kenpachi held up the IV bag filled with the Reishi Serum.

"For the Espada." Kenpachi stated as he tossed the bag to him.

Shunsui caught it outright and his smiled deepened.

"Didn't expect this to be delivered by you." Shunsui remarked.

"Yeah, well, someone had to bring it and Kurotsuchi's busy." Kenpachi countered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How's Amaya?" Kenpachi asked, changing the subject.

"She seems to be getting a little stronger now, hasn't woken back up yet, but, Isane and Hanataro have for a couple minutes at a time." Shunsui answered.

"That's good, what about the students?" Kenpachi continued.

Shunsui sighed heavily as he shook his head.

"None of them are not making much progress, I'm beginning to wonder how these three women were even able to join the academy, it seems like their spiritual pressure is immensely low. Mikka had to be intubated." Shunsui answered.

"Intubated? You mean a machine is breathing for her now?" Kenpachi asked.

Shunsui nodded.

"Doesn't seem like luck is on their side, does it?" Kenpachi stated.

"No…it doesn't, and I've had a hell of a time trying to keep Yoruichi from trying to come see them. That woman isn't easy to sweet talk…" Shunsui replied.

Kenpachi shrugged.

"Whats the harm in letting her see her students?" Kenpachi retorted.

Shunsui sighed again.

"I guess there really isn't any now." Shunsui admitted.

"Nobody else from there has gotten sick?" Kenpachi asked, thinking it was weird.

"Not that I've been told about, I think it was caught early enough to prevent from spreading there, it all depends on the spiritual pressure and if it's weak enough to allow the virus through." Shunsui explained.

"I get ya." Kenpachi stated before turning to walk away.

"What about these Espada, Zaraki, Did you have a chance to speak with Captain Kurotsuchi?" Shunsui called out.

Kenpachi paused and turned half way to face him again.

"Haven't gotten to the details yet, but he knows we're going back." Kenpachi answered before walking away.

Shunsui shook his head as he stepped back into the medical unit and walked over to the aqua haired female that was lying on one of the medical beds. Sosuke has administered an IV for her to give her fluid in order to prevent dehydration, it seemed that the female had taken quite the leap when deciding to travel in her condition. If she was this bad, he hoped the other two could manage to stay alive long enough for Zaraki and Kurotsuchi to make it to them, before that shit storm really did decide to rain down on the soul society.

* * *

"Captain Kurotsuchi?" Akon stated.

Mayuri looked up from the small table over at his Lieutenant.

"Yes?" He replied.

"It looks as if there will not be any adverse reactions with the Espada's cellular structure after all, I believe the vaccine will in fact work for her as well as it would anyone else here in the soul society. That being said, we don't know about the other Espada still in Hueco Mundo, as you know, we really can't assume that every Espada has the same structure." Akon explained.

Mayuri nodded.

"Yes, well, we really won't have the option of study, we will just have to administer the vaccine to the others and hope for the best. I take it the virus is in fact the same? " Mayuri replied.

"Yes, sir, it is." Akon answered.

Mayuri turned his attention back to the bags of Reishi as he nodded. He had successfully mixed the vaccine into all six bags and now all it would require was a second mixing process that would take at least an hour, in order for the vaccine to thoroughly set within the Reishi bonds. Then, it would finally be suitable for administration.

"Captain?" Akon spoke softly.

Mayuri's brow lifted as he looked up.

"What is it?" Mayuri asked.

Akon hesitated as he averted his gaze to the ground and lifted his hand to the back of his neck.

"Is everything okay? I mean, between you and Ayumi?" He asked.

"I believe that is none of your business, Akon." Mayuri replied, keeping his voice light, but getting his point across, he had no intention of discussing what happened between him and Ayumi with anyone, even if it was Akon. Mayuri may have known the man since he was a child, but, personal was personal.

Akon let himself sigh.

"Yes, Sir." Akon replied before walking away.

Mayuri tried to keep his concentration on the current task but the fact that even Akon could tell the difference in Ayumi's behavior only clarified that something was changing between them. For the life of him, Mayuri couldn't figure it out. What had happened between her leaving his room and coming back to the lab?

Mayuri didn't care for the sudden sense of unease that filled him when he thought about the possibility of her pulling away, would she get to the point she no longer wanted to love him?—I'll just have to be honest with her then, even if it is painfully difficult…

"You making any progress back there, Kurotsuchi, or are you just twiddling your thumbs?"

Mayuri let out an irritated groan at the sound the of barbarians voice once again filling his lab—Just who the hell had decided to let the brute back inside?!


	22. Chapter 22

Ayumi followed both Mayuri and Captain Zaraki closely down the winding pathways on their way to the Squad 4 medical unit. With the vaccine now accurately mixed into the Reishi Serum, the moment of truth had dawned, and she felt herself feeling anxious about the outcome—I hope this actually works!

Ayumi had her doubts regarding her body's ability to help others, but, she figured that since the conclusion had come from Mayuri himself, he would know more about it than she would. Mayuri had insisted that she come with him and Zaraki to deliver the vaccine, stating that since it had been a collaboration between them all, that she should witness the fruits of her labor with her own eyes.

Ayumi wasn't sure how to take Mayuri's sudden mood swing. Earlier he had been cold to her, almost writing her off because she had dared to open her mouth, then after her admission, he had turned hot as fire…it seemed that once she had given him the space he'd asked for, that he was having some trouble handling it.

While Ayumi didn't feel like she was being rude, per se, she was just keeping to the background, only speaking when spoken to. Her earlier realization made her feel like all she'd really been to Mayuri was a giant distraction, and maybe, if his emotions had not been so clouded by her, he would have come up with this vaccine much earlier, sparing people from getting sick.

Ayumi adjusted the wooden crate she was carrying in her arms, the added weight and the pace she was having to keep was making her hip ache a little still, but, she wasn't going to be a whiner, she would make due.

A part of her felt a bit melancholy, while another part of her just wanted this whole situation to be done and over with. She wanted her old roommates to be able to carry on in their studies, and possibly, one day, find a love of their own—I just hope theirs is not as confusing as mine!

As the three of them walked up to the building, Ayumi noticed Lady Yoruichi standing in the doorway and a smile spread across her lips, she was happy to see her old teacher.

"Hey there! I hear you've managed to come up with a vaccine, this is really good news!" Yoruichi half smiled at Mayuri.

"Yes, it is, although I am afraid I cannot take all of the credit for this one." Mayuri grinned back.

"Credit doesn't really matter when you think about it, just as long as the risk is over!" Yoruichi countered.

"Only time will tell, I suggest we get on with it, the faster we administer the trial doses, the faster we will be able to determine the results." Mayuri replied, still smiling.

Ayumi watched as Yoruichi stepped aside and gestured for the three of them to enter into the now open doors of the Medical Unit. Ayumi felt her stomach knot up at the thought of the virus being let out into the open—What if this doesn't work!?

"Hey Ayumi! You seem to be looking well, I'm glad to see that!" Yoruichi smiled down at her.

Ayumi looked up at the woman and returned her smile before she replied.

"Hello, Lady Yoruichi. I am well, thank you. How has everything been at the academy?" Ayumi replied politely, attempting to hide her sadness and anxiety from the older woman, which seemed to work.

Ayumi had usually been so awkward when it came to socialization that she was sure not even Lady Yoruichi would be able to pick up on her sudden internal slump.

Ayumi felt like she had gone from learning how to fly, to having her wings clipped within a span of days, and she didn't even understand the reasons behind her overzealous emotions—Shouldn't I be happy that Mayuri isn't still upset with me? Shouldn't I be feeling content right now instead of sad?

"Things have been pretty good, I guess I can't complain, I have been worried about you girls though." Yoruichi confessed as the two of them walked into the main room of the medical unit.

"Us girls? Why does it sound like I am included?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, because you are included. I was given the news that you weren't sick, but, I had also overheard some more personal rumors about you." Yoruichi replied, her yellow catlike eyes peeking at Ayumi from under her lashes.

Ayumi felt her cheeks blush as the topic of conversation switched to her and Mayuri's personal relationship.

"I see, nothing to worry about, I can assure you." Ayumi replied, hoping that the older woman wouldn't feel the need to pry.

"Alright then, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Yoruichi smiled turning her attention back to the now crowded room.

Ayumi's attention drifted to the aqua haired female that was lying on one of the medical beds, she could tell by the white animal skull that covered the woman's head that she was in fact the female Espada that Ayumi had caught herself getting jealous over—what a waste of energy that had been!

Ayumi sighed to herself as she stepped forward and sat the crate of IV bags down on an empty bed that separated the Espada from the bed Amaya Aizen currently occupied. A sense of guilt washed over Ayumi as she looked down at the two women, if she hadn't been such a distraction, neither of them would have had to suffer in the first place!

Ayumi lifted her gaze as the immortal, Sosuke Aizen, walked over to her, as the rest of the captains, Mayuri, Zaraki, Kyoraku and also Lady Yoruichi seemed to still be discussing the probabilities and risks that were involved.

"Does this contain the vaccine?" Aizen asked her, his voice low.

Ayumi nodded as she met the man's honey brown gaze.

Ayumi didn't protest when Sosuke reached into the crate and grabbed one of the bags, then turned away—here goes nothing! I hope it works, Aizen, I really do!

"What are you doing, Sosuke?" the head captain asked as he seemed to notice the immortal's movements.

"What my wife would want me to do, I am going to administer the first bag to the sickest patient, and that would be Mikka." Sosuke replied, not even bothering to turn around when speaking, instead, he disappeared into the back of the building.

Ayumi paused, somewhat shocked by the man's actions. She had thought he had intended to give his wife the first dose, but it seemed that the man understood Amaya and what her wishes would be on a completely different level—I guess that is what happens when a couple shares a mental link.

Making a decision of her own Ayumi stepped forward, taking the same path that the immortal had taken before her and walked into the back hallway. She wanted to see just how bad her old roommate was, and even though she tried to prepare herself, it didn't help the shame that overwhelmed her when she walked into the room.

Aizen lifted his gaze and watched as Ayumi made her way over to the side of the surgical bed that Mikka laid on.

"I did what I had to insure her survival." Sosuke stated before turning his attention back to the task of switching out the bag of saline with the newly improved Reishi Vaccine.

"I thank you for that, and I know Mikka would as well." Ayumi replied, as she lifted the sick woman's hand between her own, no longer caring about her own problems, all she wanted was her old roommate to open her eyes, to go on living—while I was busy falling in love, they have all been fighting for their lives…

"Where is Ayumi!?" Mayuri asked as he turned his body to look around the room for her.

"She followed Aizen into the back." Kenpachi answered.

"I see, very well." Mayuri replied before walking over to the wooden crate Ayumi had placed on an empty medical bed.

Kenpachi walked over just as Mayuri pulled two bags from the crate, intending to administer the vaccine to the other two students himself.

The two captains shared a glance, and Mayuri didn't have to guess what the brute was glaring at him for. It was quite apparent that Ayumi's mood had indeed shifted, and from the look of it, it had shifted to a sense of overwhelming melancholy.

"She ain't looking at you the same way, Kurotsuchi…" Kenpachi stated.

"Now is not the time, Zaraki!" Mayuri retorted, resenting the man's observant nature while questioning why he even cared about his personal life—had the two of them formed some kind of bond that he was unaware of?

"Yeah, I know, but when it is…" Kenpachi continued.

"I shall take care of it! Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have other things I need to attend to!" Mayuri retorted before turning on his heel and heading into the back of the medical unit.

Mayuri sighed heavily as he entered the room the two students occupied and flipped the overhead light on. The notion that everyone seemed to have some form of concern for his and Ayumi's personal matters chafed him. It was none of Akon or Zaraki's business what happened between them, and furthermore, he didn't appreciate the prying!

Pushing the thoughts of his relationship to the back of his mind, Mayuri focused on the two students in front of him. While the two women seemed to still be feverish, they didn't seem to be in as bad of shape as he expected, which made Mayuri question the reason—could it be because they didn't have direct personal contact with the virus? Had they simply caught it from being in close contact, such as Isane and Hanataro?

Mikka had seemed to be the one the most affected, and with her being romantically linked to the deceased man, who Mayuri could only guess was the culprit of introduction, made Mayuri think that it was most likely the reason. It would take more study and comparison of the three women's blood samples to have an accurate reading of just how many spores were present in order to give his theory credibility, but, on the other hand, it simply didn't matter now—Ayumi is the cure!

* * *

Ayumi sat vigil in the surgical bay, waiting...

It had been about an hour since the IV bag had been administered, and even though Ayumi knew that patience was considered a virtue, right now, she really didn't have any! As the clock ticked above the doorway, she found that she only grew more anxious as she sat with her left arm hugging her middle, her right thumb lifted to her lips, as she chewed on her thumbnail.

It wasn't like she was expecting some miraculous result, she understood that it would take time for the antibodies to make impact as they spread throughout the other woman's bloodstream. One by one Mikka's cells would be amplified by the introduction of the antibodies, and slowly, the virus would begin to die, allowing Mikka's Reiatsu to once again stabilize.

"Everything okay in here?" Lady Yoruichi asked as she entered the room.

Ayumi looked up, removing her hand from her mouth, she nodded.

Yoruichi walked over and looked down at the young woman lying on the bed.

"I really wouldn't start beating yourself up about this, Ayumi. Sometimes things like this happen…" Yoruichi stated.

Ayumi's shoulders slumped—So much for going unnoticed!

"I just want this to work…" Ayumi admitted.

"I understand that, believe me, we all want this to work, but it was also no secret the way these girls alienated you." Yoruichi replied.

Ayumi sighed heavily.

"I am aware of how they treated me, Lady Yoruichi, that's really not an issue, if I'm being truly honest, I wasn't bothered by it, and I became used to fading into the background." Ayumi replied.

"Well, maybe it's time you allow yourself to step to the forefront a little? Captain Kurotsuchi told me about everything you contributed to the research, how you came up with the idea of using the serum that fixed your vision." Yoruichi stated.

Ayumi shrugged.

"All I did was put two and two together, Mayuri is the one who created the serum and the vaccine." Ayumi replied.

"A vaccine that was created from your own antibodies." Yoruichi stated.

Ayumi scoffed, allowing herself to laugh sarcastically.

"A random fluke within my personal genetics is nothing to boast about, Lady Yoruichi, that's just simple biology." Ayumi countered.

Yoruichi sighed as she shook her head.

"What I'm trying to get at, Ayumi, is that you have no reason to feel any ounce of guilt, and that is what I am sensing from you right now." Yoruichi continued.

Ayumi lowered her head, her gaze falling to the floor as her teacher's words reached her. Ayumi knew that she wasn't to blame for the virus, or the fact that it had been her roommates to come down with it. She also knew that in reality, it wasn't anyone's fault—just a matter of random selection and shitty timing! Am I actually taking this whole situation too personally?

Just as Ayumi was about to turn and speak, her body jarred violently as an unexplainable amount of crippling fear washed over her, sending her stomach into her throat—something's wrong! Something's about to happen!

"Ayumi? What's the matter?"Yoruichi asked as she placed her palm over Ayumi's shoulder.

Ayumi forced her eyes shut, squeezing them tightly as she fought against the panic that overwhelmed her, her heart was pounding rapidly, her skin breaking out in goosebumps—it's happening again!

"Ayumi, answer me! What's going on?" Yoruichi insisted as she hunched down, studying the young woman.

Ayumi didn't reply, she just sat in the chair, her body shaking as if something had just scared the life out of her and she was somehow paralyzed by the fear. Yoruichi didn't know what to make of the situation, never having seen the young woman act in such a manner.

Fearing that this was something beyond her knowledge or ability to handle, Yoruichi stood, intending to go and seek out Mayuri, thinking that he may be able to comfort the woman enough to get an answer—He is her lover, after all.

Ayumi pulled her focus forward, just as she did the last time when laying on Mayuri's bed and the flash of carnage that filled her vision against the darkness sent her lurching forward in the chair. Bodies, limbs being torn apart, souls being consumed!

"Captain Zaraki!" Ayumi yelled as she jumped up from the chair.

Yoruichi paused, her eyes widening from Ayumi's sudden outburst.

Kenpachi Zaraki's tall wide frame filled the doorway as he came to see what the woman was yelling for. His gaze narrowed, remembering what Linake had told him about the woman possibly having some form of pre-psychic abilities when concerning events.

"What is it?" Kenpachi demanded.

"Hollows! A shit ton of hollows!" Ayumi answered.

"Where?!" He growled.

Ayumi closed her eyes again, pushing herself to see a location, anything that could give away the area…in a flash, she recognized the buildings and the irony made her feel like crying while she laughed.

"Kusajishi…" She answered.

"What the hell is going on!?" Mayuri spat from behind Zaraki.

Kenpachi turned his body sideways, giving Mayuri enough room to enter, to see to his woman.

"Has it happened yet?" Kenpachi asked Ayumi.

Ayumi stilled.

"I…I don't know...this usually happens right before the event takes place!" Ayumi answered.

Kenpachi nodded before he walked away.

"Would someone mind filling me in on what I have seemed to miss? What am I not comprehending here?" Mayuri demanded.

"Tch. Pretty pathetic, Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi spat before walking away.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Mayuri shouted after the brute.

"The fact me and my wife seem to know more about your woman than you do!" Kenpachi retorted.

Mayuri stood motionless as the brute's accusation hit him hard. Mayuri spun on his heel, turning his gaze back to Ayumi.

"Just what is it that I have not been given the privilege of knowing, Ayumi!?" Mayuri demanded.

Ayumi lifted her head, meeting his gaze, she hadn't felt the need to confide in Mayrui about the events, and he had never taken it upon himself to actually ask her about the feeling she had felt that night that Grimmjow had come through the Garganta.

Ayumi glanced over at the bed where Mikka laid.

"I don't want to have this conversation here." Ayumi replied.

Mayuri's gaze lifted to the young woman and he agreed.

"Very well, then we will simply take this conversation to someplace more private!" Mayuri countered, walking over to Ayumi and taking a hold of her by the wrist.

Ayumi pulled her arm free from his grip and their gazes locked, it was the first time Ayumi had ever shown outright defiance to his actions.

"What is the meaning of this behavior? I simply wish to take you to a private room." Mayuri stated.

"Then I will walk next to you, you don't have to drag me!" Ayumi countered.

"Then walk!" Mayuri spat, a whole new sense of agitation radiated from him, once again putting Ayumi in another situation with the man, one she didn't know if she had enough strength to deal with—loving this man is exhausting!

* * *

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Captain Zaraki?" Shunsui Kyoraku asked as he noticed the squad 11 captain head for the doors.

"To take care of a shit storm!" Kenpachi barked, not even bothering to stop and explain any further.

Shunsui paused as realization hit him.

"What shit storm? Where is it at?" Shunsui called out.

"Kusajishi!"

"Ah, Hell!" Shusnui sighed.

"It would seem his theory was correct, which means that Halibel is no longer in control of Hueco Mundo." Sosuke stated.

Shunsui turned his head and glanced down at the bed Sosuke sat was sitting on. Aizen hadn't left Amaya's side since the Reishi Vaccine had been administered to her.

"With the way Zaraki explained the hordes of Hollows he fought while there, I can only imagine what's about to hit us…I'm afraid I'm not going to have any other option but to send some others to help him, whether he wants the help or not." Shunsui stated.

"I am sure he is more than capable." Sosuke interjected.

Shunsui half-laughed.

"This isn't about Zaraki's ability, this is about containment, if as many hollows come through as Zaraki fought previously, he may not be able to get to them all before too much damage is done." Shunsui countered.

"I'll be back!" Shunsui stated before he too stepped out, into the dark deserted pathways of the Seireitei—this is going to be one hell of a night!

* * *

Ayumi sat down on the medical bed she had sat on that first night when the virus had first appeared. Mayuri closed the door and turned to face her, his golden gaze peering down at her.

"I thought I had made myself clear before, Ayumi. I told you that if this is to work between us, that I would need you to be honest with me! What is this secret of yours?" Mayuri began.

Ayumi's brow furrowed.

"It wasn't a secret! I just never confided in you about it." Ayumi countered.

She was still having difficulties getting a hold of her emotions, his accusations that she had willingly held back information irked her, and it didn't help that she was still trying to reign in control, this had been the most vivid of her visions, and it had scared the hell out of her!

"And why is that? You can share my bed but you can't confide in me?" Mayuri countered.

Ayumi's jaw fell at his comment, he may not have physically touched her, but he may as well have just slapped her in the face.

"I was busy trying to help others, I told you the night before I shared your bed, that I had a feeling that lead me to come after you when you went to Kusajishi." Ayumi retorted.

Mayuri stilled, his memory in fact remembering her mention something about having a feeling…

"I see." Mayuri replied.

Ayumi kept her gaze on him, noticing the way his body seemed to deflate before her eyes.

"I take it this feeling you had was an indication that something was about to happen? Perhaps a warning of some kind?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi paused, not understanding how the man was able to pick up on things so quickly, so accurately!

"I believe it was trying to warn me of Grimmjow's arrival." Ayumi answered.

Mayuri closed the distance between them then, taking a seat next to her on the small bed.

Ayumi's body tensed, not wanting to be so close to him after he had just made her feel so cheap, the nerve to imply that she would sleep with him while purposely keeping things from him.

Mayuri sighed heavily.

"I guess an apology would be in order on my part…" Mayuri admitted.

Ayumi's eyes widened as she turned and met his gaze.

Mayuri chuckled.

"I am capable of it you know, apologizing..." He countered.

Ayumi didn't know how to respond to his apology, the mere fact that he had even bothered to give her one played even more havoc on her already raw emotions.

"I do not like the fact that others knew something about you that I did not." Mayuri explained.

"I had planned on talking to you about it once everything else settled down." Ayumi admitted.

"Did you? After the time spent in my room earlier, it felt as if you didn't wish to speak to me at all." Mayuri countered.

Ayumi turned her head and sighed as she looked down at the floor.

"I was giving you what you asked for, space." Ayumi replied.

Mayuri snorted.

"I asked for a moment to gain control of myself, I do not remember asking you to pull away from me." Mayuri retorted.

"Why is this so difficult?" Ayumi whispered.

Mayuri lifted his hand, cupping the side of her face to get her attention.

Ayumi allowed him to turn her head towards him.

"I must admit that I am out of my normal element of comfort. I have never cared for someone as much as I seem to care for you, I am afraid that leaves me in a very precarious situation." Mayuri admitted.

"What are you trying to tell me, Mayuri? Is this your way of telling me you love me back?" Ayumi asked.

"That's just it, how am I supposed to answer that question, when I don't even comprehend the notion? However, if you wish to put my care for you under the label of love, I would permit it." Mayuri answered.

Ayumi felt her chest tighten as she heard him, even though he hadn't come right out and said the words, she understood that for a man like Mayuri what he had told her had not been easy.

"It is okay, Mayuri. Knowing that you care for me is enough, the rest, I guess we can try and figure out together?" Ayumi asked.

Mayuri smiled at her, feeling as if the two of them somehow had managed to make it to another milestone, the woman kept surprising him, showing him that deep down inside her, lived a very confidant woman just begging to come out.

"I think that would be the wiser decision, now, tell me about these feelings you have had, how many have there been, and what happens to you when it accrues?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi smiled back as the dark cloud of doubt and sadness that had been looming over her seemed to dissipate, allowing light to once again shine for her—Loving this man may be exhausting, but it's worth it!

* * *

Kenpachi grasped the hilt of his Zanpakuto, pulling if from its sheathe as he walked forward, the residence of the 79th district scattering in all directions as a massive horde of Hollows rained down from an open Garganta. Kenpachi grinned as he charged forward, meeting the hollows head on, lifting and swinging his sword arm skillfully, managing to take down multiple targets at once as the fray oozed from the opening in the nights sky. Like foreboding creatures the unruly hollows descended down upon the soul society. The night was filled with the eerie sound of the squad 11 captain's excited laughter.

* * *

"Holy shit, Captain! This is a lot of hollows! There has to be over a thousand!"

"Yes, it seems that somehow a Garganta has been opened." The captain replied.

"What's the plan?"

"We will fan out and give Zaraki the backup that he needs, you take the element of surprise and come up from the back. It looks as if Zaraki can cover the front, I will concentrate on trying to prevent more from coming forward."

"Yes, Captain!" The Lieutenant replied before using flash step to position himself accordingly.

The captain stepped forward pulling his Zanpakuto free from its sheath, he would not allow the hollows to make it into the Seireitei!

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!"


	23. Chapter 23

Moonlight glinted off the edges of pink blades as they danced across the star filled sky. Byakuya Kuchiki stood with his sword raised, willing his shikai to create a barrier that surrounded the 79th district.

Off in the distance, Byakuya watched as the captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, was overrun by their enemy. Archaic creatures with skull like faces surrounded the giant man, attempting to rip away at his flesh.

The battle loving brute did nothing more than laugh at their feeble attempts. Kenpachi lifted his right leg kicking a hollow who stood well over ten feet tall in the chest. The impact from the captain's blow rendered the hollow defenseless, caving in its chest. Kenpachi moved forward, swinging his sword and savagely cut down six more with perfect precision.

Byakuya kept his steel gaze focused on the fray that stood before him, keeping a vigilant eye out for any hollow who would dare to test his boundary.

* * *

Renji Abarai circled around closing in on the fray from behind, just as his captain had instructed him, tipping his head back, the Lieutenant of squad 6 looked up, noticing more hollows springing forth from the Garganta, like a plague.

"Damn! If only there was some way to close it!" Renji growled.

Reaching for his Zanpaukto, He pulled it free from his sheath, calling upon his Shikai before he charged forward into the chaos.

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

As his Shikai awakened Renji thrust his arm forward, using the extended blade to cut down their invading enemy. The squad 6 lieutenant could barely make out the white captains haori of the 11th division captain, but the man's amusement was evident by his laughter. While Renji knew the hollows stood no chance against the powerful warrior, he noticed that not all of them were targeting Zaraki, but instead, trying to bypass him.

"At this rate, we're going to need more help!" Renji grated.

A giant hollow standing around eight feet tall lunged for Renji, catching him off guard. The beasts long scaly green fingers coming within inches of his throat.

"Fuck!" Renji spat as he jumped backwards.

Renji braced himself by flash stepping, but the hollow seemed to expect the reaction and only followed the soul reaper. Just as the hollow was about to hit its mark, and plunge it's long yellow nails into his chest a cold rush of energy burst forward trapping the beast within a barrier of ice. Renji used the advantage, lifting his sword in hand, he struck the hollow down with a hard blow and watched as the beast shattered into pieces.

Renji paused, turning his head in all directions seeking out the one who had aided him. He sighed heavily when he spotted Rukia standing only thirty feet to his right, coming in from the east.

"Goddamn it, Rukia, we told you to say back at the barracks!" Renji growled his frustration before pushing himself forward, forcing himself to focus on the fight in front of him.

Now that Rukia had joined the battle the hollows wouldn't be able to get passed the east side, Renji himself blocked the south while his captain took control of the north. Captain Zaraki stood in the middle, right under the garganta taking the horde head on, which left an opening to the west.

Renji charged forward, using the strength in his back and arm he hurled the extended blade of his zanpakuto forward catching a group of hollows off guard, he sliced through their bodies like butter before they had the chance to rush Kenpachi. Renji knew the captain wouldn't want his help, but now wasn't the time to worry about it.

"Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

Renji jerked his head to the west, hearing the command of the 12th Division Captain's Bankai being released.

"What the hell!?" Renji grated surprised to see the man entering the fray.

Renji craned his neck looking up at the giant golden infant like creature that sprang forth, the bells connected to its silver halo chimed as the eerie infant like cries echoed throughout the area. Renji's stomach dropped as dread filled him.

"Fuck! That bastard's gonna poison all of us!"

"Rukia! Fall back!" Renji bellowed as he turned his body in the direction of his wife just as a cloud of purple vapor hit him, he had no other option but to breath in the poison as he slashed at oncoming hollows, the only thing that mattered to him now was getting his wife to safety.

* * *

Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo hovered in the night sky easing its way forward, its eerie wailing cries filling the night as Mayuri commanded his Bankai to fill the gap between the dimensions. If the beasts thought they could pull one over on them, they had been mistaken! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo blocked the pathway between the worlds spewing out enough poison to terminate any and all hollows within a seven mile radius.

"Ah! How fitting, I shall exterminate every last one of you in this manner, it's almost quite poetic…" Mayuri grinned.

With the gateway now blocked preventing more hollows admittance, Mayuri stepped forward.

The manic laughter of the Squad 11 captain became apparent as Mayuri cut a pathway for himself, intending to use the opportunity to his and Zaraki's advantage. Mayuri had always been the type of man to prepare for any possible outcomes.

"You might wanna move!" Kenpachi barked.

Mayuri stepped to the side calmly just as Kenpachi hurled his blade in Mayuri's direction succeeding in cutting a hollow in half down the middle. The two halves of the large snarling beast's corpse fell in opposite directions as its thick blood spurted, spattering across the dirt.

Mayuri positioned himself behind Zaraki, the two men stood back to back as the carnage ensued around them, both men working to annihilate the remaining threat.

Mayuri caught site of the squad 6 captain not far off in the distance, his array of pink blades danced on the air majestically as they cut through the flesh of any enemy still attempting to reach further inside the soul society.

"Didn't think you'd make it to the party, Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi grinned as he swung his blade, splitting open the head of an oncoming hollow.

"How could I turn down such a golden opportunity?" Mayuri retorted with a matching grin.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Kenpachi replied.

"If you are in fact thinking to take this fight to the source, then yes." Mayuri answered.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"Just make sure to keep out my line of fire, or you'll end up sliced!" Kenpachi warned.

"Duly noted…I guess it's quite convenient that your spiritual pressure blocks my poison from affecting you, however, it looks as if the squad 6 lieutenant is not so lucky." Mayuri replied as he turned his gaze to the east.

It seemed that the Squad 6 Lieutenant had not been prepared for the 12th division captain to enter the battle.

"My my..." Mayuri commented as he witnessed Renji fall to his knees dragging his wife down with him, attempting to cover the woman's body with his own. Mayuri had known his poison would affect those not strong enough to counter it, but it had been a risk worth taking.

What do you think you are doing Captain Kurotsuchi!?" Byakuya Kuchiki's deep voice demanded as he appeared next to the other two captains.

"Oh my, is that any way to show gratitude for my assistance?" Mayuri countered.

"What is it that you are after? Why have you not called back your Bankai? "Byakuya retorted.

"Ah, well, I am simply taking advantage of an opportunity that has presented itself to me!" Mayuri grinned as he looked up at the sky.

"You see, now I will not have to waste my time creating a Garganta, the hollows have created one for me." Mayuri explained.

"You ready to head out then?" Kenpachi asked Mayuri not even bothering to address the squad 6 captain.

Mayuri turned his gaze to the brute.

"We might as well. I have already taken the liberty of creating a high concentrated injectable dosage of the Reishi Vaccine, to administer to the sick Espada." Mayuri replied.

"Let's get on with it then!" Kenpachi demanded, stepping forward.

"Hey, Kuchiki, Do me a favor will ya? Tell my wife I'll be right back!" Kenpachi demanded.

"Very well. As a courtesy to Linake, I shall deliver your message." Byakuya replied.

"Just one second, I believe you will be needing these..." Mayuri stated, reaching into his captain's haori, pulling out two syringes filled with a thick green substance.

"And why would I be needing those?" Byakuya asked, not even bothering to lift his hand.

"It is the antidote to my poison, while you were safely tucked away from the vapor, I am afraid your sister and her husband were not so lucky." Mayuri explained.

Byakuya's brow furrowed at the mention of Rukia, his dark grey gaze turning, scanning the dirt filled roads littered with the corpses of hollows. There, in the distance, he saw them. Renji and Rukia both slumped down in the dirt, both gasping for what little air they could manage, the tint of their skin already turning violet.

Byakuya turned his gaze back to the squad 12 captain and held out his hand. Mayuri smiled, placing the two capped syringes into the Squad 6 captains palm before turning away.

Kenpachi grinned back at Mayuri as the two of them rushed forward jumping into the air. Mayuri pulled back his Bankai so the two soul reaper captains could enter into the black abyss. The rift between the dimensions closed just as the two men stepped forward once again sealing the Captains of the 11th and 12th divisions inside.

* * *

Byakuya turned his attention to the east as he flash stepped forward over to his Lieutenant and little sister. Rukia peered up at him, her wide violet eyes filled with uncertainty as she gasped for breath.

"Brother…" Rukia whispered.

"Do not try and speak, Rukia. I have been given the antidote by captain Kurotsuchi." Byakuya explained before leaning down next to her.

Rukia's eyes closed, and she sighed in relief.

"I thought I had made it clear to you that I did not wish for you to be a part of this battle!" Byakuya continued as he pulled the sleeve to her captain's haori up exposing her small delicate arm.

Rukia knew that if she tried to explain herself she would only end up being reprimanded by her brother further, she knew better then to mistake his comment for a question.

Byakuya pulled the cap free to one of the syringes and took hold of the back of Rukia's bicep pushing the needle into the back of her flesh he pressed down on the plunger administering the antidote.

"Renji…" Rukia whispered again.

Her husband lay unconscious next to her, his Zanpakuto still laying at his side. When the poison had started to surround them Renji had tried to cover her, preventing her from taking the vapor head on, which meant he had inhaled the brunt of it.

Byakuya adjusted his stance turning to face his brother-in-law. He repeated the process by lifting the baggy sleeve of Renji's Shihakusho, then administered the injection into the back of his Lieutenants arm. While the squad 6 captain was not sure of how long it would take for the antidote to take effect, he was sure of the outcome. Byakuya knew that when it came to the safety of the soul society, Mayuri Kurotsuchi would go to just about any lengths necessary to ensure its protection.

* * *

Ayumi glanced over at the clock taking note of the time, it was fifteen minutes till midnight. Again, Ayumi felt as if her days had started to meld together. The events of the past couple days were almost surreal to her as she thought back on everything that had happened. Never in her wildest dreams would she had ever suspected this was what her future had in store for her. Ayumi walked back over to the chair she had sat in earlier across from Mikka.

Ayumi stilled as she felt an unconscious shift, and even though she didn't understand it, she now knew that Mayuri had left the soul society. The absence of his spiritual pressure sent a small tremor of anxiety coursing through her—you better stay safe!

The few moments spent with Mayuri confiding in him about her new mysterious ability had felt like a massive weight being lifted from her shoulders. He had sat next to her, taking a hold of her hand as she replayed the few events she had experienced. When she had admitted her fear he had not berated her for it, instead he had simply commented that it was understandable.

The topic of conversation had changed when Ayumi told him about her last vison and explained to him that they seemed to be becoming more vivid as time passed. Mayuri had paused for a few moments, taking in the information like he usually did when thinking.

Ayumi had felt a sense of ease come over her when Mayuri had told her he would help her become more comfortable with her abilities, and he had insisted that she come to him whenever another occurrence arose, that way she wouldn't feel as if she were alone.

Mayuri had stood from the bed abruptly announcing that he intended to aid Captain Zaraki by going to the 79th district. It had confused Ayumi at first. She had thought he would have been more content with staying with her, to see the outcome of the vaccine first hand, but when he turned his intense gaze to her and asked if a Garganta was still open, Ayumi had figured out his motives.

While Ayumi agreed it was a golden opportunity for the situation, using the Garganta that had been opened during the attack to invade Hueco Mundo again, she still couldn't help but feel uneasy. It didn't matter how smart or how strong her captain was, she would worry for Mayuri, her heart didn't know any other way to respond.

Ayumi stood from the chair, feeling a sense of restlessness wash over her as her anxiety increased. Just when she was about to leave the room to walk outside for some fresh air she caught the site of movement in her peripheral vision.

Ayumi's jaw fell as her eyes widened, she sucked in a deep gasp as she realized it was Mikka lifting her hand up in the air as if trying to reach out for someone.

Ayumi rushed to the side of the bed grasping the young woman's hand between her own.

"Mikka? It's me, Ayumi, can you hear me?" She asked.

Ayumi felt a slight pressure against her hand as Mikka squeezed her, apparently using that as a means to communicate.

"Can you open your eyes Mikka?" Ayumi asked as she watched hopefully.

The woman's lids seem to twitch from the effort, but it seemed that she wasn't yet able to manage.

"It's okay if you can't! You had stopped breathing, Mikka, so you have been placed on a ventilator to help." Ayumi found herself explaining, she knew if it were her in this situation she would probably be feeling pretty confused and scared at the moment.

"Ayumi! I have good news! Haru just woke up!" Yoruichi stated as she rushed into the room.

Yoruichi paused as she noticed Mikka's raised arm. Ayumi turned to face Yoruichi and smiled as her eyes filled with unshed tears of happiness.

"So has Mikka!"

"I'll go and get Sosuke, so we can remove the breathing tube!" Yoruichi stated before swiftly spinning on her heel to leave the room.

"Just hold on Mikka, we will get that tube out for you as soon as we can." Ayumi tried to soothe her old roommate.

Mikka replied the only way she could, by squeezing Ayumi's hand, and in that moment Ayumi didn't think she had ever felt happier.

Sosuke Aizen stepped into the room a couple minutes later. His brows drawn as if surprised to see Mikka's quick improvement, in fact almost everyone had shown drastic signs of improvement after only an hour of the vaccine being administered, everyone's fevers seemed to be lowering, slowly, color was returning to their cheeks.

"Has she shown any indication that she is coherent?" Sosuke asked Ayumi.

Ayumi looked up at him as he made his way over to the head of the bed and looked down at Mikka.

"She squeezes my hand when I ask her a question, and she tried to open her eyes." Ayumi answered.

"Alright, then. I will go ahead and pull the tube." Sosuke stated as he leaned forward and tipped Mikka's head back on the bed.

"If you can hear me, Mikka, this will feel uncomfortable for a few minutes. You will feel as if you are choking for a brief time as the tube passes through your larynx." Sosuke explained before reaching out and gently lifting the tube that was currently breathing for her.

Ayumi felt Mikka squeeze her hand again, letting her know that she had heard the warning.

"She heard you…" Ayumi replied for her.

Sosuke nodded.

"Here we go then…" Sosuke stated as he leaned down and took a hold of the girls jaw gently in his palm in order to keep her head stable. With his right hand, Sosuke pulled the tube fairly quickly, and just like he said, Mikka made a choking sound about half way through the process.

Once the tube was free, Mikka coughed uncontrollably for a few minutes and then gasped as she once again took control of her own breathing.

"Ayumi?" Mikka croaked, her voice sounding scratchy as her eyes fluttered open.

Ayumi smiled not able to hold back her emotions as her tears fell.

"I'm right here…what is it Mikka?" She asked.

"H…have you been helping me?" Mikka asked softly.

Ayumi paused as more tears fell.

"I have been, a lot of us have been working very hard to help you, Mikka." Ayumi replied, not able to keep the emotion from her own voice.

Ayumi felt Mikka squeeze her hand again before Mikka choked out another feint whisper…

"Thank you…"

Ayumi squeezed her hand back with both of her own and without any form of hesitation she replied.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

Violet swirls of poisonous vapor surrounded the two captains as they stepped inside the dark void, like a vacuum, the entrance behind them was pulled closed, sealing them inside.

"Looks like you got 'em all." Kenpachi frowned as he looked around the dark void that was now filled with the floating corpses of dead hollows, their skin taking on a purple hue.

"Yes, it would also seem that whatever spiritual pressure that was being used to open the Garganta has also been destroyed. I hope you are happy, we are both officially sealed inside Hueco Mundo." Mayuri scowled.

Kenpachi turned his gaze to him, his one uncovered eye peering down at him.

"Tch. Use that brain of yours and open another Garganta later, you've done it before." Kenpachi countered.

Mayuri scoffed.

"I am afraid it is not that simple! It is true that I was once able to open a Garganta years ago in order to help Ichigo enter back into the world of the living, but, I am afraid that some things have changed. It seems that since the invasion of the Quincy that this "Queen" of Heuco Mundo has somehow managed to put up barriers." Mayuri explained.

"Barriers? How the hell did she do that?" Kenpachi countered.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but it would seem that if you are not an Espada or a hollow of a certain energy level then opening a Garganta would prove to be in fact quite difficult."

Mayuri sighed heavily.

"Oh well, I guess I will just have to try and work my way around the barriers if it comes down to it, difficult as it may be, it's not impossible." Mayuri shrugged.

"Either way it doesn't matter, we'll get out one way or another." Kenpachi countered.

Mayuri turned his gaze to the pathway in front of him as the two walked, both of the captains still gripping the hilts of their Zanpakuto. While the crisis had been averted regarding the invasion into the soul society, now they were bringing the fight to the enemy and Mayuri had a feeling that once they hit the white desert sands of Hueco Mundo there would undoubtedly be even more bloodshed.

Their main focus would be to find and gain access to the Espada's stronghold known as Los Noches and lucky for them Mayuri had acquired enough information from Aizen to determine the whereabouts of the structure. Why, it almost seemed as if something unseen had aligned the events perfectly for them.

The two men continued down their own personal pathways created by their spiritual pressure. Mayuri found himself pondering many factors as the two walked side by side down the dark rift between the two dimensions. Would the end of this Garganta be sealed now that the source of energy that had opened it had been killed? If so, how difficult would it be to open from the opposite side?

Mayuri's questions were soon answered as the pair came to a source of light just ahead of them, it seemed that somehow the entrance to Hueco Mundo had not been effected. Mayuri let out a sigh of relief, even he would have had his work cut out for him trying to force the entrance way open between the worlds. It wasn't an easy feat to escape once sealed inside a bridge between.

"Looks like we made it to the finish line." Kenpachi grinned as he stepped forward first, feeling his feet sink down into the white sand Kenpachi continued forward scanning the area around them.

Mayuri stepped forward and turned, curious as to whether or not the Garganta would close once they had exited. When the rift failed to close Mayuri tilted his head, finding the events peculiar. The entrance way coming from the soul society had closed almost instantly, yet, this one seemed to be stuck in an open position even though the force that had opened it was no longer around. Have the hollows come in contact with another form of power?

"You just gonna stand there all day or what!?" Kenpachi snapped.

Mayuri sighed, turning his attention back to the brute.

"I simply find it odd that the Garganta has failed to close now that we have exited, in fact, I half expected it to be closed entirely." Mayuri admitted.

Kenpachi's brow rose.

"Tch. You mean there could have been a chance of us being stuck in there?" Kenapchi asked.

"Oh yes, in fact the chances of us being stuck within the rift would have been a high probability. It would have taken me time, but eventually I would have been able to force it open. Although, I do have to say I am quite pleased I will not have to go to such measures. The simple thought of being stuck in an eternal void with one such as you is far from appealing." Mayuri countered.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"Feelings mutual…" Kenpachi retorted.

"Shall we then?" Mayuri asked.

"How the hell are we supposed to find what we're looking for anyway?" Kenpachi asked as the two of them walked forward.

Mayuri kept his eyes peeled, looking for any of the landmarks that Aizen had given him during their conversation. All Him and Zaraki had to do was head straight and eventually they would run into the structure they sought, it was strategically placed within the middle of the vast dessert.

"I spoke with Sosuke briefly before I joined the fray, all we have to do is head in a straight direction and eventually we will come in contact with the stronghold, that is, if we don't walk around in circles. Pay attention to what we pass, mark any tree along the way, so we will be sure we do not lose our bearings." Mayuri replied.

"Sounds easy enough…" Kenpachi replied.

Mayuri snorted.

"Coming from the man who still takes the "scenic route" when looking for another squads barracks." Mayuri taunted.

"Yeah, yeah…cut the shit, Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi retorted.

Mayuri smirked as the two of them continued onward in silence, both men keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. There was no telling when another horde would descend upon them as they continued on their journey, just when Mayuri thought the situation wouldn't be that bad, the barbarian opened his mouth…

"You fix things with your woman yet?" Kenpachi asked, his features giving away the man's apparent boredom.

"I swear, I will never understand your sudden obsession with my personal affairs!" Mayuri countered, beginning to feel frustrated all over again.

"Tch. I really don't get what she sees in ya. I mean, a woman like that could take her pick…" Kenpachi taunted.

Mayuri felt the tension in his shoulders rise at the mere thought of Ayumi being with another.

"Yes, well, the same could be said for Linake, why she would want to be with a pigheaded Neanderthal like you is beyond me!" Mayuri snapped.

Kenpachi laughed.

"Fuck if I know, but I got her, and that's all that matters to me." Kenpachi grinned.

Mayuri sighed, seeming to understand that for some reason the brute had taken it upon himself to guide him, even though Mayuri found the prying less than appealing, he guessed there was no harm in humoring Zaraki.

"Everything has been discussed if you must know. " Mayuri replied.

Kenpachi nodded as he smirked, the sides of his lips lifting as he reached with his blade carving a slash into both sides of a tree as they passed by. It seemed that Mayuri's admission that things were once again well between him and Ayumi had stemmed the brute's curiosity enough to drop the topic of conversation, which in turn allowed Mayuri to bring his mind back to the more pressing matters. The situation between him and Ayumi had indeed been addressed and Mayuri couldn't help the welling of emotions that filled him when he thought about the coming future.

Would the woman want him in the same way Linake wanted Zaraki—Do I dare dream of having this kind of life?


	24. Chapter 24

Ayumi glanced up at the stars above her as she stood outside of the squad 4 medical unit. It was almost two in the morning and while her body felt fatigued, her racing mind wasn't about to let her get any rest. Her worry for Mayuri had intensified after hearing the head captain and Sosuke Aizen speak about the meaning behind the hollow attack.

It seemed that unexplained events were taking place within Hueco Mundo, and now that the "Queen" was no longer in control of her world, it made Ayumi restless—were captain Zaraki and Mayuri simply walking into a trap? Had the hollows intended for them to come back through the opened Garganta?

Ayumi felt the warmth of a hand being placed on her shoulder gently and she glanced up, meeting the head captains grey gaze.

"Try not to worry yourself too much. If there's one thing I know, Zaraki and Kurotsuchi won't be taken over very easily." Shunsui commented, seeming to pick up on her growing restlessness.

Ayumi smiled softly as the head captains attempt at easing her worry. She knew it most likely wouldn't help stem her reactions, but it was nice to see that he cared enough to attempt it.

"I must say, for a new recruit you seem to have an abundance of knowledge, I can see why Captain Kurotsuchi is so fond of you." Shunsui smiled, bringing the topic of conversation to her least favorite topic—herself.

"I simply put two and two together, head captain, and it was a mutual discovery between Akon and me." Ayumi replied, knowing that the head captain was referring to the Reishi Serum.

Shunsui sighed.

"I see you're one of those women who don't know how to take a compliment." He smiled.

Ayumi paused, and allowed herself to smile. The head captain was known for having a flirtatious nature, and even so, Ayumi didn't take it personally. She understood he was just trying to ease her mind by bringing up something else to talk about.

"Whether it was a collaboration or not, the soul society is in debt to you and your squad. Without the hard work you've all been putting in, this situation could have turned into one hell of a disaster." Shunsui continued.

Ayumi sighed.

"Yes, I'm well aware." Ayumi replied.

"Maybe you should head back to your squads barracks and get some rest now?" Shunsui asked.

Ayumi turned her head, her gaze falling to the two medical beds she could see from the open doorway.

"I will once the Espada shows signs of waking." Ayumi replied.

"Well that might take a little while. I think the reason she's the last to wake is due to her being an Espada, it's going to take more time for her to come around." Shunsui countered.

"Yes. I am sure that is the reason as well, Mayuri already tested to see if the vaccine would have any adverse effects, it did not, but the antibodies did take longer to spread throughout her cells." Ayumi replied.

"What's this sudden interest in the Espada anyway?" Shunsui asked, seeming to pick up on her hidden agenda.

"I would just like to speak with her, that's all." Ayumi lied, knowing full well that she and Linake planned to use the Espada to enter Hueco Mundo on their own, to make sure their men could make it back safely.

The captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, had made an appearance about an hour ago, asking for the whereabouts of Linake since she had not been at the squad 11 barracks. Ayumi had pointed him in the direction of the Squad 12 barracks, which was the last place she knew of Linake being. It hadn't taken the woman long to show up at the squad 4 medical unit with her hands on her hips, fuming about her husband's stubborn nature. It seemed that Ayumi was not the only one worried.

Linake had pulled Ayumi aside, taking her into one of the empty rooms and the two of them had come up with a plan of action. The risk of Zaraki and Mayuri being trapped inside Hueco Mundo with hordes of hollows attacking from all different directions had sent the two women into action. While they both understood the strength of both men, the love they had for them would not allow them to sit idly by and just wait for their return.

Linake had suggested waiting for the Espada to wake and after everyone else's guard was let down the three of them would head to Hueco Mundo. Ayumi couldn't deny that she had been hesitant with Linake's plan, it hadn't seemed very logical to her for Linake to go waltzing into a war zone while being pregnant and when Ayumi had voiced her opinions Linake had scoffed at her.

"My powers will ensure the babies safety as well as my own, it doesn't matter if it's twenty, or three hundred hollows, I can take them!" Linake had boasted, sounding a lot like her stubborn husband.

"Wouldn't it be easier to send Ikkaku instead?" Ayumi had continued to protest.

Linake had scoffed.

"Ikkaku wouldn't go after Kenpachi, nobody is going to go after them Ayumi, it's up to us." Linake had replied.

"I really don't see what there is for the two of you to talk about?" Shunsui interjected, pulling Ayumi out of her internal thoughts.

"I find her interesting." Ayumi replied, hoping that the head captain would be appeased.

After all, that was not a lie, Ayumi was interested in the female Espada, and in some ways she was a lot like Mayuri, always fascinated by the things that were unknown to her.

"Alright then." Shunsui answered before turning away from her heading back into the medical unit.

Ayumi inhaled a deep breath, attempting to ease her increasing anxiety. While she wanted to make sure Mayuri and Zaraki made it back safely, she wasn't going to sugar coat it, when it came to battle she was pretty inept and Ayumi still had her reservations about Linake going to Hueco Mundo—just how strong had the substitute become over the past three years?

* * *

"Ugh! This whole situation is downright pathetic, I swear, we have passed this same tree three times already!" Mayuri grated lifting his leg and kicking at the offending tree truck.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"So much for being simple." He retorted.

"It would seem walking a straight line in the midst of nothing but open desert is not as easy as one would think." Mayuri sighed.

"At this rate, it's going to take us days to even reach the stronghold!" Mayuri continued to vent his frustration, feeling almost foolish for his apparent shortcomings.

Mayuri didn't have the same advantages that he had had in the past, there were absolutely no senses of spiritual pressure to be found in order for him to pick up on, which meant either the blue eyed beast and this "Queen" had already perished, or the barriers extended to, not only the Garganta, but the stronghold itself—Just what power have you clever beasts tapped into?

"Either way, standing here bitching about it isn't going to change anything, let's keep moving." Kenpachi retorted.

"Keep moving you say, all we are doing is wasting our time and energy. I am telling you Zaraki, something is going on here…" Mayuri countered.

"You think something is trying to keep us away from Los Noches?" Kenpachi asked.

"I didn't pick up on this the last time we entered with the beast, I could feel his spiritual pressure, but, now that I think of it, the female was able to sneak up on us, a feat she should not have been able to do." Mayuri replied.

Kenpachi's brow lifted.

"I've never been very good with sensing shit like that…" Kenpachi admitted.

Mayuri sighed heavily as he took a look around their surroundings, while he could sense a form of energy surrounding them it was completely unknown to him, which only further aggravated the scientist. What had once seemed like a simple mission had just taken the most precarious of turns.

"Looks like we've got some company…" Kenpachi grinned as he stepped forward, pulling his Zanpakuto free from its sheath.

Mayuri turned his attention to the sounds of vibrations coming from across the top of a nearby sand dune.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Mayuri sighed as he, too, withdrew his own Zanpakuto.

"Remember what I said, Kurotsuchi, keep out of my line of fire!" Kenpachi warned just as the mob of ravenous hollows descended down the side of the dune, their intention apparent.

Kenpachi took off head fast, his excitement overtaking every other sense of his body. Mayuri stood back allowing the brute to handle the situation as Mayuri turned his attention to the behaviors of the beasts.

Kenpachi brought the battle to the enemy and was once again swarmed. Mayuri watched as a large hollow around fifteen feet in height climbed over the smaller hollows, it's features almost pained as the beast swung it's arms at Zaraki mindlessly trying to inflict damage. It was acting as if it were in fact, starving.

Mayuri pondered the situation as he carried on his observations. Kenpachi thrust his sword arm up, the blade of his Zanpakuto pierced through the bottom of the massive beast's jaw, the force of the blow causing the blade to sink in deeply, its jagged silver tip pushing out of the top of the hollows skull. As Zaraki pulled his sword free and continued to slice and dice, Mayuri noticed an oversight—Oh my, this is something even I should have noticed beforehand, none of these hollows are disintegrating, which means, their souls are failing to transmigrate!

* * *

Amaya Aizen sat propped up against her husband's chest, she had only been awake for a matter of a couple hours, but already she could feel the difference in her body. Her fever was still present, but the uncontrollable chills had seemed to wane. When she felt her stomach grumble at her instead of roll with pain she figured she was well on her way to being cured—Thanks to Ayumi!

Linake walked over to the bed and smiled down at her softy.

"I should kick your ass for trying to hide this from me, ya know!" Linake half-joked.

Amaya half-laughed.

"You know as well as I do why I didn't want you to know." Amaya replied.

"Yeah, I know." Linake stated as she handed Amaya a cup full of miso soup.

Linake had taken it upon herself to make a batch for everyone when Hanataro had asked to have something. Amaya knew it was Linake's way of keeping her mind busy while she waited for the Espada to wake up.

"Linake…please don't do this…" Amaya whispered to her.

Linake's smile faded as she took a seat in the chair that sat next to the bed.

" _I've made my decision, Amaya."_ Linake replied silently.

"I…I know that you are stronger, but, the baby…" Amaya continued.

" _We will both be fine, you know as well as I do that a hollow will not be able to penetrate my skin."_ Linake protested.

Sosuke leaned forward wrapping his arms around his wife. Linake knew that he was privy to their silent conversation, the couple having the mental link that they shared.

"Sosuke, tell her she's being stupid!" Amaya begged.

"This is not a decision for us to make on her behalf, Amaya." Sosuke answered aloud.

" _Keep your voice down! I don't need anyone overhearing you."_ Linake demanded.

Amaya sighed as she met Linake's gaze.

" _What would you do if in my position? I know my husband is strong, I know he can handle whatever comes his way, but he is sealed inside that world! I am not going to sit here and wait weeks for him to come home!"_ Linake countered.

"I understand." Amaya whispered before bringing the clay cup of soup to her lips.

" _Good. I'm glad we have come to an understanding."_ Linake replied.

"Just be careful!" Amaya replied after swallowing her first sip of soup.

Linake's smile returned as she stood from the chair and placed her hand to the side of Amaya's face.

" _You have nothing to worry about."_ Linake promised.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki chuckled as he flicked the blood clean from his blade and tucked his Zanpakuto back into its sheath. While the hollows would always be considered small fry to him, it felt good to have something to fight again. Kenpachi turned and scanned the remains of the hollows that he had slain, while he couldn't come up with an actual number he wouldn't have been surprised if the swarm hadn't been in the hundreds.

Mayuri walked up to him then, a quizzical expression on his painted face.

"What's with the look, Kurotsuchi?" Kenpachi asked.

"It would seem that I have overlooked something quite important." Mayuri replied before sighing.

Kenpachi's brow lifted as the man's admission.

"Tch. Never thought I'd hear this…what is it then?" Kenpachi replied.

"Have you not noticed it either? The fact these bodies are still here? They should have in fact disintegrated by now." Mayuri answered.

Kenpachi paused, his lips parting as he took in the scene around them again.

"Now that you mention it, it is strange…" Kenpachi replied.

Mayuri sighed heavily feeling as if the weights kept doing nothing more than stacking against them.

"Strange would be an understatement, Zaraki, these bodies failing to disintegrate only led me to one conclusion, whatever these barriers are have been causing these adverse effects within this world. Why, it even explains the hordes we have been dealing with." Mayuri replied.

"How's that?" Kenpachi replied.

"Of course! It all makes sense now, the virus must have been transferred to this world by a hollow that had somehow come in contact with it before the barriers were put in place. Zaraki, these hollows are attacking because they have not been able to leave this world in order to feed. It would seem that once this "Queen" of theirs was rendered incapacitated, the group that attacked the soul society were acting on sheer desperation, so desperate in fact that they jammed the Garganta once they managed to get it open in order to insure their return." Mayuri speculated.

"I thought you said only hollows and Espada could open a Garganta." Kenpachi countered.

"I stated that only hollows of a certain energy and the Espada could open a Garganta, perhaps the horde that invaded took it upon themselves to find a hollow with a high enough energy and before consuming it, forced it to open the pathway?" Mayuri offered.

"If the hollows can't get out to feed, wouldn't that cause some problems?" Kenpachi asked.

Mayuri snorted.

"You don't call these attacks a problem? What I am trying to say is this, this world has been sealed with only certain spiritual pressures being able to come and go, whether it was intentional or not, the souls of these hollows have not been allowed to complete the process of transmigration and that in itself is indeed one very large problem." Mayuri replied.

Kenpachi sighed.

"So what do we do about it?" Kenpachi asked.

Mayuri met the giants gaze before pondering the outcomes, so many factors were still up in the air. One, Mayuri didn't know what this source of energy even was or how long it had been put in place. How many souls of hollows had been forced to decay? Without the hollows being able to pass on into the normal spectrum of transmigration they would cease to exist altogether, once again placing the balance of the worlds at risk.

"Our first objective has not changed, we must find this stronghold of theirs and now it is even more imperative. This "Queen of Hueco Mundo" has inadvertently put not only her own world in peril, but also the soul society and the human world. Once we reach this "Queen", I will have to question her and the barriers will have to be lifted allowing the hollows to come and go as it has always been. Our cycle of life cannot be interrupted, it is a soul reapers duty to make sure that not only human souls are guided to the soul society, but that every hollow that is slain is at least allowed its chance to be born anew." Mayuri rambled.

"Gotcha! Let's get moving then." Kenpachi replied.

"Very well, let us hope that our luck starts to change and that we can reach the structure before the worlds start to react irreversibly." Mayuri replied as the two captain's continued forward on their mission.

* * *

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck let out a soft groan as she turned on the medical bed, her moss green eyes fluttered open and to her amazement she wasn't still lying face down in the dirt, but instead she was laying on a rather comfortable bed.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?"

Nelliel lifted her head to inspect who the kind voice belonged to—a soul reaper is treating me this nicely?

Nelliel blinked her eyes a couple times forcing the cloudiness away and got a good look at the woman who had spoken to her. Brilliant deep blue eyes the color of sapphires met her gaze.

"I think I am okay." Nelliel croaked.

Her throat was burning and she still felt the thick coating of thirst on her tongue, but she didn't feel nearly as weak, and the cramping in her stomach had almost seemed to disappear.

"That's really good news, I'm glad to hear it!" Linake replied sincerely.

"Water?" Nelliel asked.

"You're thirsty? Sure, I can get you some water." Linake replied before she disappeared from the side of the bed.

Nelliel's gaze moved down, looking at the foot of the bed where she noticed another woman peering down at her, the woman's piercing green gaze looked riddled with what looked like fascination—is this woman interested in what I am?

Slowly Nelliel lifted herself up into a sitting position and allowed herself to take in the rest of her surroundings. Nelliel stilled as her gaze found the face of a man she had not seen in almost sixteen years.

"Lord Aizen?" Nelliel whispered.

Sosuke turned his head and met the Espada's wide eyed gaze.

"I go by Sosuke now, Nelliel." Aizen replied.

Nelliel shifted uncomfortably on the bed, while her instincts didn't tell her that she was in any danger, she still felt uncomfortable.

"Here you go!" Linake replied as she handed Nelliel a cup of cool water.

Linake noticed the way the Espada's hands still shook when she reached out for the cup. Linake held it still for her as the woman guided it to her chapped lips.

"Th…Thank you." Nelliel replied.

"Wow…An Espada with manners? Now I have seen everything." Linake joked, but Nelliel didn't seem to find it funny as her wide eyes looked up at her.

"Sorry, just trying to break the ice between us, I am Linake Zaraki."

Nelliel's lips parted as she continued to stare up at her.

"Zaraki? So that means you are Kenpachi Zaraki's wife?" Nelliel asked.

"That would be me." Linake replied with a smile.

"Wow…You're not what I would have expected…" Nelliel answered honestly.

Linake laughed.

"I'm sure. Wait, let me guess, you were expecting to see some snarling savage beauty riddled with scars, right?" Linake laughed.

Nelliel allowed herself to smile softly at the woman's welcoming nature, there was something about this woman, and she made the room feel lighter somehow.

"Funny Linake…that description fits you perfectly." Amaya teased from the other side of the room.

Linake's smile widened.

"I only have one scar, I've hardly earned the title of savage beauty and I don't snarl!" Linake countered.

"Who brought me here?" Nelliel asked abruptly.

Linake turned her attention back to the Espada and even though she was supposed to be labeled as an enemy to the soul reapers, Linake couldn't bring herself to feel that way towards the woman.

"My Lieutenant brought you once I found you passed out at the bottom of the stairs." Linake answered.

"I see. And what is this in my arm?" Nelliel continued.

"That would be treatment for the virus." Ayumi answered.

Nelliel turned her head towards the brunette at the mention of it being a treatment. In a wave, the reality of the situation hit the Espada hard.

"How long have I been here?" She asked.

"Hmm…Couple days, give or take, kind of hard to remember." Linake answered.

"I must speak with Captain Kurotsuchi! Is there any way for you to take me to him?" Nelliel asked.

Linake sighed.

"Well, if you want to speak with him you're going to have to head back to Hueco Mundo." Linake replied.

"Hueco Mundo!? But, it's sealed, they shouldn't have been able to find a way inside!" Nelliel countered.

Linake narrowed her sapphire gaze at the Espada and Nelliel realized in that moment that the woman who stood in front of her had power unlike any other Nelliel had ever witnessed.

"What do you mean by sealed?" Linake demanded.

"We've placed wards up around the world, to keep enemies from being able to take over again." Nelliel replied.

"Wards? What are you talking about Nelliel?" Sosuke spoke up from the other side of the room.

Nelliel sighed.

"It's an old practice, knowledge that was only given to certain Espada, I myself had not even known about it." Nelliel answered.

"Explain it, now!" Sosuke demanded.

"I wish I could, I myself do not fully understand what is behind the energy." Nelliel admitted.

"Linake, this makes your mission even more imperative. Nelliel, are you well enough to aid these two women? Can you bring them with you back to Hueco Mundo?" Sosuke asked.

Nelliel hesitated as she thought about the situation, could she trust them enough to bring them forward? Nelliel's gaze dropped as she thought about Aizen's question and that's when she noticed that Linake Zaraki was carrying a child.

"You wish for me to lead you into Hueco Mundo in your condition?" Nelliel asked, her brows lifting.

Linake sighed.

"Even in my condition I am well equipped for the environment, what's your answer, Espada, will you aid us or not?" Linake countered.

"I think I am well enough, I would need to eat something to regain enough strength, the lower level hollows, they attack at random, I'm afraid I don't know how well I will be able to protect the two of you." Nelliel warned.

Linake smiled.

"That's sweet of you, but the only thing that's going to need protection is any hollow that stands between me and my husband." Linake countered.

Nelliel's lips parted as she took in the woman's boastful response, and for some reason, even though the woman acted peculiar, almost as if she were from another world entirely, Nelliel believed her.

"I will aid you. Just one thing, how were Captain Zaraki and Captain Kurotsuchi able to pass into Hueco Mundo?" Nelliel asked.

"They used a Garganta that was opened from the other side, it's been about six hours, but we were attacked and Mayuri used the pathway as an advantage." Ayumi answered.

"Attacked? I don't understand, if it wasn't Grimmjow or Queen Halibel that came forward then that must mean one of the lower level hollows opened it." Nelliel replied.

"So what does that mean?" Linake asked.

"I can't be certain." Nelliel answered.

"Linake, it would be wise to save your questions for later. You do not have much time before Shunsui or another captain comes back." Sosuke stated.

Linake turned and met Aizen's gaze, she knew that something fishy was going on if Sosuke himself was all of a sudden giving her instructions.

"Okay then, I'll get you something to eat, Nelliel, but, I'm afraid you'll have to eat on the way." Linake stated.

Nelliel nodded in understanding, with the new information fresh in her mind, the Espada was eager to return to her own world, she knew that the captains wouldn't be able to find the stronghold on their own—it seems your plan to protect us has backfired, Queen Halibel.

* * *

The unlikely trio of women, the soul reaper, the substitute and the Espada used the cover of the early morning darkness to shield them as they walked hastily. Linake knew if anyone spotted them it would be game over, Shunsui would lock them all up before letting them take on such a mission—he wouldn't understand their motives!

Luckily, Linake had thought to grab her Zanpakuto when she had gone back to the barracks to drop off her son. Yumichika had smiled at her as he gladly accepted Takeo, taking the boy into his arms. Linake would have to make it up to her 3rd seat later, he'd been playing babysitter for them a lot lately.

"How far away do we need to be?" Ayumi whispered.

"Far enough away that when they sense the Garganta being opened they cannot reach us in time to stop us!" Linake answered as she led the group forward.

Nelliel followed closely behind as she scarfed down a rice ball filled with fried pork. The Espada had never eaten anything like it, and she had to admit it was rather good.

Ayumi and Nelliel continued to follow Linake as she led them outside of the walls of the Seireitei. As Ayumi passed the thick white walls she couldn't help but feel a little hesitant, she had promised Mayuri to never leave the Seireitei unless he was with her, but, she shrugged it off—he can yell at me later!

"Can you flash step, Ayumi?" Linake asked.

Ayumi paused as Linake looked over at her.

"No, I'm sorry." She answered.

"It's okay." Linake answered as she walked over to Ayumi and without asking, the substitute wrapped her arms around Ayumi's waist.

"Can you keep up with me?" Linake asked the Espada.

"Yes." Nelliel replied between licking the remains of curry sauce from her fingertips.

"Alright then, brace yourself Ayumi." Linake replied before taking off.

Ayumi tightened her grip around Linake, careful not to press too hard on her as the two of them seemed to vanish and then reappear. The sensation left Ayumi feeling dizzy as the two of them repeated the process at least a dozen times. Linake finally came to a stop just as Ayumi felt her stomach roll from the experience.

"You okay?" Linake asked Ayumi.

"Yes, I am sure I will be fine." Ayumi answered as she brought her hand up and pressed it to her lips.

"Sorry, I know its disorienting the first time, but, I had to get us far enough out here." Linake explained.

"No, its fine." Ayumi answered as her stomach seemed to settle itself and her dizziness waned.

"Where are we?" Ayumi asked as she took a look around, all she could make out was a bunch of trees surrounding them, they seemed to be in the middle of some hidden meadow.

"A spot I found a long time ago, it's on the outskirts of the Zaraki district." Linake answered.

"Z…Zaraki district?" Ayumi replied.

Linake smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't be here long enough to get into any trouble, besides, what we're about to step into is much worse." Linake countered.

Nelliel smiled softly at Linake before she reached her hand out into the air in front of her. Linake paid attention as the Espada's energy called forth the dimensional rift between the worlds—it's not that much different from my own power, she's just asking it to open.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku paused as he felt a disturbance of energy, as if something was being opened from somewhere deep in the soul society. He turned his head to the direction it was coming from. He had been on his way back to the medical unit, interested in seeing if the Espada had woken up yet, so he could ask his own questions.

His Lieutenant, Nanao Ise stilled by his side and the two of them shared a look.

"Another Garganta?" Nanao asked as she too felt the energy shifting.

"Ah Hell!" Shunsui spat as he braced himself and without warning, began to flash step in the direction of the energy source, Nanao fought to keep up with her captain.

The head captain and his Lieutenant made quick time as the pair appeared inside a small meadow surrounded by trees on the outskirts of the 80th district.

"Linake!" Shunsui called out too late.

Ayumi jumped at the sound of the Head Captain's booming voice echoing throughout the meadow.

"Go!" Linake demanded as she shoved Ayumi into the opening of the garganta, Nelliel had already entered. Linake felt the brush of the head captains fingertips just miss her as she hurried inside the rift. Linake met the frustrated man's gaze just as the rift began to close around them.

"Damn it Linake!" Shunsui spat just as he tried to reach in and grab at her, the void sucked itself closed at a high rate, successfully sealing the three women inside.

Shunsui cursed angrily as the rift between the worlds closed before his eyes nearly trapping his hand inside as he'd tried to keep the substitute from going into Hueco Mundo.

Nanao stood slack jawed beside him, her mind racing.

"Why would they risk such a thing?" Nanao asked.

Shusnui shook his head.

"I should have seen this coming! 'I find her interesting' my ass!" Shunsui sighed.

"Do you think they will be okay, head captain?" Nanao asked, her worry apparent on her features.

Shunsui half-laughed as he continued to shake his head.

The situation was so ridiculous that he couldn't help but find the humor behind it. Nanao looked up at him then, her brows furrowing in confusion—what is there to laugh about?

"They'll be fine, Nanao. You got one over on me ladies, I hope that makes you happy." Shunsui sighed as he turned away to head back to the Seireitei—Sorry Zaraki, I tried to stop her, but it looks like your wife has become just as stubborn as you.

* * *

"Stay behind me, Ayumi." Linake instructed as the three women regained their bearings—that was a close call!

"O…Okay." Ayumi replied as the two women got situated.

Nelliel waited patiently for them as Ayumi positioned herself behind Linake, the substitute creating a pathway with her spiritual pressure for the two of them.

"Are we ready to continue?" Nelliel asked.

Linake met her gaze and grinned.

"Lead the way, Espada." She answered.

Nelliel nodded as she continued forward at a brisk pace, Linake followed her with Ayumi trailing close behind. Ayumi glanced up at their surroundings as she felt her heart rate accelerate—what the hell have I gotten myself into?

"You're not chickening out on me back there are you?" Linake asked her.

Ayumi squared her shoulders remembering that this was for Mayuri, she would be strong!

"No, I'm okay!" Ayumi answered as she kept her pace.

The trio of women spent a matter of minutes inside the rift, all three of them eager to enter the belly of the beast. As light appeared at the end of the void Linake smiled.

Nelliel steppd out onto the white sands of Hueco Mundo and turned to the two women.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo." She smiled.

Linake stepped out, her feet sinking into the sand and she couldn't help but feel a little bit of human nostalgia, the sand reminded her of days long ago, when she would vacation at the beach during the summer.

Ayumi hurried out of the garganta stepping out behind Linake, the sand sinking below her feet as the garganta closed behind them.

"What now?" Ayumi asked.

Linake paused and tilted her head up towards the sky—Lunar pull?

Nelliel waited for Linake thinking that the woman was just taking in her surroundings but was caught off guard when the woman turned her gaze back to her.

"Pretty smart, using the moon's gravitational pull to keep out unwanted pests." Linake stated.

Nellile's eyes widened.

"H…how did you know it had to do with the moon?" Nelliel asked, still not fully understanding the power herself.

Linake smiled.

"You can say I have a connection to planetary energy, my powers are elementally based." Linake explained.

"I…I see, does this mean you will not have trouble walking through the barriers?" Nelliel asked.

"Tch. I could tear your barriers down completely." Linake boasted.

Nelliel turned her gaze away from the women, her mind raced with so many questions—who is this woman? How could she have this ability?

"Just what are you?" Nelliel asked her.

Linake laughed at the Espada's question.

"I am the 4th seat of the Zaraki squad, Linake Zaraki, substitute soul reaper."

"S…Substitute? You mean you are like Ichigo?" Nelliel asked.

"Something like that." Linake agreed.

"Um…could we not stand here like this? I am getting pretty anxious and I just want to find Mayuri." Ayumi stated.

Linake glanced over at the younger soul sensing the woman's fear.

"It is probably best not to linger here, now that we have entered, hollows will be alerted to our presence." Nelliel explained before walking forward.

"H…hollows!?" Ayumi swallowed the lump in her throat at the possibility of being swarmed by the lower level creatures.

"Come on, Ayumi." Linake encouraged her as she took the younger women's hand in hers and together they walked forward intent on finding their men.

Twenty minutes passed as the three women made their way, following the spiritual pressure of the two captains. It seemed that the garganta Nelliel had created had not been very close to the two men. Something Linake had hoped for, but she figured they had run out of their luck for one night.

Ayumi paused as she felt vibrations under her feet accompanied by the sound of something downright horrendous. Linake pulled Ayumi behind her using the hand she held.

"Stay behind me!" Linake demanded her.

"Linake! Let's just run, don't try and fight them!" Ayumi pleaded.

"We don't have anywhere to run to." Nelliel replied as she took a protective step forward sandwiching Ayumi between her and Linake.

"I don't run!" Linake countered.

"Please don't get hurt! I…I really don't want to die and your husband will kill me!" Ayumi begged as panic filled her, her stomach lurching into her throat as she witnessed the horde of hollows coming into view from the distance, there had to be around sixty!

"How are you feeling Nelliel?" Linake asked.

"Much better, in fact." The Espada answered.

"That's good!" Linake smiled as she stepped forward raising her arms into the air.

Ayumi's eyes widened as she witnessed just a fraction of the powers Linake possessed. The darkness lit with an amber glow as Linake covered her body in flames, so hot Ayumi could feel the blowback.

"Linake…" Ayumi whispered in awe of the woman.

Nelliel glanced back at the Substitute soul reaper as the woman somehow lifted herself from the ground above them, her body hovered eerily as a massive amount of energy surrounded her swirling jade green.

"This woman's power…I've never seen anything quite like it…" Nelliel whispered.

"What do you say we put a dent in these assholes before they reach us?" Linake smiled.

Ayumi stood slack jawed as she watched Linake collect the beads of moisture in the air around them, above them the sky darkened to a deep violet blue.

Linake pulled the humidity she had created into the sky above the horde of hollows, guiding it with the force of her will she commanded the electrical charge, the booming sound of thunder rattled the skies, making the ground shake beneath them. Ayumi gasped as the sky filled with electric current.

"Fry, you bastards!" Linake spat just as a gigantic bolt of white lightning surged from the sky hitting the horde of hollows directly in the middle sending the hollows flying in all different directions, the power behind the electric surge searing through their flesh, lowering the numbers.

"Let's go!" Linake yelled as she lowered herself down into the sand, with her body still covered in flames Linake took off in the direction of the horde.

"Shit!" Ayumi cursed as she followed Linake's lead, staying behind her, as Nelliel covered her back—I have never felt more inferior!

Linake dashed headfirst into the fray, if it was one thing her husband had taught her over the years, it was to never show fear and to always strike back hard, if an enemy was going to attack, you might as well meet them head on.

Ayumi screamed loudly as a half singed hollow lunged for her.

Nelliel raised her sword skillfully severing the creatures arm spinning on her heel looking as graceful as any woman ever could during battle. Nelliel kicked out with the heel of her foot slipping the hollows mask down the middle—I am definitely inferior!

Linake pushed forward using the strength that the earth element pulled forward, her body was protected, her skin now the same density as the hardest mineral known to earth, a Diamond.

Linake reached up punching her flaming hand through the torso of a charging hollow, ripping its black heart out the back of its chest. Ayumi gasped behind her, apparently witnessing the level of her brutality—maybe now she will understand.

Ayumi gasped in horror as she witnessed the sweet mother push her flaming hand through the chest of a hollow. Linake literally reached for it, shoving its heart out of its back. As the creature fell to its knees, Linake reached out clasping its masked face her in soft hand and with immense force, Linake crushed its skull, sending the pieces crumbling down into the sand at her feet—Linake has managed this, all of this, without even using her Zanpakuto!

Ayumi kept herself sandwiched between the two female warrior beauties, awed by the two women's strength and pure resolve, neither one of them looked as if they felt an ounce of the fear that overpowered Ayumi's body, her mind, her very soul was scared down to her very essence, yet these two women, a half human-half soul reaper and an Espada had just shown her what it meant to be fearless—I need to get stronger, I need to learn how to defend myself if I'm going to be an asset to the soul society!

* * *

"What the fuck was that!?" Kenpachi paused just as the two captains once again found themselves in front on the split tree that mocked them.

"For the love of—just what the hell is this energy!?" Mayuri spat as he glared down the tree truck.

"Kurotsuchi! It that lightning over there?" Kenpachi asked.

Mayuri sighed as he turned his attention to whatever the brute was gawking about. The 12th division captain paused as he took in the darkened skies that hovered over a certain area about two hundred yards from them.

"What the hell is that!?" Kenpachi asked him again.

Mayuri chuckled loudly as he recognized the spiritual pressure responsible for the display in the sky.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kenpachi spat.

"Oh my, you really can't sense spiritual pressure can you? That, Zaraki, would be your darling wife…" Mayuri grinned.

"What!?" Kenpachi spat, his eyes narrowing, right before the brute took off at full speed, running head long in the direction of the chaos.

Mayuri smiled happily as he followed behind the brute at a much slower pace—ah, that woman! How clever of her to use the Espada to such an advantage!


	25. Chapter 25

"Goddamn it, Linake!" Kenpachi growled as he rushed forward through the sand at his feet, his chest pounding with a sensation that was unfamiliar to him, something that he thought felt a lot like…fear.

What the hell was she thinking!? Why the fuck would she pull a stunt like this!?

Kenpachi hurled himself forward over the top of a sand dune and that's when he saw them. Linake and the Espada both seemed to be taking it to the crowd of hollows and even though Kenpachi's chest filled with a sense of pride witnessing his wife's power, he couldn't fight the protective urge inside him.

Mayuri appeared by Kenpachi's side with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"My, oh, my, isn't that a sight…" Mayuri commented as his gaze fell upon the flaming beauty down below.

"Who is that between them, Zaraki?" Mayuri asked as his gaze locked onto the small figure between Linake and the Espada.

Kenpachi didn't answer him. Instead Mayuri watched as the brute reached for his Zanpakuto and pulled it free before running down the side of the sand dune. The women had managed to hold their own against the onslaught, but were still being swarmed by a fairly good number, which apparently, Zaraki didn't care for.

Mayuri watched the three figures closely from up on his perch, while he could make out clearly who the two other women were he couldn't sense the spiritual pressure of the third, and from the looks of it, whoever it was that had accompanied them did not seem to have enough fighting ability to protect themselves.

A half singed hollow charged at the weaker member and when the woman's scream echoed throughout the night Mayuri's heart leapt as recognition filled him.

"Ayumi!?" Mayuri spat before bracing himself to flash step right into the chaos.

* * *

Kenpachi watched as his wife shoved her fist through the chest of an attacking hollow, pushing its heart through its back and the action made him pause for a split second as the side of his mouth lifted. He couldn't help it, even though he was pissed at her for risking herself and their kid, she was giving them one hell of a fight!

Kenpachi grinned fully when Linake cracked the bastards skull with nothing more than her bare hand, Kenpachi was all too familiar with his wife's abilities, having fought her once himself in the past but she'd been a lot weaker back then. To this day he still felt guilty whenever he noticed the scar he had left behind on her left shoulder.

* * *

"Mayuri!" Ayumi called out as she saw him appear beside their group as if conjured from her fear.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Mayuri snapped at her angrily as he reached between the two other women grabbing a hold of Ayumi by her upper arm and pulling her against him.

Ayumi clung to the front of his captain's haori as Mayuri slashed at an attacking hollow who had attempted to swipe at her while her back was turned.

"I couldn't leave you locked inside this world!" Ayumi stated as she looked up at him, her piecing green eyes bared her soul to him as he met her gaze.

"That does not explain the reason you have accompanied them! I gave Akon strict orders and they included you, you were supposed to help Akon create enough of the vaccine for the entire soul society!" Mayuri retorted.

Ayumi's gaze fell as guilt seem to take her over. Mayuri's chest grew heavy as he witnessed her eyes dim once again—it seems that all I tend to do is break her down, when all I want is to lift her up.

Mayuri wrapped his free arm around her waist before bracing himself to flash step with her, now that Zaraki had entered the fight there was no reason for them to stay. Mayuri heard Ayumi's shocked intake of breath as the two of them disappeared.

* * *

"Kenpachi!" Linake called out to her husband as he stepped in front of her. Linake felt the rush of relief wash over her, she could never have been happier to see her husband, even if he was glaring at her from the corner of his eye. Linake had expected him to be pissed, and she knew that once he got her alone, she would be answering for taking such risks, he wouldn't hurt her, but he'd find a way to get his point across!

"The fuck you thinking coming here, woman!?" Kenpachi growled at her as he stepped forward extending his sword arm slashing through the oncoming hollows that had yet to be killed by her hand.

"I wasn't about to just sit there and wait for you! I knew that you would be stuck inside this world." Linake countered.

Kenpachi turned to face her as he kicked his right leg forward sending a hollow flying across the sand, Linake heard the crunch of its bones before it went soaring.

"Who the hell cares if I was stuck in here? You should have known better than to come here!" Kenpachi spat.

"I care, Goddamn it!" Linake spat back, her blue eyes gleaming.

Kenpachi turned away from her then and decided it was better to leave the argument for later as he concentrated on the threat in front of him.

"Get your ass to safety, woman!" Kenpachi demanded her as he ran forward charging at the remaining hollows, what had looked like sixty before, had somehow turned into hundreds.

Linake felt the soft pressure of a hand being placed on her shoulder and she didn't have to look up to know who it belonged to.

"He is right, I am still recuperating from being sick, and you are in fact carrying his child, we should both let him take care of the rest." Nelliel stated.

Linake nodded as she fought back her growing frustrations, when she got angry and she couldn't vent it, it made her cry and that was what was happening to her now—how pathetic, I can't even keep my emotions in check!

Linake glanced back at her husband one more time before she braced herself and flash stepped away from the battlefield with the Espada not far behind her.

* * *

"Mayuri…" Ayumi started as the two of them appeared on the top of a sand dune a good twenty yards away from the ongoing battle. Ayumi turned her head to look for Linake and Nelliel, but she couldn't see them anymore, the only one who was still fighting was Captain Zaraki.

Mayuri lifted his hand to the side of Ayumi's face and urged her to face him. Ayumi didn't fight him, instead, she turned her head and looked at him. Ayumi had known that Mayuri would be angry at her for her decision, and that he probably wouldn't even begin to understand why she had felt the need to come to his aid again.

"You keep putting yourself at risk, Ayumi!" Mayuri began.

Ayumi nodded.

"Some things are worth putting yourself at risk for." She countered.

Mayuri sighed as he listened to the woman, while he wanted nothing more than to keep yelling at her, he couldn't handle seeing the light inside her eyes dim again.

"I have a feeling this is not going to be the last time you go against my orders and do something reckless, your track record proves this to be true!" Mayuri replied.

Ayumi shoulders slumped and her gaze dropped.

"All I seem to do is disappoint you…" Ayumi whispered.

"That is the farthest from the truth, woman, now stop with this nonsense! I simply want you to understand where it is I am coming from, how am I supposed to keep you safe if you keep running into dangerous situations every time my back is turned?" Mayuri blurted.

Ayumi's gaze lifted and her lips parted at his admission, was this really what was behind his anger?

"I…I know that I am not strong, but, how am I supposed to learn how to become strong if you coddle me all the time? You say you want me to be bolder and when I try to be you reprimand me for it! I…I don't know what else to do? I don't know what you want me to do!" Ayumi countered.

Mayuri averted his gaze from her before he replied, he wasn't able to handle the welling of tears that filled the woman's pleading eyes.

"Ayumi, being strong and being reckless are two very different things entirely. While I see that you making the decision to come after me could be seen as bold behavior, I cannot condone it and nor will I. However, I realize that I am guilty for berating you and taking out my frustrations on you when I should not have." Mayuri admitted.

Ayumi sighed, still not understanding what it was the man wanted from her, how else was she supposed to contribute if she couldn't learn how to be strong? When she felt self-conscious he snapped at her, when she acted confidently she only ended up angering him, she felt as if she were stuck between a rock and a hard place, never doing anything right…

"Your mind, woman. That is your strength! I have been trying to encourage you to use it, to use the knowledge that you spent so many years attaining. I do not wish for you to be strong in any other aspect, it is not something that is even necessary for you. I will protect you when you need protecting, is that not my job as your partner, as your lover?" Mayuri continued, feeling an uncomfortable rush of emotions wash over him as words he never dreamed of saying out loud slipped past his painted lips.

Ayumi stared up at Mayuri's profile as she listened to his explanation.

Ayumi turned her head once again, both she and Mayuri looked down at the blood stained sand that was littered with torn apart hollows. Down in the middle of the chaos stood another man who Ayumi knew felt the exact same way about his wife, the fact that Linake had the powers she possessed didn't matter to Kenpachi either.

Kenpachi didn't want Linake to have to face battle or risk being injured for him or anyone else, the only thing that mattered to him was that she was safe—it would seem that the two captains had more in common with each other then they both realized.

Ayumi turned her gaze back to Mayuri, it seemed that his admission to his feelings had once again left him feeling uncomfortable and out of place—it's just as hard for him as it is for me!

"Mayuri?" Ayumi stated, wanting him to look at her.

"What is it?" He replied, keeping his golden eyes focused on the scene below.

"I love you, and sometimes that is going to make me act impulsively in dire situations, but, I will do my best to allow you to protect me from now on." Ayumi stated.

Ayumi noticed the way Mayuri's eyes slid shut, without turning to face her he reached out wrapping his arm around her slim waist and pulled her against his chest. Ayumi wrapped both her arms around him and laid her head between the crook of his neck and shoulder and when she felt his lips brush across the sensitive skin of her neck, Ayumi finally understood what the man in him needed from her—I just need to love him and everything else will fall into place.

* * *

Kenpachi lifted the back of his hand across the side of his face wiping the blood that had spattered across his cheek. The 11th division captain stilled, his gaze searching the area for any threat that had yet to be slain. When nothing else was left but the slaughtered remains of hollows, Kenpachi turned his gaze to his left.

Linake and the Espada had moved to the top of a sand dune around thirty yards away from the carnage and even though Kenpachi was filled with mixed emotions regarding his wife's behavior, his anger had seemed to dissipate. After stowing his blade back in its sheath, Kenpachi walked forward in the direction of the two women, taking his time to cross the desert sand in order to calm himself before facing Linake again, he knew his woman well enough to know that his comment had upset her more than he had intended it to —Sometimes I forget just how much she loves me.

Linake's tears had thankfully dried up by the time she watched her husband climb up the side of the sand dune that she and Nelliel had shifted to. Linake half expected him to start yelling at her again, but when he cleared the distance between them all he did was reach out for her. His large hands covering her slim shoulders, then she felt them slide down her arms. His gaze searched her body as his hands caressed her and she realized he was making sure she wasn't wounded.

Nelliel turned away from the couple, allowing them what privacy she could give them for their reunion.

"I'm okay, Kenpachi." Linake stated.

Kenpachi met her gaze as the palms of his hands cradled her growing stomach gently.

"This right here, woman, this is what pissed me off the most, don't ever risk something this important again, ya hear me!?" Kenpachi stated.

Linake sighed, deciding to see things from his point of view, she understood his anger and deep down she had already expected the blow back.

"I hear ya." Linake replied.

Kenpachi raised his hands taking her by the sides of her waist, he lifted her clear off the ground. Linake wrapped her arms around his large shoulders as his arms tightened around her, holding her close to him, she felt the brush of his lips press against her temple, and just like that, the couple came to an understanding.

* * *

"Ayumi and Linake did what!?" Ikkaku cursed as he stepped forward.

Shunsui sighed as he looked down at the Lieutenant and 3rd seat of Squad 11, both men apparently filled with just as much frustration as he was over the situation.

"Captain Zaraki is really not going to like this…" Yumichika replied as he adjusted his grip on Takeo.

Shunsui's gaze drifted to the healthy baby boy as the thought of something happening to Linake sent another wave of restlessness down his spine.

"Well, you two know her better than I do, does she stand a chance at least?" Shunsui asked.

Ikkaku snorted as the side of his mouth lifted into a cocky grin.

"Linake is the 4th seat of squad 11, it's going to take more than some hollows to take her down, even if she is pregnant." Ikkaku replied.

Shunsui smiled.

"That's what I figured, just wanted a little reassurance." Shunsui replied.

Ikkaku watched as the head captain turned away from the two of them and lifted his finger to the brim of his straw hat before speaking again.

"Just thought I'd let you know, now, I have to deal with Akon's reaction." Shunsui found himself frowning at the thought. The Lieutenant of squad 12 had been pretty busy, spreading himself awfully thin as it was, his captain was gone and now Ayumi, which left him with some pretty big shoes to try and fill.

"Appreciate the heads up, Head Captain." Shunsui heard Ikkaku's reply as he walked down the dirt pathway towards the 12th division barracks.

* * *

Nemuri lifted her head as she heard the sound of loud knocks echoing throughout the hallway. Deciding not to bother Akon, who had been busy following Master Mayuri's instructions Nemuri stood from the chair that belonged to Akon's station and silently stepped out of the room. While Nemuri knew that the situation was important, she could not help but feel a bit sorry for her Lieutenant.

Nemuri reached the doors to the entrance and like before, she lifted the metal arm that secured the doors and allowed them to swing open.

"Hey there, Nemuri." Shunsui greeted the little girl.

"Head Captain." Nemuri bowed slightly.

Shunsui smiled softy as he entered into the building on his own, he paused, allowing the girl to close and relock the doors. Shunsui hadn't liked the idea of the squad 12 barracks being on constant lock down, but he'd gone along with their plan, knowing that it gave them peace of mind after the hellish attack on the building so many years ago during the war with the Quincy.

The building had been left in shambles and it had taken quite a bit of time for all of the Squads to pick up all of the pieces that had remained.

Shunsui sighed as Nemuri stepped forward and he followed the child down the dim lit pathway—it looks like we all still carry our wounds with us, even after so many years.

"Lieutenant?" Shunsui called out as he entered Mayuri's main lab.

"Yes?" Akon replied, stepping out from behind the back of the space.

"How are things going for you in here?" Shunsui asked, feeling the need to break the ice with the man before dropping another bomb on him.

Akon sighed as he lifted his right hand to the back of his neck. Shunsui could see the fatigue on the man's face, his dark eyes bloodshot, slight circles forming underneath from his lack of sleep, if he wasn't careful he was going to wear himself out completely!

"I seem to be making slow progress. I've been following Captain Kurotsuchi's orders and have successfully managed to synthesize fourteen vials of the vaccine for wide speared vaccination." Akon answered, his hand lifting to run through his dark hair.

"Is that right? You work pretty fast, Akon." Shunsui smiled, hoping the praise would help the man's spirit.

Akon shrugged his shoulders, his features not giving anything away.

"Is there a reason you stopped by, Head Captain?" Akon asked.

Shunsui sighed as he shook his head, allowing the man to process that what he had to say wasn't good news.

"What is it now?" Akon stated.

"Ayumi and Linake pulled a fast one on me. I'm afraid we let our guard down and once the Espada woke up, the three of them took off back to Hueco Mundo." Shunsui answered.

Akon's lips parted as his gaze seemed to gloss over, his tired mind trying to process what the head captain had just told him.

"I have to admit I would expect this from Linake to a certain extent, but, Ayumi surprises me. She really knows how to upset our captain." Akon replied.

"I've been reassured that Linake is more the capable of surviving the environment, so, with that said, between Linake and the Espada, whatever her power may be, I am sure they will be fine. Once they reunite with Captain Zaraki and Captain Kurotsuchi they'll have nothing to worry about at all." Shunsui replied.

Akon dropped his hand from the back of his neck, and Shunsui couldn't help but feel the disappointment that was radiating from the man.

"You should get some rest, Akon, you've been working yourself pretty hard." Shunsui stated.

"Ayumi was supposed to be assisting me, not that I am upset at her or anything, it just would have been nice to have some more help." Akon admitted.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that, how smart do the people need to be to help you?" Shunsui asked.

Akon stared back at him, seeming to be thinking about the head captains offer.

"Basic math and science skulls would do, although, I would prefer whoever you send to me to be someone that will not have a problem following instructions, I'm afraid I don't have much patience right now." Akon stated.

"That's understandable. Let me see what I can do and once I find a crew for you, we'll be cooking with oil!" Shunsui answered.

"It would be appreciated." Akon answered.

* * *

Kenpachi and Mayuri closed the distance between them as they met in the middle of the sand dunes. It was time for a plan of action now that the Espada had returned.

"What are these Barriers Espada?" Mayuri blurted, not in the mood to waste his time.

Nelliel met his gaze as the middle of her brow furrowed.

"All I know, Captain Kurotsuchi, is that it has to do with our moon. Queen Halibel learned this technique from the former king, Baraggan." Nelliel replied.

Mayuri sighed, feeling his frustration rise all over again.

"It's a lunar pull. In short, the pull from the moons gravity and planetary energy are creating an invisible shield around the world, making it almost impossible for those who are not aware of it to get past it in any direction." Linake answered.

Kenpachi's brow rose as he looked down at his wife.

"Would that make us go in circles?" Kenpachi asked her.

Linake nodded.

"Yes, if you were trying to walk towards an area that has more concentrated energy, all you would be able to do it follow its pull in whatever direction it has been programed to lead you." Linake tried to explain.

"Well, shit, no wonder we couldn't get anywhere…" Kenpachi sighed.

"I was not aware that these energies could be used in such a fashion." Mayuri admitted.

Linake shrugged.

"It's really not that farfetched, I mean, the moon's pull in the human world is what controls the tides of all the oceans, same concept, just amplified and this is no ordinary moon." Linake replied as she looked up at the sky.

"Now the question is, can you lead us past this lunar pull?" Mayuri asked Nelliel.

Nelliel thought about it for a moment.

"I am not sure, I know that I am allowed to pass through them because I keep this." Nelliel replied holding up what looked like a jagged purple gem of some sort in her hand.

"Amethyst? So that explains it then, when you opened the Garganta you held that talisman in your palm and asked for it to open." Linake stated.

Nelliel met the woman's gaze once again and smiled softly.

"That is correct." She answered.

"I was under the impression in order for a Garganta to be opened one would have to be at a certain spiritual pressure, are you telling me it's as simple as carrying around a Gemstone?" Mayuri asked.

"You find a talisman hard to believe, Mayuri, after everything you have been able to accomplish?" Linake countered, not even bothering to hide behind pretenses anymore, calling him by his first name.

"I simply do not see what a mere piece of rock has to do with anything?" Mayuri answered.

Linake smiled at him.

"Well, according to a lot of legends in the human world gemstones can amplify a planets energy. I really haven't given it too much thought myself, but, it looks as if these shards of rock, as you call them, are able to pass through because of the energy they possess. I know I don't have to tell you that everything in existence has an aura." Linake countered.

Mayuri sighed as he took in what the substitute was trying to say to him, he may not fully understand the topic but he could comprehend what she meant by energy, after all, that is all any world is made of. He would humor the woman, she was after all the one with elemental powers.

"Well, it seems that the substitute knows more about this topic than I do, tell us, Linake, how do we get passed this and into the stronghold?" Mayuri asked.

Linake smiled at Mayuri.

"That's simple, I just send the energy back!"

"You can do that?" Kenpachi asked, his brow lifting again.

"Yeah, no problem." Linake answered.

Mayuri found himself gawking at Linake. Could the energy that had made two of the strongest captains within the Gotei 13 walk around in circles for hours on end really be torn down by this woman?

* * *

"I told the Head Captain to bring me those who _wouldn't_ argue with me!" Akon griped as he stood at the open doors of the Squad 12 barracks.

"Oh, come on! We promise not to give you too much shit, besides, it looks like you can use all the help you can get, not really a time to be so choosy." The squad 5 captain, Shinji Hirako replied.

"Just point us in the right direction, Lieutenant, and we'll do our best to help you." The squad 8 captain, Lisa Yadomaru chimed in.

"Very well." Akon replied with a heavy sigh as he stepped aside.

"You've looked better, Akon." Izuru Kira commented as he passed by him stepping into the building.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Akon retorted as he waited for the last soul to enter.

"I'll be sure to help any way I can, Lieutenant Akon, I'm really not bad when it comes to numbers." Momo Hinamori smiled.

"Alright then." Akon stated as he lowered the metal arm that secured the doors to the barracks before walking ahead in order to lead the group.

"Just so you know…the Head Captain has already made plans for Captain Kuchiki to start rounding everyone up in the 79th district, it seems that's the area he wanted to target first." Shinji stated.

"Which Kuchiki?" Akon countered.

"The noblemen, it seems Rukia and Renji had a little run in with your captain's Bankai, so, I wouldn't expect to see much of them for a while." Shinji answered.

Akon paused turning his gaze to the squad 5 captain—my captain's Bankai?

"I was told it was quite the show, your captain used his Bankai to keep the Garganta from closing in order to use it as a pathway." Shinji continued to explain.

Akon sighed.

"Yes, I knew he was going to use the pathway, he stopped by for a brief minute to give me my instructions. I however, was not aware that the squad 13 captain or her husband had been involved. The captain of squad 6 wasn't very forthcoming about what happened when he delivered his message to Linake." Akon replied.

"Did you actually expect him to be?" Shinji countered as the group entered into Mayuri's lab space.

The whole situation sucked to Akon, here he was having to play teacher to other squad members who didn't have the slightest idea how to synthesize a drug, let alone a vaccine, and he was expected to be happy about it—Well, there's one good thing, at least the captain gave me everything I need in order to see my orders through.

* * *

Mayuri led the group as they pressed onward, he intended to bring Linake back to the area him and Zaraki had been earlier. Now that the women were in tow, it seemed as if something could actually be accomplished during this mission, even though the simple thought of being bested by a moon of all things baffled Mayuri to his very core, he found himself feeling excited—It wasn't every day that someone was able to witness power like Linake's, why, Mayuri was half temped to re-study the woman, now that her powers had seemed to increase so drastically.

As the group returned to the area both Kenpachi and Mayuri glared down at the offending tree that Mayuri had kicked out of frustration.

"Did you really have to split the tree?" Linake asked her husband.

Kenpachi grinned.

"Wasn't me, woman." He retorted.

Linake smiled as her gaze moved to the scientist.

"I see." Linake replied before stepping over to the weathered looking tree, even though it was stark, looking as if it held no life, she could feel it's energy.

Linake lifted her palm and caressed the tree as if acting on an impulse she couldn't ignore. Mayuri studied Linake closely as the palm of her hand moved over the crack within the trees truck, as the substitutes palm brushed over the rough bark, the split halves fused back together leaving the tree in pristine condition.

Linake turned her head, realizing that Ayumi had walked to stand next to her in order to observe her more closely.

"Does your ability to heal only work like this? I mean, could you have helped us destroy the virus another way?" Ayumi asked.

Linake shook her head.

"I can do this because I tap into the earth element and I will it to regenerate using an energy that already exists within it. While I could have tried to use the sun's energy to heal the sick, I'm afraid it wouldn't have been enough…" Linake answered honestly.

"The sun?" Ayumi asked.

"I can heal wounds inflicted on me by using the suns energy, not much different than healing Kido, but, enough about me!" Linake countered starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I just find your abilities fascinating." Ayumi admitted with a smile.

Linake smiled back before turning away from the tree and walking forward.

"You won't be able to get very far just walking in a straight line I am afraid." Mayuri called out to her.

"That's because there is no straight line for you to walk, here, I'll show you…" Linake replied as she lifted her hand into the air.

Mayuri sighed as he watched, while he could sense an energy of unknown origin, he could not see anything significant in front of him.

"You've used a lot of energy, woman, don't tap yourself out!" Kenpachi warned her.

"I'm alright, my love." Linake replied as her hand pushed past the barrier that had kept Mayuri and Kenpachi from being able to pass.

As her hand came in contact with the lunar pull it seemed to almost morph, becoming translucent looking.

"Linake…" Kenpachi called to her, his apprehension apparent by his tone.

"Don't worry." Linake stated as she allowed her own energy to seep forward.

As Linake pushed her spiritual pressure forward a light green sheen became visible and slowly began to spread in a circle across the desert, the pull seemed to extend out consisting of a radius of over five miles. As Linake pushed more of her energy into the moons pull the color darkened, allowing the four behind her to see what she already could.

What Linake saw as silver in color everyone else could now see as a shimmering light green. Off in the distance the footprints left by the two captain's attempts at crossing could be seen, the white sands now highlighted by the luminescence of the moons energy turned jade.

Kenpachi and Mayuri both turned in a full circle taking in the pathway, when the two of them had thought they were walking in a straight line, they had in fact been following the pathway of the moons gravitational pull, each time they had set out, no matter what direction, they had ended back at square one. Now that the five mile wide circle could be seen, it was apparent, the circle itself was littered with zigzagging footprints form where the men had attempted to right themselves.

"You see? It wouldn't have mattered what way you walked, you would have ended back here no matter how many times you tried." Linake stated.

"I see, tell me, Linake, how would this energy appear to you normally?" Mayuri asked, admittedly getting lost within his own fascination.

"A translucent silver." Linake answered.

"So you will be able to pick up on each one we pass?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes, I'll be able to." Linake answered.

"Excellent! While this is all fascinating, I am afraid we simply do not have the time to stand here, the worlds are shifting in balance as we speak, and so, it would be of great help if you would remove this obstacle for us." Mayuri urged.

"What do you mean by that, captain?" Nelliel asked.

Mayuri turned his gaze to the female Espada.

"Using this energy in this manner has done nothing more than cause havoc upon this world to the point it could very well effect all three worlds, While you Espada may not see an issue with this, I'm afraid we cannot allow it to go on any farther." Mayuri replied.

Nelliel paused, seeming to be contemplating Mayuri's statement.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what havoc you are referring to." Nelliel admitted.

"These hollows, when did they stop transmigrating?" Mayuri asked.

Nelliel's moss green gaze widened in reaction to the captain's question.

"Oh no, you mean…all those bodies…all those souls…" Nelliel trailed off.

"That is exactly what I am saying, each hollow that has been slain whether by the virus, or by your hand or ours has failed to transmigrate, leaving the souls to decay instead of going forward. In doing so, it will surly effect the balance between our worlds at some point." Mayuri continued.

Nelliel's gaze fell to the sand at her feet—how could we have done this? These attacks, this behavior, all of this could have been avoided!

"It's apparent that I am not the only one who has overlooked this, but it is imperative that we correct the damage and that this does not happen again in the future. If protection is what your "Queen" seeks she will have to find it another way." Mayuri stated.

"Linake?" Nelliel called out.

"Yes?"

"Is there any way for you to pull them all down at once?" Nelliel asked.

Linake smiled.

"Yes, but it will take me some time to do so, I suggest that Kenpachi and I stay behind and the three of you go ahead of us, we'll catch up with you later." Linake replied.

"How are we supposed to do this before you tear them down completely?" Mayuri asked.

"Nelliel, use the talisman and walk through." Linake instructed.

"Alright." She replied as she pulled the shard of amethyst from her pocket and held it out against the moons pull. As the two energies merged, a pathway through was created for her.

Nelliel stepped through the barrier and turned to face them from the other side.

"Toss the amethyst back onto our side now!" Linake called out.

"Okay!" Nelliel called back, her voice coming out like a distorted echo from the other side.

Nelliel tossed the shard of rock and just as Linake suspected it made it past, falling down into the sand.

Mayuri bent down, not needing any further instruction, he scooped up the piece of rock and stepped forward—out of all the things I have come to see, this has to be one of the strangest! Open up!

Mayuri sighed before raising the rock in his hand and with an unenthused expression he stepped through to the other side. As he turned he tossed the piece of amethyst back over for Ayumi.

Ayumi left Linake's side as she walked over to the gemstone.

"All I do is ask it to open for me?" Ayumi asked as she bent down and picked up the light purple stone—it's really beautiful, even if it is just a rock…

"Yes, that's all you have to do." Linake answered.

"Okay…" Ayumi answered as she raised her hand and silently asked to be able to pass through, the pathway opened once again and Ayumi quickly stepped through, almost as if she were fearful of it somehow closing on her.

"You guys go ahead now! If you see any more barriers just use the talisman like that!" Linake instructed.

"And just how are we supposed to see them!?" Mayuri snapped back at her.

Linake rolled her eyes at him.

"Mayuri, there all lit up green as grass right now!" Linake snapped back.

"Ah, yes, Very well!" Mayuri called back to her before the three of them turned and walked away.

"I think Ayumi is making him stupid!" Linake stated as she shook her head.

Kenpachi chuckled as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Cut him some slack, woman, she's got him all tied up right now, he'll be back to normal once he let's go and accepts it." Kenpachi replied.

"Speaking from personal experience are we?" Linake teased.

"Shut up, wife…" Kenpachi grinned.


	26. Chapter 26

"Izuru! I don't think you're supposed to use so much of that!" Momo whispered as she noticed the amount of Reishi Serum he was placing inside a beaker.

The squad 3 Lieutenant looked up from the small worktop they had both been stationed at, Izuru felt a little bit nervous about being picked to assist in something so important. His captain had volunteered him without asking, and when Izuru had asked Rose why, the man had simply smiled at him.

"What do you mean? I'm following the directions Akon gave us…" Izuru countered softly to his friend.

Momo shook her head at him.

"Look again, I think you have the amounts mixed up, see…only about a third of what you put in is needed." Momo continued as she pointed down at the small piece of paper between them.

Izuru sighed, deciding to humor her, he looked back down at the instruction list Akon had given them to share and to his embarrassment, she was correct. Izuru had somehow gotten mixed up with the measurements and instead of using the stabilizing compound, he had grabbed the Reishi Serum.

"Oh, I see, yes, you are right, Momo. I'm glad you caught it!" Izuru whispered back.

"Why are you so nervous, Izuru? This shouldn't be that hard for you!" Momo countered, keeping her voice low.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Shinji asked.

"N…nothing, Captain, just going over the instructions one more time…" Momo half-fibbed.

"Alright then, just make sure you pay attention…" Shinji replied.

"Yes, Sir!" Momo answered her captain.

"I don't think I should be doing this…" Izuru stated.

Momo turned her head and lifted her soft brown gaze. Izuru looked back at her, his soft blue eyes filled with his uncertainty. The Squad 3 Lieutenant had been through quite a lot trauma over the years since the Quincy war, and if it hadn't been for Captain Kurotsuchi, Momo would have lost one of her best friends.

"Don't be silly, you can do this, I know you can. Here, we can switch places, I will mix them and you can fill the vials, would that be better for you?" Momo offered.

Izuru smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, I think I'd feel more comfortable with that."

Momo returned his smile and the two of them sidestepped each other in order to switch places.

"There really isn't any harm here, I can just take some of this out and use it in another batch." Momo replied, seeing the bright side in the situation.

"Well that's good, I really don't want to mess up with something this important. I mean, after everything Captain Kurotsuchi did for me, I'd like to be able to help out his squad." Izuru smiled.

Momo nodded, knowing that Izuru was referring to the state of his body. Izuru was now unlike anything else that existed within the soul society, he was stuck in between a stasis of life and death, his body still held the giant gaping hole that had been inflicted on him so many years ago, and while not even Izuru fully understood how he had survived, it didn't mean that the Squad 3 Lieutenant had not been grateful.

He was still able to enjoy the things he used to. He'd managed to pick up the pieces of his life, having friends, like Momo, had helped the process of accepting what he'd become much easier.

"Well, now is your chance to help them." Momo smiled as she used a dropper to remove the unneeded amounts of Reishi Serum from the beaker and placed it into another.

Izuru felt his battered body relax as he watched her work, her delicate arms moved gracefully as she reached out for the items she needed, taking care of her movements, not a clumsy bone in her body—I'm very fortunate to have friends like her!

"I didn't expect Akon to just shove us handwritten instructions and then go to sleep on us." Lisa commented as she looked down at the paper between her and Shinji.

"Yeah, well, can you blame the guy? I mean, you saw him, he needs the rest." Shinji countered, not really thinking anything of it.

"Besides, if we have any questions, Nemuri is over there." Shinji continued.

Lisa looked up from the station glancing over at the girl.

"It still looks strange to me, seeing her like a child all over again." Lisa replied.

Shinji paused.

"Yeah…" He agreed.

"I wonder, does she remember anything from her previous life?" Lisa continued.

"I don't think that's something we should be concerned with, let alone the kind of question to really be asking…" Shinji frowned.

Lisa sighed, turning her attention back to the task they had been assigned to.

"I guess you're right…It's kind of like us and our hollow sides, better left alone." Lisa stated.

"That's the best way to look at it, I know if I were her, I wouldn't want people comparing me to a different version of myself all the time, whether I had the memories or not." Shinji countered.

"Have you seen this new recruit everyone is talking about?" Lisa asked.

"You mean Ayumi? I haven't talked to her yet, but I have seen her and Kurotsuchi walking together, I wouldn't be surprised if the rumor mill is right this time." Shinji smiled.

Lisa adjusted her glasses before she replied.

"Kind of strange, but, hey, if they're happy…" Lisa shrugged.

"That's my two cents." Shinji stated.

* * *

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck led the soul reaper captain and his lover through the white sands, she had explained to them that it would take a couple hours of walking in order to reach Las Noches, the three of them had only been walking for a little over an hour, and already they had run into four more barriers of lunar energy.

Each time the group came to another, they would share a look, as if they were wondering what was taking Linake so long to pull them down, but at least she was able to keep them visible.

"I hope Linake doesn't over exert herself." Ayumi stated as the three of them walked.

Mayuri turned his gaze to her.

"I am sure she understands her limitations, it would seem that the woman has become quite a bit stronger since I last examined her." Mayuri replied.

Ayumi nodded.

"Still, there is more to think about than just her, I would hate for anything to happen to the baby." Ayumi continued.

Mayuri reached out, grasping a hold of Ayumi's hand threading his fingers with hers. Ayumi looked up and smiled, knowing that the gesture was meant to be taken as comfort from him, a small token of his affection that made her stomach flip, she had to bite the inner side of her cheek to keep herself from grinning like an idiot.

"I wouldn't fuss over her, I am sure Zaraki will not allow her to push herself too hard." Mayuri replied.

Ayumi nodded.

"I'm sure you are right." Ayumi agreed.

"What I am more concerned with is how the hollows were able to open the Garganta that Zaraki and I came through. I am afraid I am even more baffled by the notion now that this whole talisman business has been brought to my attention." Mayuri stated.

Ayumi glanced over at Nelliel and could tell by the way her head turned slightly that she heard Mayuri speak, but she had chosen not to comment.

"Who exactly has access to the shards of amethyst, Nelliel?" Ayumi asked her outright.

"As far as I knew it was only Queen Halibel, Grimmjow and myself. On certain occasions one could be given to one of our subordinates, but that has been a rare act." Nelliel replied.

"What do you mean by subordinates? Are you referring to Fracción? I was under the impression that none of them survived." Mayuri stated.

Nelliel let out a small sigh before she continued, Ayumi noticed the way she was tucking her arm around her midsection.

"Are you still feeling alright, Nelliel?" Ayumi asked, thinking that maybe the vaccine hadn't fully taken its effect like they had hoped.

Nelliel paused as she turned to face the two of them.

"I am alright, Ayumi, thank you. As for your question Captain, the only Fracción that remain are my two men, and the three ladies of Queen Halibel." Nelliel replied.

"I see, and how was the health of these Fracción?" Mayuri persisted.

"I am not certain, when I left, my men had not been in the best health, as far as the ladies go, Mila Rose was well enough to keep taking care of the others while I decided it would be best to come to you for help." Nelliel explained.

"I see. Well, let us hope that this "Mila Rose" has been able to keep the situation under control." Mayuri replied.

"I myself do not understand how a hollow would have been able to create that Garganta, the only explanation I could think to give you is that possibly, somehow, one of the more intelligent hollows was able to find a misplaced stone." Nelliel stated.

"Has it been a common thing for the stones to be misplaced?" Mayuri asked.

Nelliel sighed.

"I'm afraid Grimmjow has managed to lose quite a few to the point Queen Halibel almost decided to not give him anymore." Nelliel admitted.

"I see, so the beast's negligence could have very well been the cause. Oh well, I guess that matter can be placed to rest for now, although, the opening was still jammed open. I'm wondering if it will close on its own once Linake can manage to get rid of this moon energy?" Mayuri rambled.

"Jammed open?" Nelliel asked.

"Yes, once Zaraki and I exited, the rift failed to close behind us, it was almost as if somehow it was forced to stay open." Mayuri explained.

Nelliel frowned.

"Maybe whoever used the stone to open the Garganta buried the stone in the sand? I mean, wouldn't that be something a creature of this type of intelligence would think of doing?" Ayumi offered.

"It could be." Nelliel answered.

"I did not think of the possibility of anything being buried, but, now that you mention it, it could very well be." Mayuri agreed.

Ayumi felt Mayuri's hand tighten around hers and she couldn't help the slight flush that spread across her cheeks. He had told her earlier it was her mind that was her strength, and maybe he was right. Ayumi did have a reputation for thinking outside of the normal realm of speculation, even Lady Yoruichi had been intrigued by some of Ayumi's theories a time or two.

The three proceeded in silence for what seemed like another twenty minutes, Ayumi looked around the vast desert and even though the land looked rather barren and dank, she found that in its own way, it still held some beauty. The endless night could give off a romantic vibe, that is, if hollows didn't interrupt the setting.

"Las Noches should be just up ahead over this sand dune." Nelliel spoke over her shoulder to the couple.

"Excellent!" Mayuri grinned.

"You seem excited." Ayumi commented.

Mayuri looked over at her and their gazes met.

"I am. Why wouldn't I be? I would half expect you to be just as excited, why, the faster we handle this situation, the faster we can return to the soul society." Mayuri replied.

Ayumi smiled.

"I thought you would be more interested in studying the Espada." Ayumi admitted.

"While I will admit I do have a slight interest, I am afraid the appeal has lost its value. I have already had the opportunity to study and even succeeded in reanimating some Arrancar's in the past. Mind you, that was quite the task I do not wish to repeat." Mayuri stated.

"When I think about all the things you have accomplished over the years, this virus seems like child's play." Ayumi countered.

"Yes, well, it would seem that way wouldn't it? Ah, just a simple virus, it should be easy to cure." Mayuri sighed.

"While I have had a lot of major successes over the years, I have also had my failures. I am afraid when dealing with a pandemic the only solution to the problem would be to either find its host for the antidote, if there were one, or, get lucky, such as I did with you. I could have done many experiments to try and find another solution, but there would have been high risks involved and since I did not want to take the chance of being the cause of a premature death to one of the students, I chose the only other course." Mayuri explained.

"I understand, Mayuri, I wasn't trying to insult you." Ayumi replied, thinking that she may have upset him with her remark.

"I am aware of that. Although, you seem to speak as if you are more aware of my past endeavors than most." Mayuri noted.

Ayumi averted her gaze from him and when she felt the palm of her hand start to clam up, she tried to pull it from his grip—how am I supposed to tell the man that I followed his work to the point of obsession? Would he even take me seriously after knowing I had acted like such a simple minded school girl?

Mayuri refused to let go her hand, instead he pulled her closer to him. Ayumi realized why when he bent his head down and whispered in her ear.

"Have you been following my work, Ayumi?"

Ayumi didn't trust herself to speak, the tone of his voice sent her mind reeling, did the thought of her following his work really turn him on?

Ayumi nodded, not trusting herself to speak aloud.

"Did I fascinate you?" He whispered.

Ayumi cleared her throat as she tried to keep her footing in the sand. It wasn't easy to walk and listen to his forward flirtation at the same time.

"Yes." Ayumi admitted.

"My, my, I think I am beginning to see the bigger picture, you liked me before you became a member of my squad." Mayuri teased her.

Ayumi didn't have to turn her head to know that he was smiling at her.

"I did, I was very excited and nervous to meet you." Ayumi admitted.

"Well, it all makes sense now and I have to say, you flatter me, woman." Mayuri smiled.

Ayumi's lips parted as she heard his comment—I flatter him? Why would he think that?

"There it is, Captain, in the distance is Las Noches." Nelliel blurted, unknowingly bringing the two lovers back to the present.

Mayuri cleared his throat and turned his head forward taking in the sight of the structure.

"I see. Will there be any problems getting inside? I would like to be able to treat them as quickly as possible, I am afraid I still have rather pressing matters to deal with once I return to the soul society." Mayuri stated.

"There should not be a problem." Nelliel answered.

"Did you bring enough vaccine for everyone?" Ayumi asked.

Mayuri grinned.

"I always come into every situation fully prepared, I had thought about the possibilities of there being Arrancar, while I wasn't sure of their survival, my experience has told me to always expect the unexpected." Mayuri answered.

* * *

"You've been at this for hours now, woman." Kenpachi stated.

"I told you it was going to take time, Kenpachi, I'm almost done, I know it doesn't seem like I am doing anything more than just standing here, but I've almost sent them all back now." Linake countered.

"How many of these things did they have?" Kenpachi asked.

"Over a thousand, I've had to link up to the core energy and follow it down like a spider web, one by one. I couldn't just force it all closed at once, or it could take us and half of the desert with it." Linake replied.

"What do you mean with it?" Kenpachi countered.

Linake sighed.

"This is a gravitational pull, I have to ask it to return, and this is not the same type of energy that you and I are used to, I can't command anything, I have a relationship with these energies and it's all about balance." Linake tried to explain.

"So what, it would just suck us up with it if you tried to demand it?" Kenpachi asked.

"Energy takes the path of least resistance, I have to coax it to do what I want it to do, if I don't, we could be effected by it." Linake answered.

"I really don't like you messing with this shit…" Kenpachi sighed.

"I know what I am doing, just try and be patient, I only have ten more to send back." Linake countered.

"Kind of weird how we haven't been attacked this whole time." Kenpachi stated as he looked around for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Not really when you think about it, I've lifted these barriers, I am sure the hollows have felt that shift by now, although, I do feel sorry for the soul reapers stationed in the human world, I have a feeling they are going to need some backup." Linake replied.

"They'll call into squad 12 if they need it." Kenpachi offered.

Linake nodded.

"Alright, now shut up, I need to concentrate!" Linake demanded.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"Did you just tell me to shut up, woman?" Kenpachi teased.

"So what if I did?" Linake countered.

Kenpachi shook his head as he continued to laugh low in his throat.

"You're pushing it, wife, don't think I'm gonna let you get off easy after this stunt you pulled." Kenpachi stated, choosing his words very carefully.

Linake paused for a second, turning her head to meet his gaze, while his words sounded threatening, Linake understood what was behind his warning, she may have pissed him off before, but she could also see the pride gleaming back from behind his uncovered eye accompanied by a sense of deep seated arousal.

"Fair enough." Linake answered before turning back to her task, once her face was turned, she allowed herself to grin.

* * *

Ayumi craned her neck, looking up at Las Noches as the three of them closed the distance. While the smallest part of the building swooped down like a dome, there were four large towers strategically placed along the structure. Ayumi half expected someone to stick their head out from one of the towers sounding some kind of an alarm, but, it was quiet.

Nelliel led the two soul reapers forward to the entrance of the Espada's stronghold feeling a sense of restlessness wash over her as she placed her hands against what looked like a concrete wall. When Nelliel pushed slightly, a hidden door opened. Ayumi smiled, thinking it wasn't too far off from the hidden entrance back at the squad 12 barracks.

"I will take you to the Queen first." Nelliel stated as she stepped inside.

"Very well." Mayuri answered.

Ayumi stepped inside behind Mayuri and allowed herself to look around, trying to take in as much as she could of her surroundings. Ayumi had half expected the inside to look as dank and cold as the outside, but was surprised to see it well lit. While the atmosphere wasn't exactly warm or inviting, it wasn't the worst environment she had found herself in.

Nelliel didn't waste any time, heading straight down the main hallway from the entrance she turned to her left and led the pair down a curved pathway. Ayumi had to remember to keep up with the group as her curiosity filled her, she didn't have time to stop and look at the building the way she wanted to.

Nelliel paused as she came to a set of large white doors.

"This is the Queen's sleeping quarters, if you would not mind, I would like to enter first, and I will come back for you once I know my Queen is presentable." Nelliel stated.

Mayuri let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do what you feel is necessary, I suppose." Mayuri replied.

Nelliel nodded before she slid the large white doors open and stepped inside the dark room.

Ayumi couldn't make anything out from the opening.

"I will only be a couple minutes." Nelliel informed them as she turned and slid the two doors back closed.

"I don't know how presentable this Queen is going to be considering she is Ill, I mean really, who cares about such pretenses at a time like this." Mayuri complained.

Ayumi smiled softly.

"Perhaps she wanted to make sure her Queen was in a state of appropriate dress?" Ayumi offered, seeming to think of another scenario.

Mayuri smiled.

"Once again, I stand corrected by your logic." Mayuri replied taking Ayumi's statement into consideration.

Just as Mayuri was about to speak, the two large doors slid back open revealing another female.

"You may enter, Captain." The dark skinned woman stated as she stood to the side of the door.

"And who might you be?" Mayuri asked before moving an inch.

"I am Mila Rose, One of Queen Halibel's Fracción." The woman replied.

"Ah, yes, I see. Very well then, come along Ayumi." Mayuri stated as he stepped forward.

Ayumi met the dark skinned woman's gaze as she passed her by, the woman looked tired, and a thick layer of sweat coated her forehead and upper lip. It seemed to Ayumi that this Fracción had been pushing herself to stay upright in order to care for her Queen.

"You do not look well, perhaps you should take some time to rest?" Ayumi offered to the woman.

Mila Rose glared back at her.

"I'm not about to take orders from you, Soul Reaper!" Mila Rose sneered.

Mayuri paused mid-step.

"It would not be wise of you to upset me while I am in your presence, Fracción." Mayuri stated, his golden eyes gleaming against the darkness of the room.

Ayumi stilled as she witnessed Mayuri's agitation on her behalf, Ayumi had not expected such resentment from the woman she had only been trying to help.

"Mila Rose, it would be wise to listen!" Nelliel informed her comrade.

Mila rose snorted before she turned away from them, her body shaking uncontrollably as she made her way over to a small white couch and took a seat.

"I think I will make her wait until last, maybe then she will come to understand that when someone goes to the trouble of offering their assistance, it would not hurt to show a little gratitude, I swear, some creatures just don't understand the benefit of having manners." Mayuri scolded.

Nelliel sighed heavily as she stepped forward.

"Captain, if you would please…" Nelliel asked as she gestured to a large bed that sat in the middle of the room.

Mayuri turned his gaze away from the Fracción who had dared to open her mouth in such a way, he was half temped to leave her untreated as an example.

"Mayuri, it's alright." Ayumi whispered behind him, her soft hand pressing against his back.

"Very well." Mayuri replied as he stepped forward.

"I will need a light source in order to administer the vaccine." Mayuri stated as he came to the side of the bed, all he could make out was white sheets laid over a female form.

Nelliel stepped away from the side of the bed, Mayuri could hear another door sliding open to his left. A flash of light coming in from the adjoining bathing area filled the large room giving Mayuri a better look at what he had to work with.

"Ah, much better." Mayuri smiled as he glanced over at Nelliel.

Ayumi leaned forward, taking in the appearance of the "Queen of Hueco Mundo". The woman's golden blonde hair stuck out against the white pillow case she laid back against, her deeply tanned skin still seemed vibrant even in her sate of illness, and the woman looked as if she had spent years being kissed by the sun, not stuck in this world of darkness.

Mayuri reached his hand into the inner pocket of his captain's haori and removed a large syringe before taking a seat next to the Espada who laid unconscious on the bed.

"While this is the best scenario I can offer to you, this vaccine has not been tested against this woman's cellular structure, I do not feel that it will be a detriment to her, but just be aware that she may not take to it in the same manner that you did, Nelliel." Mayuri explained.

Nelliel's lips parted before she nodded for him to continue. Ayumi too felt a little taken aback, it wasn't like Mayuri to call one of the Espada by their names.

"You've taken this drug of his already, Nelliel?" Mila Rose asked from her sitting position on the couch.

Nelliel looked back over to the offending Fracción and nodded her head.

"As you can see, I am no longer ill." Nelliel answered.

"It better not make her worse!" Mila Rose continued.

"What exactly are you trying to say? Are you actually implying that I am not competent in my abilities to help this woman?" Mayuri turned, glaring at the woman who didn't seem to know how to keep her mouth shut.

Ayumi swallowed hard as she witnessed the flair of challenge in Mayuri's gaze as he stared back at Mila Rose.

"That was not necessary, Mila Rose, if you insist on making this situation even more uncomfortable I will have to ask you to leave." Nelliel countered.

"I will not leave my Queen!" Mila Rose challenged.

"Then shut up! Frankly speaking your incessant ramblings are beginning to annoy me, one more word from you, Fracción, and I will leave you to your fate." Mayuri threatened.

"Mayuri…" Ayumi began.

"Ayumi! It would be wise for you not to confuse these beings as friends to you, they are in fact, our enemy!" Mayuri snapped.

Ayumi stilled as she took in Mayuri's statement, her gaze shifted over to Nelliel and even though the Espada was trying to save face by not showing how Mayuri's claim had hurt her, Ayumi could see in Nelliel's eyes that still being labeled as an enemy to them did hurt—She seems to be so much different from the others!

"I understand that." Ayumi answered, hoping that she wouldn't further hurt Nelliel, but Ayumi could not deny what was plain to see. The Fracción had snapped at her, when all Ayumi had been trying to do was be helpful—All because I am a Soul Reaper!

Mayuri turned his gaze back to the sleeping Espada and fought against his agitated state, the Fracción was trying his patience, and with the little amount of sleep and the constant tension his body had been under for days on end, Mayuri had to admit his patience was thinner than usual.

Mayuri reached out lifting the side of the white sheet from the Espada Queen's body, gently, he pulled her right arm forward, grasping a hold of her bicep tightly in his hand. Once enough pressure had been added in order to see the veins in her arm, Mayuri uncapped the syringe with his teeth keeping the plastic cap between his lips, he delicately slipped the head of the needle into the female's vein, then slowly pushed down on the plunger.

Mayuri pulled away after pulling the needle from Halibel's arm, placing the cap back onto the empty syringe he tucked the used needle back into his pocket before standing from the bed.

"Is that all it will take?" Nelliel asked.

Mayuri met the Espada's gaze and nodded.

"It is a more concentrated dosage than you received, I made it so, in order for it to be effective enough to be given by injection verves intravenously." Mayuri answered.

"I see, that makes sense." Nelliel replied.

"Thank you, Captain." Nelliel continued.

"Yes, well, if you would be so kind as to show us the remaining patients, we will get this situation handled and be out of your hair." Mayuri replied.

Nelliel glanced over at Mila Rose and Mayuri didn't have to ask the Espada what she was thinking.

"As I stated, she will be last to receive anything form me!" Mayuri reiterated.

Nelliel averted her gaze from the captain of squad 12 before walking towards the doors, she understood that Mila Rose's hostility was unwarranted. Especially since the captain had come all this way to help, but, Nelliel couldn't help but feel a little upset by the situation and the statement of her still being labeled as an enemy. Somewhere, deep down, Nelliel had been foolish enough to start thinking of the soul reapers as possible friends.

"Follow me and I will escort you to those who remain." Nelliel spoke softly.

"Very well." Mayuri replied, intending to follow the female out of the room but when he noticed that Ayumi had not moved from her position to follow him, he stilled.

"If you are about to lecture me regarding my decision it would be wise not to even bother, Ayumi. While I understand that you seem to have a very compassionate nature, one thing you must learn and learn quickly is that not everyone means you well!" Mayuri stated.

Ayumi sighed heavily as she looked back over to Mila Rose, the woman had actually taken her advice after all and was now curled up on the white couch she had sat on previously—Am I really letting my compassion cloud my judgment?

"Ayumi, let's go!" Mayuri ordered her.

Ayumi met his gaze and nodded, deciding that Mayuri was the more experienced officer, he was the captain and she was the subordinate and even though she felt sorry for the Arrancar, when she really thought about it, it was the Arrancar's own behavior that put her on Mayuri's bad side and she really had nobody else to blame for that but herself.

"Alright." Ayumi replied as she turned and followed Mayuri out of the room—It wasn't like Mayuri had outright refused to help her, he was just making her wait to be treated, maybe now the Arrancar would learn from her brash behavior.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way, woman?" Kenpachi asked as he looked down at his wife.

"This is the direction I sense Mayuri's spiritual pressure coming from." Linake answered.

It had taken Linake another hour to fully send back the remaining lunar pulls and she had to admit, the process had left her feeling a little bit drained. Her abilities had gotten stronger over the years but with her being pregnant a lot of Linake's energy went to the child, she wasn't even working at her full potential right now.

"You need me to carry you?" Kenpachi asked her, seeming to pick up on her fatigue.

"I'll be alright, my love." Linake replied.

"I thought the moons energy was supposed to charge you or some shit?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake glanced up at him and smiled.

"The moon within the Soul Society does charge me when I pull from it and direct it to, this moon's energy however, seems to be more dense, it took more to coax it into going back, I have a feeling that if I were to try and absorb it, it would have the opposite effect of our moon, this hollow moon would only make me pass out." Linake answered.

Kenpachi sighed deciding to take matters into his own hands as he stepped in front of her and bent down. Linake sighed as she realized what he wanted her to do.

"I told you I am alright…" Linake countered.

"Linake, get on my back!" Kenpachi ordered her, his tone giving away that he wasn't in the mood to argue with her about it.

Linake inhaled a deep breath before she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and placed her legs on each side of his ribs. Kenpachi reached back and took a hold of her by the thighs bracing her weight with his hands as he stood back up and began to walk in the direction she had been leading them.

"Happy now?" She whispered into his ear.

"I won't be happy until I get you home, woman." Kenpachi countered, keeping his eyes peeled for any possible threats.

The couple had not run into anymore swarms of hollows, so, Kenpachi figured Linake had been right about her guess and all of the trapped hollows most likely took off once they realized the world was no longer being sealed.

"I think I see something coming up to our left." Linake stated.

Kenpachi turned his head and noticed the light grey structure in the distance, the building would have been hard to notice under normal circumstances, the tone of the concrete making it almost blend in with the sand from far away.

"Good eye, Woman." Kenpachi replied as he turned them to the left and headed in the direction of the structure.

Linake smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder as he trudged through the sand towards Las Noches.

"Why didn't you use your Zanpakuto back there?" Kenpachi asked her abruptly.

"You know I only use Godai as my last resort." Linake answered.

Kenpachi sighed.

"I wish you would use it more often, it would keep you from wearing yourself out by using your internal powers." Kenpachi admitted.

"Coming from the man who only uses his Shikai or Bankai when an opponent is worthy. I would think you would understand where I am coming from." Linake countered.

"Woman, I'm not the one who's carrying our kid!" Kenpachi snapped.

"I'm sorry I upset you, I used the power that I was the most comfortable with given the situation. Godai could have given me an advantage by attacking from afar, but I was more concerned with protecting my body from within, I was going to be swarmed no matter what I did, so I took the best precautions I could." Linake explained.

"The best precautions would have been keeping your ass in the Soul Society!" Kenpachi retorted.

Linake snorted.

"Then what? You and Mayuri would still be walking in circles taking your frustrations out on a tree, admit it, you needed me this time!" Linake countered.

Kenpachi let out a frustrated breath, he didn't want to admit it, but, she had a point, without his wife's abilities they would have been stuck, in more ways than one.

"Yeah…we needed you, woman, but it doesn't mean I have to like it!" Kenpachi frowned.

"I don't think I did too bad, myself." Linake boasted.

Kenpachi tried to fight it, but he couldn't help the half grin that appeared on his face—she knows I'm proud of her, the woman just wants me to say it out loud!

"I thought we came to an understanding about this back on the dune?" Linake continued.

"We did, an understanding that you'll never risk our kid or yourself again!" Kenpachi countered.

Linake turned her head to the side and pressed her lips against the side of his neck.

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't think I could take this place on, Kenpachi, after all, I was trained by you and your men, and I'm not the pathetic damsel in distress that I was when I first came to the Soul Society." Linake retorted.

"That may be the case, woman, but you're still mine, and I'd like to keep it that way, so cut the shit, will ya!?" Kenpachi growled.

Linake smiled as she heard the tone of his voice, she knew she was frustrating him, but deep down, they both knew that if she wasn't pregnant, Kenpachi would have already fucked her senseless right here in the middle of the desert sands of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Mayuri and Ayumi followed Nelliel as she led them down another long corridor to another area inside Las Noches.

"Ah, I can feel Zaraki and Linake's Spiritual Pressure, I guess that means Linake was successful at tearing down the barriers." Mayuri smiled.

Nelliel paused for a second, trying to get a feel for the energies that surrounded them, she could no longer feel the dense pressure of the moons energy, and she was glad for it, maybe now that the energies had been lifted the souls of the perished hollows could move on, like they were supposed to.

"I can feel the difference, I would say that Linake pulled it off." Nelliel agreed before continuing down the hallway.

"I take it you will be the one to bring up this matter to your Queen once she has woken up?" Mayuri stated.

Nelliel didn't hesitate to answer him.

"Yes, I will. I know that you may not believe me when I say this, Captain Kurotsuchi, but that was not our intention and if we would have known the moons pull was causing such a thing to happen, we would have removed them ourselves." Nelliel stated.

"Yes, well, whether I believe you or not is neither here nor there, the issue has now been dealt with and it is your responsibility to deal with the consequences." Mayuri replied.

Nelliel hated to admit it, but this Soul Reaper had a way about him, and even though she may not understand the way his mind operated, his statements rang true to her—it is our responsibility!

"It will be taken care of, I can assure you." Nelliel answered.

"Good. That settles that then." Mayuri sighed.

Nelliel turned to her right leading them half way down another hallway and then paused at another set of doors.

"This is the sick bay here at Las Noches, this is where you will find the remaining Fracción." Nelliel explained.

"I see, I half expected you to take us to the beast next." Mayuri grinned.

Nelliel turned and met his gaze. Mayuri could see the emotions clearly written on the Espada's features, it looked similar to guilt.

"Grimmjow is stronger than my men, I took you to our Queen first due to my pledge of loyalty to her, now, I wish for my subordinates to be treated next." Nelliel admitted.

"Very well." Mayuri replied.

Nelliel slid the doors open and stepped aside allowing the captain and Ayumi to enter before her.

Mayuri paused as he looked down at the medical beds.

"Oh my, I do believe I have met these two once before." Mayuri commented as he looked down at the interesting looking creatures.

Ayumi paused mid-step as she got a good look at two of the four Arrancar's occupying beds.

"H…Have these two always looked this way?" Ayumi asked, trying her best not to sound rude.

Nelliel's gaze averted as she stepped over to one of the beds, the man lying there had a large mask covering a large area that surly went well beyond his actual facial structure, while his body looked relatively normal. The other had blonde hair sticking out behind a mask that reminded her of an insect of some sort while his skin looked light purple in color.

"I am afraid they once looked quite different before they were attacked needlessly." Nelliel replied.

"A…attacked?" Ayumi repeated as sympathy filled her.

Mayuri allowed the two women to continue their conversation as he went to work, once he was able to finish with the task he would be free to concentrate on the job ahead of him within the soul society.

Mayuri walked over to the large masked Arrancar and like before, Mayuri pulled a filled syringe from his inner pocket and skillfully injected the creature with the vaccine, only to turn on his heel and repeat the process three more times.

"Captain Zaraki killed him years ago, so I guess Nnoitra paid for what he did to us." Nelliel stated.

Ayumi's head was reeling from the information Nelliel had just revealed to her, and even though Nelliel was supposed to be considered her enemy Ayumi knew she would never be able to feel that way about her.

Nelliel seemed to be more open with her emotions then the others Ayumi had been around, while Ayumi knew that was clearly just personal speculation, from her observations the other Espada and Arrancar's seemed to look down on sympathy and compassion to a certain extent.

"I can't say that I feel sorry for him in the slightest." Ayumi answered honestly.

Nelliel smiled softly as she met Ayumi's gaze.

Ayumi glanced over at Mayuri seeing that he was busy tending to the one of the Queen's females Ayumi took the opportunity.

"I will never consider you my enemy, Nelliel." Ayumi whispered softly.

Nelliel met Ayumi's gaze and smiled fully.

"I will never consider you mine, either." Nelliel replied.

Mayuri turned on his heel away from the bed of the last Arrancar and noticed the look the two women were giving each other—did I miss something important here?

"What is it?" Mayuri asked the two women, wanting to know what it could be that the two would look so happy during a situation such as this.

Ayumi looked over at him and shook her head.

"It's not important." Ayumi answered.

Mayuri's brow furrowed as Ayumi tried to bypass his question and his gaze narrowed. Ayumi felt herself start to squirm under Mayuri's scrutiny—the man is too damn observant!

"I was just explaining to Ayumi that I personally will not ever see her as an enemy." Nelliel spoke up, taking credit for the conversation.

Ayumi glanced over at Nelliel and while she was grateful that the Espada felt the need to keep the peace between her and Mayuri, Ayumi decided to fess up.

"I actually told her first…" Ayumi admitted.

Nelliel laughed softly.

"I don't see why the two of you would feel the need to keep such a silly conversation a secret from me." Mayuri sighed beginning to feel the days of fatigue catching up with him.

"It's not silly to me." Ayumi countered.

"Yes, well, when it comes to Espada, I would have to say you are the most tolerable, Nelliel." Mayuri offered, once again referring to her by name.

Mayuri's brow rose as he witnessed the two women smile back at him as if he had just done something unexpected—I swear…

"If it is okay with the two of you, I would like to move on from here, I believe the beast is next on our list…" Mayuri stated.

* * *

Kenpachi paused as he and Linake walked up to the front of Las Noches. The two of them studied the outside of the structure looking for the entrance. Kenpachi figured that with this being some kind of base, the entrance would most likely be hidden, taking a wild guess Kenpachi let go of Linake's thighs and pushed against the concrete.

"Probably a hidden door, right?" Linake asked him.

"Yeah…I could always kick this shit down, but, I figured that would leave a sour taste in their mouth." Kenpachi grinned.

Linake laughed.

Kenpachi slid his hands over the smooth surface of the concrete lower down and when he applied more pressure the thick door swung open.

"You should probably put me down now." Linake stated.

"Why's that?" Kenpachi countered as he ducked his head down in order to enter the doorway, once inside he was able to stand at his full height again.

"You sense what way they are?" Kenpachi asked her.

"Go straight, then take a right." Linake instructed him.

"Alright…" Kenpachi replied once again reaching his hands back to support her weight.

"You don't have to keep carrying me, you know." Linake sighed.

"What's the problem, woman, you don't like being up against me anymore?" Kenpachi teased.

Linake rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not even going to give that question an answer." She retorted.

Kenpachi chuckled as he turned right and headed down another corridor. The two of them could make out voices in the distance as they continued forward.

"Hey! Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi called out trying to get a feel for where the bastard was, the sooner he got done with this mission the sooner Kenpachi could get his woman back to safety.

"Mayuri paused in the middle of the hallway as he heard his name being called by the rough voice of Zaraki.

"Ugh! I swear, that man has absolutely no restraint! On the bright side, with Linake in tow I didn't have to worry about him getting lost…" Mayuri stated with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Shunsui Kyoraku yawned loudly as he made his way down the dirt pathway that would lead him to Kusajishi. The night had been a long one for everyone, and with all the excitement, the head captain had yet to make it back to his quarters for a well needed nap and it was already close to lunch time—but duty calls!

The head captain followed the pathway, using his straw hat to shield his face from the harsh mid-afternoon sun as he turned to his right and walked into the main residential area of Kusajishi.

Shunsui whistled out loud as he took in the job that was ahead of them, it was one thing to talk about lining everyone up and vaccinating them one by one. Now that the head captain had gotten a good look at the amount of souls that lived within just this one district, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed; there had to be over three hundred souls!

"How's everything going out here, Captain Kuchiki?" Shunsui asked as he walked over to the man he'd placed in charge.

Byakuya lifted his steel gaze to the head captain before he answered.

"So far everyone has complied with our demands, I have not had to use force."

Shunsui sighed.

"If I knew it was going to be this many souls, I would have sent you with some backup." Shunsui frowned as his head turned to the line, which kept growing as the squad 6 member's herded everyone in like cattle.

"We seem to be doing the job proficiently enough." Byakuya replied.

Shunsui smiled as he shook his head.

"I didn't think we'd ever have to face something like this, you hear about this kind of thing happening in the human world, not here in the soul society." Shunsui continued.

"It has come as a surprise to me as well, but we both understand that disease is not something even us soul reapers can escape." Byakuya countered.

"Yeah…that I do. How are Rukia and Renji holding up?" Shunsui continued, changing the subject.

"They will be fine after they get enough rest." Byakuya answered.

"Good. What about Ichika? I didn't think about her when I ordered you to come out here." Shunsui admitted.

"I made arrangements for her to be looked after, while my niece may be almost thirteen, she still has a habit of causing mischief." Byakuya replied, the side of his lips lifting slightly.

Shunsui half-laughed.

"Reminds me of someone else I used to know…" Shunsui smiled.

"What about squad 12? Has Lieutenant Akon made any progress?" Byakuya asked, switching the topic back to business.

"He has, that's why I came out here. Akon was working pretty fast on his own, but, I could tell he was about to burn out, lighting the candle from both ends you could say. I managed to gather him up some help and sent them his way about four hours ago. We should have enough vaccine currently made to treat around a thousand souls." Shunsui answered.

Byakuya's brow rose.

"It seems fast would be an understatement, I had not expected that to be your answer." Byakuya admitted.

Shunsui smiled again.

"Akon is a part of Squad 12 after all, you know as well as I do, if something sounds impossible, those guys are the first ones waiting around to prove you wrong." Shunsui countered.

Byakuya nodded.

"I'm sure once Captain Kurotsuchi makes it back with Ayumi it will go even faster, with them being the brains behind this operation." Shunsui continued.

"Are you still upset with her and Linake?" Byakuya asked curiously.

Shunsui sighed.

"They damn sure pulled a fast one on me, but, now that I've had time to think about it, I can't blame them for it." Shunsui admitted.

"I believe it was for the best…" Byakuya admitted.

Shunsui's brow lifted in surprise.

"That's not what I would expect from the Kuchiki clan leader…" Shunsui countered.

"We both knew the probability of both Zaraki and Kurotsuchi being trapped within Hueco Mundo, those women chose to act and in doing so, all of them will now be able to return." Byakuya replied.

"I guess I can't argue with that logic…" Shunsui smiled.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi turned and walked down the corridor in the opposite direction that Nelliel had been leading them, following the sound of the squad 11 captain's voice. Once Mayuri rounded the corner, he nearly ran into the other man's broad chest. Mayuri took a few steps back and then looked up at Linake, who was perched up on the brutes back.

"I take it you managed to tear down the barriers successfully?" Mayuri asked.

Linake smiled down at the 12th division captain.

"I did. Sorry it took me so long, but, that was some pretty dense energy." Linake answered.

"The time is really not an issue, as long as this world is no longer sealed, things should go back to its proper order." Mayuri smiled.

"Are you okay, Linake!?" Ayumi called out as she rounded the corner, her green eyes wide with concern.

"I'm alright! I'm just kinda tired." Linake replied.

Ayumi sighed with what looked like relief and Linake felt a little taken aback by the woman's apparent worry for her wellbeing, in such a short time, the two women had managed to form a bond.

"I was worried you might over exert yourself." Ayumi admitted.

"Let's get moving! I wanna get Linake home as soon as we can." Kenpachi countered.

Mayuri met the brutes gaze and for the first time, he didn't have to guess the man's feelings, he understood all too well the concern Zaraki felt for his wife.

"Very well. We were just on our way to vaccinate the beast, then we may return to the soul society." Mayuri replied.

"Let's get to it then!" Kenpachi barked.

Mayuri and Ayumi both turned, leading the squad 11 captain back down the hallway where Nelliel waited.

"Are you well, Linake?" Nelliel asked as she pushed herself up from the wall she had been leaning against.

Linake half-laughed.

"I'm fine, Nelliel, thank you." Linake answered.

"I'm glad…Thank you, Linake. Your assistance is greatly appreciated." Nelliel stated before turning her back to the group.

"If you'll follow me, I will take you to Grimmjow now." Nelliel continued, sensing that the group of soul reapers were more than ready to end their mission and return back home.

The group walked in silence for the better part of ten minutes, allowing the Espada to lead them down the rounding corridors, it seemed that whatever room Grimmjow occupied was hidden deep within the stronghold, which didn't come as too much of a surprise to Mayuri. Nelliel turned to her left and once again, she stopped at a set of double doors.

Mayuri watched as the female reached out to slide the doors open, but then hesitated.

"What is the issue?" Mayuri asked.

Nelliel turned her gaze to the 12th division captain, her features showing her awkwardness.

"I think it would be best if you go in, Captain Kurotsuchi, I'm afraid I don't feel comfortable invading Grimmjow's privacy." Nelliel stated as she backed away from the doors.

Mayuri narrowed his gaze at the female—she sure is full of surprises, why, she almost acts human…

"Very well, if you think I have any qualms against invading his privacy in order to complete my task, I can assure you, I feel no such thing." Mayuri stated as he stepped forward sliding the two large white doors open.

As Mayuri stepped inside the dark room, his gaze searched his surroundings. To the left, the squad 12 captain found a large futon tucked up under a rounding alcove. As the scientist walked deeper into the room he understood the female's hesitation. The beast was lying face down, his head tilted to the side facing away from Mayuri, and completely nude.

Mayuri sighed as he stepped forward forcefully jerking the white sheet from up under the beasts legs, then tossed it over the Espada's backside.

"Is that you, Mila Rose?" Grimmjow croaked.

Mayuri's brow lifted, revealing his surprise—He had not expected the beast to be awake…

"I am afraid not." Mayuri answered.

"What the fuck!?" Grimmjow spat as he pushed himself up on shaking arms and turned his head to face the captain.

Mayuri held his ground standing in the middle of the room, his arms tucked across his chest as he met the beast's challenging gaze.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, freak?" Grimmjow taunted.

"My goodness, is that any way to speak to the man who holds the very balance of your pathetic life in his hands? I swear, you and some of your comrades could really use a lesson in etiquette. " Mayuri frowned.

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" Grimmjow spat.

Mayuri took two more steps towards the bed and lifted one of his pale white arms, clasping his chin with his thin fingers.

"I am merrily weighing my options, you see, I have two; I could administer the vaccine that I have in my possession allowing you to continue living, or, I can make an example out of the last male Espada, why, the excitement is almost titillating." Mayuri taunted.

"Tch. If you think I'm about to beg you for whatever it is you have, you're wasting your time!" Grimmjow countered as he managed to push himself up into a sitting position, wrapping his right forearm around his cramping stomach.

"We have come to a crossroads, you and me. You see, I am afraid the last time I was in your presence you felt it necessary to insult me and did my ears just deceive me, or did you not just repeat that same error?" Mayuri challenged, his golden eyes staring down the Espada.

"Do what you're gonna do!" Grimmjow countered, meeting the soul reapers gaze, his lips lifting into a sneer.

Mayuri lifted his left hand, tucking it inside of his captain's haori pulling another dosage of the vaccine from the inner pocket.

"While your prideful behavior could seem somewhat admirable to some, I don't find it very amusing… Know this, Espada, the only reason you are receiving this from me is because of the twisted events of fate that allowed you to come out of that Garganta when you did." Mayuri explained as he stepped forward.

Grimmjow leaned back away from the squad 12 captain as the man hunched down in front of him.

"You talking about those three men that ran?" Grimmjow asked.

Mayuri lifted his gaze, meeting the beast's cobalt eyes.

"Precisely… while it pains me to admit it, I am in a sort of debt to you for chasing them off." Mayuri admitted.

"I wondered why they left her behind when they ran, are you telling me if I hadn't shown up when I did, that woman, the one you were willing to fight me over, would have been hurt?" Grimmjow asked.

Mayuri narrowed his golden gaze at the Espada.

"Am I supposed to believe that would have bothered you?" Mayuri retorted.

"Tch. I really don't give a fuck what you believe, soul reaper…" Grimmjow retorted.

"Hold out your arm, Espada!" Mayuri demanded.

"How do I know whatever you're about to shoot me up with won't kill me anyway?" Grimmjow countered.

Mayuri laughed.

"My, my, the insults never stop, and here I am, going against my better judgment offering you this token of my appreciation. Are you telling me you would rather not have what I am offering?" Mayuri asked.

"Tell you what, you shoot me up with whatever this shit is and if I do survive, I'll help you find those men, that enough gratitude for ya?" Grimmjow replied.

"I am listening… how would you help me find them?" Mayuri asked, leaning in closer to the beast.

"They had a certain scent to them, I could find it again." Grimmjow answered.

"Excellent! I believe we have an arrangement." Mayuri smiled as he held out his left hand for the Espada's arm.

Grimmjow lifted his right arm from across his midsection, he didn't know what it was that made him strike the deal with the soul reaper, maybe the look in the freak's eyes when he had mentioned those three men—I knew I smelt the scent of bloodlust in the air that night...

"That woman means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Grimmjow asked just as Mayuri wrapped his left hand around the beast's bicep, tightening his grip just enough to force the veins forward.

Mayuri met the Espada's gaze once more before lifting the syringe to his lips and pulling the cap with his teeth, like he had before, then slowly, he inserted the tip of the needle into the beast's arm. Grimmjow felt the cool rush of liquid spread throughout his veins as the captain pushed down on the plunger.

"If you in fact keep your word to me and lead me to those three men as you claim you can, you will witness just how much I have come to care for that woman." Mayuri admitted as he pulled the now empty syringe from Grimmjow's arm and stood up.

"Until our paths meet again, Espada…" Mayuri stated as he turned on his heel and made his way back to the double doors, while tucking the empty syringe back into his inner pocket.

Nelliel leaned forward, peeking her head inside the double doors.

"Did everything go well, Captain?" Nelliel asked.

Mayuri met the females gaze and smiled.

"Oh yes, I do believe it did." Mayuri answered as he stepped back out into the hallway.

"Nelliel!?" Grimmjow called out to her from inside the dark room.

"He's awake?" Nelliel asked, her eyes widening from her surprise.

"Indeed he is." Mayuri answered.

"Please, Excuse me for a minute…" Nelliel stated before stepping into the dark room.

Grimmjow managed to keep himself in his upright position even though his body was still cramping like hell, his body was shaking like crazy now, whatever that bastard had injected him with had him feeling like he'd just bathed in ice water.

"Grimmjow?" Nellile called out to him as she stepped forward.

Grimmjow could just make out her features from the light that flooded in through the open doors.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked.

Nelliel paused for a second, unsure why the 6th Espada would bother to ask of her wellbeing.

"I am fine. I've been given the same medication that was just administered to you." Nelliel replied.

Grimmjow let out a half-laugh.

"That's good. What about everyone else?" Grimmjow continued.

Nelliel smiled softly, seeming to understand that his concern was not just for her, but for everyone.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has treated all but one." Nelliel answered honestly.

Grimmjow's brow furrowed.

"Who?" He asked.

Nelliel let out a soft sigh.

"Mila Rose." She answered.

Grimmjow snorted.

"I guess that's what the bastard meant by his comment…" Grimmjow muttered.

Nelliel's brows rose.

"It would seem that Captain Kurotsuchi doesn't take very kindly to those who are rude to Ayumi." Nelliel tried to explain.

The side of Grimmjow's lips lifted.

"So the woman came with him?" Grimmjow asked.

"Not exactly. If you would be willing to wait, I can come back and explain everything to you once I have opened the Garganta for the soul reapers. There is a lot we should discuss." Nelliel replied, dreading the upcoming conversation she would have to have with her comrades.

"Okay…" Grimmjow agreed as he turned his shaking body and laid down on his back.

Nelliel stepped forward taking it upon herself to help him, even though she expected him to just glare at her for her efforts.

"What are you doing, now?" Grimmjow asked.

Nelliel reached down towards the foot of the bed, pulling a white blanket forward, she covered him with it, even taking the time to lean down and tuck it in around his neck and shoulders.

"The vaccine may react differently to all of us, it seems it's making you feel cold, so I'm helping you." Nelliel explained before standing straight again.

"Thanks…" Grimmjow whispered to her.

Nelliel smiled fully as she heard the feint whisper, is wasn't like Grimmjow to thank her for her kindness but she wasn't going to read anything into it, he was after all, ill.

Nelliel turned away from him once she noticed he had closed his eyes and looked to be drifting to sleep. Once she made it back to the hallway she turned to the four soul reapers and smiled softly.

"If you will all follow me back outside, I will open another Garganta for you to use, so you may return home." Nelliel stated.

"About time…" Kenpachi barked, his impatience showing on his face.

"It would be appreciated, and since you have gone to such lengths to assist us, I shall leave you with this…" Mayuri stated as he stepped forward, dropping a filled syringe into her palm.

"For the one I still refuse to treat personally." Mayuri explained.

Nelliel met the man's gaze and couldn't help but smile, she had half expected the 12th division captain to actually leave Mila Rose to her fate as he had threatened.

"Thank you!" Nelliel replied.

"Yes, well, lucky for her, I have decided to be generous." Mayuri answered, before turning to the side and gesturing for Nelliel to take the lead.

Nelliel nodded to him before stepping forward, once again leading the soul reapers through the rounded hallways. She could sense that the squad 11 captain was more than ready to get Linake safely back to the soul society and she really couldn't blame him. She peeked back at the substitute who was still perched up on her husband's back.

Linake looked exhausted and it did nothing but make Nelliel feel guilty, if it had not been for their misguidance the woman would not have had to over exert herself in order to correct their mistakes. Deciding to get them home as quickly as she could, Nelliel turned to the left abruptly, she would take them out the back way and open the Garganta right outside the building, the faster Linake could get back to the Soul Society, the faster she could recharge herself with its sunlight.

Mayuri paused as the Espada turned suddenly in another direction.

"Is there a reason you have diverted from the original path?" Mayuri asked her.

Nelliel turned slightly speaking over her shoulder as she kept walking.

"I'll take you out the back way. It will be faster." Nelliel informed him.

"Ah, I see." Mayuri replied before turning to his right, noticing Ayumi was busy staring at the buildings structure.

"What is so interesting?" Mayuri asked her.

Ayumi turned her head and met his gaze.

"The construction of this building, I'm just wondering what was used to support the concrete? It seems strange to me to build a base in the shape of a sphere." Ayumi admitted.

Mayuri smiled before taking a hold of her hand once again. Ayumi allowed him to thread his fingers with hers and when he pulled her closer to his side, she followed.

"I am pleased that you have started to pay closer attention to your surroundings." Mayuri stated.

Ayumi smiled at him.

"Better late than never, right?" She joked.

Mayuri allowed himself a half-laugh at her humor, little did the woman know that just minutes before he had made a deal with the Espada. The simple thought of getting his hands on those men who had dared to even try and hurt her made his mind race with excitement—and just like I promised her, I will show them a level of fear they never knew existed!

* * *

Yoruichi Shihoin smiled as she stepped inside the sick ward that belonged to the 4th division. While she had expected the group to make progress over the night, she had not expected to see her students up and already walking around.

"Lady Yoruichi!" Haru called out to her as she made her way over.

"Hey there, you look like you are feeling better!"

The young woman smiled up at her.

"I am, we all are. I have never been more grateful." Haru replied.

Yoruichi lifted her gaze searching the room, half expecting to see Mikka walking around, but she didn't spot her.

"What about Mikka? Has she gotten up yet?" Yoruichi asked.

Haru averted her gaze and by the look on the young woman's face Yoruichi knew something was up.

"She hasn't come out yet, she asked about Hayate about an hour after she woke up fully. Mr. Aizen didn't lie to her about it, he felt it would be best to tell her the truth." Haru explained.

Yoruichi's catlike eyes veered to the right side of the room where she spotted the former soul reaper. Sosuke lifted his head and met her gaze, his features blank and unapologetic.

"You really thought that was wise after everything she has been through?" Yoruichi countered, not bothering to hide her agitation with the man.

Amaya pushed herself up from his chest seeming not to like the way Yoruichi was speaking to her husband, or rather what she had just called him inside her mind…

"You think it would have been better to keep something like that from her? Mikka was only with the boy for a matter of weeks, while it does hurt her now, she will heal from it in time." Sosuke retorted.

"Even if it was only a couple of weeks, she's too young to have all of this shoved on her at once!" Yoruichi argued as she stepped deeper into the room intending to go and console the girl.

"Since when have you started coddling those around you, Yoruichi? Mikka is alive, and while that boy may have meant something to her, as time goes forward she will realize that what she once thought of as love was nothing more than an unhealthy infatuation. You, yourself, agreed to have Hayate removed from the academy due to his behaviors, so you of all people should know when not to pass judgment." Sosuke countered.

Yoruichi stilled in the middle of the room, her yellow eyes turned back to face the immortal, and even though she hated to admit it, Yoruichi could see what was behind his reasoning.

"I just wish you would have given her some more time, Sosuke…" Yoruichi sighed.

"Mikka asked about him, Yoruichi, what were we supposed to do, lie?" Amaya countered.

Yoruichi turned her gaze away from the couple as her frustration began to wane a little. Mikka had almost died, twice, and both times it had been Sosuke who had saved her from that fate—while he may sound cold, his intentions are actually the opposite!

"If you really want to know, Mikka is more torn up about how she treated Ayumi over the years than that affair she had with that guy anyway." Amaya revealed.

Yoruichi let out a half-laugh and almost made a fool of herself by asking how Amaya would know what her student was really feeling or not, but then she remembered who she was speaking to, if anyone would know what Mikka was thinking, it was Amaya Aizen.

"I'll go talk to her then, see if I can get her to come out." Yoruichi stated.

"It would help if you told her it's not her fault for getting her friends sick. She seems to have an awful lot of guilt running through her right now." Amaya called out as Yoruichi stepped into the back of the medical ward and turned down the hallway.

Yoruichi shook her head—why the hell would Mikka think it was her fault?

Yoruichi squared her shoulders as she reached out and turned the knob to the room Mikka had been placed in after waking up. Aizen had helped her move out of the surgical bay when she had requested it the night before.

The door swung open revealing the depressed young woman curled up on her side, her cheeks lined with salt filled tears as they fell from her eyes.

"Mikka?" Yoruichi called out to her softly.

Yoruichi heard the girl sniffle as she lifted her head.

"How are you feeling, Mikka?" Yoruichi continued as she stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"I guess I'm going to be okay." Mikka replied, her voice sounding nasal ly due to her crying.

Yoruichi walked over to the side table that stood on the left wall, then lifted a couple issues from a box that laid on top of hardwood before making her way over to Mikka. The younger woman pushed herself up into a sitting position, her dark hair tousled, looking rather greasy from days without being able to bathe.

"Thanks." Mikka spoke softly as she accepted the tissues from her teacher and blew her nose.

Yoruichi took a seat next to her on the small bed and met Mikka's gaze.

"What has you feeling so upset?" Yoruichi asked, not wanting to bring up Hayate again.

Mikka sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"I'm just emotional right now. I…I guess I died twice…I don't even know where to begin to process what has happened, I've lost so many days, I don't remember certain things that Haru said happened…all I know is I have been sick and it's because of Sosuke Aizen that I am still alive." Mikka admitted.

Yoruichi's brow furrowed.

"What parts are you not remembering?" She asked.

Mikka averted her gaze before she answered.

"I don't remember going to Kusajishi…Haru and Rei swore we went and that I had a fight with Hayate in the middle of the street." Mikka answered.

Yoruichi allowed her eyes to close for a brief moment before she spoke again.

"I'm sure that's just your mind trying to block out what you're not ready to remember, Mikka. Give yourself time and things will come back to you. If you want, we could ask Captain Kurotsuchi to take a look at you once he returns from his mission." Yoruichi offered.

Mikka shook her head as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"He's done enough for me already…Sosuke explained to me what Ayumi and Captain Kurotsuchi have been doing this whole time… a-and I was so cruel to her, I never gave her a chance because she was so different…" Mikka admitted.

Yoruichi reached out taking the girls hand in her own making Mikka meet her gaze.

"Ayumi doesn't hold a grudge against you at all, I know that for sure, she told me herself." Yoruichi stated.

Mikka nodded.

"I know that…" She whispered.

Yoruichi sighed, feeling a bit out of place with the situation, but she knew one thing, she couldn't let the girl sit in this room feeling sorry for herself or her mind would never recover.

"Come on. I will help get you cleaned up and then we can go take a walk outside, some sunshine will do you some good!" Yoruichi ordered as she stood up, pulling the blankets from the girls legs.

Mikka looked up at her then and even though the young woman was in the process of battling so much fear and confusion and a heaping pile of guilt, she still managed to allow herself to humor Yoruichi, by giving her a soft smile.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki hoisted his wife up high on his shoulders before stepping through the black void the Espada had conjured. He didn't understand the difference between how she had managed to open this one verses when she used the rock before, but the logistics behind it really didn't matter to him.

Linake was losing energy, he could feel it, while she had insisted she was okay, he'd been around her long enough to read the signs of her over exerting herself—the woman's too damn stubborn!

Mayuri and Ayumi followed the couple inside then turned to say goodbye to Nelliel. Kenpachi didn't wait, instead he created the pathway with this spiritual pressure and then ran forward…he didn't know how long this Garganta was going to be.

"Don't pass out on me, Linake!" Kenpachi demanded as he felt her face fall against his shoulder, her body going limp against him.

Linake didn't lift her head but he heard her whisper to him.

"I'm just tired, I'll be okay…" Linake insisted.

"Okay, my ass! Your Spiritual Pressure is being drained! Why the fuck can't you be honest with me about it!?" Kenpachi barked as he continued to run.

"The baby will be fine…don't worry…" Linake whispered back.

Kenpachi growled.

"I'm worried about you and the Kid, woman!" He barked back.

"It was that fucking moon wasn't it?" Kenpachi continued.

Linake's eyes fluttered closed, she was having a hard time keeping them open, while she had managed to bring down all of the lunar pulls within Hueco Mundo, it seemed that in doing so the hollow moon had also been draining her energy in the process without her realizing it.

"That moon wasn't like ours, in order to get the pulls closed I had to keep putting in more of my energy, it wasn't until the last couple pulls that I realized, it was feeding off of me in exchange." Linake replied.

"You're really starting to piss me off for real, Linake!" Kenpachi retorted.

"I didn't know until it was too late…" Linake admitted.

"But you still told me you were fine, you gave me shit about worrying even though I had a reason to! We all asked you and you lied about it! Why!? I don't think you're weak woman, so if that's what you're worried about, you can go ahead and cut the bullshit!" Kenpachi countered.

"Zaraki!?" Mayuri called out to him as he and Ayumi seemed to catch up with them.

Kenpachi didn't slow down. In the three and half years that he and Linake had been together, whenever she needed her energy to be restored she would go out in the sun and even though Kenpachi didn't know dick about the process or what it all meant, he knew that's what she needed!

"What is it, Zaraki!?" Mayuri insisted.

"I gotta get her to the sun!" Kenpachi replied.

"The sun? Is her Spiritual Pressure unstable?" Mayuri asked knowing enough about Linake's abilities to understand that the sun would recharge her and stabilize her body while also healing any damage.

"I thought she said she was okay!?" Ayumi yelled from farther back, seeming to be having trouble keeping up with the two men in front of her.

Mayuri paused on the pathway realizing that Ayumi was not strong enough to create her own and had been running behind him, using his.

"Ayumi! Why didn't you tell me you couldn't create your own pathway!?" Mayuri scolded her.

Ayumi stopped and stared at him.

"You kind of took off after Captain Zaraki before I could…" Ayumi pointed out.

Mayuri sighed before he turned again giving her his back.

"At least hold on to me from behind so you don't fall!" Mayuri ordered her.

"I should be able to follow the pathway on my own if you want to catch back up with Captain Zaraki." Ayumi offered.

"I will catch up with him soon enough, I am not about to let you walk this alone, with your track record you'll wonder right off the side." Mayuri countered.

Ayumi wasn't sure if his comment was meant to be a joke or an insult, but it didn't stop her from laughing.

"I don't see what is so humorous…" Mayuri countered even though she spotted the side of his mouth lift, contradicting him.

"Is Linake really not okay?" Ayumi asked.

Mayuri sighed.

"She will be, once Zaraki can get her back to the Soul Society she will be able to absorb the sun's rays and her Spriritual Pressure will level out again." Mayuri explained as he began to walk forward and she followed.

Ayumi's brow furrowed as agitation filled her.

"Why couldn't she just be honest about it then? Does she think it will make her look weak if she admits it, I mean, with her being a member of Squad 11 and all?" Ayumi asked.

"Ayumi…I asked you to hold onto me!" Mayuri reiterated.

Ayumi rolled her eyes before she lifted her hands and took a hold of the back of his captain's haori.

"I believe you may have answered your own question, Linake was once just a simple human, she has gone through many changes in a very short time, and while she seems to have gotten quite a lot stronger, she will never be at the same level as Zaraki. She may feel that admitting to him she needs help could be seen as a weakness to him." Mayuri replied.

Ayumi shook her head.

"That's pretty stupid! I mean, that's like me worrying about you thinking I'm dumb even though I'll never reach your level of intelligence." Ayumi countered.

Mayuri half-laughed.

"Yes, well, there are not many that can match my mind, but you would be correct, I don't find you dumb in the slightest, as a matter of fact, I find your mind fascinating." Mayuri admitted.

Ayumi smiled to herself as she continued to follow Mayuri down his pathway of spiritual pressure. It seemed that with all the excitement they had already managed to clear most of the Garganta.

"Shield your eyes, the sunlight is going to come as quite the shock to you once we exit." Mayuri explained as he lifted his own hand and stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

Ayumi kept both of her hands on his haori but averted her gaze downward as she stepped forward, her feet making contact with the dirt pathway.

Mayuri kept his hand lifted over his eyes as he searched their surroundings, it seemed as if they had been let out close to the 79th district this time. Off in the distance he spotted Zaraki, who had managed to get his wife down from her perch and the couple were sitting in the middle of the dirt pathway facing the mid-afternoon sunlight.

Ayumi allowed her hands to fall from Mayuri's back and she stepped forward, taking her place by his side, the two of them silently making their way over to the other couple.

"Oh wow…" Ayumi whispered in awe as the two of them closed the distance.

"My, my…that woman will never fail to amaze me…" Mayuri smiled.

Ayumi looked over at Mayuri and the two scientist's shared a look before turning their attention back to the substitute soul reaper. Linake was sitting in her husband's lap, her face lifted towards the sky and with every breath she inhaled, her skin lit up as bright as the sky, as if the sun itself lived inside her.


	28. Chapter 28

Byakuya Kuchiki stood patiently as he watched the Lieutenant of Squad 12 set up a portable station in the middle of the 79th district. The head captain had long since returned to the squad 1 barracks intending to get the rest he needed, leaving the squad 6 captain in charge of the current task.

"It only should take me around another twenty minutes and I'll have everything set up and ready to go." Akon informed him.

Byakuya lifted his gaze to the man and nodded. It seemed that the head captain was not the only one in need of rest, while Akon had stated he had been able to take a short nap, it did not look as if it had been long enough. Akon's mannerisms were sharper than usual, Byakuya noted, almost as if the man were trying to suppress his agitated state.

Byakuya turned his gaze to Nemuri, the pre-teen girl seemed out of her element standing in the dirt filled streets of such a harsh district. The squad 6 captain didn't know how to feel about his niece's friend being subjected to the angry nature of some of the souls that lived within Kusajishi.

Byakuya turned his head abruptly to the left as he sensed a disturbance of energy close to the area.

"I can sense Master Mayuri's spiritual pressure close by!" Nemuri stated to her Lieutenant.

Akon looked up at her and turned his body to face the south as he let out a deep breath, seeming to look almost relieved.

Byakuya allowed his eyes to close briefly as, he too, recognized the energies behind the disturbance. It seemed that the four had actually made it back like he had predicted.

"Could we go and meet them, Akon?" Nemuri asked, the child obviously concerned for her father figure.

"We have an assignment to do, Nemuri, the Captain will come on his own when he senses us close by." Akon explained to her.

"Okay…" Nemuri answered as she turned back to her task of setting up the portable vaccination station the two had carried to the location.

Byakuya chose to stay silent as he overheard the conversation between the two, but something was amiss, he could feel it. While he could sense the spiritual pressure of both Captains they seemed to be stationary—why would they stay in once place? Had something happened to one of the women?

Byakuya turned his gaze to the long line of souls that stood in a single file line, some seemed content to listen and obey the orders they had been given, while others seemed to be growing impatient—I am afraid I cannot leave my post in order to find out…

* * *

Linake continued to pull in deep breaths as she turned her head up to the afternoon sky. As she absorbed the sun's energy into her body she felt its power instantly, like a warm welcoming hug after being trapped inside the cold darkness of Hueco Mundo for such a long time. The difference between the two worlds was uncanny, literally like day and night.

While the moon here in the soul society soothed and calmed gently, the moon in Hueco Mundo was just as predatory as the creatures who lived there, that was one sky Linake didn't have the urge to study anymore now that she knew its nature, but even so, the relationship was still there, it had still held its balance, even if the outcome had not been pleasant.

"Is she getting better?" Ayumi asked as she walked ahead and leaned down next to Kenpachi's side.

"Yeah…she'll be okay now." Kenpachi answered for her.

Ayumi nodded before she lifted her hand attempting to reach out and give Linake comfort by touching her, but her wrist was caught by the squad 11 captain's giant hand. Ayumi's body jarred as she jumped from the unexpected grip.

"She's too hot for you to touch her right now…" Kenpachi explained as he dropped his hand from her wrist.

Ayumi pulled her arm back, the squad 11 captain hadn't hurt her with his grip, but she felt a bit shaken by his abrupt nature.

"I see. I'm sorry…" Ayumi replied.

Kenpachi dropped his arm back around his wife's body and that's when Ayumi spotted the exposed skin of the Captain's forearms. Ayumi's jaw fell as she noticed the man's skin singe and blister to a bright red, and even though it had to hurt like hell, he refused to let go of his wife.

"The two of you should go on ahead, as soon as she charges up I'm taking her back to the barracks to sleep." Kenpachi stated.

Ayumi stood up straight and glanced over at Mayuri who was standing with his left arm crossed over his midsection, his right hand resting on his chin as he watched Linake intently. Ayumi didn't have to ask him to know his mind was filled with questions, he was probably trying to do the math in his head to try and explain the plausibility of what they were witnessing Linake accomplish—even I know there is no such explanation!

"Mayuri?" Ayumi called out softly.

She watched as he blinked his eyes rapidly coming back from inside his mind.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked her.

"Captain Zaraki says we should go ahead without them." Ayumi explained.

"Ah, I see. If that is what you wish, Zaraki, we will leave you to it." Mayuri decided as he stepped forward, taking Ayumi by the hand once again.

Ayumi didn't follow at first, her concerned green gaze still looking back at Linake.

"I assure you, she will be fine…" Mayuri spoke softly.

Ayumi nodded before she allowed herself to turn giving the couple her back. She felt Mayuri squeeze her hand gently as the two of them began to walk down the dirt pathway that would lead them deeper into the 79th district.

"Why are we going this way? Shouldn't we head back to the lab?" Ayumi questioned as she looked over at him.

"I am sure if you reach out hard enough you will sense what I do." Mayuri replied.

Ayumi's brow furrowed at his cryptic answer but she decided to humor him as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She hadn't been all that great with sensing spiritual pressure in the past, but ever since she and Mayuri's relationship had changed, Ayumi had become more aware of him, of his presence, and she could sense his energy now.

"Do you feel them? Their quite a ways ahead of us still…" Mayuri stated.

Ayumi sighed as she opened her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't feel anything…" She answered.

"Ah, well. You have been away for quite a few hours. Akon and Nemuri are in this direction, I can sense them." Mayuri explained.

"What would they be doing in Kusajishi?" Ayumi asked.

Mayuri smiled softly.

"My guess would be that the two of them are completing the tasks that I had originally expected you to lead…" Mayuri answered.

Ayumi's lips parted revealing her surprise.

"Lead!? Why would I lead anything when Akon is the Lieutenant?" Ayumi interjected.

"I've been meaning to speak with you about your station within the squad. I've already spoken with Akon and we have come to an agreement, while he is my Lieutenant and will continue to keep that title, you are now to be considered a seated officer of the division, you have become my 3rd seat." Mayuri explained.

Ayumi's eyes widened as she stared up at Mayuri, she couldn't believe what he had just told her and apparently the news had affected her ability to look at him and walk at the same time. Ayumi tripped herself up by stepping on the pant leg of her old academy uniform.

Mayuri tightened his grip on her hand as he turned his body reaching out with his free arm, he caught her around the waist before she could fall. Ayumi met his gaze as he smiled down at her, it seemed that her clumsy nature had managed to claim her once again, but she wasn't complaining.

The pair found themselves in the intimate position her clumsiness had put them in, to an onlooker it would look as if they had been dancing and he had decided to dip her. Mayuri's right hand still held her left tightly, their fingers threaded together, while his left arm supported her around the waist, Ayumi had somehow managed to wrap her right arm around the back of his neck.

Ayumi's breath hitched in her chest as she looked up at the man she had almost quite literally fallen for. Ayumi parted her lips to speak to him, but found herself being silenced by Mayuri's abrupt decision to kiss her.

Ayumi allowed her eyes to slide shut as she gave over to the moment between them, her heart rate began to accelerate as Mayuri slipped his tongue between her parted lips and began to tease her with short flicks as his lips molded over hers, overlapping after each caress of his tongue.

Ayumi could feel the man's need for her as it seemed to pour out from inside him. He had been almost mindless with her the last time when he'd pushed her against his bedroom wall, but yet, Mayuri still felt the need to hold himself back—will I ever see him let go for me completely?

Mayuri drug his lips across hers once more before he pulled away from their kiss. Ayumi allowed her eyes to slip back open, already expecting him to make a comment about his duty and how he couldn't afford to be sidetracked by her, but he didn't speak, instead she was met with his hungry golden gaze.

"I'm afraid this dirt pathway is not the place for this…" Mayuri finally spoke bringing himself back to the present.

Ayumi nodded as he took a hold of her and using the strength in his lean body he changed his stance, pulling them both back up into a standing position, which pressed her up against him.

"I don't want to hear your protests about my decision, Ayumi, you are more than qualified for the position I have decided to give you." Mayuri stated.

"You don't think that it would look bias, I mean, with us being together?" Ayumi asked.

Mayuri allowed himself to smile at her.

"I don't, and even if others do, I simply do not care…"

* * *

Linake lowered her head as she felt her fatigue begin to wane, it was almost like her body was a battery about to crap out on her and the sun's rays were her electrical outlet, slowly giving her a full charge again.

"You okay now, woman?" Kenpachi asked as he tightened his arms around her, both of his palms laid flat against her rounded belly.

"Yes, I'm okay…I told you I would be fine…" Linake answered.

"What's up with you, Linake!? Why didn't you say something to me? I could have gotten you here sooner!" Kenpachi asked.

Linake could feel the tension coming from his body as he pressed himself against her.

"I didn't feel like my spiritual pressure was being drained, I knew that the moon was pulling energy from me, but, I guess I misunderstood what was happening…I thought the energy was just dense and it was making me feel tired…I wasn't trying to lie to you, Kenpachi!" Linake tried to explain.

Kenpachi felt her body slump in his arms as her head fell forward.

"I just wanted to be able to stand on my own for once, but I guess I'm still the weakest link…" Linake continued.

Kenpachi snorted.

"The only weakness you have, woman, is how you're thinking! I don't think less of you because of what happened, it just pissed me off because it felt like you were holding back the fact you needed help!" Kenpachi retorted.

"I'm sorry…I didn't even start to feel drained until right before Nelliel opened the Garganta, that's when I realized I'd made a mistake…" Linake explained.

"Listen to me, woman. You're not weak! You pulled down an energy that not even me or Kurotsuchi could get passed!" Kenpachi stated.

"I understand that, but-"

"But nothing! I thought you were over this shit, but I guess a part of you still does feel like that human woman from before…" Kenpachi sighed.

Linake's eyes slid shut tightly as she heard her husband's comment and even though she was trying her hardest to hold back her emotions, it seemed she couldn't even do that.

"What's it gonna take, woman? You can't really still be scared of the changes, or is that the real reason you won't use your Zanpakuto?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake lifted her hand to her face and angrily wiped at her unwelcome tears before she replied.

"No, I'm not scared of it! A part of me is always going to remember how I was when I was first brought here, I'm always going to be human, but I've changed since then, I've gotten stronger than that!" Linake countered.

"Then what's the problem, Linake? I love you the way you are, woman, you don't have to change for me or anyone else!" Kenpachi countered.

"You're so strong and so fearless, I just wish that I could be more like you…" Linake admitted.

"Tch. I have news for you woman, you're never going to reach my level, and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and watch you kill yourself trying to. The day you married me, you became mine, and I protect what's mine, you don't need to be as strong as I am, all you need to be is yourself." Kenpachi countered.

"Now stop crying, woman, you know that bugs me! Can you walk or do I need to carry you back to the barracks?" Kenpachi asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Linake sniffled as she wiped her face with her glowing hands, the sun's energy was still coursing through her body making her shine from within.

"I can walk." She answered.

Kenpachi leaned forward, about to help his wife up from her sitting position, when he felt a gentle thump hit against his palm. Kenpachi's brow lifted and even though he still felt agitated, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips, it seemed like his kid was already trying to talk back to him…

"Did you feel that?" Linake asked him, her voice filling with excitement as she pressed her hand over his.

"Yeah…" Kenpachi answered.

Kenpachi's eyes closed briefly, and just like that, the moment between them changed again, he felt his agitation deflate as his mind zeroed in on what was the most important to him, they were back in the soul society and Linake and the kid were safe again!

* * *

Akon turned his gaze to the south once more. He and Nemuri had managed to set up the makeshift vaccine station and Akon was just about to start administering treatment to the residence of the 79th district. When he didn't see any sign of his captain or Ayumi he turned his gaze back to the squad 6 captain.

Byakuya met his gaze and even though no words were exchanged, Akon got the feeling that Captain Kuchiki could sense something wasn't quite right as well—I hope one of the women didn't get hurt!

Akon turned his gaze forward, deciding that if anything had in fact happened, the women were in more than capable hands between his captain and Captain Zaraki. Nemuri stood by Akon's side awaiting his further instructions patiently.

"Alright, let's get this started. Come forward and take a seat…" Akon instructed the first soul in line.

The young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties looked back at Akon with a fearful expression.

Akon sighed.

"It's just a medication, it's nothing to be afraid of." Akon explained.

The young woman's blue eyes met his and he guessed that she saw his sincerity because she stepped forward and took a seat in the wooden fold up chair Akon had carried out himself.

Nemuri stepped forward, ready to carry out her duties as she asked the soul her name.

"I am Kameko Nomura." The young woman answered as she lifted her hand and pushed her red hair back behind her ear.

Nemuri quickly took her notes, writing down the woman's name and also labeling her as female. Akon reached out with gloved hands and grabbed a prefilled syringe from the wooden box they had stored them in for travel and uncapped it.

The young woman's breath hitched when Akon bent down in front of her and gently reached out, taking a hold of her right wrist gently. With the souls not actually showing active signs of the virus there was no immediate threat, which allowed for Akon to simply inject the vaccine into the thick muscle issue in the back of each souls arm verses having to inject straight into the vein.

The vaccine would work its way through the proteins within the muscle, then it would be carried out into the bloodstream, where Ayumi's antibodies would work their magic, allowing each soul who was vaccinated to share in her immunity.

"I'll need you to lift the sleeve of your kimono." Akon instructed Kameko.

Nemuri's small hand appeared in front of Akon's face, holding an unwrapped alcohol pad.

Akon paused as he let go of the woman's wrist and realized that he had almost forgotten to clean the injection site, but instead of showing his failure, he simply accepted it as if it had been a part of Nemuri's job.

The woman's sky blue gaze met his for a brief second before she reached out with her left hand and pulled the tattered material up high enough to expose her soft pale skin. Akon leaned forward and rubbed the back of her arm with the antiseptic before handing the used square of cotton back to Nemuri, then, he used the now free hand to grab the skin at the back of Kameko's bicep.

"Will this keep me from getting sick?" Kameko asked as he jabbed the thin needle into her flesh and pushed down on the plunger.

"Yes. It will. That's it, you're done." Akon replied as he pulled the used needle free from her skin and tossed it down into another empty wooden box he had placed under the small table.

Kameko smiled softly up at him before she pulled her sleeve back down and then stood up from the chair.

"You may feel slight bruising or a cramping sensation where I injected you, that's normal, if you start to feel sick, report to the squad 4 medical unit." Akon informed her.

"Is that your squad?" she asked.

Akon sighed, trying his best not to snap at the woman—it's not her fault I haven't gotten enough sleep…

"No. I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 12." Akon answered her.

Kameko allowed herself to smile up at him again before she replied.

"Then I guess I should say thank you, Lieutenant."

Akon's brow rose for a brief second, then he gave her a simple curt nod before turning away from her.

"Next!" Akon called out, hoping that the young woman would understand he wasn't there to socialize, he had a job to do!

Byakuya lifted his gaze back to the left as he sensed the squad 12 captain's spiritual pressure coming closer to the location. The squad 6 captain felt a sense of relief when he spotted Mayuri walking with his subordinate—No, that phrase no longer described the two accurately…

It seemed that whatever had been keeping the two captains stationary had been dealt with because Byakuya could also sense that Zaraki was now also on the move, heading back towards the Seireitei with Linake.

Mayuri turned his head and met the squad 6 captain's gaze. Byakuya allowed himself to step forward, meeting the couple half way on the path.

"I had not expected you to be the one overseeing my subordinates." Mayuri admitted as he closed the distance between them.

Byakuya's features didn't change before he replied.

"I was given orders by the head captain to see to this. Did everything go as you had planned in Hueco Mundo?" Byakuya asked him.

Mayuri tilted his head to the left and smiled.

"I wouldn't say it went completely as I had planned it…" Mayuri answered honestly as his gaze darted to Ayumi.

Byakuya understood the meaning of the man's mannerisms.

"I am pleased to see that you made it safely." Byakuya stated as his grey gaze met the young woman's.

Ayumi smiled up at the Squad 6 captain softly, her gaze wary, as if she almost expected the noblemen to scold her for her and Linake's undercover mission.

"I couldn't help but notice the pause when you arrived, did something happen?" Byakuya continued, now addressing Mayuri.

"Ah, well. Yes and no, while a lot did occur, it will need to be discussed at a later time, I can assure you that everyone has made it back safely." Mayuri answered.

"I see. I expect you would like to discuss these matters with all of the squad captains present?" Byakuya concluded.

"That would be correct, now, if you would not mind, I would like to go and speak with my Lieutenant." Mayuri answered.

The squad 6 captain gave a simple nod before stepping aside allowing Mayuri to walk forward.

"I see that you were able to complete the instructions I left you with." Mayuri stated as he walked up to his Lieutenant.

"Master Mayuri!" Nemuri called out as she smiled.

Mayuri glanced down at the girl, returning her smile with one of his own before he placed his free hand on her shoulder.

Akon glanced up from his crouched position, the male soul sitting in the wooden fold up chair stared up at the squad 12 captain warily.

"Glad to see your back, Captain." Akon stated.

"Yes, well, it looks as if you were more than capable without us." Mayuri continued to smile.

Akon's gaze drifted to Ayumi and the side of his mouth lifted into a sly smile.

"I'm sorry that I left without telling you, Lieutenant, Linake was very adamant about not telling anyone…" Ayumi felt the need to explain.

"I figured it was something along those lines…" Akon replied before turning his attention back to the soul sitting in the chair.

Akon quickly finished administering the vaccine he held in his gloved hands and then tossed the empty syringe down into the box at his feet. The man stood from the chair seeming to no longer be comfortable with his surroundings now that Mayuri had arrived.

Ayumi watched the soul make a b-line for the only open pathway between them and Akon. The man's actions made her shake her head—I don't see what there is to be so scared of!

Mayuri turned his attention forward seeming to notice the amount of souls that were currently lined up awaiting to be treated.

"Tell me, Akon, what lead you to choose this district to start with?" Mayuri asked curiously.

Akon met his captain's gaze again.

"The head captain instructed it." Akon answered.

"Ah, I see. Well, in that case, we shall assist you." Mayuri stated.

Akon's brow furrowed at his captains statement.

"What? Do you not approve of my decision?" Mayuri asked.

"You've gotten less sleep than I have recently, wouldn't it be better for the two of you to go and rest?" Akon asked.

Mayuri sighed heavily as he toyed with his Lieutenants reasoning, while he had been awake for almost forty-eight hours and he in fact could feel the fatigue wearing on his body, he didn't feel the need to rush back to the Seireitei.

"I can rest when this task is completed, besides, between the three of us, this process will run a lot more smoothly." Mayuri answered.

"You want me to administer the vaccines too?" Ayumi asked.

Mayuri turned his head and met her concerned gaze and remembered the woman's personal aversion to needles.

"I am sure you can find it in yourself to manage, in the future, I may require you to assist me in something as evasive as a surgical procedure, and this will give you some much needed practice." Mayuri explained.

Ayumi let out an exasperated sigh not even bothering to hide her apprehension from the man. While she really didn't want to stick people with a needle, Ayumi thought she understood what was behind Mayuri's motives; they had left Akon by himself with a monstrous work load and a vast amount of responsibility, and even though Mayuri would never admit it out loud, he felt the need to help his Lieutenant—and Ayumi agreed, it was the least they could do.


	29. Chapter 29

: Strong sexual content warning; intended for mature readers! -L.J.-

Mayuri turned his body, wrapping his arm around Ayumi as he adjusted himself on his futon. The two had kept their word and stayed in the 79th district in order to help Akon complete the vaccinations on every soul that lived within the district.

It had been well into the evening before the squad 12 members had made their way back to the Seireitei. By the time Mayuri and Ayumi had made it into his sleeping quarters, the two of them has been overtaken by their fatigue and had not managed to do much else than fall onto the large futon after undressing.

Mayuri tightened his grip on the woman who lay next to him, her soft deep breaths told him she was still asleep. Mayuri's gaze drifted to the clock that sat on the side table and he realized the two of them had managed to sleep for almost twelve hours without being interrupted.

While the task of vaccinating the remaining districts, as well as everyone within the Seireitei still weighed down on the members of squad 12, the immediate danger was now over with. The vaccine having proven to be effective—I would say my job has pretty much been completed!

Mayuri leaned his head in closer to Ayumi's shoulder allowing himself to enjoy the way the woman's soft curves felt when pressed against him, the scent of jasmine filled his senses, the woman always smelled of flowers and he found it quite pleasant. It also reminded him of her, in a sense Ayumi herself could be described as something as delicate as a flower, yet, he was sure that under his guidance she would learn to toughen up a little.

Ayumi stirred in his arms just as he had been about to press his lips against her neck in order to wake her. Mayuri felt her soft touch as she brought her hand down over his forearm and gently caressed him.

"Is it time to get up?" Ayumi asked, her voice husky from sleep.

"For once, there is no rush, I believe we can take our time today…" Mayuri answered, whispering in her ear softly.

Ayumi smiled as she heard the tone of Mayuri's voice but she wasn't sure if the tone was due to him just waking up, or if he was actually aroused.

"That would be nice." Ayumi answered before rolling herself over in his arms to face him, the black blanket that had been covering them slipped down revealing her breasts to him. Ayumi had been too tired to care about getting her Kimono to sleep in.

Mayuri's gaze met hers as she reached her hand up and cupped the side of his painted face. He looked handsome to her, laying there with his tousled dark blue hair and sleepy deep golden eyes highlighted by the black concealer.

"Did you sleep well?" Ayumi asked.

Mayuri half-smiled.

"I did actually, however, I did not expect to sleep for as long as I did." Mayuri admitted.

Ayumi leaned into him planning on just giving him a simple good morning kiss, but when she pressed her lips to his, Mayuri tightened his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. She lay there pinned against his upper body as he slanted his head slightly, covering her lips a bit more forcefully than she expected from him.

Ayumi moaned softly as she felt his tongue slip passed her lips, seeking to taste her. Ayumi parted her lips more, allowing his invasion. Mayuri deepened the kiss, then plunging into her hot mouth, playfully teasing her with deep flicks of his wicked tongue. Ayumi felt her body begin to respond to him, that now familiar burst of tingling arousal taking root deep inside her—I've waited so long for him to take me again!

Ayumi didn't want him to pull away from her, so, before he had the chance to push her away, she reached out taking his left hand in hers and placed his painted palm against her right breast, hoping he would see just how much she needed him.

Mayuri's breath rushed from his lungs as he felt the woman boldly place his hand against her curves, and without hesitation, he rolled his palm across the generous mound, her body responding to him as she moaned against his lips. He felt her nipple tighten, showing him her need.

"It's been too long, woman, I'm afraid once I start, I won't be able to stop!" Mayuri whispered against her lips.

Ayumi panted as she felt his palm caressing her, gripping her tightly as he teased her.

"Then don't stop!" Ayumi whispered back, begging him.

Mayuri smiled against her lips, the thought of the woman wanting him so much she would beg for him, only heightened his own arousal for her.

"Very well…" Mayuri whispered before rolling her over onto her back.

Ayumi followed his lead allowing him to pin her down against the mattress of the futon. She lifted and spread her legs for him, teasing him by rubbing her thick thighs against his lean hips and running her feet down the backs of his calves.

Ayumi could feel his thick erection pressed up against her and the memory of how good he had felt the first time they'd made love returned. It made her crave the pleasure she knew he could give her, just feeling his lean muscled body pressed against her, the way he ran his hands down her forearms showing his dominance, yet still being gentle with her made her slicken with need.

Mayuri leaned down, propping himself up on his elbows before he pressed his mouth over hers again. He wanted to draw out the experience for both of them, he didn't see any reason to rush when enjoying each other.

Ayumi kissed him back, her arousal once again lighting a fire within her. Ayumi slipped her tongue between his lips as she rolled her wanton hips forward. Mayuri grunted as he felt her start to use him to create the stimulation she craved. Mayuri closed his eyes as he felt the head of his shaft brushing against the tight bundle of nerves that apparently, gave her so much pleasure. Her head tipped back on the pillow.

Mayuri opened his eyes so he could watch her, captivated by the way the woman demanded her pleasure from him, her hips rocked against him skillfully, the slickness of her arousal began to coat him, making it that much harder for him to take it slowly. He watched her tip her head back, her eyes rolled as soft moans escaped from her parted lips, and she was losing herself all over again.

"I wanted to take my time with you, Ayumi, but it seems you are more than ready for me…" Mayuri sighed.

Ayumi reached her arms up around his ribs and he felt the woman dig her nails into him as she lowered her head to meet his gaze, her green eyes gave away her state of arousal.

"We can go slowly later!" Ayumi demanded.

Mayuri chuckled before deciding—if the woman really wants me this badly, I'll let her take it from me!

Ayumi let out a surprised gasp as she felt Mayuri use the strength in his lean body to roll them over on the bed. Ayumi found herself staring down at him, her hands lying flat against his chest as she straddled his hips. His choice to give her control over him came to her as more than a surprise, and left her feeling a bit hesitant.

"What is it?" Mayuri asked her as she felt his hands slide up her thighs and take a hold of her thick hips.

"You really want me like this?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes. I do, I have a feeling I will end up enjoying this position quite thoroughly!" Mayuri teased her as he smiled.

Ayumi bit her lower lip as his admission made her feel a little more comfortable with the idea, after all, he was always talking about how he wanted to see her act more boldly.

Ayumi groaned as she felt Mayuri's left hand catch her off guard as he slid it down between her legs. The tips of his fingers spread her open, and he found the wound up bud of nerves. Mayuri stared up at her, completely mesmerized by her beauty, her heavy breasts lifted as her nipples tightened, her porcelain skin blushing for him, showing him how much she enjoyed his touch.

"Lean forward for me." Mayuri instructed her, no longer able to keep his own arousal in check, he'd been forcing himself to hold back from her for far too long.

Ayumi met his gaze, then used his chest as a platform to lift herself for him. Mayuri slid his left hand down under her, gripping his shaft in his hand, he aligned himself with her core.

"Now lean back, and take me." Mayuri demanded.

Ayumi complied, lowering her body back down, feeling herself stretch around him as he slowly filled her.

"Ohhh, yes!" Ayumi groaned as she felt him rock his lean hips underneath her, encouraging her to roll her own against him.

As the bursts of pleasure rushed forward inside her, all of Ayumi's uncertainty vanished and she began to grind her hips against him as she braced her hands on his chest for leverage.

Mayuri grunted from deep in his chest as the woman gave into her urges, Ayumi's body fit him so perfectly! The friction between them once again made him feel as if he were going mindless. Mayuri allowed his own head to tip back as the woman increased her speed, taking him into her harder than he would have expected her to.

Ayumi's deep groans filled the room as he kept meeting her thrusts, allowing her to take him at her own pace, a pace that was making him feel almost intoxicated from the endorphins that filled his lust hazed mind. Without overthinking it, Mayuri pushed himself up from the bed into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against his chest possessively.

Ayumi moaned as she felt her nipples being teased by his chest as she bounced herself on his lap. The pleasure was different for her this time, more intense, more enjoyable now that she knew how it felt to be made love to. Ayumi brought her arms up around Mayuri's neck, then met his gaze.

Ayumi smiled, enjoying the almost dazed look on his painted face. Ayumi could tell he was almost to his breaking point and she wanted to see him lose his composure for her, she needed him to let go fully!

Ayumi grabbed him by the forearms and raised his hands to her breasts.

"Touch me, Mayuri! Show me how much you want me!" Ayumi whispered.

Mayuri's eyes fell closed as he heard Ayumi's plea, and like a dam that had been held back for far too long, the madness the woman made him feel seemed to burst forward.

Ayumi watched as his eyes slid back open, the color of his irises darkened to the deepest gold she had ever seen them, and he let out a growl from low in his chest as he clinched his teeth.

"Yes! Yes!" Ayumi groaned as she felt him buck his hips harshly, increasing the speed even more as his hands molded to her breasts, caressing her with a bit more edge behind his touch.

Ayumi tightened her arms around Mayuri's neck and he let go of her breasts allowing his hands to reach down behind her. She felt him filling each palm with the cheeks of her ass, then he squeezed her curves a little roughly before running his skilled hands up her back.

"Mayuri!" Ayumi groaned as she felt his hands wrap around her shoulders, using them as leverage to thrust deeply inside her.

The sensation of Mayuri's hands roaming across her sensitive skin in combination with his demanding thrusts made Ayumi's body begin to tremble against him uncontrollably. Her body reached an almost euphoric state of riding the thin line between pleasure so intense and the satisfaction Mayuri's body promised to give her.

Ayumi threw her head back, the ends of her long brown hair tickled against Mayuri's legs making his gaze lift. He had been watching her body bounce on him. His gaze ventured to the sensitive skin at the base of her throat now that she had tipped her head back. Mayuri noticed the drops of sweat starting to run down her soft skin, his gaze followed them hungrily as they plunged down between the woman's beautiful breasts and something inside him snapped, begging for him to taste it.

Ayumi gasped as she felt Mayuri use his strength to pull her body forward, her eyes rolled again as she felt his tongue plunge between her breasts, lapping against her skin.

Ayumi's body responded to him as he licked a trail up to the side of her neck, she shivered against him as his hot mouth closed over the sensitive skin right at her pulse point, even her core quivered against him.

"I think I rather enjoy fucking you…" Mayuri whispered.

"Mayuri!" Ayumi groaned his name as she felt his teeth catch the bottom lobe of her ear and pull, the sound of his low voice whispering to her in such a way sent her mind reeling.

Mayuri had to admit his statement was true, the woman had finally pushed him too far over the edge, he couldn't hold back the base urges that filled him, the urges to take her deeply, to make her call out his name as he claimed her, as he finally took what she had been trying to give him—I love this woman, whether it makes me mad or not!

Ayumi kept her arms wrapped around Mayuri's neck as he continued to tease her with his mouth, sliding his mouth across her lower jaw before flicking his tongue across her parted lips.

Ayumi leaned into him capturing his mouth with hers, she moaned as he slipped his tongue inside and delved deeply, seeking her taste. Ayumi's moans increased as he captured her tongue, sucking it into his mouth, only to tease her further.

Mayuri kept kissing her, kept grinding into her as he allowed himself to let go. He felt his body responding to her completely, the way her breasts pressed against his chest, the tight grip of her arms wrapped around his neck as if she were pinning him to her body. Ayumi's hands had reached up into his hair again, and unlike before, this time the slight sting she caused when grabbing handfuls sent a wave of sensation hurling down his spine.

Ayumi felt Mayuri lift his hands from her shoulders, his right arm dropped around her waist as his left plunged between their joined bodies. Ayumi pulled away from his kiss abruptly as she felt the tips of his fingers find the swollen bud of nerves at the apex between her thighs.

Ayumi called his name again as she felt the waves of what could only be described as the most intense pleasure she had ever known spread across her lower abdomen.

Mayuri locked his gaze with hers as he worked her body with his own. He could feel her shaking, her muscles seizing up around him, her biceps flexing around his neck, her hands pulling even harder on the handfuls of his hair that she clutched.

Ayumi's mouth fell ajar as her breathing intensified, deep groans escaped from her every time he thrust forward.

Mayuri smiled at her as he felt her core start to clinch down on him, a sure sign that the buildup of her climax was coming to a close, in only a matter of minutes he would give her the rapture she sought.

Ayumi couldn't believe how intense the pleasure Mayuri was giving her felt, it was nothing like the first time, while that had been a soothing rush of complete ecstasy, there was something darker going on this time, something so much more carnal!

The only thing she could think to do was to hold onto him, to use him as an anchor while her body reached heights of euphoria she never imagined could be possible.

Mayuri kept his gaze locked on Ayumi's face, her brow was furrowed, her mouth open, her eyes wide, it seemed to be a bewildered reaction to the intensity of what he was making her feel.

Mayuri thrust up into her one more time before he felt his own release start to move up his shaft. The ball of energy at the back of his spine spread down to his groin.

It seemed the woman was giving him just as much as she was receiving, and just as he felt like he was about to spill for her, her core clinched down on him, rapidly pulsing against his thick shaft, sucking him in deeper as she molded to him.

Mayuri clinched his teeth and groaned as he forced himself to keep thrusting for her. Ayumi's body began to convulse as her release consumed her, she clinched him greedily and with each extra forced thrust of his hips Mayuri made her cry out even louder for him.

Mayuri tightened his arm around Ayumi's waist as he managed to plunge into her one last time before her body demanded his own release, the pressure in his groin erupted forcing a deep grunt from him as he felt his seed pump inside her.

Ayumi continued to come as he spilled for her, the power behind his own release making his head swim.

"Okay!" Ayumi whimpered as she reached for his left wrist and pulled, indicating that she was done. Mayuri moved his hand away from her realizing that she seemed even more sensitive now that she had finished.

All the tension in Ayumi's body left her at once making it almost impossible to stay upright. Ayumi allowed herself to fall forward and melt into the man under her, the brilliant man she loved so much!

Mayuri chuckled softly as he brought his hands up to caress Ayumi's back rather lovingly. Ayumi rested her head on his shoulder, her arms hung loosely around his neck and he could hear her trying to regain control of her rough breathing as her body trembled against him. Mayuri could feel her, still pulsing slightly around him and he had to fight the urge to keep thrusting into her, it felt as if his body was nowhere near sated—I have never felt such elation, such pleasure!

Ayumi let her eyes close as she felt Mayuri turn his head and press his lips against the side of her neck, sending another erotic wave of chills throughout her body.

"Are you too sensitive for me to continue?" she heard Mayuri whisper in between soft kisses against her smooth skin, her heart was still pounding, her breath ragged from the impact of her orgasm and even though she did feel sensitive, the feeling of him still hard inside her made her want even more of him.

"I did warn you that once I started, I didn't think I'd be able to stop…I believe I still need to make up for the pain I caused you during your biopsy, I did tell you I would make it up to you later." Mayuri smiled against her ear.

Ayumi's body shuttered against him as his words, his low throaty voice, promised her even more mindless pleasure and it made her smile—He finally let go!

"Okay…" Ayumi whispered, still caught under the man's spell, her mind begged her to let him show her more, to let him take her for as long as he wanted…

Ayumi let out a deep groan as she felt his hips start to roll under her again, her sensitivity increased what he was making her feel, sending sharp tingling shocks of decadent heat throughout her core. The pleasure spread over her body like a wave, making her tremble against him all over again as the tight ball of arousal centered in the middle of her lower abdomen began to build.

Mayuri let out a deep pleasured sigh as his lower body found its rhythm. Ayumi pushed herself up from her position on his shoulder, her increasing arousal filling her with another bout of lust filled energy. Mayuri met Ayumi's gaze as she began to meet the grinding of his hips by rolling her own.

Ayumi's heart thudded heavily against her chest as their gazes met, the look of sheer unbridled passion she found in Mayuri's eyes told her just how much the man had been holding back from her, and even though he had yet to tell her, she could see the love he had for her swimming inside the intense pools of gold.

Mayuri reached his hands up, taking a hold of Ayumi by both biceps, he guided her arms.

"Wrap them around my neck…" Mayuri demanded her.

Ayumi complied, thinking that he liked the way it felt when she held him. Once her arms locked around his shoulders, she leaned her body into his pressing her breasts against his chest. Mayuri chuckled right before his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands locked firmly on her hips.

Ayumi's eyes grew wide as she let out another surprised gasp, using his impressive strength, Mayuri changed the position by once again rolling them over on the bed without even pulling out of her. Ayumi found herself laying back against the mattress as his lean toned body covered hers.

Mayuri leaned his body to the left, propping himself up with his left arm, he reached out with his right, catching Ayumi's left leg under the knee, he lifted it up onto his shoulder before letting his right arm fall down again. The position resembled the first one he'd put her in, only this time he wasn't on his knees. Ayumi felt herself stretching open for him, as the top of her thigh pressed into her chest, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper than he had the first time.

Ayumi instinctively lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his back, right across his ribcage, allowing for him to angle her body the way he wanted it. Mayuri smiled down at her as he began to rock into her liquid heat, he could feel her clinching him, her body still swollen, still sensitive from her first release, and he knew what he was doing to her would send to her heights she had never been.

Ayumi groaned loudly as she felt his wicked hips go from a gentle roll to a deeper more erotic grind, with every thrust he intensified the pressure building up inside her, making her body writhe under his.

Ayumi reached her arms up above her head as her hands sought out something to grab, anything to hold onto as Mayuri sent wave after wave of the most addicting bliss she had ever experienced. Her hands found one of the pillows above her and she grasped it, her knuckles going white from the grip as Mayuri continued to pleasure her so skillfully.

"Oh…shit!" Ayumi moaned as she felt the power behind his thrusts increase.

Mayuri chuckled as he heard the woman curse for him, a sure sign that she was enjoying what he was giving her immensely…

Ayumi's right leg tightened around his ribs and even though she was pinned underneath him he could feel her hips rocking, trying to meet his thrusts, which only told him she wanted even more…and he wanted to give it to her!

Using the strength in his upper body and back Mayuri plunged himself forward into her even harder, the angle of his hips seemed to be aligning him with a very sensitive place inside her, every time the head of his shaft hit it, her moans grew louder, her breaths quickened, the grip she had on the pillow above her head tightened.

"Look at me, Ayumi!" Mayuri demanded.

Ayumi forced her closed eyes to open and her gaze met his, seeing the almost pained expression on his face from his own pleasure made her smile up at him, she loved seeing this side of him…

"Keep your eyes on me as I pleasure you!" Mayuri insisted as he rode her even harder.

"Ugh! Mayuri!" Ayumi groaned as she clinched the pillow above her tighter, her muscles beginning to flex as if she were already about to come from just his thrusts, once again, Mayuri was sending both her body and mind soaring so high she almost feared the intensity.

Mayuri locked his gaze with hers, hearing her call out his name for him again, her deep moans filling the space in the dimly lit room, the only light coming in from the sun through the curtains on the window, framing her beautiful face for him.

Mayuri could see her expression, the darkening of her eyes, the way her mouth fell ajar, the deep furrow of her brow as her chest rose rapidly, she groaned between ragged breaths. The way her carnal eyes gazed up at him captivated him all over again, the pleasure, the raw carnality behind her stare sent him to a whole new place, where the only thing that existed was the two of them and the only thing that mattered was the love between them.

Ayumi kept her gaze locked on Mayuri's like he had insisted, even though the waves that assaulted her over sensitive body made the task more difficult for her. Just when she didn't know if her body could handle anymore, Mayuri pulled back from her allowing her left leg to fall from his shoulder. Ayumi adjusted both of her legs laying her feet flat against the mattress, keeping her thighs spread wide for him.

Mayuri covered her with his body completely as his hips bucked between her thighs.

"I love you!" Ayumi whispered to him now that he was closer to her.

Mayuri smiled as he met her gaze. Ayumi felt both of his hands slide up her arms and she let go of the pillow she had been clutching in order for him to take a hold of her, Mayuri threaded his fingers with hers, squeezing tightly.

"I love you, too."

Ayumi gasped as she heard him whisper the words she never thought he would ever say out loud.

Mayuri leaned in covering her mouth with his, kissing her deeply as he made love to her with his body. Ayumi closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his hips as his thrusts continued. Mayuri kept kissing her as he pulled his hands free from her grasp and pushed his body up enough for his left hand to slip between them, seeking to make her come again.

Ayumi lifted her arms around him gripping Mayuri by the shoulders, her head tipped and her eyes rolled when she felt the tips of his fingers make contact with the taunt bud of nerves, her legs immediately began to shake around him as her core clinched him deeply.

"Fuck!" Ayumi grunted as every muscle in her body seized simultaneously, her eyes widened, her chest heaved as her moans grew the loudest he'd yet to hear them.

Mayuri smiled as he looked down at her, watching her come apart, feeling her body tremble for him uncontrollably and almost instantly, she snapped.

Ayumi all but yelled his name as her orgasm claimed her, her body shuttered violently as her core wrapped around him, milking him deeply, forcing his own climax to build higher.

Mayuri clinched his teeth and groaned deeply as Ayumi's climax pulled him in, all the pressure, all the energy he had built up making love to her rushed forward. Mayuri felt his own muscles tense up as his release climbed up his shaft and with one final push that energy skyrocketed sending a blast of the most fulfilling pleasure he'd ever known.

Ayumi kept her gaze locked on Mayuri's face, even with his features painted she could tell he was about to come again, the middle of his brow furrowed as he clinched his teeth and groaned deeply, every muscle in his body flexed and tightened telling her he was that much closer, She felt his hips thrust into her one more time before he spilled inside her.

Mayuri allowed his now sated body to fall atop of Ayumi as they both tried to regain control of themselves, the second bout of lovemaking had proven to, in fact, be extremely enjoyable for him and he didn't have to ask the woman to know he'd given her more than she had expected from him.

Ayumi laid back against the bed, every muscle in her body felt like jelly, her head was spinning from the almost intoxicating waves of endorphins that swam freely—if this is what being in love felt like, she never wanted it to end!

Mayuri lifted his head slightly allowing himself to lay back down on top of Ayumi's chest, he could hear the pounding of her heart as she fought to catch her breath, a feat he was having his own difficultly with.

Mayuri smiled as he felt the woman lift her shaking hands and dug into his now sweat soaked hair, but it didn't seem to bother her. Ayumi kept petting him, running her hands through the damp strands as she focused on steadying her breaths.

Mayuri could no longer deny the rush of foreign emotions that had seemed to start plaguing him the moment he had first locked eyes with Ayumi. While his scientific mind was left reeling by the conclusion, his heart had managed to finally win the battle, allowing him to admit his love for her out loud and he had to admit, saying the words had felt like a weight being lifted from him.

"Are you okay?" Ayumi whispered, seeming to have calmed her breathing enough to speak.

Mayuri allowed himself to laugh before he answered her.

"Yes, I am. I am simply trying to catch my breath." He answered.

"Okay…" Ayumi replied as her fingers kept playing with his hair.

Mayuri allowed his eyes to close, finding the woman's touch comforting.

"Mayuri?" Ayumi asked.

"What is it?" He replied, his eyes still closed.

"I…I'm starting to feel a little sore…" Ayumi admitted referring to the fact he had yet to pull out of her.

Mayuri opened his eyes before lifting his arms to push himself up from her, he backed his body away and Ayumi let out a low moan as he pulled out. The admission that her body was beginning to feel pain made him wonder if he had been too harsh with her during their lovemaking.

"Did I push you too far? Is that why you are feeling sore?" Mayuri asked remembering that this was only her second time as well.

Ayumi smiled at him as she reached her hands up and cupped the sides of his face.

"You pushed me just right...I'm just not used to going that long yet…" Ayumi answered.

"Ah, I see…" Mayuri replied, feeling glad that she hadn't been hiding any discomfort from him during.

"You can lay back down, if you want…" Ayumi offered as she met his gaze.

Mayuri smiled before speaking.

"While the thought does sound appealing, we should probably get cleaned up and then head to breakfast."

Ayumi smiled at him, not really surprised that the man would bring up food after the amount of energy he'd just exerted.

"Okay then, just give me a couple more minutes, I don't think I can stand yet."

Mayuri met her smile with another of his own at her playfulness, the woman's sense of humor, the way her mind worked seemed to compliment him in the most surprising of ways.

While he was more forward and quick to try and decipher the things around him, he also had a bad habit of being easy to aggravate. Ayumi didn't rush with her deductions, now that she had begun to pay attention to her surroundings and the woman had more patience than anyone he'd ever known—We are alike, yet still so vastly different, two sides of the same coin; I think I've finally found my match!


	30. Chapter 30

"Tell us, Captain Kurotsuchi, what were you able to find out about this virus in Hueco Mundo?" Shunsui Kyoraku asked.

Mayuri stepped forward from his position in line, it hadn't taken the head captain long to call a mandatory captain's meeting, it seemed that one day had been all the man was willing to give them to recuperate from their journey.

Mayuri met the man's gaze as he stepped into the middle of squad 1's great hall.

"There have been many unknown factors concerning the events within the other dimension. I am afraid that I still have not come to a conclusion as to the virus or its origin. It would be safe to say that whoever, or whatever the host may have been has long since passed. I can, however, assure you that the vaccine that has been created will counter the adverse effects and as long as we issue a new protocol that requires new admittance to be vaccinated upon arrival, we should not have any more trouble." Mayuri answered.

"I find it pretty strange that something like this can just pop up out of nowhere." The head captain continued.

Mayuri sighed heavily.

"While I understand that this situation did in fact seem to "pop up out of nowhere" it in fact has been an active bacteria within the soul society for at least thirty years. Just as with any other cellular structure it has undergone its own personal evolution, it simply went unnoticed by us until it grew strong enough to become relevant." Mayuri corrected.

"So you're saying it wasn't that you couldn't find something, but, that there's no longer a source to be found, right?!" Kensei Muguruma asked.

Mayuri turned his head to the right, giving the squad 9 captain enough attention to understand he had been heard.

"Precisely! It would be nothing more than a waste of time to grasp at theoretical straws at this point, frankly speaking, the where and how no longer matter." Mayuri answered.

"And what about these strange behaviors regarding hollows? Did you have any luck figuring out what was behind that mess?" Shunsui continued.

"Yes. In fact it was Linake Zaraki that figured out what was behind the issue." Mayuri answered.

Shunsui's brow rose at the mention of the woman.

"It would seem that the "Queen" of Hueco Mundo had been passed down a form of knowledge from the previous king. The Espada were able to use the planetary energy of their moon, hence creating a pattern of gravitational pulls that surrounded the world. In doing so, it also created a barrier that prevented the lower level hollows from leaving in order to feed, causing the massive hoards and also preventing any who had perished from being able to transmigrate." Mayuri explained.

"Ah, hell." Shunsui frowned.

"What measures were taken to correct this situation?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked.

Mayuri turned his attention to his left to address the captain of squad 6 then smiled.

"I can assure you the energy has been sent back. While I was not present during the whole process, Captain Zaraki looked after his wife while she successfully sent each of the gravitational pulls back to their source. I also left instructions with Nelliel, the Espada that allowed both Linake and my subordinate to enter Hueco Mundo, to speak with her queen regarding the events. It was stated that the Espada were unaware of the fact that what they had intended to use for protection, was nothing more than a hindrance." Mayuri explained.

"And you believe that?" Soifon interjected.

Mayuri allowed his gaze to shift to the petite captain of squad 2, his smile fading from his face at her apparent jab at his own personal judgment.

"As a matter of fact I do, it was quite apparent by their behaviors and the environment around them. Simple misguidance was the issue, I do not see what they would have had to gain by allowing their own world to slowly decay!" Mayuri countered.

"Captain Zaraki, where is Linake now?" Shunsui asked the squad 11 captain.

Kenpachi turned his gaze to the man before answering, but didn't change his stance, keeping his arms tucked inside his Shihakusho.

"She's back at the barracks, sleeping." Kenpachi answered.

Mayuri turned his gaze to the brute, whose brow furrowed at the mention of Linake still seeming to be suffering from her exhaustion.

"Has her spiritual pressure not stabilized completely?" Mayuri asked.

"Hold on, what was wrong with her Spiritual Pressure? I was under the impression that everyone made it back safely." Shunsui interjected.

Kenpachi sighed heavily.

"Whatever the hell that moon energy did to her took a lot out of her, but she'll be okay, it's just gonna take her some time." Kenpachi answered Mayuri first.

"When Linake was sending back that energy she had to put her spiritual pressure into it, long story short, hollows aren't the only thing in Hueco Mundo that eat energy." Kenpachi continued.

"You mean to tell me that the moon itself was feeding off of her in exchange?!" Mayuri demanded.

"Yeah..." Kenpachi replied.

"Why did you want to know?" Kenpachi asked Shunsui.

Shunsui sighed.

"I was going to ask for her to be summoned here, so that we could have a better understanding of just what it was she did, but, I'll wait and speak to her at another time." Shunsui replied.

Kenapchi nodded.

"I guess the next order of business is to figure out what area of the soul society we want to hit with this vaccine next?" Shunsui stated, changing the topic back to the more personal matter.

"I would suggest that everyone within the Seireitei be vaccinated next, all squads and its members, simply due to the fact that the building that came into most contact with the virus is in fact within the walls." Mayuri offered.

"Alright, I'll take that. What would be your next move?" Shunsui replied.

"Next would be the academy, vaccinate every student and teacher, from then on we will move to the noble houses and down through each district." Mayuri continued.

"It seems like you've already put a lot of thought into this plan, so, I have no issues following your lead on this, Captain Kurotsuchi." Shunsui agreed.

"Very well…" Mayuri stated.

"Alright then, you can all return to your squads." Shunsui announced, closing the short meeting.

Mayuri turned on his heel abruptly and made his way over to the brute, why the man hadn't thought of saying anything to him about his wife's condition irritated him and he hadn't the slightest clue as to why.

"Zaraki!" Mayuri called out to him just as the giant stepped out into the main hallway.

Kenpachi paused and turned to face him.

"What?"

Mayuri reached into the pocket of his captain's haori pulling out two prefilled syringes of the vaccine and held them out to him.

"Administer one of these to Linake and the other to your son." Mayuri instructed.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed.

"Why are you giving these to me now?" Kenpachi countered.

"The Reishi Serum will help stabilize Linake's spiritual pressure, and as for Takeo, he is the most vulnerable due to his age, it would be best for the two of them to have it now rather than later." Mayuri explained.

"Alright, how do I give it to them?" Kenpachi asked.

"Injecting into the back of the arm will suffice, just be sure to clean the area before doing so…" Mayuri answered.

"You have my thanks, Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi replied.

Mayuri half-laughed.

"Yes, well, let's not make a habit out of it, quite frankly, I find it unsettling." Mayuri countered.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have another matter I must go and prepare for…" Mayuri stated before turning away from the brute.

Now that the plan of action had been set, Mayuri and his squad would need to operate at a quick pace, making sure that enough of the vaccine was in high supply—I also need to prepare for the beasts arrival, that is, if he keeps his word…

* * *

Ayumi paused as she heard the sounds of knocking echoing down the hallway of the squad 12 barracks. While Mayuri had been summoned to a captain's meeting, her and Akon had gone ahead and continued preparing for the upcoming vaccinations that would need to take place.

Akon lifted his own head at the sound and let out a frustrated sigh. Ayumi turned her gaze to him and smiled softly, it seemed Akon wasn't happy with the constant interruptions to their work.

"I'll go and see who it is." Ayumi stated before setting down the dropper she had been using to mix another batch of the vaccine and then removed the gloves from her hands.

Nemuri looked up from her seat at Akon's station and braced herself to stand.

"I'll get it, Sweetie." Ayumi stated as she walked by.

"Yes, Ma'am." Nemuri replied, smiling before she turned back to the tabletop.

Ayumi stepped out into the now familiar hallway and easily made her way to the two large metal doors to the entrance, pausing to lift the large metal bar that secured the building before allowing the doors to open.

"Captain Kotetsu!?" Ayumi replied, not able to hide her surprise.

"Hello, Ayumi. I hope you don't mind, Hanataro and I have come to offer our assistance." Isane stated.

Ayumi allowed herself to smile, even though deep down she was hesitant…

"I see. Please, excuse me, Captain, but, are the two of you really well enough?" Ayumi asked.

Isane met Ayumi's gaze as a soft smile spread across her lips.

"I know it seems sudden, but, we both seem to be feeling much better, and I personally would rather help than stay in bed all day." Isane answered.

Ayumi nodded before stepping to the side in order to allow the Captain and 3rd seat inside the building, but, when Ayumi's gaze lifted and peeked outside, she noticed the four women standing behind the Squad 4 captain.

"They would like to speak with you." Isane stated before stepping inside.

"Alright. I'm afraid a captains meeting was called, so, Mayuri is not inside, but you will be able to find Akon in the lab." Ayumi stated.

Isane paused as her brow furrowed.

"I wasn't given orders to appear to a meeting…" Isane replied.

Ayumi met the woman's confused gaze before she shrugged.

"Maybe the head captain thought you would still be resting?" Ayumi offered.

Isane sighed softly before turning to her subordinate.

"I will be back, Hanataro, follow Lieutenant Akon's instruction until I return." Isane ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Yamada replied.

Ayumi didn't have to ask where the Squad 4 captain was heading, it seemed the notion that she had been left out of the loop didn't sit well.

As Isane passed, the group of four women walked forward.

"Hey there! You and Linake gave us quite the scare with that stunt you pulled!" Yoruichi began.

Ayumi half-laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ayumi answered.

Yoruichi shrugged.

"Only thing that matters is you made it back safe."

Ayumi nodded as she smiled back at her former instructor.

"I'm glad to see the three of you up and walking around…" Ayumi addressed her former roommates.

The three women looked up at her, each of them staring back at her with what looked like shame in their eyes.

Haru stepped forward and reached out wrapping her arms around Ayumi's shoulders.

"Uh…" Ayumi sputtered, as even more surprise filled her.

"Thank you so much, Ayumi!" Haru whispered before pulling away.

"Y…You're welcome…but, I really didn't do much…" Ayumi answered, feeling a little awkward about the situation.

"We were told about everything you did, Ayumi, and we just wanted you to know that we appreciate your help!" Haru explained.

Ayumi nodded, not really sure how to respond, the situation was a little strange to say the least, while Ayumi didn't hold a personal grudge against the women and would never want to see them in pain, it didn't change the fact that their alienation had left her out in the cold all those years.

"I'm sorry!" Mikka blurted.

Ayumi's brows rose as she looked over at the woman and for once she wasn't met with a mocking expression.

"You don't have to apologize." Ayumi replied.

"On the contrary, I believe in this case an apology is more than warranted!" Mayuri stated, announcing his return.

Ayumi turned her gaze to her lover and the disapproving look on his face told her more than she needed to know. Mayuri didn't like the way she had been treated by the other women, it had been apparent to her he had caught onto the situation early on due to his observant nature.

"Mayuri, really, it's alright…" Ayumi countered.

Mayuri narrowed his gaze at Ayumi as he walked forward taking his place by her side. He turned his head, his intense gold gaze scanning over the three women who had felt it necessary to make Ayumi feel isolated due to her intellect.

"Yes, well, you may be more forgiving then I am. I look at these women and I see nothing more than a sense of guilty conscious. Perhaps the three of you should think upon your actions, it may be possible that in the future, others will not be as understanding as Ayumi appears to be." Mayuri stated.

Ayumi watched as the three women averted their gazes from Mayuri.

"Mayuri, please—"Ayumi started.

"No, Ayumi…Captain Kurotsuchi is right…I do feel guilty, and it was my fault that you were not included in things in the past. I didn't understand you, and I never even gave you a chance, but, you still helped me even after how I treated you, and now I see that I was wrong." Mikka stated.

Ayumi sighed heavily as she met the young woman's gaze.

"I accept your apology, Mikka."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry too." Rei added.

"Me too." Haru spoke up.

Ayumi nodded her head before she had to avert her gaze, the situation was becoming even more awkward for her as emotions she didn't want shown threatened to creep back up. A part of her wanted to act childish and tell them all to go to hell, but, that just wasn't her. They may have been immature and acted on impulse, and the isolation and mocking tones may have hurt deep down, but, Ayumi had survived much worse growing up in Kusajishi.

"Alright, girls. I think we've taken up enough of Ayumi's time, we need to head back to the academy now." Lady Yoruichi stated.

The three women nodded their heads and each stole another glace in Ayumi's direction before turning away from her and heading down the pathway.

Lady Yoruichi turned and called out to Ayumi over her shoulder.

"Don't be a stranger, Ayumi!" Yoruichi winked.

Ayumi smiled and waved at her former instructor.

"Why is it that you feel the need to placate those around you? Are you just adverse to conflict, or are you really that compassionate?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi turned and met Mayuri's gaze.

"Honestly? A little of both, when you can't fight back, what's the point of starting a fight?" Ayumi countered before turning away from him and meeting Hanataro's wide eyed gaze.

Mayuri sighed heavily at the woman's comeback—I guess I simply won't tell her what I have planned, it doesn't seem like she would be able to handle it…

Hanataro stood in the still open doorway of the main entrance doing his best to look inconspicuous as Ayumi passed him by and headed down the hallway without another word.

Mayuri stepped inside and closed the doors, pausing to lower the metal arm in place—I will break that woman of those self-conscious habits one day, one way or another, she will learn to stand up for herself!

Mayuri turned his gaze and rolled his eyes at the 3rd seat of squad 4.

"Come along, Yamada, I'll find you something to do…" Mayuri ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Hanataro answered softly before following Mayuri down the dimly lit hallway.

* * *

Grimmjow turned his head in each direction, checking to see if any of the women were lurking around, he couldn't afford for anyone to try and be nosey. It had been three days since the freak had injected him and low and behold, the bastard hadn't been lying to him. Grimmjow knew that much was true, because he still had a pulse…

Grimmjow sighed as he turned down the rounded corridor, keeping his eyes peeled. Just as the Espada went to place his hand to the front doors of Las Noches he heard a low feminine voice speak out to him.

"Where are you going, Grimmjow?"

He paused, silently cursing before he turned his head and met his Queen's emerald gaze.

"I have some unfinished business…" Grimmjow answered.

Hailbel stepped forward, the long white flowing robe she was wearing hung loosely over her curves. Over the past couple days, everyone had taken a turn for the better, thanks to the freak.

"I no longer have my barriers because of that substitute, whatever this business is that you're speaking of better not cause us anymore trouble!" Halibel countered.

"I'm keeping up my end of a deal, that's all." Grimmjow replied.

"And what deal would that be?" Halibel pressed.

"I'm helping the freak get rid of some trash…" Grimmjow answered.

"You plan to enter back into the soul society, alone?" Halibel asked.

The side of Grimmjow's lips lifted into a cocky half grin.

"Yeah, I do, don't worry about it…"

Haribel narrowed her gaze at the lower ranked male that stood in front of her. While her first reaction to the news that her barriers had been torn down by none other than a substitute soul reaper had left her feeling angry, once the situation had been further explained to her by Nelliel, her anger had waned. Now that she had been given more time to rest and as her mind cleared from the haze of fever, Halibel understood that she too would one day have a debt to the soul reapers that she would repay.

"You are free to go. Upon your arrival, I wish for you to give the head captain another message from me, in exchange for the soul reapers assistance, I grant them a one-time offer, if ever they needed, they may call upon us in a time of war." Halibel stated before turning on her heel and walking away.

Grimmjow turned his body to reface the doorway and placed his palm against the concrete. Once opened enough for him to leave, Grimmjow stepped forward—for being so-called enemies, we're getting awfully fucking cozy!


	31. Chapter 31

Ayumi smiled as she looked over at Nemuri. While it seemed a bit surreal, Ayumi found herself sitting in the private dining area with both Mayuri and his daughter. The scene almost felt quite domestic to her as the three of them shared a meal in comfortable silence.

Nemuri looked from her tray and Ayumi averted her gaze, she didn't want to make the situation uncomfortable for the girl, for she was confused about what roll she would even play when it came to Nemuri; she didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

"Master Mayuri? I've finished, would it be alright if I went for something sweet?" Nemuri asked.

Mayuri paused and turned his gaze to the pre-teen and from the look he gave her he didn't seem pleased with the idea.

Ayumi pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in an effort not to speak.

"You know how I feel about your eating habits, Nemuri, sugar is not something you need to overindulge in." Mayuri commented.

Nemuri lowered her gaze back to the table and nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

Ayumi let go of her lip, no longer able to hold back from what she wanted to say.

"She did finish her dinner, Mayuri, and she's been doing such a good job in the lab, why not let her have something?" Ayumi asked, hoping she wasn't actually overstepping those boundaries.

Nemuri's wide eyed gaze looked up from the table at Ayumi.

Mayuri looked across the table at her as well and then sighed.

"Yes, she has been doing well, hasn't she? Very well, you may go and get something, but you're not to over indulge, and do not think this will become a regular occurrence." Mayuri gave in.

Nemuri smiled up at her father figure before bracing herself on the table to stand.

"Thank you, Master Mayuri!" she spoke softly before she turned her happy gaze back to Ayumi.

Ayumi didn't need to hear Nemuri thank her, she could see the gratitude written on the girl's face.

Once standing Nemuri grabbed her empty tray of dishes and turned on her heel heading for the exit. Ayumi felt a bit nervous when she heard the door click shut, leaving her alone with the man.

Mayuri's gaze narrowed and Ayumi braced herself for whatever he was about to say.

"It would seem that as we go forward there are going to be situations we do not agree on." Mayuri stated.

Ayumi's brow lifted as surprise filled her, she had expected Mayuri to feel agitated by her meddling.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know where my place is when it comes to Nemuri; what role I am to play." Ayumi admitted.

Mayuri tilted his head to the side, as if her statement didn't make sense to him.

"Are we not together?" Mayuri countered.

Ayumi sighed.

"Yes, but, it's been the two of you for so long, I mean, she's your daughter…" Ayumi replied.

"Hmm, I suppose in a sense she is." Mayuri stated.

Ayumi allowed herself to smile at the man, was it really so hard for him to see the way Nemuri viewed him?

"You may not have conceived her yourself, Mayuri, but you did create her, and it's apparent that she thinks of you as a father figure." Ayumi countered.

Mayuri's brow furrowed as he looked back at the woman who sat across from him, the topic of how Nemuri felt about him had never been brought up before and it had never been something he had even cared to question.

"I see. Perhaps I should pay closer attention." Mayuri replied.

Ayumi nodded before she turned her attention back to her own meal.

"While on the topic of conception, when would be your next cycle of ovulation?" Mayuri asked casually.

Ayumi paused, her chopsticks hovering in the air mid-way to her mouth.

"Uh…I think it just passed." Ayumi admitted, feeling taken aback by the turn of the conversation.

"I see. We will have to make a record of it then, that way we know." Mayuri continued.

Ayumi let her chopsticks fall back down to the bowl in front of her as a wave of utter disappointment washed over her, the only reason she could see his interest in the topic was if he were trying to prevent her from conceiving.

"Alright then." Ayumi replied.

Mayuri stilled as he witnessed the woman's body language change, almost as if he had upset her in some way.

"What is it? Do you not want children of your own?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi felt her face flush as she realized her assumption had been the opposite of his intent.

"No…I…I thought you were implying you didn't want them." Ayumi forced herself to admit.

Mayuri half-laughed before letting out a soft sigh.

"What is it that I told you about assumptions?" Mayuri countered.

Ayumi allowed herself to smile before she answered him.

"That they make an ass out of me."

"Precisely!" Mayuri smiled back.

* * *

Grimmjow kept moving down the white sands attempting to put some distance between him and Las Noches. It was one thing for the Queen to be aware of his plan, but he didn't feel like explaining the situation to any of the others, especially Nelliel. The woman was too soft sometimes; she wouldn't be able to see the bigger picture.

The Espada stopped once he had walked a good half mile. He figured it was good enough as he lifted his hand and called open the rift between the dimensions. Once the black mass opened wide enough for him to enter, he stepped inside the void and allowed the entrance to close behind him. Grimmjow shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants as he walked down the pathway created by his own energy.

At least this time he wouldn't have to do as much guessing about where he was, unless the void spit him out in unfamiliar territory. The hard part was going to be trying to sort out all the scents; he hadn't been lying to the freak when he told him those men had had a certain scent to them, they did, he would just have to find it again—If I were a bottom feeder, where would I hang my hat?

Grimmjow thought about his plan of action as he kept walking down the abysmal tunnel, enjoying the sense of inner peace it gave him for the time being, soon, he would be after his prey and once he caught them he would be able to see the freak in action. For some strange reason, Grimmjow knew that those three men were about to regret the moment they laid eyes on that woman—He's going to tear them apart!

While Grimmjow had walked the pathway at a steady pace, it seemed the Garganta had not been as long as he'd expected it to be, which didn't come as much of a surprise to him, he wasn't looking forward to this visit. It wasn't like the soul reapers were going to roll out the welcome mat for him—all I have to do is mention the freak and they'll let me pass!

Grimmjow lifted his right leg, stepping out onto a dirt pathway, not much different than the last time, except now, he was alone. The Espada paused for a couple minutes, tilting his head up to the darkened sky in an effort to seek out any nearby scents. Turning his head to the south he was able to pick up on the scents of many people and what smelled like smoke from multiple fires burning—residents trying to keep warm?

Deciding, Grimmjow walked forward in order to follow the trail of scents to the location; he had no clue what district he was even in, and from what he had come to understand, not all areas of the soul society were filled with rainbows. As he walked forward, another scent became even more prominent in the air around him, a scent he would never be able to misplace; the scent of blood.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Grimmjow stilled, keeping his hands in his pockets he turned slightly to see whoever had spoken to him. Grimmjow met the man's dark, crazed gaze.

"What's it to you?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Strong words, for a dead man!" The stranger threatened.

Grimmjow chuckled.

"What district is this?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Pretty stupid of you, to go wondering in a place you don't know, this is district 80, known as Zaraki." The deluded man answered.

Grimmjow shook his head as he understood his dilemma; he hadn't been let out close to the Seireitei, instead he'd been dropped off in the worst part of the soul society, it was a place where only the crazy would dare enter—Lucky for me, I have my fair share of crazy…

The strange man stepped closer and Grimmjow caught the gleam of the steel from the short sword the stranger was carrying in his right hand; the blade was coated with remnants of blood—must have been what I was smelling…

"I wouldn't come at me, unless you want to die." Grimmjow threatened.

The stranger laughed outright.

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" The man taunted.

Grimmjow allowed himself to smile as he turned his face fully, revealing the white bone on the side of his jaw in the moonlight.

"What the fuck!? What are you!?" The man yelled as he held up his blade defensively.

"Your worst nightmare…" Grimmjow sneered.

* * *

Ayumi pushed open the door to Mayuri's sleeping quarters and stepped inside, holding it open for her lover. Mayuri had insisted that she go and collect her things from the room she had been occupying once they had finished with dinner. He had also informed her that his quarters had now become their quarters. The simple thought of sharing the space with the man day after day made Ayumi's heart race a little.

Mayuri walked inside and dropped the duffle bag full of her stuff down on the floor next to his desk.

"What do you have inside this thing that is so heavy?" Mayuri asked, his brow furrowing.

Ayumi paused, remembering all of the magazines she had stuffed inside…

"Nothing important really." Ayumi answered, feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over her.

Mayuri turned his head and looked at her.

"Well, you're being quite vague, I'll just look for myself then." Mayuri stated.

"Uh…" Ayumi lifted her hand in a feeble attempt at a denial, but he had already bent down and unzipped the duffle.

Mayuri pulled the sides to the woman's bag apart and was met with a very large stack of magazines; the very magazine he had published the findings of all of his research and experiments in monthly. Mayuri dug his hand inside and pulled out a few of them, paying attention to the dates as he looked.

"You've been following my work for over three years, it would seem." Mayuri smiled as he looked over at her.

The woman had turned away from him, giving him her profile as she stared into the bathing area, her arms once again wrapped around her middle—why would finding these cause her so much embarrassment?

Mayuri tossed the old Magazines back down into the bag and stood to his full height, the woman had yet to even reply to him, seeming to be stuck inside her own mind.

Mayuri sighed as he crossed over to her and reached out for her, grasping her by her left forearm. Ayumi looked up and met his gaze, seeming to come back to the present reality and not the over dramatization he was sure lived inside her mind.

"There is no need for this reaction, woman, I am not upset or appalled in the slightest by your interest in my work, while I wasn't expecting you to go to the lengths of keeping copies, I find your admiration quite flattering, as I've stated before." Mayuri explained.

Ayumi sighed before she let her other arm drop from her middle.

"I thought you would think I was strange, I will admit reading your research is what kept me going all those years, you kept me inspired." Ayumi admitted.

Mayuri's brow rose as he heard the woman's explanation.

"Why is it that you did not seek out to meet me prior to being placed in my squad?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi averted her gaze before she answered.

"I wanted to, it's why I requested to be placed in your squad." Ayumi admitted.

Mayuri's lips parted slightly at hearing her admission.

"I was under the impression that Yoruichi picked you for my squad, not that you had requested to join." Mayuri smiled.

"I didn't seek this out, what's happened between us, I just wanted a chance to work with you!" Ayumi stated.

"I understand. This does not change how I view you in the slightest, in fact, it makes me feel more at ease with you." Mayuri replied as he pulled her closer to him.

Ayumi allowed him to pull her against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It would not have mattered to me if you had sought a relationship with me in the beginning, I'm afraid the outcome would have been the same regardless." Mayuri spoke softly as he met her gaze.

"This all seems a little surreal to me sometimes…" Ayumi admitted.

Mayuri chuckled.

"Yes, it does. I will not deny that this journey you have put me on has tested me in more ways than I could have ever imagined." Mayuri stated.

Ayumi smiled as she met his gaze, hearing him speak to her so openly about what was between them was like a dream in itself, and she had to admit, the notion that the man was interested in having a family with her made her heart fill with so much warmth she feared it might burst.

Mayuri met her smile with one of his own before leaning into her and pressing his lips over hers. Ayumi wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body against him completely, savoring the feel of the man she loved being so close to.

Mayuri stared down at Ayumi as she abruptly pulled away from his kiss, he felt her body break out in sudden chills. Ayumi felt her stomach clinch as every muscle in her body started to seize up against Mayuri as she felt the now familiar wave of panic fill her.

Mayuri's brow furrowed as he looked down at Ayumi, her body had gone rigid against him indicating that something wasn't right with her, instead of prodding her with all the questions that raced through his mind, he shoved his worry back and just watched her. When he noticed the way the woman's eyes seemed to go vacant as if she were no longer looking at him, he understood—She was having another of her visions, another warning…

Ayumi fought to slow her breathing, to calm her rapid beating heart as her vision went black—Stay calm, it's just like last time, just watch…

Ayumi forced her panicked mind to focus, to zone in on what she was being warned about. As she concentrated, she was met with a familiar mocking grin accompanied by piercing blue eyes—Grimmjow! As the scene continued to flash, she saw dirt filled roads and the glint of bloodstained steel in the moonlight.

* * *

Grimmjow turned his body fully, facing the dumbass who had a death wish and a thought occurred to him—this fuck-head knows the pathways, he can lead me around…

Using his quick reflexes Grimmjow reached out with his right hand gripping the man by the wrist that held the short sword, with minimal effort, Grimmjow twisted and didn't spot until he heard the bone pop.

The man cried out as pain shot up his forearm.

"You broke my fucking wrist! You son of a bitch!" The stranger yelled.

"You're lucky that's all I've done, bottom feeder!" Grimmjow countered.

The man looked up at him, his glazed over brown eyes meeting Grimmjow piercing gaze.

Grimmjow smiled.

"Yell ya what, I won't punch a hole through your chest if you lead me into the 79th district, I'm looking for some old friends…" Grimmjow lied.

"Fuck you! Why the hell would I help a freak like you!?" The stranger spat.

Grimmjow tightened his hold on the man's broken wrist digging his thumb into the fractured bones—so, that's what it feels like to be called a freak…

The man howled as he fell to his knees in the dirt, Grimmjow leaned back, lifting his leg he kicked the worm right in the chest sending him flying back a couple feet—I might as well become the nightmare!

* * *

Mayuri tightened his grip around Ayumi as he continued to study her behaviors, after a mere couple of minutes Ayumi blinked her eyes rapidly, seeming to come back from whatever state her mind had been in.

"It looked as if you were having another vision, tell me, what did you see?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi met Mayuri's gaze and forced herself to push past the anxiety that her newfound ability always seemed to give her.

"Grimmjow! He's here, I can't tell what district, all I could see was the dirt pathway and what looked like a short sword covered in blood." Ayumi answered.

Mayuri lifted his head and smiled—it seems the beast has decided to keep his word after all.

"What would Grimmjow come back for? Do you think something went wrong with one of the other Espada?" Ayumi asked as she tried to get control over her shaking body.

Mayuri lowered his head and met the woman's gaze.

"He is here to pay his debt to me." Mayuri admitted.

Ayumi's brow furrowed as she looked at him.

"What debt? I didn't know he had one!" Ayumi asked.

Mayuri raised his hands, running them down her arms in an attempt to try and help calm her as he debated on telling her the truth, he still didn't know if Ayumi would be able to handle his plan—the woman is so sensitive, she would most likely tell me not to bother.

"Nothing to worry about, I will handle this. You said it was a dirt pathway, could you make out anything else?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi stared back at him, her features giving away her confused state and Mayuri half-expected her to press him about his intentions.

"All I could see were trees to the side, if I had to guess it's one of the lower districts." Ayumi answered.

"Very well. I will start my search in Kusajishi then." Mayuri stated.

"I'm coming with you!" Ayumi insisted.

Mayuri snorted.

"I don't think so, Ayumi. I need you to stay here for me while I do this." Mayuri demanded.

'Do what!? What are you doing, Mayuri!?" Ayumi pressed.

Mayuri sighed heavily, not liking the pleading look she was giving him and it almost made him feel the need to be honest with her, but he didn't have the time it would take to make her see reason.

"I simply do not wish to tell you right now, however, I will explain everything when I return, I am afraid time is not on my side, I need to get to the beast before someone else realizes another Garganta has been opened." Mayuri answered before backing away from her.

Ayumi stared up at him feeling like he'd just punched her in the gut—what was he about to do that was so horrible he didn't feel comfortable telling her!?

Ayumi watched him as he squared his shoulders and walked towards the door, her anxiety increased as her mind raced with so many scenarios, so many "What If's."

Mayuri paused, turning his body, he looked over his shoulder at her.

"If you should have another vision while I am gone, know that I will be alright, and for once, do not come after me!" Mayuri ordered before pulling the door open and stepping back out into the hall.

Mayuri walked at a quick pace, he would need to make a quick stop in his lab in order to prepare for the hunt, and if the Espada turned out to be successful in catching his prey, he would be ready for them!

Ayumi watched as Mayuri shut the door behind him leaving her alone in the room, alone with her mind, her fear. Ayumi blinked her eyes rapidly and didn't even try to force her emotions back as her tears fell—if he doesn't trust me, how can he really say he loves me?

As her mind continued to race Ayumi walked herself over to the chair that sat in front of Mayuri's desk and as if his warning had been some kind of clue, some kind of omen, Ayumi tried to prepare herself for another vision—I hope whatever I see doesn't end up breaking my heart!

* * *

Grimmjow tightened his hold on the worm's broken wrist as he forced the man to walk forward. It seemed the kick to the chest had done its job, making the pathetic excuse for a man realize that Grimmjow wasn't up for any games. The jackass had already been walking ahead of him for what seemed like at least an hour and they had yet to come up on anything familiar, just more dirt, and more trees.

Grimmjow squeezed the man's broken limb once more.

"You better not be jerking me around, bottom feeder, if you plan to lead me anywhere other than Kusajishi, I'll snap your fucking neck!" Grimmjow threatened.

"It's just up ahead, I swear!" The man pleaded, feeling the almost unbearable pain shoot up his wrist into his forearm.

"My goodness…could you have made it any more difficult for me to find you?"

Grimmjow jerked his head up as the familiar voice rang out into the night.

"That you, Kurotsuchi!?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, it is. Tell me, beast, have you found my prey?" Mayuri asked as he stepped closer out of the shadow, his golden eyes gleaming, and a wide toothy grin plastered on his face.


	32. Chapter 32

Grimmjow met the mad man's smile with one of his own before letting go of the bottom feeder. The stranger paused and looked between the two for a minute seeming to be judging his chances for a successful escape.

"Haven't picked up on anything yet, I was trying to find my way out of this shit hole." Grimmjow answered Mayuri's question.

Mayuri walked forward closing the distance between them, his right hand braced on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Ah, I see, is that your reason for taking advantage of this man?" Mayuri asked as his gaze moved to the bottom feeder.

"Tch. Nah, jackass thought he stood a chance against me in a fight." Grimmjow grinned.

"Oh, I see. Now I'm beginning to see the bigger picture. You! What district do you come from?" Mayuri demanded.

The stranger looked up at the squad 12 captain as he held onto his broken wrist with the other hand, seeming to be attempting to support the injury the beast inflicted.

"I'm from Kusajishi." The stranger answered.

"Huh, if that is the case, then what, pray tell, were you doing in Zaraki? It's always been my understanding that souls work their way up throughout the districts, not sink down lower." Mayuri questioned.

"Does it matter?" the man countered.

Mayuri narrowed his gaze, as the stupid man dared to talk back to him in such a way.

"As a matter of fact, it does not, I could care less what it is that you do with your time, however, since you hail from the 79th district perhaps you still have some value." Mayuri replied.

Grimmjow turned his attention to the bottom feeder, his lips lifting into a sneer.

"I am seeking three men, it would be safe to assume that the three would be seen together often, since apparently they like to target their victims as a group." Mayuri continued.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything, soul reaper!?"

Mayuri gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto, pulling it from its sheath quickly, without even calling upon his Shikai, He lifted his blade to the man's throat.

"Your cooperation would be recommended, I am afraid you are doing nothing more than trying my patience and wasting my time, if you prove to be of no use to me, then perhaps I should just end your pathetic existence right now!" Mayuri threatened.

Mayuri met the strange man's wide eyed gaze as he pushed the tip of his Zanpakuto against the man's throat, pricking the skin just enough to cause a single crimson line to drip from his throat, this man was living on borrowed time as it was.

"Three men you said? I only know of one group of three men." The stranger admitted.

"Ah, now see, was that really so difficult?" Mayuri replied before lowering his blade.

"Where would we be able to find this group of men?" Grimmjow demanded.

"They stay on the outskirts of Kusajishi, if these men are the ones you're looking for, they are known for fighting dirty, ganging up on their victims, even been known to target women within the district, even I'm not that low." The stranger revealed.

Mayuri tilted his head as he studied the man's facial expression, trying to gauge the sincerity behind the man's words.

Grimmjow looked back at Mayuri before he spoke.

"Sounds like these guys might be the trash you're looking for…"

Mayuri turned his gaze to the beast and allowed himself to smile.

"Yes, I believe that term fits them quite nicely."

Mayuri turned his attention back to the man.

"If you value your life you will lead us to the last known area you saw these men, and if you are successful in leading me to them, I will let you live, but know this, if you open your mouth to protest or give me any grief, I will not hesitate to kill you." Mayuri warned.

The strange man met Mayuri's intense stare and swallowed deeply. Mayuri didn't have to guess to understand that the man was feeling afraid, and even though the vagrant was not a part of his plan, he had sealed his own fate when he'd decided to pick a fight with an opponent who just so happened to be his ally for the time being, and lucky for them, they were now one step closer.

Mayuri lifted his Zanpakuto once more, allowing it to slide back down into the sheath that hung low on the band that held his Shihakusho in place. After surveying the stranger once more, Mayuri turned to the side and gestured with his hand for the man to step forward in order to lead the way.

"Don't even think about running, I'll catch you before you make it ten feet." Grimmjow warned the bottom feeder as he passed him by—some threat he turned out to be, the dumbass is literally shaking...

Grimmjow sighed to himself as he placed his hands back into the pockets at the sides of his lean hips. Mayuri turned his head, meeting the beast's gaze, the two of them coming to an unspoken agreement, until the task was complete, they would think of each other as allies.

The unlikely team of the soul reaper captain and the espada stepped forward, both men coming parallel to one another on the pathway, shoulder to shoulder, they walked in silence, both keeping watch on their guide.

* * *

Ayumi fought against the chills that still assaulted her body as she lowered herself down into the large wooden tub inside Mayuri's bathing area. While Ayumi still felt rather raw inside, unsure of what to think, she had managed to calm herself enough to stop the tears.

It wasn't as if Mayuri had lied to her, in fact he had been brutally honest. Ayumi sighed as she tucked her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. The hot water enveloped her as the tub continued to fill, surrounding her in a cloud of steam—what are you doing, Mayuri!?

Ayumi closed her eyes and tried to think, tried to look back on the past week's events and pin-point what Grimmjow could possibly do to help Mayuri in some way—what would motivate Mayuri to even accept help from the Espada?

As her eyes opened, Ayumi leaned forward turning the tap to the bath off and then allowed herself lean back against the wooden basin, her stomach feeling queasy from her worry. Mayuri had already been gone for almost two hours and even though he had hurt her by deciding to leave her out of his plans, she couldn't help but worry about him. As each minute had passed Ayumi had only grown more anxious, willing the man to walk back inside the room, hoping that when he did he would be okay.

Ayumi reached her arms up and wrapped them around her stomach as she soaked in the hot water, her mind still sifting through past memories, all the days that had gone by, all the things that had happened to her in such a short time. With every memory that passed she came to the realization that no matter what this secret plan of his turned out to be, she would still love him—I can still sense his spiritual pressure, so at least I know he's still in the soul society.

Ayumi let out a ragged sigh as she tried to force her body to relax, but it seemed to be in vain, she couldn't shake the restlessness that plagued her, so she decided to stop trying. Ayumi allowed her mind to wander as her eyes slid shut again, as memories replayed inside her mind Ayumi felt the creeping sensation of dread crawl up her spine once again.

This time, due to Mayuri's parting words, Ayumi had been expecting another vision, another warning. She kept her eyes closed and this time, she forced her body to relax against the strange sensation. Her heart began to pound deeply, her breath quickened as distorted images flashed inside her mind.

Ayumi focused on the images, trying to push back the anxiety and zero in on whatever she was about to see. Ayumi's body jerked as the face of a man appeared as if he were leaning over her. Ayumi tightened her arms around her middle as she realized she was seeing through someone else's eyes, experiencing what was about to happen to them.

The man's face was covered in shadow, almost as if a fire was lit nearby and it made it difficult to see him fully. As a wave of panic filled her Ayumi realized she wasn't feeling her own emotions this time, but whoever she was seeing through. Ayumi gasped and cried out as she felt the man reach out and grip the fabric that would have been covering her chest, it was then that Ayumi realized she was seeing through the eyes of another woman.

Ayumi's heart began to race as she heard her own voice mimic the woman's pleas.

"No! Don't! Please!" She begged, trying to kick at her assailant.

Ayumi jerked her leg up out of the water and kicked at the air, but whoever she was seeing through had made contact, hitting the man in the lower abdomen, as the man was forced backwards from the blow the light from the nearby fire illuminated his face and Ayumi gasped as recognition and understanding filled her— that man! That face! The one that had been trying to grab me the night Grimmjow came through the Garganta!

Ayumi forced herself up into a sitting position inside the tub, refusing to lose whatever connection she had with the woman, while it was not easy to watch, not easy to feel the woman's fear, Ayumi needed to look, she needed to watch and try and pinpoint the woman's location, so she could get her the help she needed!

Ayumi pushed herself back in the tub flat against the wooden basin as the woman did the same, pushing herself up against what felt like a tree trunk behind her. Ayumi brought her hand up from around her middle clutching torn fabric that wasn't there. The woman's attempt at hiding herself from her attacker.

Ayumi cried out again, feeling the woman's panic as the man lunged for her again, his face snarling, the same look he'd given Ayumi that night when she'd been lying in the dirt.

Ayumi's head jerked to the side violently as if she had been backhanded. Pain Ayumi shouldn't be able to feel spread across her eye socket and lower cheekbone making her eyes tear as her breath got lodged in her chest.

Ayumi heard the sounds of familiar mocking laughter to her right and when the woman opened her eyes, Ayumi had not been surprised to see them—The other two men from that night, is this what my fate would have been if not for Grimmjow? Would this be how Mayuri would have found me?

Ayumi braced herself for more, forcing herself not to break the connection. She couldn't place the area fully and she feared she wouldn't be able to, but just as Ayumi began to feel overwhelmed, wondering if she should go to the head captain, the woman let out another scream.

Ayumi pushed herself up against the tub wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to make herself as small as possible, her body trembled, her mind raced, confusion filled her as the sound of a man screaming in agony filled her ears. The woman jerked her head up to see what had happened. All the breath in Ayumi's lungs rushed out as the scene played in her mind as if it were happening in real time.

The man who had struck the unknown woman was caught off guard as a figure appeared and gripped him by the throat. The force from the action pushed the offending man backwards with amazing speed and he was now pinned to a nearby tree by another man dressed in all black.

Ayumi sighed as relief filled her. The woman looked up at the newcomer, feeling just as uncertain of him as the others. When the newcomer turned his head and met the woman's fear filled gaze, she was met with a pair of intense piercing blue eyes—Grimmjow!

Ayumi sucked in a deep breath as her eyes began to blink rapidly, confusion and anger filled her as she looked around the steam filled bathroom—No! I need to see more!

For whatever reason the connection to the events had been severed, once again leaving her in the dark about what was happening and it left Ayumi feeling frustrated—what good is this ability if it doesn't last long enough for me to see everything!

Mayuri's earlier actions made sense to Ayumi now, he had been hesitant to tell her his plans because he figured she would try and talk him out of it, try and stop him from seeking out revenge and the most pathetic thing about the situation was, she would have—my compassionate nature clouds my judgment!

Ayumi lowered her head briefly as realization hit her hard—Mayuri loves me so much, he struck a deal with Grimmjow in order to find those men, in order to kill them, in order to make them pay for what they had intended to do to me!

Ayumi pushed herself up from the water and climbed over the side of the wooden basin and reached for the towel she has placed on the counter. Ayumi wrapped it around herself as she stepped out into the bedroom. Her mind raced as she tried to locate something for her to wear, but then she paused.

"If you should have another vision while I am gone, know that I will be alright, and for once, do not come after me!" Mayuri had told her.

Ayumi let out a deep sigh as she took a seat in the chair of the desk and pressed her hands over her face, her emotions once again playing havoc with her thought process. Ayumi lifted her head as fresh tears spilled from her eyes, the very eyes that Mayuri had treated, had healed—you better come back to me safely, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!

* * *

Grimmjow walked forward as he picked up a familiar scent in the air. Mayuri paused, watching the beast.

"What is it? What did you pick up on?" Mayuri asked.

"I think I found 'em. Kind of hard to tell cause I'm also picking up the smell of a fire." Grimmjow answered.

'I see. It would not hurt to head in that direction to investigate." Mayuri stated before his gaze turned to the stranger who had been leading them down the pathways.

"Is this close to the last place you saw these men?" Mayuri asked him.

The stranger nodded.

"They change their camps location ever now and then, but it's always around this area." He answered.

"Very well." Mayuri replied.

"I'll lead the way, they're not far off." Grimmjow insisted walking past their guide.

"If he knows the way, you two don't really have any more use for me." The stranger stated.

Mayuri turned his head, to the pathetic man.

"I will be the one to determine when I no longer have use for you, now walk!" Mayuri countered.

Mayuri watched the strange man avert his gaze and hang his head down lowly before he complied.

The three of them continued down the main pathway for a short time before the beast veered off heading into the thick brush of the forest that outlined the district. Mayuri didn't hesitate to follow, clasping a hold of the back of the strangers tattered kimono, Mayuri pulled the man along with him.

"It would seem you do not want to be seen with us by these men, is there something you have failed to share with us?" Mayuri questioned the vagrant before letting go of his kimono.

The man didn't turn his head or look up before he answered.

"These three aren't normal."

Mayuri sighed as he heard the explanation, the more information Mayuri received about the group, the more he wished to eradicate them. It did not sit well with Mayuri knowing that such beings like this existed inside the soul society—lower level beings, unable to undergo the simplest forms of evolution, why, even the beast seems to have evolved more successfully.

Grimmjow paused suddenly as his head jerked to the left, swearing that he heard something off in the distance.

"You two hear anything just now?" Grimmjow called back to them.

Mayuri turned his attention to the beast and stilled. The three of them stood in the middle of the overgrown brush of the forest as they waited for a sound.

"No! Don't! Please!"

Mayuri's brow furrowed as the clear sound of a woman's screamed plea echoed throughout the night. Grimmjow turned his head, his gaze meeting the soul reapers, another unspoken agreement passed between them as Mayuri braced himself to flash step and Grimmjow used Sonído, both men no longer caring about their vagrant guide.

Grimmjow pushed himself past the trees at a speed even faster than the soul reaper captain, his Sonído giving him a little bit of an advantage making him the first to appear. Grimmjow tilted his head taking in the smell around him as he pushed himself forward into the small clearing, even with the smoke from the fire, he had no doubt, these were the men he had been looking for.

Grimmjow didn't pause as he scanned over the scene in front of him; a man of short stature with short brown hair and a bit of a gut was leaning over a young woman, his hand raised in the air as if he intended to strike her. Grimmjow lifted his head, smelling the soft scent of blood and it didn't take him long to realize he'd already hit her once.

Grimmjow closed the distance between him and the maggot, his eyes shifted for an instant, seeing the blood run from a gash on the young woman's cheek bone, his gaze lowered, seeing the state of her clothing. The man let out a howling scream as Grimmjow latched his iron like grip around the degenerate's throat—it was one thing to fight someone, but to try and violate a woman?

The maggot let out a loud grunt as Girmmjow slammed him against a nearby tree truck, squeezing against the man's windpipe, causing him to gasp for air.

"What the fuck!? Where the hell did you come from?" Another man jumped up from his place at the fire while the other stayed seated, seeming to be confused about the sudden appearance of the Espada.

"You better let him go!" The man standing demanded.

"Or you'll do what, exactly?" Mayuri asked as he appeared in front of the two.

The man standing staggered back a little, apparent shock spreading across his features.

"A soul reaper!?" The man gritted.

Mayuri turned his head seeking out the reason behind the woman's screams. When he noticed the young red haired woman slumped against the tree clinging to the torn top of her ragged kimono, Mayuri's anger deepened—this is what they had intended to do to Ayumi!?

"My goodness…it seems we arrived in just the nick of time." Mayuri rasped before turning his gaze, searching the mediocre camp for something the woman could cover herself with, but he came up short.

Mayuri sighed heavily as he turned away from the two men, not seeing them as much of a threat and made his way over to the beast. Mayuri lifted his hands and tugged on the back of Grimmjow's black jacket.

"I would like to borrow this from you, if you do not mind." Mayuri stated.

Grimmjow sighed before allowing his grip to loosen from the maggots throat and shrugged out of his jacket, already knowing what the soul reaper intended to use it for.

"Behind you!" The young woman called out a warning a little too late.

Mayuri grimaced as he felt the tip of something jagged impale him right through his left shoulder. Grimmjow turned and kicked the cowardly bastard in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Tch. Shouldn't have let your guard down, soul reaper!" Grimmjow admonished.

Mayuri turned his attention to the woman who stared up at him in what looked like complete horror and then tossed the beast's jacket at her.

"Cover yourself!" Mayuri demanded her before he turned to the man who still laid on the ground next to the fire.

"You will come to regret that decision, by the time I am done with you, you will be begging for your death!" Mayuri spat as he gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto and pulled it from its sheath.

"Claw out! Ashisogi Jizo!"

Mayuri stomped his way over to the man who had dared to inflict an injury upon him in such a way. Grimmjow lifted his hand taking a hold of the man against the tree once more but kept his eyes on the soul reaper. It seemed that the mad scientist had been pushed to his limits as he loomed over the man, lifting his leg, Mayuri then slammed his foot down on the offenders' chest.

The man grunted and coughed loudly followed by a scream of pain as Mayuri jammed the golden blade of his Shikai into the man's shoulder, the very same place the man had decided to jam a large jagged tree branch into him.

Mayuri's golden eyes widened from the sense of satisfaction he heard from the man's wails.

"How pathetic!" Mayuri taunted him as he lifted and pulled the blade from the man's flesh, now that he had stabbed him, he would no longer be able to use that arm. Without hesitation Mayuri moved to the next shoulder, repeating the same process, Mayuri put his strength into the attack as he plunged the blade down again rendering both of the man's arms useless.

Mayuri caught movement in his peripheral vision as the third man decided to try and make a run for it.

"I got him!" Grimmjow growled before taking off, leaving Mayuri with the two men and the horrified woman.

"Fucking soul reaper!" The man leaning against the tree croaked.

Mayuri turned his head to the man and grinned widely.

"I'm not just any soul reaper, I just happen to be the captain of the 12th division, and it would seem that you and these men have managed to make a grave error in judgement." Mayuri countered.

"I haven't done anything to you, you're just out here sticking your nose in my business!" the man retorted.

Mayuri lifted and pulled the blade of his Zanpakuto free from the other man's shoulder, ignoring his pain filled groan as he walked over to the ring leader.

"Your business? Is that what you call this behavior? My, my, it would seem that you need to be taught a very valuable lesson in etiquette." Mayuri stated as he closed the distance between them.

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" The man taunted.

"Yes. That is exactly what my intentions are, it seems that if certain circumstances had not prevented you, you would have treated someone quite dear to me in the same manner you treated this young woman, and frankly speaking, the mere thought of that possibility sickens me. I told her that if I found you, I would show you a level of fear that you never knew existed, and I plan to keep my word." Mayuri explained.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I never did anything to any woman you would know." The man countered.

Mayuri met the pathetic fools gaze and smiled, it seemed that denial was the man's only straw left for him to grasp as realization hit him—already I see fear in his eyes, how delightful!

"You might as well drop the act, jackass, I remember you from that night, and if my memory serves me, you were the one closest to the woman when I came through!" Grimmjow stated as he appeared, dragging the third man by his throat.

Mayuri glared at the lying insect who stared back at him.

"I've had enough of this folly, we both know what it is that you intended…" Mayuri stated before reaching his free hand into the pocket of his captain's haori.

"I always take advantage of the opportunities presented to me, it just so happens that I have a little drug I've been dying to test, I think I'll make you my new test subject!" Mayuri grinned.

"Don't come near me, fucking freak!"

"Freak you say? I seem to be getting called that an awful lot these days…" Mayuri commented.

"Oh well, in a matter of minutes you will no longer be relevant!" Mayuri smiled as he stepped forward.

Mayuri watched as the man held up his hands in a defensive motion trying to prepare himself for Mayuri's attack, but it was nothing more than a foolhardy attempt. Mayuri lifted his Zanpakuto, using his right hand he plunged the three pronged blade into the man's shoulder, rendering the muscles and tendons useless. The man reached out with his other hand grasping at the blade as pain filled him. Mayuri turned his hand a little twisting the blade, making the man cry out in agony.

Now that one of his arms had been rendered useless Mayuri lifted his hand to his mouth and used his teeth to uncap the syringe he had pulled from his inner pocket. The man's eyes widened as he tried to move and swing his balled up fist at Mayuri, but he was now pinned to the tree behind him.

Mayuri lifted his hand and jabbed the needle into the side of man's neck and pushed down on the plunger sending his experimental drug into the man's bloodstream.

"What did you just give him?" Grimmjow asked, finding it a little weird that that soul reaper would use a drug to get his revenge on the man.

"I just gave him a highly concentrated hallucinogen mixed with a high dosage of adrenaline, whatever he ends up seeing is sure to make me out to be quite the monster, the high dosage of adrenaline will prevent his heart from functioning properly, causing his heart rate to increase to a level beyond its functioning ability. I promised Ayumi I would show him a level of fear he did not know existed, so I took the time to create something." Mayuri explained.

Mayuri watched as the man pinned to the tree began to scream, his eyes widened as the man tried to back away from Mayuri, the added adrenaline making him strong enough to rip his own flesh as he pulled against the blade that had him pinned.

"Ah, it's taking effect! What I wouldn't give to see how I appear to you." Mayuri smiled as he leaned into the man's face.

The man's panicked screams intensified as he tore more of his flesh apart beginning to reveal the severed tendons and the white of the bone.

Mayuri turned his attention to the man's face and grinned. Sweat began to drip down the man's forehead, coating his face as the man gasped for air uncontrollably. Mayuri lowered his gaze to the man's throat, even with the man being overweight he was able to see his pulse point thudding against the skin, a sure sign that the adrenaline had been an effective ingredient, the man's fear was causing him to have the flight response, yet being pinned to the tree prevented it.

While Mayuri knew the added bouts of adrenaline would interfere with pain receptors in the brain, he had taken the liberty of adding another of his drugs to the compound, instead of his pain receptors being blocked, they were now amplified, with every tear of the man's flesh a rush of agonizing pain would fill him, only to increase the rapid beating of his heart.

"I must say, I find this end for you rather fitting, it would seem you enjoyed filling others with terror, as if you were under some kind of misguided logic that you were in control, but as I see it, you didn't understand the concept. The fact you would dare to act in such a vile way towards a woman as you have clearly demonstrates that you are neither a man nor were you in control." Mayuri stated.

Grimmjow turned his head as he spotted movement in his peripheral. The young woman that he had saved seemed to be interested in what the soul reaper was doing as she stood up on shaking legs and walked closer. There really wasn't much to her with how thin she looked, but he guessed her face was appealing, being oval in shape with soft feminine features. Although her cheek was swollen and her eye had already started to blacken from the man's assault, she was still pretty.

"You might not want to look at this." Grimmjow warned her as she stepped closer, watching the man who had thought it funny to terrorize her scream in agony.

"I want to see." She answered him softly as she held his jacket closed over her torn kimono.

Mayuri stood to the side as he heard the woman speak of wishing to see her attacker.

"You may take your pleasure in watching this man die." Mayuri stated.

"You sure about that, Kurotsuchi?" Grimmjow asked.

Mayuri turned and faced the beast for a brief moment before turning back to the man who was now clutching his chest with his free hand, now seconds away from death. The frail looking woman stepped forward meeting the man's wide eyes. Her face was stoic as she watched the man gasp his last breath before his body went limp, the blade of Mayuri's Zanpakuto cut through the flesh of the man's shoulder cleanly as his body fell, spurting blood from the severed artery.

"You obviously have no understanding of the minds psychology, allowing this woman to see what I have done to this man will allow her to move on peacefully. Otherwise she could have sustained reoccurring trauma for many years to come, even to the point of ruining any possible future for her romantically." Mayuri explained.

Grimmjow sighed not wanting to admit to himself that the squad 12 captain was starting to make sense.

"I don't get it though, how did this guy die?" Grimmjow continued.

Mayuri sighed as he stepped forward grabbing the hilt of his Zanpakuto from the tree before he replied.

"I guess if I were to put it in laymen's terms; I scared him to death." Mayuri smiled.

"Tch. You're one creepy son of a bitch sometimes, Kurotsuchi…" Grimmjow smirked.

"I'm not sure if that was meant to be an insult or a compliment?" Mayuri countered.

Grimmjow shook his head.

"You gonna leave that stick in your shoulder all night?" Grimmjow asked, realizing that not only was the man's mind creepy, but his ability to withstand pain seemed too high to be natural, the man hadn't even let out a scream when being impaled.

"I'm sorry I warned you too late, Captain." The young woman spoke softly as she turned to face the two of them.

Mayuri sighed as he reached his hand up and took a hold of the branch that had been shoved through his shoulder.

"How much is sticking out behind?" Mayuri asked.

"About a good six inches." Grimmjow answered.

"Is that all? I would have thought he'd grab a larger weapon." Mayuri replied before tightening his grip and pulling the thick stick out of his shoulder completely.

Grimmjow found himself shaking his head again as he watched the soul reaper toss the blood soaked stick to the ground and turn on his heel abruptly, his gaze zeroing in on the man Grimmjow still held by the throat.

"It would seem I still have two test subjects left." Mayuri grinned.

* * *

Ayumi tossed the blankets aside as she pushed herself up from the middle of the futon and glanced over at the clock for the millionth time, it was almost midnight and Mayuri still hadn't made it back yet. Ayumi had had to force herself three times to stay inside the bedroom and not take off looking for him again, the man didn't realize how anxious it made her having to wait for him to come home.

Now that the two of them had been honest with each other about their feelings, and with the rate their relationship was moving, Ayumi couldn't help the dread in the back of her mind that maybe somehow, someway, her new life would be taken from her.

After spending so many years alone, so many years being written off by others, it almost scared her how much she loved Mayuri, and even Nemuri, Akon and Rin; her squad was now her family. Ayumi had finally found a place that made her feel at ease, filled with people who understood her and encouraged her to use her mind, to be herself, even though she still didn't fully comprehend exactly who she was.

No longer able to take the waiting, Ayumi stood from the futon and crossed over the room to the light switch, she had tried to make herself sleep, telling herself that Mayuri and Grimmjow had helped the woman and then took care of business—I don't even care that he killed those men, this world is better off without them in it!

Ayumi walked over to the door and slipped on her sandals, deciding that her purple kimono would have to do since she didn't have anything else clean to wear. Pulling the door to the bedroom open she stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. Ayumi sighed as she walked down the empty corridor, she knew she wasn't going to leave the building, he'd asked her not to—I just need to walk and get out of that room for a while.

As Ayumi turned the corner she heard the sound of voices echoing and her heart leapt as she hurried her pace and turned the corner into the main lab. Ayumi gasped loudly, her hands rising to cover her mouth as she took in the site of her lover—He has a fucking hole in him!

Both Akon and Mayuri lifted their heads as the two men turned to face her. Ayumi noticed the petite red haired woman who had been blocked by Mayuri and Ayumi felt a rush of relief fill her—she's okay!

"Ayumi?! What are you doing running around the halls dressed in such a way?!" Mayuri scolded as he walked over to her.

Ayumi stared up at him as if he were stupid—He's scolding me for my legs being bare, yet he's the one with a gaping hole in his shoulder!?

"What happened to you?" Ayumi asked softly as she raised her hands and cupped the sides of his face.

"I'll explain it all to you momentarily." Mayuri answered.

"Captain, I can escort Miss Nomura to squad 4 if you wish." Akon offered.

Mayuri turned his attention to his Lieutenant again, then sighed.

"Very well. I don't think she will need too much treatment, although, her weight is rather low for her body structure." Mayuri stated blatantly.

"Mayrui!" Ayumi scolded.

"What? It's true." Mayuri countered.

"I've always been on the thinner side, I'm afraid." Kameko stated.

Mayuri tilted his head as he looked at the young woman, she looked to be around twenty years' old tops, although it went without saying she was most likely much older than her physical appearance. While the woman looked frail, she did have a decent amount of spiritual pressure—was it possible that the woman was not aware of her body's changes?

"I see. Well, when you speak with Captain Kotetsu request a full physical analysis." Mayuri stated.

Akon raised his brow at his captain's order.

"A full physical? I thought those were only given to souls requesting admittance to the academy?" Akon countered.

"They are." Mayuri answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

Ayumi winced internally as she saw Mayuri's movement, but he didn't even seem fazed by the fact he was missing a chunk of his body.

"Yes, Captain. If you'll come with me, Miss Nomura." Akon replied gesturing with his hand for the woman to step forward.

Kameko looked up and smiled softly at the squad 12 Lieutenant before stepping forward and allowing him to lead her. As the two of them walked down the dimly lit hallway towards the door the young woman couldn't help the gratitude she felt towards the squad 12 captain, the Lieutenant, and even the Espada.

After the squad 12 captain and the Espada had escorted her into the unfamiliar territory of the Seireitei, Grimmjow had looked over at her with a reluctant expression before he'd asked for his jacket back. Akon had insisted that she step inside the squad 12 barracks before removing the garment and had even removed his own lab coat, draping it over her slim body before taking the jacket back out to the Espada himself.

Grimmjow had only stayed long enough to deliver his Queens message to Mayuri, explaining that he had been instructed to let the head captain know, but, he'd figured leaving the invitation with Mayuri was good enough before he'd tossed his jacket over his shoulder and walked away, leaving the young woman and the two soul reapers behind.

"Thank you for escorting me, Lieutenant." Kameko spoke softly.

Akon turned, looking down at the woman, her sky blue eyes staring up at him. Akon's brow furrowed as he took in the woman's appearance. It had only been a matter of days since he had vaccinated her and yet, here she was, standing in front of him with bruises and a deep gash across her delicate features.

"You're welcome." Akon answered simply before turning his attention back to the pathway in front of them.

The two continued to walk next to each other as an almost awkward tension surrounded them, Akon couldn't be sure, but when he'd looked back into the woman's stare, he thought he'd seen something that looked an awful lot like interest, and if that were really the case, Akon feared he was about to enter some serious unknown terriroy for him—I have no idea how to respond…

* * *

"You have to be in pain, Mayuri, shouldn't you be the one going to Squad 4?" Ayumi stated as she stepped closer to him.

Mayuri met her concerned gaze and smiled at her.

"I actually happen to have a high tolerance for pain, I am afraid this is nothing more than an agitation for me, and no, I do not require the assistance of squad 4." Mayuri answered before turning away from her.

Ayumi stood slacked jawed as she listened to his explanation—a hole in his body is just an agitation?!

Ayumi shook her head as she followed him into the back of the lab and found him standing in front of the medicine cabinet.

"I would have taken care of this sooner if I would have remembered to grab this, I'm afraid my excitement clouded my judgment." Mayuri sighed.

Ayumi paused she watched him grab what looked like a small tab filled with a liquid substance.

"I am afraid there are many things about my body you have yet to witness, Ayumi. Some of which you may not be comfortable viewing." Mayuri warned her before taking the time to remove both his damaged captains Haori and the top to his Shihakusho without as much as a grimace of pain.

Ayumi stepped closer to him, wanting to reach out and give him comfort, but, she stopped herself as he lifted the Hojikuzai to the skin in the middle of his shoulder and forced the small plastic tip into the exposed flesh. While the Hojikuzai was normally used to regenerate his arm when lost in battle, it would also suffice in repairing the damage from the man's feeble attempt at attack.

Ayumi paused as she watched him administer whatever drug was inside the small tab. Ayumi gasped and took a step back as Mayuri's flesh began to take on a mutated form, his painted flesh oozed forward as if it had been turned into a semi-solid substance.

Mayuri kept his eyes locked on the woman, trying to gauge her reaction to things about him she had yet to know— I wonder what the woman would think of everything I have done to myself. The things I have done in the past, all the foes I have killed...

Ayumi met his gaze once the drug had finished reconstructing his body leaving his shoulder as perfect as it had been before he'd left her. Mayuri had half-expected to see fear or revulsion, but instead, he seemed to be seeing nothing more than outright fascination.

Mayuri's lips parted as Ayumi stepped closer placing her warm hand to the very shoulder he had just treated.

"How?" She whispered.

"I have done many experiments to my body and its structure, including the cells and even my own blood." Mayuri explained.

Ayumi started up at him, thinking she understood what he was trying to explain to her.

"You turned yourself into a weapon." Ayumi concluded.

Mayuri's brow rose as he took in the woman's assessment.

"I believe that would be an accurate way to describe what I have done, yes." Mayuri admitted.

"What's wrong, Mayuri? I can feel your tension against my touch." Ayumi asked him.

"There are many things that you still do not understand about me and many factors that have not been revealed, things that happened during the Quincy war and even farther back still." Mayuri answered.

Ayumi allowed her hand to drop from his chest as she listened to him try and open up to her, but it felt as if he were expecting her rejection.

"I'm really not concerned with what you did sixteen years ago, Mayuri, I understand, probably more than others that circumstances can change someone, situations that present another way of thinking, revelations and insights, a change of view." Ayumi countered.

"I have killed many, Ayumi. In fact, I killed three more tonight…" Mayuri admitted.

Ayumi sighed as her face became stoic, for the first time, Mayuri could not read the woman's emotions on her features.

"I already knew that you had, Mayuri, I mean, is there a soul reaper here who hasn't killed many?" Ayumi countered.

Mayuri snorted at the woman's logic.

"I also know that if it weren't for you, many of your comrades would not be alive right now." Ayumi continued.

Mayuri's brow furrowed before he replied.

"That information had not been made public, other than the procedure that I performed for Izuru Kira. How would you know of the others?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi smiled at him and even though a part of her wanted to avert her gaze and shy away from another of her secrets, she didn't allow herself.

"Lady Yoruichi was very forthcoming with many of her answers to my questions regarding you. I know of what you did for Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant, and many others." Ayumi admitted.

"Tch. Well, I hope her loose lipped behavior isn't a common occurrence!" Mayuri grumbled.

"Mayuri, I love the man whose standing right in front of me, right here, right now, nothing in your past will ever change that, no matter how painful it may be, I see the man you are, I see the way you care for Nemuri even though you try and hide it and I can also see the love you have for me." Ayumi stated.

"Is that so?" Mayuri countered as he leaned closer to her, so close she could feel the heat emanating from him.

"You have yet to comment on the fact I have admitted to killing three more tonight…" Mayuri reiterated.

Ayumi nodded.

"I almost went to try and find you again, I had another vision, the most vivid that I have ever had, I saw everything that girl experienced through her eyes. I know who you killed and why Mayuri." Ayumi explained.

"I see. That explains your demeanor. Now you realize what was behind their intent." Mayuri sighed.

"How much of me did you see?" Mayuri continued, wanting to be sure.

Ayumi half-laughed.

"I didn't see you at all, whatever connection I had was broken the minute Grimmjow showed up." Ayumi explained.

"It's probably for the best that you did not witness everything, but, you can take my word that I kept my promise to you." Mayuri stated.

Ayumi met his gaze as he stared down at her, his golden eyes filled with so many unspoken emotions.

Ayumi lifted her hands, cupping the sides of his face before she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. Mayuri allowed the woman to show him her affection and this time when the deep ache spread across his chest he didn't try to push it away, instead, he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, pulling her up against him seeking out her warmth, needing to feel her closer to him.

Mayuri tipped his head back and stared down at the woman, her Caledon eyes searching him, trying to gauge his thought process.

"I'll always protect you." Mayuri stated.

"I know." Ayumi smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

Ayumi and Akon sat next to each other, both Squad members busy at work creating a population log for the soul society. Once it had been made known to everyone of Ayumi's rank within the division, she had been welcomed warmly. Akon and Mayuri had even gone to the lengths of giving her a station of her own, complete with her own computer right next to Akon's, even though Rin had been a bit upset about no longer being able to work with Ayumi personally he had seemed at ease with the transition.

Every morning the Captain, Lieutenant and 3rd seat, along with Nemuri, would brainstorm together for the day, coming up with a plan of action for what needed to be accomplished. It had been almost two months since the vaccine had been administered to everyone within the Seireitei, including those who had higher spiritual pressure, such as the head captain and even the reluctant captain Zaraki.

Mayuri, Akon and Ayumi had all been pleased to see that their creation had proven to be a success, so far, there had not been anymore reports of anyone falling ill. While the task of complete vaccination had been a daunting one, it had been made easier when the squad 4 division had insisted on taking on the brunt of the problem by going out into the field and administering the vaccines themselves, giving the squad 12 members enough time to keep up production.

Ayumi turned her head at the sound of footsteps entering the lab, she smiled softly when realizing it was Mayuri coming back from whatever errand had been so important to him this morning that he'd rushed off. Ayumi hadn't thought much of it, he'd been going back and forth from the lab to the registry office for almost a month now, trying to make sure that all of the records were accurate, that those who had been vaccinated also had a database on file within the office as well as on the squad 12 computer's hard drive.

Ayumi turned and noticed the way Akon seemed to stand from his chair as soon as Mayuri re-entered the room.

"I think I'll go ahead and get some lunch, Nemuri, why don't you come and join me?" Akon called out before stepping away from his station.

"Okay!" Nemuri agreed as she walked out from the back of the lab space and followed the Lieutenant out into the hallway.

Ayumi's brow furrowed as she looked up at the digital clock, it was only half past eleven, seemed a little early for the two to be hungry so soon—why do I feel like I've been set up?

Ayumi leaned back in her computer chair and stared up at Mayuri as he walked over to her. His features were hard to read, almost stoic as he lifted his hand and placed a large envelope down in front of her.

"What is this?" Ayumi asked him as she reached out for it, her confusion only intensified.

"Open it." Mayuri answered.

Ayumi stole another glance at his face as she lifted the edge and pulled out a thicker piece of white paper and noticed the scrawled penmanship on the document. Up on the top of the document the words "Certificate of Marriage" had been printed in bold black lettering.

Ayumi's jaw fell as she quickly scanned the piece of vellum she was holding in her hand. Under the header were two names printed; Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Ayumi Otsuka.

"Th-This is a marriage certification…" Ayumi whispered.

"Yes, it is, I've already signed under my name, I felt this would be the most effective way of going about this…" Mayuri replied.

Ayumi paused as she looked up at him from her sitting position, now that he'd come closer to her she could see the uncertainty hidden behind his eyes; the two of them had not been an item for very long…

"A..are you sure this is what you want?" Ayumi asked him.

Mayuri snorted.

"Would I have gone through all the trouble of filling out mountains of paperwork if I was not?" Mayuri countered seeming to be growing impatient with her hesitancy.

Ayumi smiled up at him as realization fully dawned on her—all I have to do is sign this piece of paper and I will be his wife; I will be Ayumi Kurotsuchi!

Ayumi leaned forward in her chair and reached out for the pen that laid on her desk, without any further hesitation, Ayumi laid the thick piece of vellum down on the table top and quickly signed her name under the bold print.

Mayuri allowed his body to relax as he watched the woman pick up the pen to sign the damn document. Ayumi's hesitation had not been something he had expected, but he guessed he should have, the woman still had not fully overcome her self-consciousness, but she was well on her way; the many nights spent together wrapped up inside the sheets of his bed had proven to do wonders for her self-esteem.

Mayuri smiled as he watched her stand from her chair, a full smile spread across her delicate features as she stepped around her desk and reached out for him. Mayuri allowed the woman to pull him into a tight embrace and press her lips to his; it had taken him a good deal of time and much debate on how to go about asking the woman to be his wife, he had decided the most straight forward approach would be the most effective and the most convincing.

Ayumi pulled back from their kiss, resting her forehead against his.

"Akon and Nemuri knew about this, didn't they?" Ayumi asked, now understanding their early lunch rush.

"They did. I wanted to make sure Nemuri was comfortable with the idea, it seems she is quite fond of you and she wishes to address you in a different manner." Mayuri explained.

Ayumi leaned back away from his face as she met his gaze, her brows lifted.

"What do you mean? How does she want to address me?" Ayumi asked him.

Mayuri smiled softly.

"I believe the term she used was, Mom." Mayuri answered.

Ayumi felt the sting of tears pooling in her eyes as she heard his reply; and she found it fitting for the occasion. While Mayuri had been busy being sneaky, preparing to marry her, she had visited the squad 4 medical unit the previous day, pulling Linake along with her as a support system.

"Does that mean she will be calling you Dad?" Ayumi smiled, still feeling nervous about telling Mayuri her news.

Mayuri half-laughed.

"Let's not get too carried away…" Mayuri smiled as he tightened his arms around her pulling her body against his own.

"I need to tell you something…" Ayumi fessed up, she had been trying to figure out how to tell him this morning, but he'd rushed off to the registry office.

Mayuri's brow rose as he met her gaze, he could see the signs of her being hesitant and somewhat nervous.

"What is it?" Mayuri insisted.

"I…I'm pregnant…" Ayumi whispered.

"What!? How do you know!?" Mayuri asked, his features turning serious as she felt his hands slide down her sides and cup her lower abdomen.

"I asked Captain Kotetsu to check me out." Ayumi admitted.

Mayuri's brow furrowed.

"I see. Still, I'm confused, why wouldn't you just come to me if you suspected?" Mayuri asked.

Ayumi let go of her bottom lip before she answered him.

"You've been a little preoccupied the past couple days, and I didn't want to bother you with it." Ayumi answered.

"Tch. The suspicion of you carrying my child vastly overthrows any other preoccupation." Mayuri countered, his lips thinning into a frown.

Ayumi couldn't help but smile at the way he was brooding—he still has no idea how cute he is…

"Oh well, I guess I can find it in myself to overlook this. Was Captain Kotetsu able to determine how far into the gestation period you are in?" Mayuri asked as he lifted his hand to her forearm and began to pull her over to his exam chair.

Ayumi laughed as she realized the scientist she had just married was not going to be satisfied with taking someone else's word for it, he would be conducting his own thorough investigation.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Nemuri! Be careful with your sister! If you cannot hold her properly, I'm afraid I will have to take her from you!" Mayuri scolded his eldest daughter as the two of them walked down the hallway, heading for the exit of the barracks.

Mayuri stepped forward, leaning over Nemuri's shoulders, he righted the position of Nemuri's arms, showing her the proper way to cradle his new born daughter.

"Place your arm like so, and support her head." Mayuri instructed.

"Yes, Father!" Nemuri answered as she complied, allowing him to teach her the proper way to hold her little sister.

"Mayuri!? Will you please take her?" Ayumi asked as she caught up to the rest of her family.

Mayuri turned his head and smiled.

"Of course." Mayuri answered as he walked over to his wife, gently lifting his second born into his arms, making sure to be gentle with the newborn.

"Are you sure you are up for this visit? After all, you did just gave birth two days ago…" Mayuri reminded his wife.

Ayumi smiled up at him as she lifted her hand to his painted cheek.

"I've been stuck inside with the twins long enough, I think it would do me some good to see the sun." Ayumi joked as she slowly walked forward; her body still not completely healed from the intense labor the couple's twin girls had put her through.

Mayuri nodded before smiling down at the second of his newborn daughters, the couple had debated for weeks on what to name their children already knowing what to expect; they had narrowed it down and decided to name the first born, Miya, and the second born Miyo. Together the names meant; Temple of a beautiful generation.

While both girls seemed to look identical, both having the same color of hair as their father, and similar facial structure to each other, the moment Miyo had opened her eyes, Mayuri had noticed the color. The new father had been grateful for the distinction, Miya had taken after him, having golden eyes, while Miyo had her mother's green, a sure way to tell the two apart, making the job of feeding and changing much easier.

Nemuri continued forward down the hallway, smiling as she walked—A lot of changes had been made in the past ten months, waiting for the two girls to arrive, one of them being the relationship she now had with her creator, long gone were the days of her addressing the man in such a formal manner, now he was simply just, Father.

Mayuri paused, making sure his daughter was secure before lifting his right hand and raising the metal bar that secured the entrance doors. Once open, Nemuri stepped outside giving Miya her first glimpse of sunlight.

"Shield her eyes, Nemuri!" Mayuri called out.

"Yes, Father!" Nemuri replied as she adjusted her hand to comply with his instructions.

Ayumi placed her hand to Mayuri's shoulder gaining his attention.

"Try and relax a little bit today, Mayuri." Ayumi stated as she slowly exited the building, the soft rays of afternoon sunshine felt like a warm hug after being cooped up with two newborns for two days.

Mayuri sighed as he took in his wife's comment, he supposed he had been acting a bit high strung since the arrival of his children. Mayuri had wanted to decline the invitation to the party Linake and Amaya had decided to throw for them in celebration of not only Miya and Miyo's birth, but also for the five month old gem, Akio Zaraki. It seemed that the captain of squad 11 now had one of each, a boy and a girl.

Mayuri caught up with his wife rather quickly after securing the doors to the barracks and the two followed the pathway down as Nemuri walked in front proudly holding Miya. As the couple continued they were met with warm smiles by the lower ranked officers that walked by, it seemed the news that Mayuri had been married and now had a family had made him seem a bit less intimidating to others—a notion he still wasn't sure he really cared for…

Ayumi smiled wide as they arrived in the small courtyard outside of the Squad 1 barracks, it had been the only place large enough for everyone to really gather. Mayuri sighed as he scanned the scene and decided he would take his wife's advice to heart and try to relax.

Amaya Aizen turned her gaze and let out an excited squeal as she hurried over to Nemuri and took a look at the eldest of the Kurotsuchi twins.

"Oh wow! She is so cute!" Amaya crooned.

Sosuke smiled as he looked up at his wife from his seated position on the blanket.

"Linake, you gotta see this beauty!" Amaya called out to her friend.

Linake looked up from her seat on the ground and smiled fully before pushing herself up from the blanket that had been laid out.

Mayuri noticed the brute sitting down with an expression that probably matched his own—why women felt the need to get together and celebrate everything was beyond him.

Kenpachi leaned forward stealing one of the rice balls from of the many platters of food that had been prepared and handed it over to his impatient son. Takeo was able to sit upright on his own now and had almost figured out the magical ability known as walking. The boy had grown over the past ten months and Mayuri found it hard to believe he was almost three now—how time seems to fly…

Mayuri passed by the group of women and headed over to the makeshift picnic area where he was greeted by the Lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai.

"Glad you decided to come, Captain Kurotsuchi." Renji smiled.

Mayuri sighed.

"Yes, well, I am afraid I would not have been able to win that argument." Mayuri answered before allowing himself to sit.

Rukia leaned over and stole a peek at the baby girl Mayuri was holding gently against his chest, she seemed to be fast asleep in her father's arms.

"Man, it's kind of strange seeing you like this, Captain Kurotsuchi." Rukia half-laughed.

Renji shrugged at his wife's comment.

"Nah, not anymore strange than seeing Captain Zaraki with his kids…" Renji countered as he snagged a piece of fruit from a nearby tray and popped it in his mouth.

Ikkaku turned his head at the comment made by the squad 6 Lieutenant and grinned as Yumichika leaned forward sneaking a spring roll from a nearby tray.

Mayuri turned his gaze to the brute and he realized that both of them sat with their daughters tucked protectively in their arms, Mayuri could barely make out the small tufts of black hair from under the soft pink blanket Akio was swaddled in.

Just as Mayuri was beginning to regret his decision of accepting the invitation, his wife appeared by his side and smiled down at him as she slowly lowered herself down to sit next to him.

Mayuri lifted his free hand allowing her to lean on him as she made it down to the blanket.

"I remember how that felt." Rukia commented as she smiled over at Ayumi.

Ayumi met the squad 13 captain's smile with one of her own before looking over at the group of women fawning over one of her daughters, it seemed they had forgotten she had two.

"She's so pretty!" Ichika crooned as she looked down at her best friend's baby sister.

"Alright girls, let's take a seat so we can all eat." Linake instructed the teenagers.

"Alright." Ichika replied as her and Nemuri made their way over to the large blanket and sat down.

Linake paused for a moment.

"Didn't Akon and Rin accept their invitation?" Linake asked.

Ayumi smiled over at her friend before replying.

"Yes, they should both be heading this way now. I am sure Rin is trying to finish up work and Akon wanted to invite someone himself." Ayumi explained.

Linake raise her brow at the mention of Akon wanting to invite someone—had the squad 12 Lieutenant found someone?

Deciding not to over think the situation Linake took a seat next to her husband and began to hand out pairs of chopsticks for everyone to grab at the food that had been prepared. Linake turned her gaze, taking in her son's appearance, he was sitting at his father's feet with a rice ball clutched in his hands, red curry sauce smeared all over his chin and half of his right cheek.

"It was either give him one or listen to him whine, woman." Kenpachi stated.

Linake met her husband's gaze and smiled.

"I'm just surprised he's eating the curry." Linake explained before leaning forward and grabbing a rice ball for both her and Kenpachi.

Kenpachi accepted his with his hand, making sure to keep his daughter safely tucked against him as she slept.

"I am so sorry, I am late! I tried to explain to Hiyosu that I had an engagement I had been invited too." Rin sighed as he stepped forward.

The group of women all looked up and met the sweet natured squad 12 member with warm smiles, while the men just stared at him.

"It's no problem, Rin, go ahead and take a seat." Linake replied.

"Thank you." He replied before finding a free space for himself around the blanket next to Ayumi.

"Is Hiyosu being difficult again?" Mayuri asked leaning forward to meet his department heads gaze.

Rin shrugged his shoulders before he replied.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, captain."

Mayuri nodded his head before leaning back again. Ayumi noticed that Mayuri was just sitting there, not partaking in any of the food that Linake and Amaya had taken the time to cook.

Linake leaned forward, handing Rin a set of chopsticks and he smiled widely.

"Thank you, this all looks delicious! Did you and Amaya prepare everything yourselves?" Rin asked as he eyed the selections.

Amaya and Linake both smiled.

"We did." Amaya answered from her spot on the blanket.

Sosuke sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her, allowing his wife to feed him small portions of food even though he no longer required sustenance.

Ayumi lifted her hand up in front of Mayuri and it took him a second to understand the reason for her action, the woman was trying to make him eat something.

Mayuri lifted his free hand, accepting the steamed dumpling the two women had prepared and took a small bite, he had not been expecting much, but when the burst of flavors exploded he found himself eyeing the two human women—it's actually quite…good!

"I apologize for arriving late, I hope this is okay…" Akon stated as he and a young woman appeared.

Mayuri turned his gaze and half smiled when he noticed the young redhead standing next to his Lieutenant. It seemed that over the past couple months his Lieutenant had been spending a lot of his free time with the woman. Both Ayumi and Mayuri had been pleased to hear that Kameko had only suffered from minor injury's the night Grimmjow and Mayuri had saved her.

Linake smiled as she looked up at Akon and her smile only widened when she spotted the rather fetching redhead by his side.

"It's more than okay, Akon, there is plenty to go around." Linake answered.

"Thank you, Linake. Uh…this is Kameko Nomura, a friend of mine…" Akon introduced the young woman looking as awkward as he sounded about the situation.

Amaya half-laughed indicating that the title he had given the woman was most likely far from the actual truth and when Linake looked over at her friend she winked back.

"It's nice to meet you, Kameko." Linake smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Zaraki." The young woman spoke softly, her body language showing how uncomfortable she was feeling. Linake couldn't help but notice the red and white academy uniform she was wearing, a sure sign that the woman was new to life within the Seireitei.

Akon stepped forward deciding to take a seat next to his captain, which put Kameko right next to Rukia and it made Linake smile, if anyone could make the girl feel welcome, it would be Rukia, just like she had for Linake all those years ago.

Mayuri turned his gaze to Kameko and studied her briefly in between more bites of delectable food. While it had not come to a surprise to Mayuri that the girl would qualify for entrance into the academy, it had been quite some time since he'd last saw her and for some precarious reason it pleased the scientist to see that the young woman had put on a much healthier weight and seemed to be thriving—I may have to pay Yoruichi a visit sometime soon, see if this woman would be an asset to the 12th division.

"Hey, Rin. I have something here for you!" Linake smiled as she reached forward and lifted a domed lid off of what looked like a rather large square baking dish.

Rin turned his head as he heard his name being called, and when Linake lifted the lid on the container his eyes widened.

"Is…is that cake!?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is! Sorry it took me so long!" Linake replied with a laugh.

"Oh, no, don't be. So much happened between when I asked and now. Thank you for remembering!" Rin smiled.

"Tch. Alright, I need to see what's so special about this cake stuff, cut me a slice, woman." Kenpachi demanded.

Linake nudged her husband with her shoulder gently before she leaned forward and began to cut pieces of chocolate cake for everyone.

Ayumi smiled as she watched the substitute soul reaper that had become such a good friend to her over the past year, both Linake and Amaya and proven to be very gracious and kind hearted women who Ayumi had taken too like a fish to water. As Ayumi turned her gaze and looked around her at the smiling faces of Captains, Lieutenants, substitutes, the immortal and even lower ranked officers and a student, she was left feeling rather foreign emotions for her, Ayumi felt contentment and joy.

"Is everything okay?" Mayuri asked, leaning closer to his wife.

Ayumi lifted her gaze to his and smiled fully.

"Everything's absolutely perfect." Ayumi answered before leaning forward and stealing a kiss from her husband.

Mayuri allowed her public display, pressing his lips back over hers, savoring the feeling of being kissed by his Wife—Yes, I think in this case, perfect would be an accurate description.

* * *

Well, That's it everyone, I hope that you all have enjoyed my little adventure! It was rather fun for me to write and I did enjoy the feedback I received from some of you. I'd also like to give a special thanks to HummingBird742 for giving me the constructive criticism I needed, I think I've gotten better, but I'm still far from perfect! Until next time...-L.J.-


End file.
